


Realm of Darkness

by Mistvalkyrie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Barry, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades!Snart, Hades/PersephoneAU, Hunter is obssesed with Barry, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Miscommunication, Mythology - Freeform, Persephone!Barry, Protective Leonard Snart, Romance, Rough Kissing, Slash, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Leonard Snart, Unrequited Hunter Zolomon/Barry Allen, Virgin Barry, Zeus!Wells, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 101,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/pseuds/Mistvalkyrie
Summary: Barry was a young god craving chaos and Leonard was the deadly king of the Underworld seeking peace.A Hades/Persephone AU with powers/Greek Mythology





	1. Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Slash. Coldflash. Love reviews. Suggestions & feedback are very welcome! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my native language. Greek Mythology AU with powers. Based off a prompt seen on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash characters or comic book series. It is all property of DC Comics and whoever else has legal authority. I am not making any kind of profit from this writing; it is all for fun and freedom of expression.
> 
> A/N: Hi I'm back with a new story! Yay! This will be a Hades/Persephone AU with powers that no one requested but I needed to give it a try and write it. Hopefully it won't suck ( I honestly don't know much about greek mythology haha) So thanks for giving this story a chance! Enjoy!! :D

  **“It was in our stars that our story would be greater than all the others.**

**Love found us and brought us to life, in the land of the dead.”**

 

* * *

 

 

High above the clouds, on the summit of Mount Olympus, an eerie chariot, drawn by four winged black horses arrived in front of the fortress that enclosed all the heavenly palaces of the Olympian Gods. The Ruler of Dead descended slowly from his chariot removing his black helmet and walked silently through the white stone stairway that led towards the golden gates.

Since the beginning of time, the gates of the Olympus have been heavily guarded by the three Horae who were regarded as the goddesses of order and justice. The three powerful women were also in charged to assemble and order the stars and constellations and they were the ones who granted the permission to enter the sacred palace of the King of Gods.

“Such a surprise seeing you here Leonard…” Laurel murmured playfully watching the handsome and regal God whose powerful presence and stance could easily scare anyone in his path.

“Are you finally bored of all the death and darkness of the Underworld?” Sara asked a little intrigued by the presence of Snart who rarely left his Kingdom.

“I’ve been summoned,” Leonard answered dryly his patience hastily fading.

“We know…” the three Horae chanted at the same time. “You know the way...”

The golden gates suddenly opened for him and between the clouds and the endless blue sky, he managed to finally see in the distance and up in the mountain the different golden palaces of the deities that lived in the mountain. He could also see the impressive stables for the immortal horses know as the Hippoi Athanatoi, and the beautiful temples built of stone with bronze and gold foundations, surrounded by cloistered courtyards with fountains and golden pavements. The sight was breathtaking and a little overwhelming to his deep blue eyes accustomed to the darkness of the Underworld.

“Don’t make Wells wait…” Thea added almost singing with a melodic voice.

Leonard narrowed his eyes at the young goddess that smiled silently at him thinking that Snart was as fearsome as Wells when angered.

“He hates waiting,” Laurel said motioning her hand towards the gate.

He rolled his eyes annoyed and stepped inside the fortress followed by his long black robes sewn with the souls of the damned while holding under his right arm his dark helmet.

Slowly with a metal sound, the imposing gates started to close behind him. Without turning back he started walking through the main road towards the peak of the mountain into the magnificent Pantheon, the celestial venue inside Wells’ palace where all fiery discussions among deities took place.

It had been years since he had last walked in the main palace of the Olympus and to his surprise, it remained quite the same way he recalls it. It had a fairly simple layout, with a central hall, private bedchambers; at the northern end of the palace were the kitchens, the banquet hall, armory, workshops and servants’ quarters facing the wild hills of Macedonia, below the storage rooms full of treasures and past the workshops were situated cottages for lesser gods, as well as the stables, the chariot shed, dog kennels and the Olympian’s private forest to keep their sacred animals.

He walked for a while through the long hallways made of white marble columns. The palace was surrounded with clouds, gardens, and waterfalls and the incredible view made him remember lost memories of what felt like a different life when he used to live here.

The King of the Underworld finally entered a beautiful golden-floored Council Hall that served as both a council chamber and feast hall for the Olympian gods. The place was colossal and impressive and it provided Wells a perfect view of the world bellow allowing him and his gods to observe mankind from the heights. There was an enormous throne of polished black marble adorned with gold. A ruby-eyed golden eagle perched on the right arm of his throne and a purple ram’s fleece-covered the cold seat. Each of the seven steps leading up to it was decorated with one of the colors of the rainbow.

Leonard moved across the cool floor seeing his dark reflection moving along with him in the polished smooth stone.

“Welcome back…” a deep voice resounded in the hall and a man suddenly appeared from thin air.

“You summoned me…” Len replied a little irritated lifting his gaze towards the overlord of all the deities and the ruler of the sky, fate, and air.

“True. It’s been many years…” he answered staring at Leonard with interest.

The fearsome Ruler of the Underworld was still looking strong and powerful. The years indeed passed kindly to the Gods. He was wearing a black toga with a blue shoulder drape and a black long cape. His legs were protected with black greaves with silver ornaments and his arms with black bracer armguards; he looked almost ready for battle.

“Sixteen years since the end of the War of the Titans,” Leonard added dryly.

Wells nodded. “It was a dark time…ten years of war...of chaos.”

Leonard agreed.

“So…any concerning news from the Underworld that I should know about?” Wells asked with curiosity pacing in the room and his golden clothes started shimmering with the light of the sun.

“No.”  
  
“I’m glad…that means you are doing your job well, Leonard.”

Len glared at the older god.

“Well, you must be wondering why I summoned you after all these years…” Wells continued approaching a small and tall round table in a corner of the room.

Len smirked. “I’m guessing you missed my sparkling personality.”

“Hardly,” Wells replied lifting an eyebrow. “I fear we are at the beginning of a new war.”

Leonard scoffed. “That’s impossible.”

"You know that nothing is impossible," Wells stated.

The King of the Underworld moved towards Wells to see the small surface on the table that seemed liquid…like a cold mirror.

“A war with whom exactly?” Len continued. “We defeated all the Giants, the Titans, and Thawne, the God of Time, during the Titanomachy…we are finally at peace. No god would ever defy your law…or the Olympians’ law.”

“That’s what we all thought,” Wells confessed moving his hand over the liquid, which suddenly rippled and showed Leonard a creature. The Ruler of the Underworld stared at the image feeling honestly shocked and worried. A cold shiver ran through his body. It wasn’t any monster…it was a monstrous giant and one of the most deadly beings of creation to slay gods.

“Typhon?” Len stated stunned looking at the huge winged monster reflected in the water.

Wells nodded. “The God of Chaos recently challenged the Olympians and he unleashed Typhon, who now seeks vengeance for the death of the Giants and the Titans.”

“What?” Leonard asked confused. “Why did Hunter challenge the Olympian Gods? Has he finally lost his mind?”

Wells sighed. “Let’s just say…I denied something he strongly desired…something I couldn’t give.”

Len glared at Wells. “So he is defying you…not all of us. This is not my problem Wells. I fought for all of us sixteen years ago…during  _ten bloody years_  and after the overthrow of Thawne I kept my word. We drew lots to share the universe and I drew poorly and I became the Lord of the Underworld and ruler of dead…I do not wish to fight again. I am no hero.”

“It seems the darkness of the Underworld had made you a coward,” Wells replied with anger in his voice and it resounded like thunder in the hall.

“Don’t you dare to say that!” Leonard spat angrily and dangerously. The room’s temperature suddenly dropped. “You know I’m not a coward.”

“Then fight with us, Leonard!” Wells vented angrily. “If Zoom and Typhon manage to attack the Olympus we will be doomed as well as all mankind. Everything we know and love will be destroyed.”

Len exhaled. There was nothing of interest for him in fighting this war. He once asked Wells for a consort and he ignored his request. He was alone. There was no motivation for him and the Underworld was safe from the threat.

“We need you to fight with us…”

Leonard sighed. He didn’t want to start a fight with the Overlord of all the deities.

“I will think about it.”

“Fair enough…but I will need your reply soon. You can summon Wally to bring me the message or you can come to visit us...you know you are always welcome here.”

“I will give you my reply soon…” Leonard said bowing politely and he left the Council Hall as quickly as he could.

Wells saw him leave feeling worried for the future of the Olympus. They needed the King of the Underworld if they wanted to win this war.

Leonard didn’t turn back. He was a little startled with the news of a new conflict. It was an inconvenience. It wasn’t that he was a coward; it was that he simply had no reason to fight anymore. He didn’t even live in the Olympus for fuck’s sake. He groaned annoyed. Today was one of those awful days in which everything was just wrong. At least the day was going to be over soon, the sun was starting to hide in the horizon meaning that probably Eddie, the God of the Sun, was driving his golden chariot across the sky.

The firmament was getting a beautiful sunset full of pink and red shades…it was as if the sky was dyed with pomegranate pink…that beautiful and specific color that farmers looked for during the harvests. His eyes were steady on the horizon; it had been a long time since he saw so much color in the sky. The Underworld was painfully always black. Almost no light, no starts, and no joy…He exhaled while he paced slowly through the long hallway when a swift movement caught his attention… something moved as quickly as Wally, the messenger god, through the woods. Curious and wanting to spend a little more time in the well-lighted realm full of trees and with blossoming life, he started walking through the lush green garden.

The sound of birds chirping announcing the end of the day and the loud sound of a waterfall merging with the melodic sound of a joyful laughter invaded his senses. He moved carefully and close to the sound of the harmonious voice and halted when he finally saw what had caught his attention in the first place. 

In the middle of the secluded gardens was a lean young god petting a small winged white horse…the horse probably felt the presence of the King of the Dead and fled. The young god pouted and oblivious to the new presence started removing slowly his golden shoulder drapes and white toga facing blissfully unaware towards the King of the Underworld.

Leonard quickly hid behind the trees and for a moment he thought of leaving and giving the young deity his privacy but when looked again to confirm that he wasn’t hallucinating, the kid removed all of his cloth slowly and Leonard completely froze. He couldn’t take his eyes from the perfect god with beautiful pale porcelain skin, bright hazel eyes, and short brown hair. His cold frozen heart started beating wildly. The kid was a vision of pure beauty. He was the image of complete innocence and wild nature.

The King of the Dead felt like the time when one of Wells lightning bolts had stricken him by  _"accident",_ he still doubts it was truthfully an accident but he ignored the thought since it was no longer relevant... but he felt like that. All he could feel was like electricity running through his body with the mere sight of the kid…it was a feeling so strong, powerful and intense that couldn’t be denied. He needed to feel him and touch him. 

The unknown young god suddenly turned around and started walking towards the waterfall. Leonard raised his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed that with every step the god took a trail of flowers and light green grass blossomed from the ground. The handsome deity submerged in the crystal cobalt water and resurfaced with his wet hair on sticking to either side of his face. He was innocently bathing under the cerulean cascade while the warm golden light of the sunset illuminated his lithe body. It was a mesmerizing and ethereal sight. The kid suddenly smiled at the feeling of full bliss, freedom and relaxation and Leonard was instantly blinded. He blushed like a maiden hit by Eros’ stupid arrows and turned around against the tree to stop his wildly beating heart. He needed to breathe and calm down...and he needed to know who the kid was…but he couldn’t talk to him right now, the mysterious god was going to think that he was an old pervert god. _"Damn it!"_ He sighed defeated. Before leaving the palace’s garden he turned slightly to take a last glance at the stunning god who made his old immortal frozen heart beat again but to his bad luck, he made a loud sound stepping on old dried leaves and a couple of branches breaking the peaceful silence.

“Shit…” Len whispered hastily putting on his black helmet.

The young god quickly turned to see in the direction of the startling sound. 

“Who’s there?” the kid asked blushing a little self-conscious of being spied while he bathed.

Everything was suddenly silent. He remained alert watching everything around him, but there was no one or nothing around. He was completely alone in the beautiful and secluded palace garden surrounded just by green lush nature.

 

* * *

 

 _“I need a plan.”_  The King of the Underworld thought while drinking some of his best red wine in his throne room in his dark and dismal realm where bodiless ghosts fitted across the grey fields of asphodel. His mind couldn’t stop drifting to the stunning young god innocently bathing in the waterfall dimly illuminated with the soft golden light of the sunset. He had never seen such beauty and innocence before and he wanted to taint him.

“Snart?”

Leonard quickly straightened in his ebony throne and looked up at Mick who was standing beside him.

“Mick…I didn’t see you…”

“Well, you seem to be stupidly distracted since you came back.”

Len sighed. “I am not…”                      

Mick exhaled at the obvious lie and sat next to the huge fireplace to contemplate in silence the blue flames sparkling and crackling. He knew that something was bothering Snart since he visited Wells at the Olympus but he couldn’t fathom why his partner was in such a mess. He was dying to ask but he also knew it was a lost cause trying to make the stern and unyielding Ruler of the Dead talk.

They remained in silence for a while until Leonard decided to shatter the uncomfortable silence.

“Mick…”

“What?” the older god asked dryly turning to see the King of Death.

“By any chance…do you know of a young god with bright hazel eyes, brown hair, lean body living in Wells palace at the Olympus?“ Len asked wondering if his friend might recognize the muse of his daydreams with the vague description. He really needed to know who the kid was.

Mick raised an eyebrow a little surprised that Snart was curious about another god. He was now intrigued and smirked.

“Why are you suddenly interested in the kid?”

“I’m bored…” Len answered too quickly to be the truth.

“I’m not telling you who the kid is unless you tell me the truth Snart…”

“So you do know who he is…”

“Of course I know who he is…Lisa is always updating me with all that happens at the Olympus not that I care about it but she insists on talking so I humor her listening when Hartley or Mark are not around…”

Len scoffed. “Fine…I was in the palace and I saw him."

Mick nodded waiting for Len's explication. 

"I noticed that when the kid walks flowers grow and everything burst to life under his shadow…for a man, like me, who lives in a realm of darkness and death, the sight of him was fascinating and addictive...I just couldn’t stop looking at him.”

Mick sneered at Len’s confession but he was pleased. He knew his friend was finally telling the truth...or at least part of it.

“I’ve heard of him… his name is Bartholomew… he is the young god of spring and lightning, he is one of Wells favorites and son of Henry and Nora… his parents died bravely in the war against Thawne. Eobard murdered them in cold blood before Wells managed to overthrow him. The poor youngling saw the whole thing…so when Wells took the throne to restore peace in the Olympus…he and Joe became the kid’s guardians…since then Wells swore to protect the kid’s innocence from harm and evil.”

Len remained silent thinking until he spoke with his low and smooth voice. 

“I want to make him my consort.”

Mick’s eyes widened and he laughed loudly… so loudly that the echo of his voice almost made the whole underworld tremble. When he halted he turned to his friend amused. “You are joking right?”

Len frowned annoyed. “I don’t do jokes, Mick…besides I crave for more company here in the Underworld…you know that I take pride in collecting subjects for my Kingdom.”

Mick stopped smiling immediately when he realized that Leonard was talking seriously.

“Len…the God of Spring?  _Really?_  That’s who you desire? The kid of sunshine, happiness and  _flowers_?”

“Yes.”

“What the hell possessed you? Did you drink something rotten up there? Did you hit your head?” Mick asked confused thinking of the God of the Underground marrying the God of Spring. Something in the image was off…really off.

“Nothing possessed me, Mick…I just find him desirable…and alluring.”

“What you desire Len is impossible…” Mick added sternly and worried. His best friend and the Ruler of the Dead was in love with the youthful and handsome god that with the very sight of him inspired _the lust of all things_ … since who in his right mind wouldn’t desire life as wild and free as Bartholomew represented it?

“You are so screwed Len and I need a bloody drink…” 

Mick stood up and poured some wine into his black goblet and took a sip barely tasting it.

“Why the hell are you so against it?” Len asked annoyed.

“First of all, you are greatly feared by all gods and mortals so you are going to naturally scare the poor kid…” Mick explained starting to swirl and agitate the wine.

“They are all afraid of me and I don’t blame them…sometimes I am afraid of myself too.” Len confessed with his deep voice and Mick drank the content in his cup in a gulp.

“I am not afraid of you Len…I am afraid of your stupid choices... because the one you chose to love I repeat...is  _impossible_ … Joe and Wells protect the kid like the last star in the evening sky. He is the most guarded god in the Olympus and they won’t allow it… the kid is the one in charge of the spring after Nora’s death, he brings life to all the mortal realms and you are in fact just  _the opposite.._.his very touch made everything blossom and your touch…” Mick halted suddenly. "I actually have no idea what your touch does but I don’t want to know…”

Len scowled at his friend. “Wells locked me out of the Olympus into the netherworld, surrounded by constant darkness and death to rule the dead…and I’m not complaining I honestly love my cold, calm and silent Kingdom, but today when I saw Bartholomew…something changed. He made me feel for the first time alive.” Len explained skipping the part that he saw the kid naked, he really wanted to have his best friend on his side without thinking he was an old creep.

“I just want to fill the void I feel inside…”

Mick sighed. “You know that this is a terrible idea and you should tell Lisa, she will agree with me and maybe she could make you see reason. I bet a full pouch of drachmas that she agrees with me.”

“No…we won’t tell her, I don’t want to get her involved in this madness at least not for now…”

“You just fear her wrath.”

“No, I don’t…"

Mick glared.

"Maybe a little..." Len stated. "But back to the real important issue here... what should I do Mick? I can’t exactly _court him_ if I’m stuck down here.” He said taking a look at his gloomy cold throne room when a creepy howl broke the silence in the background and he grimaced imagining the kid terrified in the Underworld...he would probably be miserable.  

“Court him, Len?” Mick laughed. "Courting is a pain in the ass and it takes too much time…”

“Time is the least of my worries…may I remind you that we are immortals Mick…if I have to, I will use all my eternity to make him fall in love with me.”

Mick’s eyes widened surprised.  _“Shit…this is serious.”_ He thought worried.

“Well if you really want him you could use your Helm of Darkness…”

“For what exactly?” Len asked intrigued.

“Just become invisible with the helm, get in Wells' palace and take the kid.”

The Ruler of the Death narrowed his eyes. “Kidnap him? That’s your solution Mick?”

“Yeah steal the doll away from his golden cage, you asked Wells some years ago for a consort and he ignored you… he would never give you the permission to court his favorite young god so steal him…but I strongly remind you that I’m no god of wisdom…I’m just the God of fire and I like to see things burn.”

Len sighed thinking of the possibilities and the scenario... “So I bring him here…to a place full of shadows, ill-lit, desolate cave barren of hope and joyless place where dead slowly fades into nothingness. A place where time means nothing and everything is cold…”

“Exactly…show him your cozy lair…” Mick added raising his eyebrows suggestively while pouring again some wine in his goblet. “Then the rest is up to you and your  _charming_ personality…besides, it would be nice to have some new meat around here.”

“Don’t you dare to call him meat Mick…” Len warned him in a low dark voice.

“Touchy…” Mick smiled raising his hands in surrender. “So it is true…even death has a heart?”

Leonard sent a cold glare at Mick and the rogue God of the Flames laughed amused. “This is rich…”

The King of the Underworld ignored his friend. He needed to think…it was a bad idea. No scratch that. It was a terrible idea…he was going to defy the Overlord of the Gods, the Ruler of the Skies, just because he desired Bartholomew…

“You have nothing to lose…” Mick added almost as if he was reading his thoughts. “Well, you do have your Kingdom to lose especially with your a shitty luck...I mean you won the Underworld, not the skies…not the ocean… just the dark, cold underworld…and the mortals think that you are evil…”

“I get it…” Len added annoyed disregarding his friend's remarks. “And I don’t mind that they think I’m evil…I have a reputation to uphold... I just rule with strict order…Can you imagine the chaos that it would be if the dead decided to roam free with the mortals?”

“Yeah I get it you are a responsible God…” Mick murmured slightly amused. “You are also the God of Wealth and that is quite impressive...you should tell Bartholomew that, it might help your status and make you more attractive.”

“I don’t think the kid is the kind of god interested in riches and wealth Mick…” Len murmured.

“True, but anyways Leonard the question remains… what are you going to do?”

Len remembered the lovely warm smile of the young god and his heart fluttered wildly. He was really a mess. He had fallen in love with the kid…and he had fallen hard.

“I may have an idea,” Len said smirking thinking about his conversation with Wells. If Wells was right and they truthfully were in the brinks of a new war and his theory about Typhon and Zoom attacking the Olympus was true, the kid would be safer in his domains. He might even be protecting the kid from harm if he took him to the Underworld and also and more importantly he could have the opportunity to plan a heist with Mick, and that was always fun. 

“I will go tomorrow to Wells’ palace…He requested my assistance in an important matter and I will give him my reply in person…and then I will search for Bartholomew.”

Mick grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

“If this is the only way to court a young beautiful god and have a betrothed...I will do it. I will kidnap Bartholomew and bring him to the Underworld.”

“So this is what you really want Len?”

Len lifted his gaze to see into Mick’s brown eyes.

“It is…” Len said smiling mischievously into his goblet before taking a sip of his wine. “Are you in Mick?”

Mick laughed. “Yeah, buddy…I’m in. We are partners after all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the start of this story was enough to keep you wanting more! I'm so glad you decided to read it and I hope you will continue on this journey with me until the very end. ♥ Let me know what you think! :D  
> I will try to make it better, I promise!  
> Next chapter: Len kidnaps Barry.


	2. Stealing Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I’M FINALLY BACK! With a new chapter! Yay! Enjoy!! :D 
> 
> A/N: I’m really sorry for the long wait, I had to travel for work and life got really busy and I couldn’t write for almost 2 weeks! :( It sucked! But now i'm back to my normal life and hopefully I will have more time to write! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

  **“Tell me losing everything is what saved you.**

**Tell me you finally tasted freedom.”**

 

* * *

 

The lingering light of the sun was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. Barry was in his private bedchamber pacing from one side to the other, feeling intrigued. He could have sworn that he had felt someone watching him while he was bathing on Well’s private garden but when he turned around he was completely alone. Barry sighed thinking that maybe he was just being paranoid.

The young god walked towards the balcony of his room and sat on the cold marble floor feeling irked and tired. He lifted his gaze towards the stars and saw a canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the deep ocean of blackness. Some were dull and merely flickering but some were strongly shimmering and burning with the brilliant sapphire pallor of electric light illuminating the dark moonless night. An icy wind suddenly gave him shivers but he didn’t mind…in fact he loved it. He loved the feeling of the cold breeze on his warm skin. He closed his eyes feeling the eternity of the moment…curiously the darkness always made him feel at ease.

“Barr…” a woman murmured softly.

“Iris…” he said recognizing the voice of his best friend that was approaching him swiftly.

“What are you doing out here?” Iris asked shivering. “You are going to freeze.”

“Nothing much, I was stargazing…”

“Star gazing with your eyes closed?” Iris asked amused. “I am amazed by your new ability…”

Barry chuckled and he quickly opened his hazel eyes. “I was just thinking…” He said turning to see Iris who looked beautiful wearing a light blue chiton made of light linen that fell like a cascade to her ankles.

Iris scoffed. “I’ve been looking for you all over the Olympus…” she said sliding against a marble column to sit next to him. “I was worried when you didn’t show up for dinner. Wells, Caitlin and Cisco asked me about you.”

“I wasn’t hungry...” Barry confessed, looking at Iris brown eyes. “Sorry if I worried you…”

“Don’t worry silly…I understand it’s been a rough couple of days, by the way, I brought you this…” Iris said handing Barry a silver cup filled with ambrosia. “Caitlin told me that you didn’t eat lunch as well.”

Barry sighed. “I may have forgotten to eat lunch I was working in the valley and then I was so tired that I decided to take a bath at the waterfalls and I got _... distracted_.”

“Barr please don’t skip meals. I don’t want you fainting on me.”

Barry scoffed. “I don’t faint.”

“For real?” Iris said raising her eyebrows. “What about the time you fainted on the meadows and Wally found you unconscious? Hmmm? You just don’t take care of yourself…Caitlin and Cisco are always worried about you.”

“You know that it’s not that I don’t take care of myself… I just forget to eat… sometimes.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Well don’t forget silly.”

Barry laughed defeated. “Fine. I promise I will be careful not to skip food again.”

“Thank you…”

Barry took a sip from his goblet and Iris smiled.

“By the way, Joe told me about Wells’ decision.” Iris murmured looking at the starry sky. “It seems the rumors are spreading fast and some of the gods are really furious.”

“I know. That’s kind of the reason I didn’t want to go to dinner. I feel them passing their judgment on me…” Barry said uncomfortable fidgeting with the cup on his hands. “I think Wells made a mistake. I think he should have agreed to Hunter’s request…he could have avoided war.”

“At the cost of your life Barry? Wells wouldn’t allow it.” Iris murmured softly. “He loves you very much and sees you as his son. Wells was right with his decision. He knew even if he agreed to give your hand in marriage to Hunter that he would only be delaying war…Zoom wants to rule the Olympus, that was his plan from the beginning…denying his marriage request was just an excuse for him to start his attack sooner.”

“I can’t help to feel guilty… I feel that this is my fault Iris...” the god of spring murmured feeling lost. He covered his face in the palms of his hands.

“No Barr… it isn’t,” she said embracing Barry warmly. “Hunter just wants power and to rule everything with chaos. He wants you just like some trophy. Zoom is sadistic and evil…we would never allow that monster to torture you and abuse you for all eternity.”

“He unleashed Typhon…” Barry replied concerned releasing himself from Iris warm touch. “I will rather sacrifice myself than see the destruction of all that we love Iris…I think I will talk with Wells tomorrow, maybe I could make him change his mind about the deal and maybe Hunter will stop his attack…maybe it isn’t too late to fix things.”

“No! We won’t let you do that. Are you insane?”

“If it is the only way to save the Olympus I will gladly do it, Iris!” Barry stated getting angry.

“You know that won’t solve anything Barry! Don’t be stubborn…”

Barry stood up and Iris followed. “I can’t let this happen, Iris…”

“We will fight together. Wells summoned Leonard, the King of the Underworld to a meeting today. Wells asked him to join in our fight.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Did you saw him?”

Iris shook her head. “No…but the three Horae told me that he came alone to talk to Wells. It was a brief meeting…”

“Will he be fighting with us?”

“He didn’t give Wells a reply, but Wally told me that Leonard is coming tomorrow to the palace to give Wells his final answer.”

Barry exhaled nervously. “Have you ever met him, Iris?”

“Yes once. It was a long time ago. He was scary and cold…”

“Why is he so damn feared by all the Gods?” Barry asked with curiosity.

“I don’t know, maybe because he doesn’t live here in the Olympus with us and he lives in a shadowy place full of darkness below the earth surrounded by the souls of the dead...”

“That wasn’t his choice Iris…it seems a little unfair if you think about it.”

“Also mortals see him as a cruel, loathsome and monstrous…and the other Gods just don’t know him… he is a mystery for all of us.”

“I want to see him.”

“What?”

“I’m curious.” He added thinking deeply.

“Forget it Barr...that’s a terrible idea. I’ve heard he is dangerous and coldhearted…” Iris explained worriedly. “Besides you attract too much trouble…Wells already had to reject a lot of suitors, Joe was overwhelmed by the number of gifts and unimaginable treasures both of them received just for your hand in marriage.”

Barry groaned annoyed feeling his face slowly turning crimson. “Don’t remind me.”

Iris sighed. “I will remind you Barry Allen of all the unsuccessful requests of different gods asking for you as their betrothed until your stubborn soul decides to stop seeking trouble…so please promise me that you won’t go looking for the King of the Underworld…please…”

“I promise.”

“Thanks, but I don’t trust you so tomorrow when Leonard arrives to meet Wells we are going with Cisco and Caitlin to the meadows far away from the palace…deal?”

Barry was shocked. “You really don’t trust me?”

“Not at all.”

Barry laughed in shock with Iris blunt answer. “Fine. We will go to the meadows…happy?” he murmured frustrated.

“Delighted,” Iris added smiling. “And now I will go and look out for Eddie. It’s getting late and he is probably back from his journey around the sky.”

“You know…” Barry murmured watching the sky and Iris halted. “Sometimes I envy Eddie or even Wally.”

Iris frowned. “Why?”

“Eddie gets to travel and roam the world free in his chariot seeing the horizon and the vast blue ocean and Wally can go everywhere while I’m just stuck here in the palace, valley or in the meadows…I want something new…I want to get far away from Joe and Wells overprotective gaze.” He stated sadly.

Barry only knew the sight of meadows and the palace and the entire world and the cosmos was foreign to him, unknown and a mystery. He had not seen cities beside the Olympus and his knowledge was limited in his golden cage. His world was limited to the boundaries of his meadow. He knows that there is more out there, but he has not ever seen it.

“You know that they are overprotective because they love you and because of your innocence, beauty and radiance attract a lot of unwanted attention.”

“You also attract too much attention as well, Iris…”

“Not as much as you and besides I am engaged,” she added showing her golden ring. 

“Attracting attention is not my fault Iris and of course I know they do it to protect me… but it’s just that sometimes I feel like I’m asphyxiating. Sometimes I feel so alone I mean you have Eddie, Caitlin has Ronnie, Oliver has Felicity…I don’t have anyone.”

“Oh Barry…you know that’s not true, you have us….” Iris whispered. “You have me and Cisco and Joe…we are all here for you.”

Barry smiled sadly. “Of course I know I have you guys and I am really lucky to have you… but you know what I mean. You know it is _different.”_

Iris nodded feeling that there were no right words that could make Barry brighten up. She knew Barry was feeling lonely. “I understand…soon you will meet the one for you…I promise.” She said embracing the young god. “And he would be great and love you very much.”

“Maybe I should visit the Morai and ask them my fate,” Barry suggested. “Or ask Cisco to vibe me.”

“You could, but you know that knowing the future won’t solve anything and it could only make everything worse so just be patient, I know you are destined for great things and the God who is meant to be your partner would be very lucky to have you by his side.”

“Being patient when we are immortals and when time means nothing is quite unfair…especially for a speedster…everything is so painfully slow.”

“I know I’m sorry Barry…but hang in there…I know you are not meant to be alone.”

Barry smiled shyly. “Thank you, Iris”

The Goddess of Love nodded and kissed Barry’s forehead. “I love you, Barr.”

“Love you too.”

“I will go to sleep. See you tomorrow at the gardens…and don’t be late”

Barry laughed. “Being late is part of my charm…”

“No, it’s not Barry Allen…”

“I’ll be there on time I promise,” he said smirking and Iris laughed.

“Good night Iris.”

“Nite Barr…”

The beautiful goddess smiled and walked away from Barry’s room. Swiftly the room felt bigger and colder. Barry sighed looking at his surroundings. He had almost everything he could ask for but there was a strong feeling that he was missing something and that feeling makes his heartache. The young god feeling tired of his long day swiftly slipped into his comfy and heavenly bed and closed his eyes fighting the feeling of loneliness that crept into his heart. He turned to his left side and slowly started to fall asleep.

Barry opened his eyes and he was in the land of the God of Dreams. He was walking in a beautiful deep forest. All the trees were tightly knitted like strands in a massive web of life. Green leaves, yellow leaves and red leaves. It was a rainbow of rich autumnal colors. The scent of earth and water drifted through the air. It was a serene scene until he moved forward. With every step, he was taking everything started to turn into cold darkness. He knew that his best friend Cisco, the dream master, communicated divine messages through images and stories created as reveries…so he was aware that all that he was seeing meant something but he couldn’t understand exactly what. He turned around in the dream and saw a figure moving closer to him. It was a dark figure surrounded by the black dust of hell and blue cold flames were sprouting around it on the floor. Barry moved forward and the dark figure started to define before his eyes. It was a man or a god. It had a black hood over him so he couldn’t see his face.

“Who are you?” the God of Spring asked with curiosity.

The figure remained silent and unmoving. Barry slowly raised his hands to remove the black hood and the figure stopped him grabbing Barry softly by his wrists.

“Not yet…” a deep and strong voice warned him.

“I won’t hurt you.” The young god whispered softly. “I promise...tell me your name…”

The God swiftly started to fade leaving Barry alone.

“Please don’t leave me…” Barry whispered sadly into nothingness. He sighed lowering his gaze to the ground and noticed a beautiful flower blossoming….a perfect narcissus. He slowly kneeled before it to gently grab it in his hands when he felt a strong blue lightning strike him on his chest and push him backward painfully. Barry coughed from the pain and his eyes widened when Hunter appeared in his dream stepping over the delicate narcissus. Crushing the beautiful flower with hate.

“You are mine…” he said moving forward to Barry with an evil grin. Cisco suddenly intervened in the dream halting Hunter and Barry woke up startled. He couldn’t breathe. He knew it was just a dream but the pain in his chest lingered. He was scared and breathless. He felt warm tears slowly trailing down his face.

 

* * *

 

“We are ready Len…” Mick said walking towards the ebony throne where Len was sitting drinking wine. “The chariot is prepared and waiting for us and Hartley is already at the gates with Cerberus.”

“Good,” Len said standing up. “Does Hartley know his part of the plan?”

“Yes. He is excited about the heist. He said he was getting bored of the shadows and ghouls of the Underworld, that he needed to stretch his legs a bit and that the Olympus sounded like the perfect place to do it.”

“Perfect,” Len said putting his silver cup over a table and walking in front his fireplace.

“Hartley told me to give you this,” Mick said handing Len a small pouch.

“Thanks…” Len replied.

“What is it?” Mick asked staring the small leather bag that Len suddenly started to hang in his golden belt.

“Sleep dust created by Hartley, the God of Sleep himself…I heard it is really potent.”

“Didn’t know that Hartley did this kind of stuff…” Mick added impressed.

Len nodded. “He is quite handy…”

“By the way, Mark and Clyde were complaining that we aren’t going to take them to the Olympus…Shawna as well…they wanted to participate in the heist.”

Len scoffed. “Clyde can’t leave his work post alone. He is the ferryman that carries the souls across the river Styx and Acheron. He needs to collect my drachmas from the dead…we can’t let the souls wait and roam free while my finances halt…and Mark is in charge of the death…so he should be busy bringing souls of the mortals to my domains.”

“Are you implying that Hartley, Shawna, Lisa and I are the lazy ones of the Underworld?”

“I’m glad you are finally aware of that Mick…”

“Go to hell Snart…”

“You know there is a special place in hell for me…” Len said raising an eyebrow. “And it’s called a throne.”

Mick groaned annoyed at Len who was smirking widely.

“So Mick tell me what do you think about the heist?”

“I think you are insane…but I like the plan.”

Len nodded pleased.

Mick continued. “I don’t see a reason for it to fail, so if everything goes smoothly you will have a very pretty consort by the end of the day Len...but if for some reason we fail and Wells notice our heist and his wrath befall upon us…I will stick with you till the end. If everything ends in fire we will all burn together.”

“Thanks, Mick I’m grateful to your loyalty and partnership...”

“Without me, you would be bored, Len…”

“That’s quite true,” Len added. “Wouldn’t change our rogue life for anything…”

“I doubt that…” Mick answered sneering. “I think you would trade it for Barry….”

“I wouldn’t…” Len added and Mick smirked.

“Right…whatever you say, Len.” Mick continued. “Anyways the only wrath I will avoid is Lisa’s...”

“Do you think she already knows about this?” Len asked starting to walk through the halls of hell followed by Mick.

“Len if Shawna already knows about the heist, believe me, Lisa will know soon…and when we come back from the Olympus she will be fuming that you didn’t tell her anything.”

Len sighed. “We will deal with that later…”

“No Len… _you_ will deal with that. Lisa is your problem to deal not mine.”

“You are just scared of her…” Len said mockingly.

“I am. She is a really scary goddess when she gets mad and I promise you she is going to get really frightening when she notices a young God of Spring roaming around the darkness of the Underworld…he is going to be hard to hide here Len, especially with the ridiculous trail of flowers he leaves when he walks.”

“I’m not going to hide Barry from Lisa…but fine I will deal with her alone. Now let’s stop arguing and wasting time...there is some fine-looking God waiting for me at the Olympus and I don’t want to make him wait anymore.”

 

* * *

 

The journey was short and uneventful. Leonard and Hartley descended from the black massive carriage to face the impressive golden entrance of the Olympus. The King of the Underworld gave Mick his instructions and the God of Fire departed to hide far away from the Horae, near their agreed meeting place.

Hartley was beyond impressed. His mouth was wide open in shock. It was the first time he visited the Olympus. He was born in the Underworld and Leonard never took him on his few trips to the famous venue of the Gods.

“Holy drachmas! This place is huge and so shiny!” the young god of sleep exclaimed amazed.

He always dwelt in a silent realm inside the Underworld because of his sensitivity to loud sounds but the noises here in the Olympus were harmonious and nice compared to the loud screeches of the souls and the ghouls and the terrifying echoes of the Tartarus.

“Back again Leonard and so soon?” said Sara intrigued narrowing her eyes.

“One could think you are up to no good…” Laurel commented frowning at him.

“Just here for some business ladies…” Len added smoothly.

“We know…Wells is waiting for you at the Council Hall…” Thea added gazing with curiosity at Hartley who was still in shock at the beautiful and heavenly place before him constructed in gold and marble.

Laurel opened the golden doors for Leonard and Hartley. “You know the way.”

“Thanks…” The King of the Underworld said followed by his young escort. When the Horae closed the gates behind them, they started walking towards the Pantheon but they halted midway in the Acropolis.

“Hartley you know what to do…” Len murmured with his deep voice.

Hartley nodded looking towards the forest. “Unleash the sound waves to scare the sacred beasts dwelling in the forest and lead them to the city to create a mayhem.”

“Perfect,” Len mumbled softly. “Good luck kid.”

Hartley nodded and started walking away from Len. The King of the Underworld continued his path towards the palace avoiding the dark glances all the gods and goddesses in the Olympus gave him. He knew he wasn’t welcome in their home. He scared them. They saw him as evil and cruel and it didn’t bother him at all. It was a good reputation to uphold. The only thing that worried him was what Barry thought about him. Would he be scared of him like Mick suggested? The thought of Barry afraid of him made him sad that he couldn’t dwell on it and anyways he was going to find out soon.

Leonard took a step into the magnificent chamber of the palace ready to give Wells his answer.

“I know why you are here…” Wells deep voice resounded in the colossal Council Hall startling Leonard for a moment. He hated that Wells always managed to appear out of thin air. It was annoying.

“Well I think is pretty obvious why am I here… I came to give you my reply as I promised.” Leonard replied moving towards the edge of the luxurious room where he could see the world below and mankind from the heights. Everything looked peaceful and beautiful. The humans were still unaware of the incoming war.

“You could have sent Wally with the answer and avoid the trouble of the journey.”

“I rather give you my answer face to face Wells.”

“So honorable…but don’t lie to me, Leonard…try your answer again.” The Overlord of the Olympus murmured appearing behind the King of the Underworld. “And remember I don’t appreciate lies.”

Leonard turned slowly. His black ethereal cloak moved smoothly following him.

“I don’t understand….”

“I rule all the Gods of the Olympus Leonard…you can’t deceive me. Tell me why you are really here.” Wells continued looking at Len’s blue eyes.

“I came here to give you my reply about the war,” Leonard said dryly trying to hide his real intentions. He needed to keep his cool or he was going to screw the plan badly.

Wells sighed. “Don’t test my patience.”

“I just told you,” Leonard replied slowly trying to hide his anxiety.

“Try again Leonard…we have all eternity…”

Len sighed defeated. “I came to steal the God of Spring to make him my consort.”

“That’s better...” Wells said amused. “That wasn’t that difficult…”

Leonard closed his eyes beaten. He was pathetic. He had ruined his opportunity to steal Barry even before the heist even started. He was an idiot and now Wells will probably punish him for his stupid plan. He just betrayed Mick and Hartley…Lisa was going to kill him.

“I will allow it.”

Len’s blue eyes opened wide in shock. “W-what?” He asked confused and wrinkling his brow.

“I will allow your stupid heist. I will allow you to steal the young God of Spring…you have my permission to kidnap Barry and take him to the Underworld.”

Len scoffed a little baffled. “I didn’t come to ask for your permission Wells…I was going to do it even if you didn’t consent it and knew about it.”

“I know you were, but you are a fool if you think you can steal Barry or anything in my domains without my support and knowledge.”

“Then why are you giving me permission to steal him away?” Len asked confused. “It makes no sense. I know you love him as your son. He is one of your favorites gods and you have denied a lot of better suitors that had asked Barry’s hand in marriage…suitors definitely better than me… _the coldhearted King of the Underworld_.”

“You don’t need to understand my decisions, Leonard…my motives are not for the sole purpose of your comprehension.”

“So just like that…you are condemning him to an eternity in the shadows of the Underworld… _with me._ ”

Wells nodded walking to see the earth below. “I asked the oracles and the Morai the future and this is the only way that you will accept to fight in the war that is coming…besides my son isn’t completely happy here and I can see that you love him very deeply…so I believe that this will be for the best for all.”

Len was in shock. He came to the palace to steal Barry but now he had Wells permission to kidnap him. This was beyond surreal.

“Just agree to fight with us against Zoom and Typhon and Barry is all yours Leonard.”

“I can’t believe this…you are using him as a bargaining chip for my help in a war.”

“Are you questioning my methods?” Wells asked with a dangerous edge on his voice.

Len remained silently staring at Wells. He was clearly judging the Ruler of all the Gods.

“I will do whatever it takes to protect the Olympus Leonard and to protect Barry as well…he would be safer for a while hiding in the Underworld with you.”

“W-wait…” Leonard said having a feeling that there was something more about the war. “What do you mean by _hiding_?”

“It means that you don’t know what we are up against. Hunter wants to rule the Olympus and he won’t stop until he achieves it-”

“I already know that…” Len interrupted exasperated. “Believe it or not I do pay attention...but why hide Barry?”

Wells sighed. “What you don’t know Leonard is that Hunter wants Barry as well…he wants him to be his betrothed.”

The King of the Underworld was suddenly in shock. “He asked for Barry’s hand in marriage?”

“Yes he asked twice and I always declined his requests…”

“Why?”

“I think you are smart enough to know why Leonard… The Lord of Chaos is a sadistic and evil God and I couldn’t sacrifice Barry to an eternity of torture and pain…the Morai warned me that if I declined Hunter’s request war would come sooner but if I accepted the marriage proposal Barry would suffer and eventually fade, his light would disappear forever and I am quite fond of his brightness, so I took a selfish decision, I decided to protect my son and risk all of the Olympus’ peace. Joe clearly agreed with me and some gods as well, but some are angry and want me to reconsider my decision and give Barry to the Lord of Chaos.”

“So that’s why you called me after sixteen years…I can’t believe this…”

“I told you a war was coming and that I need your help…in fact we need everyone’s help to defeat Typhon…” Wells explained. “I know that even if I accepted the marriage between Hunter and Barry I would only be delaying Hunter’s attack…he wants to rule everything.”

Leonard groaned. Everything was getting messy. He just wanted Barry for himself and to live peacefully with him in the Underworld but now he was in the middle of a war he didn’t want to fight and Barry was in danger of becoming the plaything of a sadistic god… _just perfect_.

“I don’t know what to do…” Leonard confessed, getting angry at the situation.

“Do you love him?” Wells asked already knowing the answer.

“I…” Leonard whispered thinking in Barry’s warm smile, in the sweet sound of his laugh and his lovely deep hazel eyes…“I do.” He was stupidly in love with the kid. There was no way of denying it. The innocent young God of Spring was going to be his certain death.

“Then do what you came here to do… you wanted a consort, you wanted love… it won’t be easy, you will have to deal with a lot of obstacles and trials…”

Leonard sighed. “Would it be worth it?”

“I’m not an oracle Leonard and certainly I am not the God of Love…but I assure you love in the end is always worth the risk…Iris would agree with me.”

Leonard paced around the room. He was confused and angry. He knew that taking Barry to the Underworld was also a way of declaring war against Zoom. He knew it. He was going to put in risk his Realm and his family, his sister…all because of _love._

“By the way…time is running out Leonard, I can feel Hartley and Mick’s presence as well. They are ready to unleash trouble to make a distraction for you…” Wells added and Len smiled feeling proud of his rogues. “Barry is at the meadows with his friends, try to be discrete…I believe you haven’t lost your touch with planning and executing your heists.”

“If I kidnap Barry what will happen?”

“The Gods will believe that you abduct him against his will. Probably Joe will get mad and will ask me to intervene. No one will ever know that I allow it…they will obviously suspect it because I know everything, but this is for Barry’s own good…this way the God’s that wanted me to reconsider won’t be able to tell me to give Barry to Hunter…Barry will be safe in your hands.”

“What about Hunter?” Len asked. “Will he attack my Realm once he knows Barry is with me?”

Hunter is coming first to the Olympus; his main target is to obtain power so we will fight him here. I want you to keep Barry away from the fight if we fail to stop him here… he will be going to the Underworld next for his _prize._ ”

“We will stop him,” Len added. “I won’t let him touch Barry.”

“We will defeat Typhon and Zoom together,” Wells said confidently.

Leonard nodded to Wells and he put on his Helm of Darkness becoming suddenly invisible.

“I will summon you when the time comes Leonard.”

“Can’t wait,” Len replied with sarcasm rolling his eyes.

The King of the Underworld exited the Council Hall and started to walk towards the meadows. It was time to steal his consort. The plan was simple. Hartley would scare the sacred beasts of the Olympus’ forest on the far side of the palace creating chaos in the city and distracting the Horae from his target and the other gods. Meanwhile, Mick and he were going to kidnap the young god on the other side of the Olympus in the meadows. It was a simple plan that now, with Well’s approval wasn’t going to fail…the only funny issue now was that Hartley and Mick didn’t know that their heist had Wells’ approval.

 

* * *

 

Barry arrived on time to the lush green gardens of the palace to meet with Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin. They were waiting for him at the side of a beautiful fountain. Iris was clearly proud of him and Caitlin and Cisco were surprised with his punctuality.

“I was just trying to avoid Iris’ wrath…”

“Good call my friend…” Cisco added playfully.

“What’s that for?” Barry asked Caitlin who was holding a nice big basket.

“We decided to have picnic…it is a beautiful sunny day, we should enjoy it.”

Barry nodded pleased with the idea. “Sounds good…”

The group started walking to the valley when Jesse and Wally joined them halfway through. They were all talking loudly about the sacred beasts and Pegasus when Cisco grabbed Barry’s arm to separate him from the group.

“Barry, can we talk for a bit?” Cisco asked softly.

“Sure…” Barry answered and they started walking slower to have a more private conversation. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… it’s just that I was worried about last night.”

“About my dream?” Barry asked.

Cisco nodded. “I felt too much darkness…”

“I didn’t understand what it meant,” Barry confessed puzzled.

“Me neither…you now that I just carry the dreams but the interpretation is more of an oracle’s job, still I’m worried. I know and understand that Hunter is interested in you, so it is quite obvious why he was in the dream…what worries me is the narcissus.”

“The flower worries you?” Barry asked laughing. “Seriously your definition of what worries you…worry me…I’m definitely more concerned with the blue lightning Zoom decided to throw at me. That hurt a lot and it was just a dream.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “That was the part of the dream that needed no interpretation…everything was obvious, but the Narcissus, on the other hand, intrigues me. That flower only grows in the Underworld, but I can’t understand why were you dreaming about that…or who was the hooded figure…I mean I have my theories but it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Maybe because I was talking to Iris about the King of the Underworld?”

“Could be…he is here right?” Cisco asked looking at the palace in the distance.

“Yes, Leonard came to visit Wells…Joe told me today at breakfast that Wells want the King of the Underworld to join the fight against Typhon.”

“Do you think he will?” Cisco asked doubtfully. “I mean I heard that Leonard is selfish and that he hates the Gods that live in the Olympus because he is jealous of the light and beauty he can’t enjoy.”

“I don’t know,” Barry asked shrugging his shoulders. “Hopefully he will join. I mean you have heard the stories right?”

“About Typhon?” Cisco inquired. “Yes, I’ve heard the stories of the most deadly being in existence… a winged monster that from his shoulders grew a hundred heads of snakes, he is like a dark dragon that breathes fire and has flickering tongues. He makes a sound like a bull bellowing aloud with fury. He is so tall that his head brushed the stars and most importantly he loves to slay gods. Yes I fucking know about him…and it scares the hell out of me.”

Barry sighed. “Do you think we can stop him?”

“I want to believe it,” Cisco replied. “But I am aware that this is going to be a cataclysmic battle in which we will only win if we all fight together.”

Barry nodded concerned thinking about the possible terrible outcomes and about Hunter claiming him as his consort. He shivered at the thought. Cisco and Barry kept quiet the rest of the way towards their destination. When the group arrived at the meadows, Cisco was delighted to see that the nymphs were there playing between the fruit-trees. Caitlin and Iris quickly accommodated everything to have a meal under the beautiful blue sky and over the green pastures while Jesse went to see the flock of sheep pasting calmly.

Barry’s spirit quickly got brighter watching his friends. He was happy to share time with them and the day was truly beautiful. Iris suddenly lounged and hugged him from behind and they started laughing loudly. Barry was laughing completely oblivious that this was going to be the last time he was going to share a moment like this with his loved ones.

 

* * *

 

Len crossed a cloistered courtyard full of an assembly of gods, including earth, river and sea deities as well as nymphs and arrived in the meadows quickly. The path was quite easy to follow after Wells’ gardens. He knew he was close. He could hear laughter and voices. He halted when he saw the group. He was lost for words by the scene before him. Barry was laughing loudly and he saw Iris, the Goddess of Love hugging tightly the God of Spring and he felt suddenly jealous. Truthfully he knew that it was an irrational feeling knowing pretty well that Iris was engaged to Eddie and that Barry and Iris were a family, but he couldn’t help feeling envious of her. He wanted to embrace Barry like that…to hold him in his arms and to be the reason and cause of his melodic laughter.

He quietly watched from the shadows his beloved God of Spring. He was hesitating…maybe it was a bad idea to steal Barry away, he looked so happy there in the meadows...he would be miserable in the Underworld. He suddenly felt his heartache. There would be no light, no fun, no laughter, no sun, no colors…just shadows and cold… he wasn’t going to be capable of making Barry happy. Wells must be delusional to allow him to steal Barry. He groaned and shook his head…he needed to stop thinking like that. He came for Barry and he was going to steal him. He deserved a beautiful consort to light his days in the shadows.

He continued watching the group of friends that started eating on the beautiful field under the warm sun and Len waited. If he was going to steal Barry he needed to do it at the right time and discretely as Wells suggested.

 

* * *

 

After eating all the food that Caitlin and Iris prepared, Barry stared at the landscape of the meadow and contemplated his best friends picking flowers to make a crown for him. On the other hand, Wally and Cisco resumed their flirting with the nymphs and he sighed at their wasted efforts.

He turned to see the forest when something caught his attention. It was one stunning narcissus among the ordinary beautiful flowers inside the forest. It was a flower as beautiful as the one he saw in his dream. He stood up silently and started walking towards the incredible rare flower leaving his friends alone in the field. He carefully entered the ancient and sacred forest leaving a trail of spring flowers behind him. His barefoot felt the cold ground under him. The trees were old and thick with twisted roots. It was a canopy so dense that the streaks of sunlight rarely touched the forest floor. He walked through the green maze of trees and he knelt in front of the rare flower. He was going to touch it when he heard a noise. He turned to his side and he was surprised to see a really handsome and intimidating God wearing a black armor looking intently at him. Barry blushed at the strong gaze of beautiful deep blue eyes.

“Who are you?” the young God of Spring asked nervous hesitating if he should stay or escape immediately.

“You know who I am…” Len whispered softly and Barry swiftly stood up recognizing the God before him. The young god grabbed the sides of his red tunic nervous.

“I saw you last night in my dream…you were the hooded black figure...” Barry murmured softly looking at the handsome man in front of him. The man was captivating. His beautiful eyes were as deep as the ocean or the azure sky.

Len nodded softly. “I am the Ruler of the Dead and King of the Underworld…”

Barry quickly remembered that the King of the Dead was coming to visit Wells…but they were far away from the palace. Something was wrong. He recalled all the rumors and warnings the other Gods made about the King of the Underworld. _“Leonard is evil. He is powerful and mysterious. Don’t approach him. He is dangerous. He is Cruel. Heartless. Coldhearted. He brings pain and suffering...avoid him.”_ But seeing the man before him he couldn’t sense any evil aura at all. He was surely intimidating, mysterious, strong and handsome but definitely not malevolent. The King of the Underworld was captivating in Barry’s eyes.

“Leonard…” Barry whispered and the Lord of the Dead felt a delicious shiver ran through his body like a bolt of lightning. His name sounded so pleasing in Barry’s soft and tempting lips.

The King of the Underworld smiled slightly while walking towards Barry. Lips curved into a sly smirk. He leaned forward, his lips brushing Barry’s ear to whisper- “Call me Len...”

“Len...” Barry whispered feeling the name linger on his lips and his heart beating wildly. He closed his eyes feeling the proximity of the stronger God. His fresh scent was intoxicating.  

“BARRY!” Iris and Caitlin yelled from the meadow. Their voices traveled softly with the wind. Barry opened his eyes taking a step back and turned to his friends who were desperately looking for him. Leonard quickly raised his hand and a dark mist suddenly started surrounding them. Darkness started to befall around the forest. The eyes of the young god widened amazed.

Len grinned amusedly. “Aren’t you afraid of my darkness Bartholomew?”

“No…” Barry replied with his head held up high and a smirk. “You haven’t even seen mine yet…”

Len was startled with the answer and grinned pleased. He just won his bet with Mick and now the Fire God owed him twenty drachmas. The kid was more fascinating that he initially imagined.

“It’s Barry by the way…” he said biting his lower lip.

Len swallowed and nodded. “Barry…”

The God of Spring smiled. He wasn’t afraid of the King of the Underworld. He just felt curiosity for the older god.

“I’m confused…what are you doing here Len? I mean…I don’t want to sound rude or anything but shouldn’t you be in the palace with Wells?”

Len scoffed at the remark. “I already had my meeting with Wells at the Council Hall…now I came looking for something I desire.”

Barry lifted his gaze towards Len’s eyes. “What would the Lord of Darkness want so badly to come here to the meadows and honor us with your presence?”

Len stepped closer to Barry invading, even more, his personal space. The young god’s breathing halted, he could hear the heart of the King of the Underworld beating fast.

“Deep down inside I think you know…” Len confessed raising his right hand to touch Barry’s soft face.

Barry’s eyes met Leonard’s deep blue eyes and he blushed crimson. Leonard smiled satisfied at the beautiful reaction of his innocent and unaware future consort.

“I want you, Scarlet…”

“S-Scarlet?” Barry repeated stepping back suddenly a little surprised. “W-What?”

“Red suits you…” Leonard explained staring intently at Barry’s crimson clothes and up to the young god’s flushed face.

“Anyways…I made this for you…” The King said kneeling and picking up the magnificent flower to hand it to the younger god. “Do you like it?”

Barry hesitated but lastly nodded taking carefully the innocent flower in his soft hands. It was indeed really beautiful… like nothing, he had seen before.

“It is lovely. Thanks, Len…” he said giving the Lord of Darkness a shy smile. Barry slowly lifted his gaze from the flower towards Len’s beautiful eyes and noticed something terribly wrong. There was so much regret, doubt, pain, loneliness, and anger.

“I’m so sorry Barry…” Len said lowering his glance to see the narcissus in Barry’s hands.

“W-Why?” Barry asked puzzled and the flower unexpectedly disintegrated and faded into fine silver dust particles that collided softly with the young god’s face. Barry closed his eyes and coughed feeling suddenly drowsy and weak. He felt as steady as a leaf in a storm. He tried to take a step back but his knees failed him. “L-Len?”

Beneath his feet, everything collapsed. He felt like a pit opening below him…like sinking into the deep ground…and a bottomless pit. He swayed and was suddenly falling into darkness. Leonard quickly moved to catch carefully the unconscious god. Barry’s eyes were closed and his mouth slightly parted. It tempted Len, to steal the first kiss and to know how sweet will Barry taste but he stops himself from doing it.

“I’m sorry Barry…but this is the only way.” The King of Darkness said holding the younger god in bridal style in his strong arms. “I just hope someday you will forgive me for this.”

With a hard tremor and loud sound, the ground of the forest opened swallowing the flowers and the trees everything started falling to the endless pit of blue flames inside the earth and his black carriage sprung out with Mick guiding the ferocious winged black horses.

“Are you ready Len?” Mick asked. “Avoiding the Palace’s security and the three Horae was a pain in the ass, specially Sara…you owe me one and Hartley let loose all the sacred beasts on time but we need to run before Wells notice our heist.”

Len scoffed at the mention of Wells…the irony. “Right…Thanks, Mick. We are ready.” He said proudly tightening his hold on his unconscious consort.

“It seems Hartley’s dust of sleep worked,” Mick stated looking at the lifeless god in his best friend’s strong arms.

“It did.” Len nodded and Mick opened the door of the black carriage and inside was Hartley ready to help Len to put Barry inside. Len turned one last time to see the beautiful meadows full of blossoming colorful flowers, the open blue sky, the tall green trees and the warm sunlight he was taking away forever from Barry and for a moment he felt guilty. He saw Barry’s unconscious handsome face. He was changing the kid’s life and his fate without his consent. He was taking Barry’s freedom away. He was worse than Wells and Hunter. He couldn’t do this.

Suddenly a loud sound makes them all turn. The Horae noticed their plan and they were angry and coming their way in three different golden chariots with winged horses…so far from discrete. They were flying over the Olympus’ palace towards the meadow.

“Len! We need to go NOW!” Mick yelled hearing the loud bells of the Olympus.

“What the hell are you waiting?” Hartley yelled nervously. “They know we are here!!”

“Len!” Mick groaned. “Hartley’s mayhem won’t hold the other Gods for long and we can’t fight them all! We need to leave!!”

Len snapped out from his stupor and nodded climbing on the carriage with Barry’s unconscious form, hoping that the young God of Spring will eventually forgive him of stealing him away from everything he loved and for condemning him to an eternity of darkness by his side in the dark Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank you guys for reading and for waiting for the update!  
> I know it was a ridiculous long wait! So I really hope that this chapter didn't suck and lived to your expectations.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and I am curious of what would you like to see in the story? :D I'm still fighting with my greek mythology knowledge haha....but if you have any questions about the real Persephone/Hades story or doubts about this chapter ask away! :D 
> 
> Next chapter! Barry & Len in the Underworld haha things are going to get complicated and fun!


	3. Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up in the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New early chapter update ! Yay! Enjoy!! :D Happy monday!  
> Updated: Some typos and grammar mistakes fixed.

  **“Fragments of myths could never tell the story true."**

 

* * *

 

“Why the hell isn’t he waking up? Len asked worried looking at Barry’s unconscious form in his huge bed that was slowly getting surrounded by a beautiful blossoming garden. “It’s been a day and a half!”

Mick and Mark watched Shawna closely while she checked the young god vitals.

“He seems fine…” she added confused looking at the handsome young god. “He should be awake…the journey to the Underworld didn’t affect him in any way…he is just asleep and his powers even though he is completely unconscious are still working.”

“Maybe he is just tired…” Mark commented and Mick rolled his eyes.

“How much sleeping dust did you use Len?” Hartley asked suddenly worried at Len.

“What you gave me…the whole pouch…”

Hartley’s eyes widened in shock and yelled exasperated. “YOU USED THE WHOLE FUCKING CONTENT OF THE POUCH? _Are you insane?”_

“Don’t you dare to raise your voice to me Hartley!” Len said dangerously and the dark room got colder and Hartley shivered scared. “May I remind you that you didn’t exactly told me how much to use...and why the hell you gave me so much dust to begin with!?”

“Now this is all my fault?” Hartley asked bewildered pointing at the unconscious God of Spring that was surrounded by beautiful small delicate flowers. “You could have asked me how much you should use!! It’s common sense _my Lord_ … the whole pouch… _seriously_ ….” Hartley repeated in astonishment raising his right hand to hold his temple. “Why didn’t you just kill him Leonard? You could have had almost the same effect…”

Mick and Mark snorted at the irony of Len killing the little god who captured his cold heart.

“It’s not funny this could be serious.” Hartley continued worried.

“So what now?” Mick grumbled. “How long the little doll is going to stay unconscious?”

“I don’t know…” Hartley replied lowering his gaze to see the God of Spring.

Leonard groaned watching Barry out cold with his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. He looked beautiful and tempting.

“Hartley I order you to do something immediately …it’s your damn magic!” Len commanded and Hartley groaned. “It’s not that easy _Your Highness_ … but I will try to absorb the ridiculous amount of sleeping drug you gave him and with some luck he will probably wake up in a couple of hours…”

Hartley slowly approached Barry and placed his hands in either side of Barry’s sleeping face. The God of Sleep and Sound concentrated and murmured some cryptic and ancient words and a light green glow flowed from Barry’s body to Hartley’s hands. “This should work…”

Len nodded lowering his gaze to see Barry’s calm and relaxed face. “Thanks Hartley.”

Abruptly the door of the room sprang open with a loud sound and everyone in the room turned startled to see a very angry Goddess of Gold and Night.

“What the hell is going on here Lenny?” she asked and everyone in the room slowly started to escape. Shawna disappeared instantly from the place taking Hartley with her fading in to darkness while Mick and Mark quickly rushed towards the open door and sprinted away to the long hallways of the Underworld. Lisa glared at them and walked ominously towards Len’s bed and she gasped at the sight of a cute lifeless god in her brother’s four-poster bed surrounded by wild nature.

“Care to explain why is there a young comatose god in your bed?” Lisa asked dangerously looking at her brother. “What have you done to him Lenny?”

“It’s a long story Sis…”

“You know that we have time…” she murmured with a edge on her tone feeling the fresh scent of wild flowers.

“I stole him from the Olympus. I want him to be my consort…”

“Are you crazy?” she murmured softly. “Seriously…have you lost your mind Lenny?”

“Why is everyone asking me that lately?” Len whispered angry.

“Because you can’t steal a God! Especially not one of Wells protégé! Wells is going to be mad and he is going to punish you and strike the Underworld with his stupid lightning bolts…” Lisa stated. “And how the hell did you even managed to steal him from Wells anyways...I mean you are good at stealing but you are not _that good to fool the overprotective Overlord of the Olympus_ …”

“He approved it.”

“He…he w-what?” Lisa mumbled in disbelief. “Seriously what’s wrong with everybody?”

“I told you Sis… it’s a long story.”

“Well then start explaining and from the beginning Len…I always have time for you and your crazy nonsense.”

Len smirked. “It all started when Wells summoned me at the Olympus… that day I saw Barry at the palace’s gardens and since then I couldn’t stop thinking about him."

Lisa’s angry features softened swiftly.

"I dreamt about him…my mind always wandered to him… I just want to be with Barry.”

The Goddess of Night smiled  in shock of the sweet confession of her handsome and stupid brother. “You are fool Len...I can’t believe you fell in love...”

“I don’t know if it is love or if I’m under some kind of spell or curse, but I can’t breath with out him…so I took him away from the Olympus because I want him by my side here in the Underworld…I don’t know Sis maybe I’m crazy or weak or blinded with what I see… but when I saw him I knew we were worlds apart but we were the same…I don’t know if it makes sense?”

“No it doesn’t….The God of Spring…” Lisa repeated amused. “From all the Gods of the Olympus you chose the young and innocent God of Spring…I can’t seriously believe this…couldn’t you look for someone more intimidating or strong to rule with you in the Underworld?”

Len smiled looking at Barry and Lisa laughed shaking her head.

“You are in so much trouble Lenny…”

“You have no idea Sis…” he agreed thinking that for Barry he would give eternity just to touch him, to feel him somehow, because he knew that Barry would be the closest way to his own heaven.

Lisa grinned and they both sat on the edge of Len’s divan next to his comfortable bed.

“Tell me everything Len…from the beginning…why did Wells summoned you?”

The King of the Underworld nodded and he started to tell his sister Well’s story about Typhon and Zoom and the coming war. He then finished his crazy story of his heist and how he stole the God of Springtime. After an hour of Len’s story Lisa was still in shock trying to process everything.

“Unbelievable…” Lisa added stunned looking at the blossoming garden in Len's room.

“I know a war again against Typhon could be a cataclysmic event…but we can win if we all fight together like Wells suggested.”

Lisa chuckled. “Len I was still talking about kidnapping Barry…I still can’t believe you did that.”

“Oh…” Len murmured taken aback. “Well in my defense I did it for love and to protect him…”

“Great Lenny…. still kidnapping though.”

“Not my finest moment I agree…” He said a little ashamed of his actions. “Mick’s idea really…”

“Mick always have bad ideas…since when you listen to him?” She added looking at the innocent god in her brother’s bed. “I don’t think he is going to be happy about this...”

“I will deal with him later...I will explain everything.”

“Oh this is going to be so much fun to watch…” Lisa added smirking and feeling eager of a new god living in Hades with them. “Anyways… let’s go…Barry won’t wake up soon and you need to eat and rest. You have been with the kid since you arrived from the Olympus without sleeping or eating… let Mick keep an eye on Barry while you relax for a bit.”

“As tempting as that sounds Sis, I will rather stay with him…I want to be here when he wakes up.”

Lisa smiled sweetly. “Len you have bags under your eyes and you look awful and tired…I think the idea is to charm the kid not to scare him to _death_.”

Len hesitated and Lisa grinned.

“Come on Len…Mick will immediately inform you when Barry wakes up…or take him to you. You seriously need to slow down…or you will work your self to death… _death.”_ She repeated giggling.

Len rolled his eyes at Lisa’ terrible joke. “Seriously Sis?”

“Sorry I know bad joke…but you really need to relax.”

“Fine… _fine._ I will ask Mick to keep an eye on him.”

“Good!” Lisa stated happily embracing her older brother.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Barry shifted lightly in his sleep and Mick noticed that the young god was slowly waking up. The Fire God stood up from the divan and approached Len’s bed silently. Barry struggled to open his eyes but everything was still fuzzy and dark and the first thing he noticed is that he had a really massive headache. The God of Spring grunted and tensed when he heard heavy steps moving towards him.

“Welcome to the Underworld, kid.” – Mick murmured with a deep and rough voice.

Barry suddenly opened his hazel eyes wide to meet with a deep and cold darkness all around him and a huge threatening man looking intently right at him.

“The U-Under _world?_ … am I dead?” Barry murmured looking at the beautiful and eerie private bedchamber that was dimly illuminated with the blue light of the fireplace.

“W-what?” Mick asked suddenly confused.

“Did I die?” Barry repeated concerned siting on the comfy ebony bed with blue and black linen sheets. He slowly uncovered his body from the sheets looking for a wound or something.

Mick suddenly understood Barry’s confusion and laughed at the cute and totally confused god. “No… not all...you are still alive kid.”

“W-what? But…how? Why am I in the Underworld then?” Barry asked trying to recall the last thing that happened to him. He was in the meadows with Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Jesse and then… _right_ …he saw a beautiful narcissus…and then he saw the handsome and totally deceitful King of the Underworld. The flower had been a stupid trap and he fell so easily. He was an idiot. He blushed feeling stupid.

“If I’m alive then…am I a prisoner?” Barry asked lifting his gaze towards Mick, assessing his situation. He was alone in a dark room with an intimidating older god he didn’t know. 

Mick shrugged not sure of how to answer to that question…Len told him that Wells had approve the heist…so was It really kidnapping? Well for the kid it definitely was…but for Len the kid was just a very important guest he wanted to court to make him his consort.

“Unclear…”

“What kind of answer is that?”

“The truth.” Mick stated.

Barry sighed and he looked at his surroundings. Besides the flowers that he probably created while he was asleep the room was really dark and cold. He saw that he was in a really luxurious bedchamber fit for a King and he suddenly realized that he was in Len’s room…in Len’s bed. He blushed nervous and the older god noticed his reaction and smirked. Barry swiftly climbed off the bed annoyed and fixed his crimson clothes.

“What the hell do you think you are doing kid?” Mick asked following with his brown eyes Barry’s movements.

“What do you think I’m doing? Barry asked annoyed. “I’m leaving. I need to go back to the Olympus. My friends and family are probably worried and looking out for me.”

Mick hesitated for a moment a little in shock. _“Wasn’t the kid afraid of him?”_

The young god of spring started to walk towards the door when Mick summoned a menacing blue wall of fire blocking Barry’s path almost burning him.

"What the-?"

“You can’t leave Hades doll.”

Barry suddenly halted and quickly took a couple of steps back to avoid the flames and he tripped with the uneven floor of the cave. He fell on his back against the cold floor feeling his heart beating wildly. He was in deep trouble. Wells, Joe and Iris were going to be really mad with him. The first thing that Iris told him was to stay away of Leonard and he did just the opposite. 

“You belong now to the King of the Underworld.”

“Says who…” Barry challenged raising an eyebrow trying to hide how scared he was. He wasn’t going to give his kidnapper the pleasure to see him afraid.

“I say so.” Mick stated dryly. “I’m in charge of keeping you safe down here.”

“And who are you exactly?” Barry asked narrowing his eyes.

“I’m Mick, God of Fire and blacksmiths.”

“Well _Mick_ , God of Fire and blacksmiths… I’m sorry but I really need to go…so maybe you can show me the way out…in fact you can just point me in to the right direction and I will just flash away on my own…”

“No can’t do… Len wants you and stealing you from the Olympus was a pain in the ass.”

“I didn’t ask to be kidnapped…”

“Look kid… no one can get out of Hades without Len’s permission so go and talk to him. He is waiting for you at his throne room. You can change your clothes if you wish.” Mick showed Barry some new clothes waiting just for him resting over the comfy divan.

“I don’t need new clothes...I’m not going to stay here for long.”

“Fine suit yourself...” Mick added starting to feel annoyed. “But you are going to freeze wearing just that…” He said looking Barry’s lithe body covered only in a light crimson robe.

Barry shrugged and Mick groaned when he noticed that the kid was also barefoot.

“I don’t care.” Barry answered stubbornly.

“Fine…then move…” Mick ordered grabbing a stubborn God of Spring roughly from his right arm to make him stand up. Barry grimaced and Mick released him pushing him forward.

“Let’s go.”

Barry started walking feeling a little scared. He had never left the Olympus and he was now in the darkness of the Underworld like a prisoner. _“Why would the King of the Hades kidnap him? It made no sense at all. They weren’t at war._ Barry tried to even his breathing and calm his heart.

Mick followed Barry out of the room and noticed the beautiful trail of blossoming flowers the kid was leaving behind him and he rolled his eyes annoyed. Seriously couldn’t Len choose a mighty warrior or someone more fit to live in the cold darkness of Hades? Flowers... really? He sighed resigned and followed Len’s young captive out of the room to a huge hallway of the Underworld palace.

Barry gasped. The view was breathtaking in a strange and unique way. From the long hallway he could easily see all the vast netherworld. It was a dark realm where the sunlight never shined and the climate was always cold. Barry suddenly shivered and regretted not putting on the new clothes Mick showed him. The God of Fire was right; his red chiton was too light for the icy underground wind of Hades.

“This place is huge…” Barry stated looking at the five rivers that crossed and intertwined in the infernal realm. “What an incredible view!”

Mick nodded feeling a little proud of his home. It was nice to see that someone who lived in the regal and magnificent Olympus, the paradise set above the clouds, could still get impressed with the darkness of Hades.

Barry reclined over the black marble balustrade of the hallway to take a better look of the realm.

“What river is that?” Barry asked with curiosity forgetting a little his fear and condition as captive. Mick moved next to the Spring God to explain better the landscape.

“We are on the center of the Underworld next to the Elysium fields…what you can see from here is just the south of our domains…that valley are the Asphodel Fields where almost all the souls of the mortals goes to or where the shades of the indifferent dead remain for eternity… and that river on the far left side is the Styx, known as the river of abhorrence and hate which encircle all of the Underworld. The only way to cross the black deep waters of the Styx is in ferryboat rowed by our very happy and enthusiastic God named Clyde...you will get to know him soon…Clyde is the ferryman of the dead…it’s not a great job but he _styx_ with it…” Mick said grinning from his own joke and Barry let out a small chuckle amused at the Fire God’s humor.

“So like I was saying…there are five rivers in Hades. The first is Styx, the second one is the Acheron that was also known as the River of Pain. It flows from the Styx and it carries the pains for mortals. The third river is Cocytus. The souls that committed a terrible sin in a moment of passion but lived in repentance of the rest of their earthly lives were sent to Tartarus for a year.”

“What’s Tartarus?”

“It is the place as far beneath Hades as heaven is high above the earth. It’s the Prison of the Damned…an awful dungeon where the spirits of the wicked were sent to receive their terrible punishments for eternity. The prisoners are always guarded by giants, each with fifty enormous heads and a hundred strong arms that are called the Hecatonchires and terrible monsters deadly even to the gods.”

Barry shivered and nodded and Mick continued.

“Basically It’s a place you don’t want to visit…you can get killed there. But don’t worry we will show you later which places you need to avoid… So to continue the story those souls after a year in Tartarus are sent down to Cocytus the river of lamentation, to face further judgment.”

“What about the souls of unburied mortals?” Barry asked with interest.

“They wander as well in the marshy banks of Cocytus.” Mick explained. “The fourth river is my personal favorite. It’s the Phlegethon and it means flaming. It is a stream of fire which coils around the earth and flows into the depths of Tartarus. It’s the incandescent light you can see over there…lovely isn’t it?”

Barry turned to see where Mick was pointing. At the south he could see a bright orange and yellow stream flowing and glowing ominously in the dark. “Sure… _lovely_ ” he added thinking that it was far from lovely and instead very bloodcurdling. Mick needed to redefine his concept of lovely.

“The last fifth and last river is Lethe, it means oblivion and forgetfulness. The good souls of the dead drink from this river to forget all they had done and suffered when they were alive. The souls must cross all five rivers before they can be judged and sent to their final resting place.”

“And what’s that at the end?” Barry asked turning at Mick.

“That is what we call the Stygian Marshes and the Gate of Shades where Cerberus, the Hound of Hades, guards the gates preventing the dead from leaving. Cerberus is our really dangerous three-headed dog, so don’t get near him alone. Got it?”

“Got it…” Barry said nodding at Mick’s warning.

“Come on let’s move doll…we can give you a tour later.” Mick added moving Barry away from the balustrade. “We shouldn’t make the King of the Underworld wait.”

The young god sighed and followed instructions. He needed to play along and get as more information as he could from Mick to plan his escape, which seems to be a difficult mission because the landscape of the netherworlds looked like a stupidly huge dangerous maze made of walls of dying dreams.

“The Underworld is hidden deep in the earth and the realm is invisible to the mortals.” Mick added. “We are really far below the Olympus.”

“So basically Hades is like the Olympus basement…” Barry blurted out loud without really thinking his words.

Mick suddenly halted. “W-What? No! Olympus is just Hades’ attic…show respect kid.”

Barry chuckled and Mick smiled warmly. They continued their journey silently and Barry was less tense. The young god soon noticed from walking towards Len’s throne room that the enormous palace was modeled after the Mount Olympus. The palace was made of glittering black obsidian and with a black marble portico. The entry hall had a polished golden floor and the skeletons of dead heroes from different wars guarded the eerie and magnificent palace. Barry was surprised to see rooms made entirely of gold and silver. Len being the God of Wealth had access to all the riches of the earth, so the splendor of those chambers was enough to awe him who had never seen such dazzling riches even on Mount Olympus itself. 

“We arrived.” Mick informed Barry when they halted in front of a luxurious door. Mick opened the black door with silver ornaments and they entered to the throne room. Barry gasped at the amazing architectural design of the place. The chamber was well lighted with blue fire and the high walls were polished and decorated with silver patterns and delicate linings. There were high columns holding the room and the ceiling was a natural stone cave that contrasted with the perfection of the smooth black marble surface of the floor. 

Leonard felt his heart start beating wildly when he saw Barry and Mick enter the room. Lisa noticed the subtle change in Len’s stance and the shift of his stern and cold features in to a soft warm gaze. He was clearly in love. The Goddess of Gold and Night turned to see the young God of Spring enter the room and she finally understood why her brother had fallen madly and deeply in love. The kid was graceful and truly handsome. Lisa leaned forward to whisper to her brother. “I will be right outside if you need me Lenny.”

“Eavesdropping you mean…” He said dryly without breaking his eye contact with Barry.

“You know me so well…” she added smirking. “Good luck with the cutie…”

Lisa stepped forward and down from the throne dais and took Mick’s arm to walk outside the luxurious chamber smiling warmly at the young God and leaving Len with the beautiful god of spring alone. Len noticed that Barry was clearly nervous.

“Welcome to Hades…the Realm of Darkness and Land of the Dead…”

Barry remained silent and Leonard stood up from his ebony throne and walked towards the young god of spring.

“I know you must be scared but I promise that no one in my realm will hurt you ever…I ordered Mick to protect you and assist you always…so don’t be afraid.”

“You are wrong. I’m not scared…I’m mad.” Barry murmured looking straight in to Len’s blue eyes. Len quickly felt a pang of guilt seeing that the young god was trembling like a leaf in a windstorm, maybe it was caused by fear or just the cold of the netherworld, but he was trying to hide it bravely. “You deceived me.” Barry continued.

“I didn’t.” Leonard added dryly. “I never lied to you. You never asked my intentions and I never hided the truth.”

“What truth?”

“That I’m captivated by you…when I first saw you, flowers started growing in the darkest parts of my mind.” Leonard murmured leaning closer to Barry. “I wanted you.”

Barry took a step back from the King of the Underworld.

“In the small amount of time we shared I made the quick decision to trust you Leonard!” he said feeling betrayed.

“A horrible decision. Honestly.” The King of the Underworld added. “You may had heard from the other gods of the Olympus that I’m not trustworthy...”

Barry let out a shaky breath. “Clearly…I’ve heard the stories but I didn’t believe that you were evil…but you kidnapped me! What the hell were you thinking? Wells is going to be mad and he is going to unleash his fury over you.”

“Are you worried about me?” Len asked surprised raising his eyebrows.

“W-What?” Barry asked confused. “No. I’m not!”

“I need you to understand that all of what I did was to protect you.” Len explained ignoring Barry’s mention of Wells…that was another difficult conversation that he didn’t want to have at least for now...how the hell was he going to explain Barry that his father also agreed to his kidnap?

“What a terrible lie Your Highness!” Barry said scoffing darkly. “Excuse me if I can’t believe you...”

“It’s not a lie Scarlet, I want to get to know you, to keep you safe from Zoom and Typhon…I would never do any harm to you _My Prince_.”

Barry scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I find that hard to believe Leonard. You captured me! You didn’t give me a choice! You took me to this dark and cold place and you expect me to be happy about this?”

“I-”

“At least Zoom asked for permission to marry me…you didn’t… you just took me away like a thing you could use to please your heart desires…”

“I’m so-”

“And you know what is the worst part of this Leonard.” Barry interrupted fuming and Leonard remained still like a cold mute statue. “The worst part is that if you had asked me nicely I would have recklessly come with you, against probably my fathers and friends’ wishes… I would have given you a chance to court me…because I lo-” Barry halted widening his hazel eyes and hiding his flushing face.

“You what Scarlet?” Len asked feeling his heart beating hard. _“Did Barry love him as well?”_

“Because I…” Barry lifted his gaze and Leonard looked at Barry in disbelief and saw tears trailing from the young god’s deep green beautiful eyes. “I lo… _athe_ … _loathe you_ …b-but now I can’t trust you.” Barry whispered angry and confused and Len felt his stomach drop. The kid loathed him.

The King moved forward to touch the innocent god and Barry stepped back again, flinching away from his touch and Len felt his heart shatter in a thousand fragments.

“Don’t you dare to touch me…” the young god spat angry while he wiped his tears with his hands. “I will find my way out of hell alone…I don’t need your permission or anyone’s help for that matter.”

“Scarlet I’m sorry…” Leonard murmured when he saw Barry starting to turn towards the closed door. He knew that he wasn’t going to be fast enough to stop him if the kid decided to run. “Give me a chance to make this right again…”

Barry shook his head. “Just let me go… let’s end this delusion…I clearly don’t belong here, I can’t trust you and what you feel for me is just lust Leonard… you can’t possible love me because you don’t even know me...if you really cared about me you wouldn’t have taken away my freedom.”

“I made a mistake but I will never force you again to do anything you don’t wish to do...just give me a second chance to prove you that I am better and that I'm sorry.”

“Leonard you don’t feel remorse… you are just saying that because you want to convince me to stay and I can’t. I need to go back to my life to the Olympus where my family and friends need me…if your words about never forcing me to make something against my will were true…you would let me go.”

“Why do you want to go? You would just be going back to a different cage…you weren’t free at the Olympus Barry.”

“That’s not of your concern…” Barry murmured thinking that the King of the Underworld was right. He couldn’t go home but he couldn’t stay here if he wanted freedom.

“Barry I’m really sorry and I mean it…I made a honest mistake. I should have asked you to come with me but I was afraid of your rejection.”

“This started wrong Len...wrecked…broken and it won’t work if I can’t believe in you...the future holds no bounds for this love you say you feel for me… so please just forget about this…forget about me.”

“I can’t do that.” Len said leaning fast to grab Barry’s lean arm. He just needed time. Time to make Barry see that he truly loved him…that it wasn’t just lust like he implied. “I can’t let you go Scarlet… forgive me. I will do everything in my power to make you happy…”

“You can’t possibly make me happy if you steal my freedom of deciding what I want…”

Leonard closed his eyes feeling lost and infuriated with himself. The kid was right.

Barry suddenly winced in pain closing tightly his eyes. “Len release me please!” Barry pleaded with a voice full of pain and suddenly scared. “You are hurting me.”

Len opened his blue eyes and lowered his gaze and noticed that when he felt lost and furious he involuntarily started to freeze the kid’s arm.

“Damn…I’m sorry.” Len said letting go his hold on the kid and trying to hold his powers in check. He was a mess and he was losing all of his control. Barry moved backwards holding his injured arm looking frightened.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Scarlet…” Leonard added with deep regret in his deep voice.

“They were right… you are cruel and evil. You only bring pain and suffering.”

Len felt his heart ache painfully with Barry’s words full of venom. What he feared the most finally came true. Barry thought of him like the other Gods. Like the cruel cold hearted King of the Underworld.  

“Barry… I just want you to know who am I…give me a chance to show you that I’m not like that. I never meant to harm you and I never meant to do you wrong.”

The God of Spring started to move away from the Underworld King preparing to sprint in a flash. “I know who you are Leonard. You are the selfish King of the Underworld who took everything I loved away from me because you wanted me…the God who decided that he had the power to change my fate as he wished.”

“Scarlet stop!”

“Don’t tell me what to do Leonard you may be the King of the Underworld and rule all over this realm but you don’t have power over me. I’m not your prisoner nor your possession and I certainly will never be your consort.” Barry said wounded trying to hide his pain. It was Wells and Joe all over again. _“Why everyone tried to decide his fate for him? He won’t bow to anyone anymore.”_ “I refuse to let you control my fate, Leonard.”

“BARRY!!” The King roared and his deep voice echoed in all the throne room while Barry disappeared with yellow lightning away from him. The strong willed God of Spring flashed out of the room and phased through the door carelessly colliding with a beautiful woman who was clearly eavesdropping his conversation with the King. Both tumbled and fell to the hard and cold stony floor bumping against Mick and the nearest wall. The woman winced in pain, Mick groaned and Barry swiftly stood up.

“I’m so sorry…sorry…did I hurt you?” He asked quickly offering his hand to the goddess.

“No I’m okay…” Lisa said taking Barry’s soft hand and he pulled her up helping her to stand up while Mick stood up quickly to try to grab and stop Barry.

“Sorry…” Barry said avoiding Mick’s hand and he was going to run when Lisa tried to warn him.

“Barry don’t run! Hades it’s like a maze and it’s too dangerous to-”

Barry didn’t listen. He couldn’t let Mick capture him again so he gave her a sad and polite smile and he flashed away in seconds without turning back.

“…to roam alone.” – she finished concerned. _“Shit…”_

Lisa turned to the throne room and opened the door quickly. “Lenny!”

“I know!” the King roared angry walking towards her, anxiety flaring in his blue eyes. “He fucking hates me, he was scared and trembling and I caused him this pain…and he can’t go and wander alone in hell…he doesn’t know the dangers of the netherworld he could get really hurt or worse killed…we need to find him quickly. Mick release the hell hounds and Lisa tell Hartley, Mark and Clyde to inform everyone to be alert. If anyone in the Underworld see Barry I want to know immediately.”

“Didn’t he by chance leave a trail of blossoming flowers?” Mick asked turning to see the golden floor.

“No it seems that when he runs his others powers doesn’t work...” Len stated.

“What a shame that would had helped a lot to find him…”

Len nodded concerned. “Let’s hope he gets tired of running and he decides to walk.”

“We will find him Len.” Mick said as he left the room promptly. “But let me remind you that I told you that he was going to get scared…and that this was a terrible idea.”

“I know… _I know_ …”

Lisa on the other hand moved closer to her brother and rested her hand over his tensed shoulder.

“Don’t worry Lenny, Mick is right, we are going to find him…”

“I know…he can’t possible leave my realm without my help…what I am afraid of is finding him too late…he could get really hurt…what if he enters to the Stygian marshes or to the waters of Oblivion or even worse to the Tartarus, he could get killed.”

“He is going to be fine…I promise.”

“Lisa where did I go wrong?” he asked miserably looking at his vast and dark kingdom.

 

* * *

 

Barry ran out of the palace in to a maze without a certain destination. He crossed darkness, swamps, caves and black rivers. He ran so much until he couldn’t breath. He stopped. He was feeling lost and insecure. The shadows of the Underworld were truly intimidating. He could hear the ghouls lamenting and that sent shivers down his spine. He needed to get away from Hades fast… but he didn’t know what to do or how to get out from hell. He was completely alone and freezing. He felt that every path he took leaded to nowhere or deeper in to darkness. Everything was so obscure and there was a dense mist blocking his view. Suddenly he reached a dank, gloomy pit, surrounded by a wall of bronze from where he could see beyond a three-fold layer of night. He took a step forward and his feet suddenly sank in a black vicious cold mud. He was getting stuck so he tried to move forward with difficulty, he was suddenly feeling heavier. He used his speed and finally got unstuck and moved towards the impressive gate in the middle of the long and huge bronze wall. The gate, to his surprise ,started to open slowly just for him. The metal sound resounded loudly and the sound crept in to the core of his soul. He was really scared and he couldn’t stop trembling…but if he found a door maybe it was a way out of hell and he needed to try it even if he found Cerberus.

When the gate finished opening he stepped forward and saw an impressive black abyss and deadly cliffs. A strong wind started to hit him and it make him stagger. There was a strong smell of decay and death. His heart started beating wildly he knew he shouldn’t be there. He could see all around him skeletons and he realized that this wasn’t an exit it was the deepest part of the Underworld. The flaming river Phlegethon surrounded the place and the massive wall was to prevent it’s tormented captives from escaping. He was inside Tartarus. He turned quickly to go back but the gate was closed. Barry’s heart stopped. He tried to run but the wind was too strong and he fell to the ground hitting his leg with a sharp rock.

“Ouch!” He screamed groaning feeling the long laceration and his warm ethereal golden blood leaking. He shifted to turn and see the wound. It looked really bad. He tried to stand up but the strong winds make him stumble again.

This was a nightmare. He suddenly saw a crowd of haunted dreadful spirits and monsters appearing all around him and he shivered. The Tartarus was filled with shackles and chains and he could see prisoners chained to the walls for eternity. He could hear bloodcurdling screams and noises of monsters he couldn’t recognize. He crawled towards the screeching golden gates protected by massive columns of solid adamant, a substance akin to diamond, so hard that nothing could cut through it. He started punching it with his fists yelling for help. He was panicking. He didn’t want to die alone in an awful place like the Tartarus…the dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked souls and the prison for the Titans.

“Please help! Open the gates!” He cried in to the void. His voice resounded in the deep abyss. “Please…”

He suddenly got an idea. Maybe he could phase through the gate. He tried to vibrate his hand fast enough to cross the wall but he couldn’t summon his powers. Barry groaned. _“Just my luck…”_ He didn’t have enough energy…he hadn’t eaten in a day and a half while he was asleep and he just ran the whole stupid netherworld. He was royally screwed. His fate didn’t like him very much. He closed his eyes scared. _“Well at least it couldn’t get any worse…right?”_ He thought sadly and when he opened his hazel eyes he saw a gigantic Hydra with at least fifty black gaping jaws moving fast towards him. With a rush of adrenaline he managed to stood up and half ran away from the monster avoiding the numerous jaws that threatened to eat him with a loud scary sound, but he wasn’t fast enough to avoid the double tail of the monster that collided against his back lashing his skin like a whip and sent him flying to a far wall. Barry screamed in agony feeling his back burn while he stumbled to the ground.

He opened his eyes again and saw the Hydra running again towards him. He couldn’t fight…he was too weak to use his powers. He slowly stood up and saw an opening on the wall that probably with luck was small cave where he could hide. He limped forward and lounged himself in to the opening to take cover just in time to avoid the huge monster who tried with it’s numerous heads to attack him.

From the inside of the cave he could see the Hydra’s fangs trying to make the opening bigger hitting the rocks. Barry moved backwards away from the monster until his wounded back collided with a cold wall and he hissed in pain. He slide down and seated on the dirty muddy ground. The cave wasn’t deep enough to offer him an escape route or any option whatsoever. He was trapped and trembling badly. Barry lifted his gaze to see the deadly Hydra still trying to get to him. He suddenly regretted leaving Len’s palace. Everything hurt so badly. The God of Spring moved his knees up and embraced them with his arms.

“ _L-Len…I’m sorry…”_ he murmured feeling his world starting to fade slowly in to darkness. He was feeling so tired. _“I –I… don’t loathe you…I lied…I’m an idiot…”_ He murmured feeling guilty and now he won’t have a chance to tell him the truth…to make things right...but it was too late. Barry inhaled deeply and he sensed a strong weird scent and his mind remembered Cisco’s stories about the Underworld and the creatures that dwelled in the dark realm… _“The hydra has poisonous breath and blood so virulent that even its scent is deadly.”_ He was suddenly feeling sick, he coughed roughly and shivered sweating cold. He tried to breath but his lungs were burning. He was asphyxiating with the toxic breath of the monster accumulating in the small space he was hiding. He was going to die and his mind could only think of Len…the King of the Underworld was going to be so mad at him for running and dying in his first day in the Underworld...well at least if he died Len would get his wish and have him for all eternity in his dark Realm of the Dead. Barry scoffed at the thought and suddenly felt a shiver ran through his body. He closed his eyes tightly fighting the pain and trying to recall Len’s deep blue eyes. He was in so much pain and it was invading all of his senses. Barry sharply felt a white hot ache in his lungs and he stopped breathing fading completely in to cold darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! ♥ This was a quick update because it was my birthday recently (saturday 22) and I thought that it would be nice to give you all a surprise and have a new chapter updated fast (especially after the long wait between chapter 1 and 2)...so if you see many mistakes I'm sorry haha I blame it on my excitement to share this with you all. XD Hopefully this wasn't a bad chapter and leave you wanting more! :D Let me know what you think?  
> As always thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! :D 
> 
> Fun fact: Gods in greek mythology have ethereal golden blood and it is called Ichor.
> 
> My tumblr: lotusvalkyrie.tumblr.com


	4. The Deep Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tartarus: The Deep Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! :D I'm back with a new chapter! ♥  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

**“They were the moon and the night sky itself.**

**The dark accentuating the light, and the light the dark**.”

 

* * *

  

The atmosphere at the Olympus was tense and gloomy despite the beautiful and colourful sunset painting the evening sky. Since Barry’s disappearance Joe noticed that the light of the realm started to fade little by little. He missed Barry’s contagious laughter and his endless babbling. Iris was low-spirited and everyone started noticing that the countless flowers of Well’s palace gardens weren’t blossoming and some started to whither and decay. Caitlin, Wally, Cisco and Jesse searched for the young speedster non-stop in the Olympus with out luck. No one had a clue about what happened to the young God of Spring and that made Joe even more nervous. The day of Barry’s disappearance the Olympian Gods were too busy capturing the sacred beasts that were mysteriously unleashed from the forest in to the city and the palace and the three deadly Horae were too busy following the God of Fire who supposedly entered the realm without permission to pick up the King of the Underworld.

 Joe was getting more worried and angry at every passing second. “ _How could it be possible for Barry to just disappear from thin air? How come no one saw anything? Did he run away? No. Barry wasn’t capable of leaving without saying anything. His son has always been considerate to him and Iris… but, no clues…no leads…something was terribly wrong.”_ He walked fast through the magnificent hallway towards the High Council. He needed to talk to Wells immediately. They needed to find Barry before Zoom did. That was his biggest fear. He knew Zoom was obsessed with Barry and that he was capable of doing anything in his power to claim the young god as his. Hunter had made this clear in their last reunion when he asked for Barry’s hand in marriage and Wells rejected the proposal to protect Barry from the sadistic older god. The thought of Zoom’s angry face when Wells declined his proposal made his stomach drop… “ _What if Hunter was behind Barry’s disappearance?_ _What if Barry was hurt?”_ His son could be injured and alone and they didn’t even know where he was. He couldn’t believe that Wells wasn’t doing anything to find the young god that both of them loved as their son. They swore to protect Barry to Henry and Nora and now they were betraying that sacred oath. Joe arrived in front of the golden doors of the private chamber and he opened them violently with the brutal strength of the wind.

“WELLS!!!” Joe roared loudly and a gale around him made the candles of the chamber flicker. Wells appeared in the middle of the room with a loud strike of thunder and a blinding white light caused by lightning.

“Joe…I knew that you would be coming…but I wasn’t really expecting you so soon…”

“Where is he?” Joe asked dryly narrowing his worried eyes. Wells sighed. He knew that Barry’s disappearance was going to cause a problem at the Olympus but he never thought on how to exactly explain Joe that Barry was taken to the Underworld.

“It’s been two days since he disappeared from the meadows! We are all worried!” Joe argued pacing back and forth in the massive room. “Iris, Jesse, Caitlin, Wally and Cisco have been looking for him everywhere, in the meadows, the forest, the ground palace… but he is no longer in Mount Olympus…isn’t he?”

Wells nodded. There was no point in hiding the truth any longer. “Barry is gone but he is safe...”

“Safe? SAFE?” Joe asked sharply overwhelmed with anger. His hands were trembling. “My son is missing! Where is he Wells? What aren’t you telling me?”

“May I remind you that he is my son as well Joe…we both made the oath to protect him.”

“Then why aren’t you looking for him?” Joe glared at the Lord of the Olympus. Something was wrong. His gut was telling him that Wells was hiding something. “He could be in danger!”

Suddenly a loud noise of metal steps distracted the dispute of the seniors Gods. Eddie, the God of Sun, entered the chamber with his regal and shiny golden armor. His presence brightened the whole room. Joe noticed that Iris, Cisco and Caitlin stayed behind the main doors to eavesdrop the ongoing conversation. It was clear that they were worried about Barry. Concern was written all over their young faces.

“Eddie…” Wells murmured a little surprised by the unexpected visit of the young god who drove the sun across the sky on daily basis with his golden chariot.

“Lord Wells…” Eddie said with a courtly bow. “I came to inform that two days ago I saw something that might help find the God of Spring…”

Joe suddenly looked at Eddie with hope but a little annoyed that he had waited for so long to share the information.

“I’m sorry for my lateness” Eddie added a little ashamed. Joe and Wells turned to see that the day was ending and twilight was falling slowly all over the realm.

“I needed to wait until my shift was over…” Eddie explained. “And Iris just yesterday informed me about Barry’s disappearance and I’m still not sure that this will help.”

“What news you bring to us about my son?” Joe asked intrigued.

“It might be nothing…” Eddie added trying to keep Joe’s expectations down. “I was traveling over the meadows when I saw an unnatural veil of darkness covering the woods near the meadows where Iris and her friends, including Barry, enjoyed a meal... the God of Spring walked towards the shadows and he disappeared and I think I saw the earth crack and split open.”

“Darkness?” Joe asked turning to see Wells. “Harrison…what are you hiding from us?”

Eddie looked from Joe to Wells and he continued. “I saw that from the earth a black chariot with four black winged horses appeared.”

Joe’s eyes widened with a panicked expression on his face.

“ _Leonard_ …The King of the Underworld.”

Eddie nodded. “I think it was him, but I might be wrong I didn’t saw him take Barry…I just saw darkness and a chariot.”

“You are dismissed Eddie.” Wells said and the God of the Sun politely bent slightly to bow and he retreated from the golden chamber to join Iris, Cisco and Caitlin on the other side of the door to eavesdrop.

“He is in _Hades?_ ” Joe asked dangerously and his voice echoed in the colossal chamber. “Leonard kidnapped him? The King of the Underworld?”

Wells walked towards his throne giving Joe his back. “He did.”

“This must be a bad joke…” Joe added heated. “Or is this a declaration of War?”

“No.”

Joe was confused and he remained silent thinking and watching Wells. The God of the Sky seemed too calmed. Unnervingly calmed. Joe’s silent anger started filling the room.

“You knew…” Joe murmured in astonishment. “You knew all along and you didn’t stop this madness!”

“I know everything Joe…” Wells said looking at his best friend and God of the Zephyr, the ruler of the West Wind.

“Why didn’t you stop him Wells?” Joe asked baffled. “The Underworld is no place for the son of the Harvest Goddess. Nora would be miserable to know that her only son is a prisoner of darkness!”

“Because he is safer in the Underworld!”

“Safer?!” Joe repeated sarcastically. “He was abducted by a coldhearted monster that took him away from his family with out giving him a choice!” Joe argued in shock. “You are playing a dangerous game with Barry’s live! We need to rescue him right now! ”

“We can’t…” Wells replied severe.

Joe frowned angry. “Don’t tell me that we can’t Wells! He is my son!”

“I gave Leonard the approval of his heist in exchange of his assistance in the incoming war against Zoom and Typhon.”

“YOU USED HIM!” Joe yelled hitting with his right fist the marble table in front of him. “You made an oath to protect him! I swear I will make Eddie take his golden chariot and throw the sun in the Underworld to burn everything if you don’t make Leonard bring Barry back right now…or maybe I will request Oliver, the God of War to bring him back to the Olympus.”

“Joe you need to understand that what I did was to assure Barry’s fate.” Wells explained. “I consulted the Morai and the oracles! If I didn’t do this Barry was going to die in the hands of Hunter.”

Joe’s eyes widened for a second before narrowing in anger. “But you condemned him to an eternity of darkness!”

“Yes! I did!” Wells looked at Joe darkly. “And that is a better fate than an eternity of torture in the hands of the God of Chaos!”

“All of our life we worked hard to protect Barry from the advances of the immortals… _for this_? _For the coldhearted King?”_ Joe felt his chest tighten into a knot like a cramp and rage building up. “ I can’t believe this. You traded him like chattel Wells!”

“I promised Leonard at the end of the Titanomachy that I would give him a suitable consort…and Barry is more than fit to become the Prince of the Underworld…Yes! I gave Leonard my consent to take Barry away…I knew you wouldn’t agree so that’s why I didn’t tell you!”

“And you were right! I won’t allow this union!” Joe exclaimed feeling his wrath consume him, engulfing his morality and boundaries of loyalty towards Wells. “He needs to come back to the Olympus with his family…where he belongs! He is too innocent and gentle for the cruelty of the Land of the Death.”

“Barry’s fate is not for you to decide….” Wells said closing the distance between them.

“And it’s yours and Leonard’s to decide?” Joe said shaking his head.

“Our destinies are mysterious Joe, they are woven with threads we do not always expect to see.”

“I don’t give a damn about threads! You need to bring Barry back! You are not only risking his life you are also disrupting nature!”

“I won’t!” Wells voice lowered almost to a whisper. “Don’t defy my will Joe...”

Joe clenched his jaw. “I won’t…but what are you going to do when the earth starts to decay? Your garden is starting to wither and that is going to happen to the earth as well if Barry stays in the Underworld…we need Barry at the Olympus!”

Their eyes met in an intense gaze full of rage and fire. Words of anger and hate unsaid. Silence reigned between them until the loud sound of war horns and the sacred bells of the Olympus announced an incoming attack. Eddie opened the door of the chamber with fear written all over his striking face and he only managed to utter one word.

“Typhon!”

Wells and Joe turned to see each other and they swiftly moved towards the hallway where Caitlin, Cisco and Iris watched in terror from the balcony the deadly monster approaching the Olympus bringing with him darkness, red mist and a chaotic storm. The Gods in the city of Olympus started to run in a madding crowd, some entered the castle grounds looking for shelter and some decided to leave and run away, to hide in the earth before it was too late. Wally and Jesse soon joined the group running out of breath. The two speedsters were in shock with the incoming monster.

“The Horae closed the gates of the Olympus!” Wally informed Wells and Joe. “They estimate that Typhon will reach the Olympus in two days.”

“Olympus is like a fortress…” Caitlin said looking at the horizon. “Tell me that the thing can’t get in. Tell me that we are safe.”

Cisco gulped. He could feel without vibing the incoming doom and death for all of the gods and goddesses in the Olympus.

“It can get in…” Wells replied to the Goddess of Winter and Snow. “Our defenses aren’t that strong…we are heavily guarded against other Gods but this monster is too much for us.”

Iris watched with terror the huge winged monster whose head was brushing the stars disarranged the constellations while it roared loudly. “What are we going to do? We can’t fight that!”

“No we can’t alone…” Wells said turning to Joe. “We need Oliver, Mick and Leonard right now and all the help of the Underworld we can get!”

Wally nodded. “I can go to the Underworld…I will summon them in your name.”

The God of the Sky turned and grabbed Wally’s arm. “Do it…but don’t let Barry come here. We can’t afford to lose him to Zoom…he needs to be protected.”

“I am going with Wally.” Cisco added and Joe nodded in agreement. He didn’t like the idea of having his two young sons in Hades, so he appreciated Cisco’s concern and courage to accompany Wally to the Land of the Dead.

Cisco smiled. “It isn’t safe for Wally to travel alone to the Underworld.”

“I can go too…” Caitlin volunteered bravely.

“No…we need your help up here Caitlin.” Wells added. “I need you to go with Jesse and summon Ronnie, Diggle, Oliver, Felicity and Roy…we need a War Council and a strategy to defend our home from chaos.”

Caitlin and Jesse nodded and the goddesses disappeared.

“Wally, Cisco good luck in the Underworld.” Wells said turning to see Typhon. “We will meet soon to defeat this nightmare…”

Wally and Cisco nodded and Wally grabbed the God of Dreams, ready to flash in to the depths of the Underworld.

“Be careful son…” Joe murmured and Wally smiled before disappearing at the speed of light.

“Typhon and Zoom challenged me for the rule of the cosmos and I will show them their place.” Wells said darkly feeling the lightning running through his veins.

Iris, Eddie and Joe turned nervously to see the monster quickly getting closer to the venue of the Olympian Gods. They were running out of time.

 

* * *

 

The Underworld was in chaos. Every god and goddess living in the realm was looking for the young God of Spring that disappeared with out a trail. Leonard was pacing anxiously in the throne room thinking of all the dangers and monsters that dwelt in his realm that could hurt Barry. He was an idiot and he had made a huge mistake bringing Barry to hades. He walked towards his throne and sat with fear and guilt consuming his soul. He frowned when Lisa offered him a black goblet full with red wine.

“Drink…” she said and Len took the goblet from her soft hands. “You need to calm down Lenny.”

“I can’t…he is out there alone and probably scared and it’s all my fault.”

“ _Len…”_

The King of the Underworld froze hearing his name on the wind. The color drained from his face and he felt his heart thrum in his ears. It was Barry’s voice.

“Lenny?” Lisa asked giving his brother a quick worried glance. “Are you okay?”

“I heard him… he is calling me…” he said standing up from his throne.

Lisa lifted his eyebrows. “W-What? That’s impossible… Lenny?”

He turned in the direction he heard Barry’s voice… It came from the _south_. Leonard walked out of the throne room to the hallway and towards the black marble balustrade to take a look at his realm. He saw the Phlegethon river in the distance, the stream of fire coiling around the earth ominously and flowing into the depths of Tartarus and he felt his heart stop. He knew where Barry was. He slammed his fist against the marble creating a blast of ice.

“Lenny?” Lisa murmured a little vexed of Len’s violent reaction.

“I know where he is…”

The sound of steps made them turn to see Mark accompanied with Hartley and Mick followed by two huge hellhounds.  

“My Lord…the nymphs saw him…” Mark informed quickly. “They found him.”

“The Lampades?” Lisa asked to the God of Death and Weather. “The torch-bearing nymphs?”

“Yes…” Mark nodded to the goddess. “But we have bad news.”

The King of the Underworld felt his heart beating wildly. He knew what Mark was going to say and that scared him. He couldn’t lose Barry.

“He entered Tartarus and he hasn’t come back yet…” Hartley explained fast. “I’m so sorry your Highness…”

Lisa’s eyes widened and gasped numb with fear for the kid and she turned to see Len’s face that paled with the confirmation of his worst fear.

“Len…” Lisa whispered mortified.

“Bring my chariot! NOW!” Len roared angry. Mick and Mark swiftly followed the Lord of the Underworld instructions and disappeared.

“The nymphs wanted to follow Barry to the pit of darkness to save him” Hartley added. “But they can’t enter Tartarus without your help, besides they are too weak they wouldn’t be able to survive in there.”

“I know.” Len said feeling helpless. “Hartley tell Shawna to come with us to retrieve Barry. We might need her if the kid is badly hurt.”

Hartley bowed and he ran as fast as he could to look for Shawna in the dark palace. Lisa walked towards Len who turned to see his realm.

“Don’t worry Lenny…we are going to save him.”

“He entered Tartarus. This is all my fault…” Len murmured horrified. “If he dies I won’t be able to forgive myself.”

“He won’t die. He is going to be fine…he seems weak but you know that the speedsters heal fast.”

Leonard nodded feeling in a deepest part of his soul an ominous sensation that they were going to be late or that something was going to go awfully wrong.

Lisa and Len shivered at the eerie sound of the hellhounds howling in the realm. The sound of their wail was bloodcurdling. Len closed his eyes feeling guilty. He couldn’t stop thinking on how frighten Barry could be feeling alone in the deepest and darkest part of his realm. He clenched his fists. He was supposed to protect the young god and he did completely the opposite.

“I made a huge mistake Lisa…” Len confessed feeling his frustration rise.

“Lenny stop with the remorse and regret it won’t help you achieve anything…”

“I just couldn’t stop thinking about him, so I asked Hartley to breach Cisco’s dream world to talk to Barry. I wanted to introduce myself as his betrothed but when I saw him…I couldn’t I just panicked… I was too charmed by his beauty.”

Lisa scoffed. “You panicked?”

“Since I met Barry panicking seems to be quite normal for me lately.” he confessed mortified. “But now he hates me and I can’t fix this…it’s just like he said I’m the selfish, coldhearted King of the Underworld who took him away from everything that he loved…”

Lisa sighed. “Lenny I don’t think Barry hates you. I think he is just afraid and I am sure he didn’t mean any of those words…”

“This was supposed to be simple…” He said sharply. “Wells agreed to the heist. I received my consort that was due to me for my part in the Titanomachy and I agreed to participate in the incoming war. It was a good deal. But now this has gotten complicated and I have this strong desire to-”

“To win him? To make him love you?” Lisa said grinning.

“Win his trust…” Leonard said and thinned his lips turning away from his sister.

“Lenny your influence is great but not all souls will bend to your will…”

“I don’t want Barry to bend to my will, I want him to give me an opportunity.”

“If you want an opportunity you need to understand that love is not a deal and that love is complicated.” Lisa smiled. “I know you are going to be able to fix this and I think it is possible that Barry is already falling for you. Hartley told me about the dream, Barry unconsciously seeks for you, he asked for your name and he requested you to stay in his dream… I think he needs you as you need him… besides who wouldn’t fall for the handsome, strong and _dense_ King of the Underworld.”

Len sighed. “I’m not supposed to feel like this…”

Lisa’s face softened and she spoke gently. “Feel like what?”

“Alive! Look around! These foolish and dangerous passions have no place here!” He breathed out as confusion plagued his heart and mind. Barry made him feel need, purpose, longing, desire, lust…

“Love…” Lisa added warmly almost complementing his thoughts. “Lenny you deserve love.”

The King of the Underworld opened his eyes. He didn’t realize he had closed them before.

“You need to feel him again and figure what is he feeling for you…don’t you?”

“Yes…I need him.” he whispered hoarsely looking at Mick who was coming their way.

“But I’m not sure I can make him happy Sis…”

“You can…you have a kind soul Len, I can see it…and I’m guessing Barry can see it too.”

Len frowned at that. “I doubt it…”

“If not you can always do something for the doll, Len…” Mick added to the conversation with his deep voice.

“Like what?” Len asked confused.

“Don’t know…well there’s the usual…riches, jewels, flowers, chocolates, food and promises you don’t intend to keep…”

Leonard rolled his eyes annoyed and Lisa scoffed.

“Just be yourself Lenny…”

Mick grunted. “Bad advice. He is too reserved, too somber. There’s no way he can seduce the cutie outright.”

“Well thanks Mick, that’s reassuring…” Len said stung and Mick shrugged.

“We will find him Len and everything is going to be alright. I know you can fix this.”

“Your Highness!” Mark yelled running towards his King. “Your chariot is ready!”

 

* * *

 

The daunting black chariot arrived at the gates of the Tartarus and Len descend fast from it. He walked towards the colossal huge bronze gates that opened with a loud sound at his command. The Hecatonchires guarded the gate of the deep abyss used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans. They were three enormous giants with a hundred arms and fifty heads each who had incredible strength and ferocity that surpassed all of the Titans whom they helped overthrow during the Titanomachy. After the war they vowed their loyalty to the King of the Underworld.

“Keep the gate open for us and don’t let any soul or creature escape!” Len ordered and the Hecatonchires nodded to the command of their ruler.

“Your Highness!” Hartley murmured before entering Tartarus following his King and friend. “The Lampades told us that the God of Spring was attacked by the Hydra. He is hurt and currently trapped in a small cave. They gave Mick an antidote for the deadly poison in case we need it.”

Leonard nodded and walked towards the bottomless pit of the world to save his consort. He descended into the oblivion of obscurity followed by Mick, Mark, Lisa, Hartley and Shawna. The group quickly noticed the Hydra attacking a small crack on a colossal wall trying to hunt the young God of Spring. Len swiftly summoned darkness and a dense black mist to hide his companions from the monster and he walked forward. He just wanted to deal with the Hydra alone and find Barry. With every step he took the shadows, ghouls and creatures moved away from him. The unforgiving wind stopped at his presence. Everything was motionless. One of the Hydra’s head slowly noticed the King of the Underworld moving towards it with a menacing aura. The Hydra howled loudly. It was a terrible sound and Lisa, Hartley and Shawna covered their ears from the loud screeching that made the ground shake. Leonard moved his hands swiftly summoning his power and invoked a blast of ice to attack the deadly water monster freezing it in seconds. He knew that fool warriors tried to defeat the Hydra by cutting the heads off, but for every head chopped off the monster would regrow one or multiple heads making it stronger. It was easier to just freeze it. The ice covered the monster completely and he walked towards the small cave where the God of Spring was sheltering. When he entered he saw Barry unconscious over a warm golden pool of ichor surrounded by small flowers starting to blossom in the dark. Len suddenly felt a painful twinge in his heart at the sight.

“Barry…” he said feeling his heart in his throat.

The King of the Underworld rushed to Barry’s side and he crouched taking carefully in his cold hands the speedster’s handsome face.

“Barry wake up!” Len murmured anxious waiting for the kid to respond. The speedster was sweating badly and he had a high fever. Len remembered about the deadly poisonous breath of the monster and he felt his heart stop. Barry was slowly dying.  

“LISA! Shawna!”

The two goddesses quickly entered the cave and gasped at the sight of the flowers and Barry hurt and unconscious. The King slightly turned to talk to them. “Shawna bring me something to wrap around Barry’s wound to stop the bleeding, in the carriage there is also nectar and ask Mick for the cure for the poison of the Hydra.”

Shawna nodded and exited the cave disappearing instantly to appear next to Mark and Mick outside the Tartarus to look inside the chariot for all the items Len asked. She ordered Mick to run with the antidote of the Hydra’s poison.

“Scarlet…wake up….I can’t lose you…” He whispered brushing a strand of hair from the kid’s face. The movement was gentle and caring, like anything he has ever done in his life. “Please come back to me…” He continued lowering his head to rest his forehead against Barry’s feverish face. “I’m sorry for what I did… I’m and idiot…please wake up.”

Mick entered the cave and gave Lisa the antidote the nymphs gave him. It was a small crystal bottle with a bright green liquid. Leonard parted Barry’s soft lips carefully and Lisa poured the content in the god’s mouth. They remained silent for a couple of minutes waiting for the antidote to work until Barry coughed. The God of Spring groaned in pain and unconsciously moved in to Len’s warm embrace.

“C-cold…”

The King of the Underworld carefully took off his black and warm linen himation and covered Barry’s unprotected body trying to warm up the young god. “You are safe…”

The God of Spring moved with difficulty trying to sit up without success.

“Mmmgh…” Barry groaned closing his eyes tightly. “H-hurts…”

“Careful…where does it hurt?”

“My b-back…” the speedster whimpered. “And m-my…leg...”

Len noticed that Barry was breathing too fast. “Barry don’t move…let me see…” Len said taking a glimpse of Barry’s badly wounded leg and he gasped at the sight of the young speedster’s back. Lisa silently watched the painful scene unfolding before her eyes. Her heart clenched painfully feeling guilty; she should had tried to stop Barry from running blind in Hades when he bumped against her earlier.

“I called for you…” Barry murmured weakly to Len. “I was so scared.”

Len’s heart clenched painfully. “I heard you…”

“And you found me.” Barry’s voice was hushed and raspy.

“I will always find you Scarlet…”

“I’m so s-sorry I lied to you…” Barry whispered sadly. “I didn’t mean it… I don’t hate you…”

Len let out a breath of relief. His blue eyes fixed on the young god in his arms.

“No I’m the one who is sorry Scarlet…I’m so sorry for kidnapping you and bringing you here. I made a terrible mistake that almost cost you your life.”

Tears started to leak from the speedster’s eyes. “I’m so sorry Len…”

“It’s okay Barry…I earned your hate. I was wrong… _I was so wrong_ …”

“I forgive you…”

Len exhaled a little impressed. He never thought that Barry could forgive him this fast after all he did, but then he stared at Barry...the kid was so innocent and pure so it kind of made sense that he was quick to forgive.

“I don’t deserve you Scarlet…not after all I’ve done.” He said feeling heaviness in his heart.

“Don’t say that…” Barry murmured softly. “We all make mistakes…”

Len sighed. “Barry I want you by my side. I promise I will make you happy but I want to make clear that you are not my prisoner…you never were…you can leave the Underworld if you wish…”

Barry nodded and closed his eyes. He was too tired to think or to answer but it was a relief to know that he was again ruler of his own fate.

Len sighed. The silence cut deep into his soul more than Barry would ever know. He didn’t want Barry to leave the Underworld, but giving Barry the choice to leave him was the right thing to do.

Shawna suddenly appeared from thin air holding a white linen cloth a golden cup. “Sorry I couldn’t find the linen…”

Lisa took the cloth and she crouched in front of Barry to wrap his bleeding leg carefully. Barry flinched and hissed at the touch.

“Careful Sis!” Len added worried and Lisa nodded.

“It’s okay…I’m okay…she didn’t hurt me.” Barry murmured opening his eyes. “I can heal this I quickly… I just n-need…I need something to eat or drink to gain energy and heal the wounds…”

“He is right he needs food to use his powers.” Shawna added.

“We have some nectar…” Lisa suggested taking the golden cup Shawna placed earlier on the floor. Barry nodded. The nectar was the beverage of the gods, which conferred immortality and that had extraordinary healing properties, it would definitely help him speed up his healing factor.

“Thanks…” Barry added looking at Lisa. The Goddess of Gold gave him the cup and Barry took it carefully. He brought it to his lips and he sipped the contents slowly. Barry started to feel a little better and he regained the color on his face and a little of his strength. The wounds on his back started healing faster but not completely he still needed to rest.

“Barry do you think you can you walk?” Shawna asked concerned.

The God of Spring nodded. “I think so…”

Len slowly helped Barry stood up. The young god was leaning heavily on Len. Lisa saw the speedster slowly trying to move away from Len’s embrace to attempt to walk away but when he placed some weight on his wounded leg he grunted in pain and his knees gave out. Barry closed his eyes expecting to fall hard on the wet and dirty ground of the cave.

“Barry!” Len said dipping forward to catch the God of Spring in time. Len adjusted Barry’s weight leaning on him. “Easy…it’s okay I can carry you…”

Barry’s hands weakly grabbed the strong arms of the King of the Underworld and he slowly lifted his gaze. Len swallowed startled. Their faces were too close. Their noses were almost brushing and Len’s deep blue eyes met Barry’s captivating hazel eyes. Len couldn’t fight against the electrifying feeling coursing through his body. He wanted to claim the untouched and pure God of Spring right there. The smell of wild flowers was flooding his senses. He couldn’t think straight. Leonard smoothly raised his hand up to hold Barry’s face gently. The young god leaned in to the soft touch of Len’s cold hand and he closed his eyes feeling a little relief for his fever. Len unconsciously moved his thumb caressing the young god’s cheek and to his surprise Barry smiled lightly and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Barry felt Len’s heart beating fast against his chest. Barry opened his eyes and they stared at each other without saying anything. The unspoken words between them and the silence were more powerful than anything they could have said. Len started to lean to steal a kiss from Barry when they were interrupted.

“Holy Cerberus!” Mick added making a disgruntled sound, breaking the spell between Barry and Len. “I haven’t seen this much love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself and that’s a lot considering that he is still admiring himself in the waters of the Styx…”

“Mick…” Leonard groaned annoyed.

“And are you seriously flirting with the doll in the cold depths of Tartarus Len…with a frozen Hydra just outside? You are unbelievable.”

Leonard did something he had never done before in all his ageless years. He slightly blushed at the remark and Lisa smirked entertained. Barry was red like a pomegranate and Hartley and Mark scoffed at them.

“We seriously need to go…the Hydra is breaking the ice.” Hartley explained and Shawna nodded a little surprised and distracted watching flowers bloom beneath Barry’s feet.

“Sure let’s go…” Lisa said walking towards the exit of the cave and Barry tried to move but gasped.

“Scarlet, I can carry you…”

Barry shook his head stubbornly. “No I’m okay…” He didn’t want to look weak in front of Leonard. He took another step and he stumbled and Mick caught him on time.

“Seriously kid?” Mick asked and Barry groaned. “Len… come pick your fiancé.”

“I’m not his fiancé…” Barry breathed out.

“Whatever…” Mick said and Leonard walked towards Barry.

“Come on… hold tight.”

“No seriously I can-”

Len carefully slipped his arm under Barry’s legs and the young god’s back and lifted Barry in bridal style. Barry grunted at the touch of his back.

“Sorry…” Len said looking at Barry. “But we really need to get out of here.”

“Don’t be shy doll…” Mick added and Barry glared at the Fire God who replied him with a smirk.

“Let’s just get out of here.” Barry murmured resigned.

“You both look so cute.” Lisa added and Leonard rolled his eyes while the God of Spring blushed crimson and Lisa smiled warmly at the sight. Barry wrapped his arms tightly around Len’s shoulders clutching the King’s black chiton and he buried his face into the hollow of Len’s neck trying not to focus on the pain on his back and hiding his uncontrollable blush.

“Let’s move…” Shawna added. “This place gives me the creeps.”

Lisa nodded and they walked out of the cave.

“I’m really sorry…” Barry whispered in Len’s ear and the King shivered. “I feel like a burden”

“Yes you are heavy Scarlet.” Len said dryly and Barry looked at Len a little in shock and the King gave him a beautiful smile that made his heart stop. Barry smiled and he unexpectedly felt safe in Leonard’s embrace. He felt like he belonged in the arms of the King of the Underworld. He smiled at the thought. Maybe he could stay a little longer in Hades.

Barry lifted his gaze and saw the Hydra frozen like an ice statue. The ice was indeed starting to crack like Hartley warned them and soon the monster would be free again. He was truthfully impressed to see that enormous monster frozen like that. He quickly understood why Wells wanted Leonard to fight again in the incoming war. The King of the Underworld was like the legends in the Olympus alleged… powerful, brave and definitely a fearsome warrior…but there was more and Barry loved it.

Len was like the calmness in silence, he was handsome, smart and striking. He was also protective. Len’s arms hold him with an almost fearful reverence and protectiveness he had never felt before. Barry wondered how he was ever allowed such a thing. The young god smiled starting to think of a future with Len when a strong gust of wind flew in front of the group forcing the King of the Dead halt. Barry tensed at the sudden threat thinking it was a monster of the Tartarus.

“Lenny what the hell was that?” Lisa asked turning to see her brother.

Hartley, Mick, Mark and Leonard slowly turned to see a God in the shadows. He was dressed in black armor and he was enveloped in blue crackling lightning. Shawna gasped and Leonard tightened his hold on Barry.

“I believe that you stole something that is mine.” The God said with a savage grin curling his mouth. “And I want it back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I have no idea of what I'm doing with this story haha so I hope you liked the chapter!  
> Let me know your thoughts! :3 Ideas or suggestions are welcome XD 
> 
> A/N: I've being reading a lot of greek mythology to add some stuff about it in the story so if you have any doubts or questions don't hesitate to ask! :D And sorry for grammar and typos! I didn't have time to edit :/


	5. Light in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!! New chapter! Finally haha! ♥  
> Ok I didn't have much time to check this chapter so I'm sorry for the mistakes! :3  
> And surpriseeee and Happy Birthday to Icylightning! (Nov 15)  
> Yep I rushed this for you haha hopefully it won't suck haha!  
> Enjoy!!! :D

  **“Only you are the life among the dead;**

**Call my name and save me from the dark”**

 

* * *

 

“I believe that you stole something that is mine.” The God said with a savage grin curling his mouth. “And I want it back.”

Barry stared at the deep veil of darkness lighted with Zoom’s crackling blue energy surrounding his body.

“Len put me down.” Barry whispered softly and Len looked at the God of Spring with concern.

“Don’t worry I can stand…”

The King of the Underworld slowly lowered Barry and he helped the young speedster to stand up. Barry hissed at the strain and he leaned on Len for support. The King felt Barry’s lean body trembling against his probably from the pain.

“Who the hell is he?” Mick asked surrounding his hands with hot flames ready to attack the suspicious God.

“I am the God of Chaos and Pain…” Zoom said smirking proudly. “And I came to save my betrothed…”

“I’m not your betrothed Hunter!” Barry yelled angry. “And I certainly don’t need to be _saved!”_

Hunter laughed with a distorted and eerie voice that echoed in the deep pit of Tartarus. “I disagree…I want you and nothing and no one will ever stop me from claiming you. Not even Wells…”

Zoom walked slowly and menacing towards the group. His heavy steps were echoing ominously in the pits of the eternal prison. Barry shivered against Len. He didn’t want to be taken by Zoom. He knew Hunter was a sadist god who loved to inflict pain to his slaves and lovers. He would rather die than to be his consort.

“Imagine my surprise…” Zoom continued observing his surroundings and frowning at the excessive darkness. “When I tried to play nicely asking Wells for your hand in marriage twice and the news arrived that you had been kidnapped by the Lord of the Dead and that you were forcibly taken in to Hades… in to this _hideous and death reeking prison_.”

“Show some respect…” Mick added pissed. “This is our _home_.”

“You call this _home?_ ” Zoom mocked with an evil grin turning to see the gloomy atmosphere. “This sad pit and forsaken dark _shithole_ is not a home and _you_ …” Hunter said looking at the God of the Underworld. “ _Leonard_ you know that the _beautiful_ God of Spring doesn’t belong here. He will wither in this cold miserable place...you will doom him to suffering if you keep him here.”

Len shifted uncomfortable. He knew that Barry deserved the blue skies of the Olympus, the lush and blossoming gardens of the earth, the warmth of the sun and the light of a thousand stars shining in the dark nights just for him and he couldn’t give him any of that. He just could give him the cruel loneliness of darkness, the cold humid ambience of caverns, the sounds of eerie ghouls lamenting their fate and his meaningless love.

“Barry will be miserable here.” Zoom continued.

“I won’t.” Barry added surprising everyone. “Don’t you dare to decide for me Hunter.”

Len suddenly felt a little confident. Maybe he had chance with Barry.

“At least he will be better here than in your realm of suffering and chaos, Hunter.” The King of the Underworld replied dryly tightening his embrace on the young speedster’s waist.

Zoom laughed darkly. “Better? Excuse me if I find that quite hard to believe. He almost died here _Your Highness_! Or are you too blind to see it? He can’t even stand properly _. Look at him!”_

Guilt sat on Leonard’s chest burning him whole. He knew that he had failed protecting the kid and that he would be safer at the Olympus. The Underworld wasn’t a place for a god like Barry…the kid was too innocent and lively for all the darkness of Hades. He couldn’t still comprehend why the hell Wells thought that Barry would be safer with him in Hades.

“LOOK AT HIM!” Zoom roared violently with anger and Leonard turned to see the young God leaning on him almost breathless. Barry’s face was dirty with mud and sweat and he had black circles in his eyes probably caused as a residual effect of the poison of the Hydra. The kid was shivering like a leaf in a windy storm and he looked tired and weak.

“You are not fit to protect him!” Zoom added. “You know you don’t deserve him Leonard! Barry deserves something better… _he deserves me.”_

“Shut up Hunter!” Barry yelled angry taking a step forward to falter and Len quickly grab him again. “Stop this I don’t need to be saved by anyone and I will never be your betrothed…so _leave_ …you are not welcome here.”

Zoom smirked twisting his lips in a sinister smile. “I wonder what would Wells think of what happened here…his young son attacked by a Hydra in Tartarus…I think he would definitely reconsider the idea of letting you have Barry…maybe I can even convince him that I’m a better suitor after all.”

Barry felt his heart beating fast. _“Wells allowed Len to kidnap him from the Olympus?”_

“Wells and Joe will never allow your union with Barry, Hunter.” Lisa added annoyed moving next to Barry and Len. “So fuck off! Barry clearly doesn’t want to go with you. You heard him.”

“You are right…” Hunter said aware of the situation. “So I will follow Leonard’s path and take what’s mine with out his consent.”

In a flash of blue Zoom blurred and quickly grasped Barry roughly from Leonard and then returned in front of the group with the young god struggling in his hands.

“Scarlet!” Len yelled surprised of Hunter’s speed. He didn’t even blink and Barry was gone from his embrace. The young god’s back was resting against Zoom’s chest and the evil god was holding Barry by the waist and his neck. In the hasty movements Barry lost Len’s warm himation in the middle of their path and now he shivered against the cold environment of the Tartarus.

“Don’t move or I will hurt him and believe me I am capable of inflicting a lot pain without killing …in fact that’s my _specialty_ …” Zoom warned Leonard and his rogues while tightening the grip on the kid’s neck.

“Don’t!” The King said feeling his rage increase looking at Barry’s clothes all torn and barely covering him. It was his fault that the kid was hurt and now he couldn’t even fight against Zoom’s speed. “Don’t hurt him Hunter.”

“If you behave I won’t…” Zoom said moving his hand lower to Barry’s navel and Barry gasped with the unwanted touch. “I just want to talk.”

“Then talk…” Leonard groaned with fury feeling his patience fading. He could feel his hands getting really cold ready to attack Hunter.

“Very well… I want them to leave us.” Zoom requested looking at Mick, Hartley, Lisa and Shawna who stared at Len in shock. “I don’t want any interruptions.”

“No…” Mick and Lisa added in unison. They couldn’t leave Len alone with the sadistic monster.

“You know…” Hunter murmured baffled but amused. “I always find curious that people don’t believe me when I say that I will do something.” Zoom added charging with lightning his hand on Barry’s navel shocking him. Barry gasped and then bit his lower lip. He wasn’t going to give Hunter the pleasure to hear him scream.

“Stop!” Leonard commanded and Zoom increased the charge making Barry tremble and close his eyes tightly throwing his head back against the evil speedster’s shoulder.

“You don’t make the rules here Leonard. I just want to talk with you more privately…is it that hard to accomplish?”

“Stop hurting the doll!” Mick groaned pissed off and attacked Hunter with his blazing fire.

“Mick! No!” Lisa yelled worried. “You are going to hurt Barry!”

It was too late. Zoom grinned at Mick’s wild attack, the God of Chaos evaded the fireballs Mick threw at him and Barry, he released the God of Spring, who fell conscious but limply to the ground and he ran towards the God of Fire to break his neck once and for all. Leonard quickly summoned his ice and sent his attack on Zoom. A thousand shards of ice were flying towards the God of Chaos with killing intent. Zoom halted and moved his arms with an incredible speed causing a strong wind that made some of the shards stop and some of them even fly in the opposite direction and towards Mick.

“MICK!” Shawna screamed seeing the huge God of Fire created a wall of fire to melt the ice shards but Leonard’s power was too strong for his fire and many of the spikes passed through his defenses easily. The King of the Underworld ran noticing that his powers were going to hurt his best friend and he pushed Mick out of the way and prepared to feel the ice pierce him but a flash of yellow lightning saved him on time. He was suddenly on the ground with the God of Spring breathless in his arms.

“I owed you one.” Barry whispered proudly between gasps. Len smiled at the kid’s beautiful smile and then noticed something warm on his leg. They shifted and he noticed Barry’s leg wound was open and bleeding badly again.

“Shit…Scarlet…”

“I’m okay…” Barry lied trying to fix the bandage on his leg. “It doesn’t hurt.”

Hartley and Lisa were fighting Zoom while Mick tried to stand up groaning. Lisa quickly attacked Hunter with a beam of gold to distract him from Barry and Len but the God of Chaos easily avoided the beam and he counter attacked her with a lightning bolt that hit her straight in the chest, which sent her flying backwards and hit a rock.

“LISA!” Leonard roared and he saw Hartley running towards her. Leonard was standing up when Zoom appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye.

“Your little tricks won’t stop me Leonard.” Zoom said smirking and grabbing Barry by the hair and holding him against his chest again, almost like he was shielding his body with the kid. “I just want to talk…”

“Fine!” Leonard nodded angry. “Shawna help Lisa and get out! Hartley help Mick in to the carriage.”

Shawna did as she was told and helped Lisa stand up and they started walking towards the gates of the Tartarus to their chariot. Hartley hesitated while holding Mick. “Leonard?”

“Leave us Hartley…”

The God of Fire nodded and followed the other defeated goddesses out of the Tartarus.

“So what the hell do you want?” Len asked and Zoom smiled looking at him feeling in control.

“Ask the Hecatonchires to close the gate.” Hunter requested and Len did it.

“I want to make a deal with you. I have always pitied you, you know…” Hunter added mockingly. “You have great power and I think Joe and Wells and all the stupid Gods of the Olympus failed to see your potential…they always saw you as the shady, cruel, disgusting, coldhearted God of Dead…”

Leonard rolled his eyes at Zoom’s speech and insults.

“My point Snart is that I want to rule the Cosmos and I’m offering you the opportunity to join me…maybe you can share my vision.”

Barry’s eyes widened in shock and he struggled against Zoom _. “No, no, no…”_

“Len don’t listen to him! Len don’t let him _\- mphfff..mghh….”_

Zoom grabbed Barry hard by the face covering his mouth and leaned to whisper in his ear while clawing his nails in to young god’s face.

“I don’t like to be interrupted Barry…don’t make me hurt you again.”

Barry closed his eyes scared. His chest was rising up wildly trying to breath.

“You can be my right hand…you can keep the Underworld, and even go live with me in the Olympus…the place where you were so unjustly banished from sixteen years ago. You can have it all again by my side…just follow me and help me overthrow Wells and I will give you all that you desire…”

Leonard remained silent. Truthfully he wasn’t expecting an offer like this from Hunter.

“You can give Lisa a beautiful place to live in the Olympus and find her a good suitor, you can even let your stupid arsonist oaf… _Mick is it?_ Rule the Underworld while I don’t know… you fuck some forest nymphs up there in the beautiful gardens while enjoying the beauty of the sun and the sky…you miss it don’t you? You miss the beauty of the world?”

Leonard glanced at Barry. He had always missed all of that beauty that he couldn’t enjoy in the darkness of Hades, but since he found the God of Spring that had changed. Barry was the light he needed in his eternal and lonely life. He had made him feel alive and he wouldn’t change that for anything in the world. He was completely captivated with the kid’s brightness and his beautiful smile. There was nothing in the Olympus he desired.

Barry was suddenly really scared…Leonard was looking intently at him without saying a word. “W _hat if Leonard agreed? They will all be doomed.”_ His family was in the Olympus he needed to protect them. He couldn’t let Hunter harm Joe, Iris, Eddie, Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse and Harry… he would give his life for them without thinking it. Barry charged his free hand with electricity and he hit Hunter in the face.

“Barry no!” Len screamed and Zoom howled and the kid quickly grabbed the Lord of Chaos and pushed him with his speed against a wall far away while he felt his leg give up completely and he fell in front of Zoom gasping. Leonard was to far away to even try to protect the kid. Zoom laughed loudly.

“You see Leonard! This is exactly the reason why I choose the naïve God of Spring to be my consort…” Hunter yelled grabbing Barry by the neck. “He is so fiery and entertaining. I will never get bored breaking him.”

Zoom flashed again in front of Leonard. “Sorry for the interruption…so what’s your answer?”

“I don’t think we could have an agreement because I want Barry as well.” Leonard said dryly.

Hunter sighed thinking. “But there are a lot of goddesses up there that would probably suit your liking more…and probably satisfy you better than Barry.”

“I doubt it.” The God of the Underworld stated looking at Barry’s hazel eyes. “So what if I decline your deal?”

“You will regret it. I will kill your sister, destroy the Underworld and slay you. I will kill you so slowly you will beg me to end you…but first…I will show you how I ravish Barry...again and again burying myself deep into his untouched body.” Hunter explained grabbing Barry’s face and kissing the young God of Spring in front of the King. Leonard felt his heart stop and his anger boil deep in his soul. He clenched his fists turning his knuckles white and the temperature of Tartarus dropped considerably. Barry shivered at the freezing wind and disgusted with Hunter’s kiss he bit hard the assaulter’s lower lip and the older God laughed feeling his golden blood leak.

“So what’s your answer King of the Underworld? Do we have a deal? Will you join me?”

Len glanced to his right side and smirked looking at the Hydra.

“I will join you.” Leonard said avoiding Barry’s surprised hazel eyes. The floor suddenly dropped under Barry as he realized what Len just said. The pain was overwhelming. Len’s word cut him deep.

“I will join. If you promise to leave the Underworld intact.”

“NO! LEN!! DON’T DO THIS!!” Barry yelled with horror fighting against Hunter’s strong grip feeling betrayed and completely distraught. “You can’t do this!! Please! Stop Len!”

Len gave Barry a cruel grin and he continued thrilled with the deal. “Also I want to have your word that you would let me have the riches of the Olympus that I desire…and that you will never touch my sister or let any harm befall her.”

Barry couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. He felt his heart getting stab repeatedly. It was painful, it stung and it was killing him slowly.

“Of course…I knew you would see reason.” Hunter said pleased at their deal. “It seems like you don’t mean much to him Barry...” Zoom said biting the kid’s ear. “You are just a disposable _whore.”_

“No I’m not…” Barry said but his voice cracked and Zoom smiled delighted. Barry trembled with fury. He couldn’t believe the God that he fell in love with, just betrayed him like that without a second thought. Barry swallowed thickly he couldn’t accept it. “ _Was Len just buying time? Was he just trying to distract Hunter? Please let it be that.”_ Barry’s tears were falling like cold raindrops to the ground where his feet were surrounded by blue blossoming flowers. Blue like Len’s beautiful eyes.

“Tell him Len…” Barry murmured weakly. “Tell him I’m not a whore.”

Barry’s voice echoed in the guts of silence and darkness Zoom scoffed.

“You are just a whore I wanted to claim.” Len said coldly and his voice didn’t waver like his hard and icy expression. “A fun challenge…but know I have a better deal. I told you I’m not trustworthy Scarlet.”

Zoom nodded entertained feeling Barry’s body slump weakly against his with all of his hope shattered. He felt worthless for the first time in his life.

“So what’s the plan Hunter?” Len asked intrigued ignoring Barry’s shiny and heartbroken tears falling freely. “Enlighten me. What’s our next move?”

“Typhon will arrive in two days at the Olympus and it will unleash his fury against Wells. They won’t be able to stop it…they are too weak especially if they don’t have you by their side.”

“You will help me hunt and slay the gods that oppose to our domain and I will claim Barry as my consort.”

Barry trashed in Zoom’s arms but realizing that he wasn’t gaining anything with his efforts he closed his eyes and let his hate and rage summon silently a vine of thorns from the ground of the Tartarus to strangle his enemy from the back. The vine was dark and full of venom created from his anger and betrayal. The beautiful blue flowers withered and decayed like the light green grass that turned in to a sick yellow. Hunter was so distracted with Len that he didn’t notice the change of his surroundings but Len noticed the scary change in the God of Spring…no scratch that… in the _Consort of the King of the Underworld…_ a deadly beauty with the spirit of a rainstorm and the temper of a whirlwind... full of darkness waiting to let hell loose.

“I will never be yours Hunter!” Barry whispered with cold fire in his hazel eyed.

Len glanced to his right side and he smiled. Just on time. The massive Hydra finally broke free from the ice. The loud growl of the monster distracted Zoom who looked to the side to see the heads of the monster look straight at them. Barry in his frenzied hate quickly made the vine he created surround Zoom’s neck and arms with strength and The God of Chaos growled in anger releasing Barry who fell on the muddy ground. Barry turned and pushed his hands to the ground creating more vines to keep Hunter trapped for the Hydra.

“Barry move!” Len yelled noticing the Hydra was getting closer to the young god.

Barry quickly tried to run but he just fell to the ground helplessly and he started crawling away from Zoom and the Hydra that was quickly coming their way. Leonard ran to grab Barry, and Barry hesitated for a moment.

“Barry I didn’t meant anything I said to Zoom I was just trying to buy us time.”

Barry nodded with relief and Len lifted the kid up while he created a massive shield of ice to deflect the attacks of half of the heads of the Hydra while Zoom tried to cut the vines that hold him in place before the Hydra decided to attack him. Zoom gasped at the pain in his body from the thorns and swiftly started to defend his life sending the monster lightning bolts to keep it away.

Len quickly started to retreat and reached the door of Tartarus with Barry in his arms.

“Open the gates!” The King of the Underworld ordered the Hecatonchires. The huge monsters obeyed and slowly the heavy gates moved rising a wave of dark dust.

“LEN! BARRY!” Lisa yelled jumping from the carriage to help them escape.

A loud shriek that made the whole Underworld tremble and the ghouls fade made everyone stop and turn to see terrifying scene of Zoom standing in the middle of the unforgiving darkness bathed in the blood of the Hydra. The monster fell in slow motion in the dark pit of Tartarus where all the Titans were kept after the Titanomachy.

“You betrayed me Leonard...” Zoom said with evident fury and rage that made Barry and Lisa shiver.

“No. You are and idiot.” Len stated. “I would never agree to join you Hunter, I was just waiting for the Hydra to give me a distraction to take Barry away from you.”

Len said helping the God of Spring lean on Mick’s arms. “Hold him.” Mick nodded.

“And now I will make you pay for kissing my betrothed.” The King of the Dead stated while igniting his cold hands with ice.

Zoom laughed deeply. “I will make you suffer for making a fool of me… I’m going to slay you and give your body to the Titans like food. You are an idiot Leonard. I never make a move with out a plan and you were too blinded to see it. I didn’t come here for Barry…no…I came here to convince you to join me…it was worth a long shot but worth it...”

“I would never join you and you must be delusional if you think I will give you Barry…”

“Well I also had a plan if you rejected me…”

“I’m not afraid of you Hunter…”

“You should. You are on the wrong side of this war and I will show you.”

The dark pit of Tartarus suddenly burned with a red and yellow light similar to the one that blazed in the Phlegethon River. The prison started to shake with a massive earthquake and some loose stones of the risks surrounding the place started to fall.

“As you can see this isn’t over Leonard…this is just the beginning” Zoom added grinning hysterically. “Wells needed you to defend the Olympus but now you will be too busy defending _your Realm_ …”

Leonard and Barry stared in shock the eerie scene of the lighted pit of Tartarus.

“Divide and conquer they say…” Zoom said spreading his arms to the air. “I can feel all of your fear...”

“You are insane Hunter!” Barry yelled frantic. “The Titans will kill you too! They won’t show you mercy!”

“No! They will remember who they owe their freedom!” Zoom bawled and his voice sounded like thunder. “They will obey my command. I will unleash hell on earth and the Olympus. Everything would be mine.”

The Titans bellowed down in the depths of the Underworld and Lisa and Shawna trembled. Leonard felt doomed. The only one who could stop the Titans was Wells and he was busy with Typhon.

“BARRY!”

The God of Spring turned to see a man he didn’t recognize with Wally and Cisco arriving to the doors of Tartarus.

“Cisco! Wally!” Barry murmured in shock. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Wells sent us! We came to set you free from Hades’ captivity!! We are here to bring you back to the Olympus!” Cisco explained quickly and Wally stared in shock at Zoom. “And to ask the King of the Underworld to join us!”

“You two shouldn’t be here!” Barry said hastily and clearly worried. “It’s too dangerous!”

The ground trembled hard and Zoom smirked. “That’s my cue to leave. Good luck with the Titans, _King of the Underworld.”_

Zoom flashed and grabbed Barry away from the group and pushed him against the huge doors of Tartarus. The young god felt the air of his lungs escape him. Zoom lifted Barry’s chin to see in to the young speedster’s lovely hazel eyes. “Don’t worry Barry...I will find you wherever you are and we will have an eternity together, but not yet… _Not yet._ You will be my prize when I finish creating this lovely Realm of Chaos for you. You will sit beside me while we rule the Cosmos...”

Hunter leaned forward and kissed Barry fiercely. Barry groaned and tried to turn his face away from Zoom but the speedster kept Barry’s chin in place. The God of Spring tried again pushing Zoom’s body away and Hunter smirked in to the kiss. Leonard without hesitating sent icicles against Zoom’s back to kill the God but the evil speedster easily turned to broke them all.

Barry slided to the floor not being able to hold is own weight anymore.

“I will wait you all at the _New Olympus_ …” Zoom said. “That’s if you all manage to defeat the Titans…don't disappoint me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if this chapter was a little heavy on the dialogue? Let me know what you think! :D  
> And like always thanks for reading and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. ♥  
> A/N: Seriously Len? You let Zoom kiss Barry twice!? :/  
> Next chapter: Badass Len! :3


	6. Sealed Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm alive!!!! I'm sorry for the long wait! :(  
> My life got a little complicated with work...but here I am! :D  
> I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! :3
> 
> A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little messy but I wanted to share something with you guys so badly that I didn't edit it! :O Haha sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes haha ~ Anyways... enjoy!!! :D

 

 **"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.** **”**

 

* * *

 

The ground of Tartarus started moving and the noise extended like thunder but much worse since the vibrations were coming from below. It originated at the dark depths of the Titan’s prison. Barry stared in shock how cracks with glowing ominous yellow and scorching orange light started appearing on the ground. Fear and panic ensued. He scrambled up to his feet as quickly as he could but most immediately he lost his balance due to his injured leg.

“Scarlet!” Len yelled alarmed and Barry turned to see a crack on the ground quickly opening near him. The speedster flashed towards Len and grabbed the strong arms of the King of the Underworld for support with pain cursing through his wounded leg.

“Len!”

“Are you okay?” Len asked holding the God of Spring carefully.

Barry nodded silently but it was a lie. He wasn’t fine. He was far from fine. Zoom just stole his first two kisses in front of everyone to humiliate him, to taint him…to make him look like a disgrace in front of the King of the Underworld and it was unfair. All of his life he lived overprotected by Joe and Wells. They wanted him to be pure and innocent, to keep him away from pain, darkness, lust, and away of all he suitors that stubbornly asked his hand in marriage. He always thought it was an archaic idea but when he met Len in his dream first and then at the meadows his perception slowly changed. He fell in love and he wanted badly his first kisses to be claimed by Len and only him, but now that Zoom treated him like a whore and ruined him in front of the God he fell in love with. It was painful and he felt shattered and lost. He was ashamed. He wasn’t pure like before and probably Len was disgusted of how he let their enemy kiss him twice during a battle. He wasn’t fit to be the Consort of the King of the Underworld. And now because of him the Titans were also escaping their prison to destroy Hades and the Olympus.

“Scarlet?” Len murmured worried looking at Barry lost deep in thought, while the lost souls of the wicked, punished to dwell on the Tartarus for eternity, were howling unnervingly in the background.

“Yes I’m okay… but what are we going to do?” Barry asked turning to see the pit of the earth cracking and glowing brightly in the mist.

“We need to stop them before they reach the surface!” Cisco added fearfully. “I can make them have a bad dream and trap them in the dream realm for a while?”

“No I can make the Titans sleep for eternity!” Hartley added glaring at Cisco.

Mark scoffed at the two young idiots fighting.

“I will stop them!” Len replied with his icy voice rolling his eyes at Cisco and Hartley’s nonsense.

“Lenny are you out of your mind? You can’t stop them alone!” Lisa added concerned. “We need Wells! We need his lightning…he was the one who managed to trap them in Tartarus.”

“I can do lightning!” Wally said proudly charging his hands with his powers. “I can help!”

Mick scoffed. “Nice try kid…but your lightning is not enough. That amount of lightning will only give the Titans tickles…with luck maybe Barry’s lightning will be strong enough…”

Wally rolled his eyes annoyed turning his powers off.

“The Titans are still trying to climb up…” Barry added thinking. “Maybe we just need to block their way out…we are on time to stop them! If we do it right we can avoid fighting them.”

“I will block their path while all of you escape…” The King of the Underworld added. “Mick protect Barry.” Len ordered and the God of Fire suddenly grabbed the God of Spring away from Len’s protective embrace.

“No! Len I can help you block their way!” Barry said exasperated. “I don’t need protection! Let me help you.”

“No you have done enough Barry.”

The God of Spring halted and cringed at Len’s word. _“What the hell did that meant?”_

“Mick take Barry away…”

“Len don’t be stubborn!” Barry added worried. He wanted to fight.

“You are the stubborn one Scarlet! You are injured and you shouldn’t use your speed in that condition.” Len added glancing at the awful wound in Barry’s leg and the small flowers blossoming under the kid’s feet. He couldn’t avoid feeling guilty about the pain he had caused to the young god. He was an idiot believing that Hades could become a home for the God of Spring. In the end Zoom was right. Barry deserved someone better than him.

“I will just block their path…I won’t engage in battle with the Titans…”  
The King of the Underworld walked towards the edge of the prison to inspect the bottomless pit and Barry sighed turning to the God of Fire.

“Mick release me now or I will turn you into a bloody cactus!” Barry said trying to escape. He couldn’t let Len fight alone. This was his entire fault…Zoom came to the Underworld to create chaos because of him. “I can help… I can fight!

“Kid stop! Len is the King of the Underworld; he is one of the most powerful Gods! Have faith in-”

Barry and Mick were suddenly distracted by a massive tremor of the earth. Mick supported Barry like his eternal life depended on it and Barry’s eyes widened.

“LEN! LOOK OUT!”

A loud roar echoed through all Hades and a huge hand reached the edge of the surface next to Leonard and the blast of the force sent a strong gust of wind and debris against everyone. The King of the Underworld almost fell backwards but he reacted on time creating a massive shield of ice to block the strong wind. The collision of the wind and rocks against Len’s shield created a blast of blue sparks and ice that looked like a rain of cold diamonds. Len quickly glanced back and saw Lisa and Barry lying on the ground next to everyone. The blast hit them hard and they didn’t react on time.

“Lisa! Mick!” The King of the Dead roared worried.

“We are okay!” Mark shouted standing up. “They are safe!”

Len nodded. “Take them out of here! Protect Barry!”

“Are you insane?!” Lisa yelled at her brother while standing up. “You can’t fight those monsters alone! I won’t let you!”

“I have a plan!” Len assured his sister.

The Titans roared from the heart of the deep abyss and another massive hand appeared at the edge. The King summoned blazing chains from the shadows of Tartarus to stop the first Titan that was managing to escape. The sound of the chains wrapping in to the flesh of the massive primeval deity was terrifying and it was soon followed by the loud shriek of the Titan struggling against the pain caused by Len’s fierce attack.

“LISA GET THEM OUT NOW!”

Lisa bit her lip and did unwillingly what her older brother ordered.

“We need to get out of here now!” she said to Cisco and Wally. Shawna nodded looking at the chaos unleashing.

Mick groaned. “Everyone move back to the chariot! Mark, Lisa grab our guests and take them out of here! We will follow soon!”

Mark and Lisa nodded and they pushed Cisco and Wally towards the gates of Tartarus guarded by the Hecatonchires and towards the black chariot.

“Mick!” Len yelled with strain. “Order the Hecatonchires to close the door of Tartarus when you exit with Barry!”

Mick nodded and he was going to make the God of Spring walk to the chariot when Barry stopped him.

“I won’t leave I will help Len!” Barry stated and started to move towards the pit of darkness when Mick stopped him.

“Come on doll… you heard the boss…” Mick said grabbing Barry’s wrist. “He can do it!”

Len turned to see the scene of the young god struggling against Mick.

“Mick! What the hell are you waiting for!” Len roared angry creating a massive wave of ice and mist that was freezing the pit. “Take Barry away from here now!”

“Mick stop!” Barry roared annoyed. “Len! I can help you! Don’t do this alone…it’s too dangerous!”

“Scarlet… I made a terrible mistaking bringing you to my Realm!” The King said sadly at Barry. “Get out!” He turned to face the deep pit of hell increasing his attack. The hazel eyes of the God of Spring widened with despair. He halted and stopped struggling from Mick’s strong grip. Len confessed that he regretted his choice of taking him to Hades probably because he only brought chaos, death and pain to all who get near him…like his mom an dad…Barry swallowed hard, struggling with the pain in his heart.

Len managed to stop the first Titan with his deathly chains but a second one on the other side of the pit was reaching the surface swiftly. Mick growled looking the walls of the pit crumble and fall.

“Mick…we can’t let Len fight alone!” Barry added mortified looking towards the King of the Underworld that with an impressive blast of ice froze the second Titan’s hand in seconds.

“Len asked me to take you out of here first kid…” Mick added looking at Barry’s hazel eyes full of worry for Len…but suddenly the bright light in Barry’s eyes shifted in to something scary and Mick stepped back from the God of Spring.

“Then you are in my way.” Barry said darkly and summoned black vines from the earth to hold Mick tightly in place. “I’m sorry but I won’t stay here and do nothing. Don’t move!”

Mick grunted annoyed and the God of Spring flashed next to Len and with his lightning he attacked the second Titan. The pain of the lightning’s electricity made the Titan release his frozen grip of the edge and fall in to the bottomless pit of its dark prison.

“Scarlet! What the hell are you doing here?” Len asked worried taking a glance back to see Mick trying to burn some wild vines that were holding him in to place. The God of Fire was fuming with rage and Len scoffed at the sight.

“I won’t let you fight alone Len! If the Titans escape we are all doomed.” Barry stated looking at the King’s blue eyes.

“You have no faith in me…” Len said disappointed trying to not sound hurt.

“No Len. I believe in you.” Barry added quickly. “But I don’t want you to fight alone! I know you regret the moment you met me…but I don’t…I want to tell you that I lo-”

A loud roar and a crack on the ground distracted them. A huge fissure started running through the ground towards Len. Barry’s eyes swiftly widened in shock. It looked like a snake of yellow and red lightning.

“LEN MOVE!”

The King turned to see the opening. It was like the Phlegethon River decided to open a deep abyss and it was going to swallow him in to the Titans’ prison. Barry ran and pushed Len out of the way on time but his leg gave out. Barry gasped feeling the ground disappear from his feet, but he managed to barely grab the edge of the cliff on time. His hands started slipping and the ground was blazing hot. He didn’t want to fall but his arms were too weak to hold him for long. He just wanted to be with Len. He tried to find with his unprotected feet some support on the rough wall of stone but it was useless. He was going to fall without the chance to tell Len that he loved him. Barry closed his eyes feeling his fingertips holding his whole weight and brushing against the hard ground towards the edge. _“This is it.”_ He thought feeling despair when suddenly cold hands were grabbing his wrists and pulling him up.

“Scarlet! Are you insane?” The King said looking at Barry accusingly. “You almost fell…but thanks for saving me.”

Barry nodded. “I just need to tell you-“

“Scarlet! Let’s talk later! Focus on the fight.”

Barry nodded turning crimson. “Yes… _sorry_.”

“Let’s finish this.” Len said soflty. “Together?”

Barry smiled brightly and Len felt his heart skip a beat.

“Together.”

Barry charged his hands with lightning and he threw it against the frozen hands of the first Titan that Len had stopped with his shadow chains. The ancient deity roared and released his grasp on the edge and fell back in to the black pit.

Len smirked and summoned darkness and ice creating a massive whirlwind with his powers and blasted the stones of the cliffs to create a huge landslide to throw gigantic rocks against the Titans that were still trying to climb up towards the surface. The sound of the shrieks of the Titans was bloodcurdling. Immediately Barry crouched and rested his hands over the muddy ground and he merged his powers creating a net of blue electric vines covering the colossal exit of the bottomless pit and Len moved forward towards the edge to finish their defense by covering the hole with a thick shield of unbreakable ice and shadows stronger than diamonds and adamant. The netherworld finally stopped trembling and the bellows of the Titans faded in to an eerie silence.

“Well Scarlet…it seems like we managed to stop the Titans on time…” Len said proudly turning to see Barry but his blue eyes widened when he saw the young God of Spring lying unconsciously on the ground.

“Barry!” Len quickly moved next to the speedster and crouched beside him. He swiftly moved his hands to feel Barry’s face. Len groaned when he felt it blazing hot and sweaty.

“Damn it! A fever…” It was clear that Barry had strained himself until he collapsed.

The King grabbed Barry carefully and he carried him bridal style. He walked through Tartarus as fast as he could towards the doors where everyone was waiting for them next to the black chariot.

“Close the gates!” Len ordered to the Hecatonchires and the three giants nodded.

“Lenny!” Lisa yelled running towards her brother. “Did you stop them?”

Len nodded. “We did it…but we need to take Barry back to the Palace. He has a terrible fever and we need to treat the wound on his leg….”

“He must be dehydrated as well.” Shawna added looking at Barry’s black shadows under his closed eyes. “We need to treat him quickly.”

Cisco ran next to the King of the Underworld to see his unconscious friend and his eyes widened at the sight of the beaten God of Spring. At the Olympus, Barry was always bright and vivid, clean and his smooth skin seemed always to shine with the sun…but what he saw make his heart shatter. Barry’s skin was glistening with sweat, full of mud and golden blood. His eyes had black circles and his clothes were all torn.

“Barry…”

“He is going to be fine.” Shawna added after inspecting Barry’s wound quickly.

Cisco and Wally nodded miserably. They were clearly really worried.

Len climbed inside his eerie black chariot as fast as he could with Barry in his arms hoping that the wounds and the fever afflicting the young god will heal and fade quickly after some rest because they needed to travel fast to the Olympus to stop Zoom from destroying everything they loved.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours passed and the King of the Underworld was in his dark bedroom chamber waiting for Barry to finally wake up. Shawna assured Len that Barry was healing fast and that soon he was going to be completely fine. The God of Spring was sleeping peacefully surrounded by beautiful blue blossoming flowers and the fever was slowly fading away. Len grabbed Barry’s warm and soft hand and lift it up to kiss it carefully.

“It’s time to wake up Scarlet…” he murmured softly glancing at Barry’s handsome face.

The kid’s breathing was rhythmic and peaceful. Len smiled thinking that the cute sleeping face of the young god was the breathtaking sight he wanted to see every morning for the rest of his immortal life…even though he knew that his desire would be impossible to achieve. Cisco and Wally had recently informed him that everything on the mortal realm was dying and withering, that they needed the God of Spring back in the Olympus to make nature blossom at the meadows and the earth…so he knew it was just a matter of time that they will be separated again probably by Joe who was completely against their union.

Len sat on the divan next to the bed and sighed tired thinking of their cursed fate. The King of the Underworld rested his head over the edge of his soft bed next to Barry’s hand. The position was uncomfortable but he was so tired that he fell asleep immediately wishing for an eternity at Barry’s side.

 

* * *

 

The God of Spring slowly woke up in to soft sheets and warm huge bed. He slowly blinked twice adjusting his eyes to the darkness and he recognized Len’s room immediately. The chamber was dark and dimly lighted with the blue flames of a huge and impressive fireplace and the scent of wild flowers was invading the air. Barry glanced at his right side and to his surprise he found the Lord of the Dead sleeping surrounded by beautiful blue flowers. Len was resting his head on the side of the bed holding Barry’s hand. The God of Spring smiled noticing that even asleep the King never released his hold on him.

“Len…” Barry whispered softly.

The King grumbled and slowly opened his blue eyes.

“You look uncomfortable…” Barry said smiling.

Len smiled warmly. “And you look funny with your disheveled hair Scarlet.”

Barry scoffed and Len slowly stood up.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m a little dizzy but my leg is already healed and my back as well. I feel good. Thanks.”

Len nodded and the young speedster stared at the King. He was regal and handsome. Len had a dark and majestic splendor that was ethereal and hard to describe. Barry smiled at the thought of being Len’s consort. He wanted to tell the Len that he had fallen in love with him, but he wasn’t sure of how to do it or if he was worthy of the King’s heart.

“Len…” Barry murmured turning crimson and tightening his grip on the sheets of the bed. “Do you wish to join me?” He said moving to the side of the bed and making space to the King. “You look tired and this is your bed…so I kind of feel awful about hogging it all for me.”

The King smiled and obeyed silently. He couldn’t deny the kid anything. Leonard sat on the bed and moved next to Barry’s side resting his back over the blue and black pillows. Barry smiled brightly and moved slowly and shyly closer to Len. The King felt his heart skip a beat. The young god rested his head over Len’s shoulder and fixed the warm sheets over them.

“Thank you for saving me from the Hydra and Zoom…” Barry whispered. “I know I have only brought you problems…”

“Well I deserve the problems… I was the one who stole you from the Olympus…remember?”

Barry scoffed. “You are a terrible thief by the way…” Barry murmured slowly staring at the blue fireplace. “You only stole worthless trouble.”

“You are worth all the trouble Scarlet.”

Barry glanced up to see the King’s deep blue eyes.

“I mean it…” Len continued. “Barry when I first saw you I was captivated by your beauty…your innocence…but then it was something more…my hands craved to feel your warm skin, I wanted to hold you, to taste you sweet lips…to claim your heart…to make you mine…but I felt also that our souls were meant to be together like we were the same even if we were worlds apart... I think you are perfect for me. You are kind and bright like spring and burned the cold away… but you also have a wild darkness so tempting and alluring…like a thunderstorm…you wear darkness and strength equally well…Barry you are the perfect balance of heaven and hell, a purgatory of passion and pain.”

Barry smiled feeling his heart flutter but knew deep down that something was wrong.

“What changed?” he asked thinking that maybe Len was disgusted by the fact that Zoom kissed him.

“Nothing changed Barry…you are the most amazing god I have ever met.”

Len moved forward. He wanted to kiss the young god next to him. He wanted to claim the beautiful and tempting God of Spring. He lifted his hand to the side of Barry’s face and the kid leaned submissively in to the touch closing his hazel eyes. Len smiled feeling his heart beating wildly and moved closing the space between them. He stared at Barry’s long eyelashes and the beautiful freckles on his face and collarbone. The kid was perfect and he wondered how sweet his soft and slightly parted lips would taste. Len closed his eyes and he halted. He couldn’t make Barry fall in love with him. He knew they couldn’t be together. Joe requested Wells to bring Barry back to restore the spring on the world. He didn’t deserve to kiss Barry and he couldn’t do this to the kid…give him expectations of a life they couldn’t have. Len swallowed hard and moved away feeling his frozen heart shatter.

Barry leaned forward waiting for the kiss that never came. He felt Len’s hand release the tender and soft touch on his face and he sensed the King’s body move away from him on the bed. Barry opened his hazel eyes feeling confused and hurt. Maybe he misunderstood the situation. He remembered Caitlin and Iris saying that he was very naïve and inexperienced. Maybe Len didn’t want him anymore because Hunter had kissed him. He was no longer untouched. Maybe he was sickening and repulsive to Len or maybe Len just think of him as a friend… Barry felt suddenly pathetic. He thought his love was requited. He must have look ridiculous waiting for the kiss with his eyes closed. Barry lifted his green eyes to see Len.

The King of the Underworld smiled shyly at him.

“Cisco told Shawna and Lisa that your healing powers improve if you eat.”

Barry was taken back with the sudden change in the conversation but replied anyways.

“Yes I have a fast metabolism…I need to eat a lot to use my powers.” The young god confessed blushing and a little confused with Len’s actions. _“Did Len just reject him after all those beautiful words?”_

“You haven’t eaten anything since you arrived to Hades…” Len said feeling guilty. “You must be starving...”

“A little…” Barry murmured ashamed and baffled.

The King slowly pushed himself out of the comfortable bed and he let his feet hit the cool stone floor. “I’m sorry Scarlet…I will ask my servants to prepare a feast for you and the guest.”

“Sure…thanks Len.” Barry replied a little disappointed looking at the King move further away from him.

“I will announce to your friends that you are awake and completely healed…we will depart to the Olympus after the feast. We need to arrive at your home before Zoom attacks it with Typhon.”

Barry nodded thinking of his family. They were in danger and he needed to help them. “Yes…of course. You are right.”

Len sighed. It was clear that Barry was hurt and uncomfortable because of his stupid actions. “If you wish you can change in to those new clothes I had prepared for you.”

Barry glanced at the divan and he saw the clothes he rejected from Mick. It was a black himation with a beautiful royal blue chlamys with silver ornaments fit for a Prince.

“I’ll be right back...” Len added opening the doors of the room and leaving Barry alone in the dark room. Len didn’t look back.

Barry slowly moved out of the bed and took the fine clothes of the divan. He carefully changed into the new luxurious clothes and wondered if he looked good on this new style. He secretly wanted to impress Len. He fixed the chlamys to his shoulder and the blue cloak cascaded elegantly on his back. Barry sighed and turned to inspect Len’s room. There was a huge table with a lonely bowl of round crimson fruits. Barry smiled at his good luck. He was really starving and maybe he could have a quick snack before the feast Len was planning for him and his friends. Barry slowly grabbed one of the red pomegranates and inspected the fruit. He had never had a pomegranate but he had heard that it was sweet and delicious. He was wondering how to open it when Len entered the room and his blue eyes widened and yelled. “SCARLET DON’T!!”

The God of Spring halted feeling suddenly guilty like he had done something terribly wrong and The King moved quickly towards Barry with an ominous aura.

“Did you eat this?!” Len asked angry grabbing Barry’s wrists with incredible force and the fruit fell from the speedster’s hands. Barry gasped fighting the pain of Len’s cold and rough touch.

“No….no I was only looking… sorry…I’m sorry…” Barry said suddenly scared with hazel eyes wide open. Barry’s heart was beating wildly. He didn’t understand why Len reacted so violently because of a fruit. Maybe Len really liked pomegranates and it was his private stack.

“Don’t you ever eat those!” Len roared and Barry nodded frightened staring at the ground at the fallen pomegranate and the crimson liquid staining the stone floor. Len released him and Barry took a step back.

“I’m so sorry Len…” Barry added mortified and feeling stupid. “I didn’t mean to upset you…”

Len stared silently at Barry and exhaled.

“I’m sorry I overreacted… but I was worried if you eat it you are bound to stay here forever! So don’t touch it!” Len explained dryly relaxing a little. He didn’t want Barry to be condemned to a sunless realm for an eternity. He couldn’t do that to the kid.

“I see…” Barry murmured sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Len lifted his glance to see the young god sad and his blue eyes softened to see silent tears falling from Barry’s green bright eyes. He probably frightened badly the God of Spring with his actions.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to scare you.” Len explained. “I got scared...I thought you ate them.”

“You didn’t scare me…” Barry lied.

“So…why the tears Scarlet?”

“I don’t know…I guess I thought that I could stay here forever…” Barry confessed sadly. “I thought you wanted me…but I guess Zoom tainted me and you don’t want spoilt goods…”

Len’s heart shattered. “Barry you are not spoilt goods…don’t you ever think like that.” Len said lifting Barry’s chin smoothly with his hand. “I was going to keep you down here to protect you, but the upper world is dying…I am supposed to let you go Scarlet…yet I’m afraid I might lose you forever.”

“You will never lose me…I love you.” Barry confessed with tears in his eyes. “I want to be with you forev-”

The King grabbed the back of Barry’s head and kissed the God of Spring with lust; wrapping his fingers in the speedster’s smooth hair. Barry’s eyes widened at the King’s decision to kiss him but smiled shyly and he closed his bright green eyes melting in to Len’s passionate kiss...his first real kiss.

Len smiled and pressed their bodies closer together. The young god was clearly nervous and shaking and his soft lips were clumsily parting for the King of the Underworld to claim him. Len smirked in to the kiss feeling untamed electricity cursing through Barry’s skin and lips that shocked him when they deepened the wild kiss. Barry moaned feeling Len guiding him in to a perfect rhythm. Barry’s heart was beating wildly and he felt like he was going to faint from the lack of oxygen but he didn’t care. He needed Len so he wrapped his arms around Len’s neck and the King embraced the kid’s waist and lifted him up and Barry unconsciously wrapped his legs around Len’s waist. They continued kissing and Len moved towards the bed. The young god of spring felt sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling… he was kissing the King of the Underworld back with so much intensity and fire he swore he was going to die.

Len threw the kid playfully on to the bed and he climbed between Barry’s parted legs and they continued kissing. Barry felt Len’s hand travel down to his tight and under his black himation and lifting it up. Barry gasped completely turned on and blinded with lust and heat. He wanted this. He felt like he had waited all of eternity for this moment. The King kissed the young god’s tempting neck and collarbone and Barry moaned loudly.

“Len…please…” He said between moans. He couldn’t stop the sensual sounds he was making, he was feeling finally alive and free.

Len felt his heart racing at Barry’s sinful pleads.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door shattered the dream Barry and Len were living.

“Your Highness the feast is ready and the guests are waiting for you at the Great Hall.”

Len groaned and nodded defeated. “Thanks we will be there in a couple of minutes. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, My Lord.” The voice said from the other side of the door and the sound of fading steps in the stone floor faded announcing they were left alone.

Len turned to see Barry and the young god’s pupils were dilated with raw desire.

“Len don’t stop. Please.” Barry begged grabbing Len’s strong arms. “Please I want you.”

“We can’t do this Scarlet.”

“Why not?” Barry asked biting his lower lip and Len groaned at his bad luck.

“You are not mine to claim.” Len said moving to the side and Barry seated on the bed.

“What are you talking about?” Barry asked sadly. “I want you…I love you…”

“I love you too Scarlet…but I need to let you go…I can let the world die just because I want you by my side forever. We are not meant to be together... you belong to the bright Olympus and I belong to the cold and dark netherworld. We are two worlds apart…and Joe and Wells requested…no… they _ordered_ that I have to take you back to the palace in the sky.”

“No…no…but I want to be with you…tell me this journey down to hell was worth it Len…you showed me what was the meaning of life and love…I won’t be able to live without you.”

Len scoffed at the irony of the God of Spring telling him that he learned how to feel alive at the Realm of the Dead. “I don’t know Scarlet…maybe if we are lucky there will be a right time for us…we will have to wait eons but it will be worth it.”

“You are lying...you don’t believe that there will be ever a right time for us.”

“I need to believe it.” Len said holding Barry’s right side of his face into his hand. It was taking all of his strength to hold back and not claim Barry right there and then in his bed.

“What if we make it?” Barry asked with a little hope reflecting in his eyes. “What if I escape from the Olympus after the battle against Typhon…and I come back to your realm…or maybe you can kidnap me again.”

“We can’t Barry…I mean I will gladly accept you here but Joe and Wells won’t allow it.” Len explained staring at the devastated young god he loved. “I’m so sorry Scarlet...this is all my fault…”  
  
“Do you regret our time together?” Barry whispered with tears in his eyes.

“Never…I would rather had one kiss from you than eternity without it…to touch you...to feel you now… to be able to hold your face like this…do you know what that means to me?… do you know how much I love you?”

“I do…” Barry murmured softly. “I feel the same… Len oblivion won’t be enough to tear you away from me. I will come back to you…I promise. Now that I have tasted darkness I need it like mortals need air to breath.” Barry said leaning forward to kiss the King one last time.

“I will come back to you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Scarlet.”

Barry smiled. “I won’t.”

The King stood up and offered his beloved his hand. “Let’s go…you need to eat.”

“Suddenly eating seems irrelevant.” Barry said gloomily.

“I’m sure your stomach will disagree with you when you see the amazing feast my servants prepared especially for you.”

Barry smiled. “Well…now I’m curious…”

 

* * *

  

Barry and Len silently walked through the long dark hallways holding hands. The scenic view of the Realm of Darkness captivated Barry. He didn’t want to leave the Underworld. It was true it was a shady place that needed some decorations and plants but he had fallen in love with everything and especially the King. He needed a plan to stay with Len.

When the couple arrived in front of the Great Hall of the palace, Len released Barry’s hand and walked forward and the God of Spring followed him silently.

“Barry!” Cisco yelled excited. “Are you feeling better?”

“We were so worried.” Wally added.

“Never better…” he lied sadly and Cisco frowned confused but he didn’t pushed the topic.

Lisa approached the young god and smiled. “We prepared the best food of the Underworld and we have excellent wines.”

“Thanks, but unfortunately wine doesn’t have any effect on me.” Barry confessed.

“Oh that’s a shame…” Lisa added surprised.

“We are working on in at the Olympus…” Cisco added lightly and Lisa smiled at the God of Dreams.

“We also have nectar…”

Barry nodded grateful. “Sounds great…”

“By the way this is Mark…” Lisa said. “We didn’t have time to introduce you properly at the Tartarus…”

“Pleasure.” Barry said smiling at Mark who smiled back.

“I’m the god of storms and the personification of death…just a minor god here in the netherworld and this is my little brother Clyde…he is the ferryman that carries souls across the river Styx and Acheron.”

“That’s amazing.” Cisco added and Wally nodded.

“Pleasure, Clyde.” Barry said.

Len smiled proudly. “As you can see in Hades you can find anything you may need…”

Wally narrowed his eyes doubtful of that. “Really?”

“Yes kid.” Len said and Mick nodded.

“Hey Mark…” Mick said. “Why don’t you tell the doll an his friends how much you love it here at Hades…”

Mark furrowed his brow wondering if it was a trick question of the God of Fire. He hesitated for a moment while Barry, Cisco and Wally expected an answer.

“See that’s the sad thing…” Mark said slowly and grinning. “They still think that I’m here voluntarily.”

Cisco and Barry laughed and Len and Mick glared at Mark who smirked.

“Come on let’s eat...” Shawna said from the other side of the table. “Or it will get cold!”

Barry nodded and seated next to Len. The feast was seriously impressive and as good as the feasts he used to enjoy at the Olympus. Barry eagerly tried all the plates that were done in his honor. Everything was extremely delicious and he felt so welcomed and happy. Wally was discussing with Mick and Mark about the landscape and Cisco was flirting with the beautiful Goddess of Gold to Len’s dismay. Barry silently took advantaged that everyone was distracted with the apparently interesting conversations and grabbed Len’s hand under the table. Len smiled and they continued eating holding their hands.

 

* * *

 

After the feast they were ready to travel to the Olympus. Len and Barry walked together through the halls of the palace just enjoying their last moments alone while Mick and Mark prepared the chariot to travel to Wells’ palace. It was sad to leave. They knew they were going to the Olympus to face Zoom, Typhon and a war. They didn’t even know if they were going to win…but if they did they knew they were going to be separated forever.

Len grabbed Barry’s hand and smiled. “Come on I want to show you something before we leave.”

Barry smiled and walked with Len towards the Gates of the Underworld.

“I will introduce you to Cerberus…”

“To the hound of Hades?” Barry asked excited.

“Yes, Cerberus is the three headed dog who guards the gates of the Underworld to prevent the dead from leaving.” Len explained proudly of his amazing dog. “Don’t get scared if you are with me he won’t harm you. He is usually quite docile and cute.”

Barry nodded wondering how a dog from the underworld could possibly be cute but he just went with it and followed Len towards Cerberus’ cave. The God of Spring gasped at the sight of the massive three-headed dog guarding the colossal gate.

“Cerberus…” Len said softly and the dog grumbled and turned his heads away from the King and Barry laughed.

“He seems quite _moody_ …” Barry whispered looking at Len’s annoyed face.

“He is just resentful…and bitter…”

“And why is that?” Barry asked frowning. He loved animals and creatures and his heart shattered at the depressive status of Len’s dog.

“It’s been awhile since I last visited him and I didn’t bring him anything…and Mick scolded him because he didn’t saw Zoom enter the Underworld.”

“Oh…” Barry said understanding.

“He don’t like speedsters…”

“And now you are telling me that?”

Len smiled. “But I can assure you that he is going to like you…”

Barry rolled his eyes and felt bad for the poor dog that missed his master. “Can I touch him?”

“Sure…just be careful…” Len said. “If you pet only one head the other ones are going to get jealous and they are going to try to bite you for attention.”

“Right…” Barry murmured thinking of how the hell he was he going to pet three massive heads at once.

“And approach him slowly…”

Barry frowned. “You know that slow is not my thing…”

“I’m just full warning you Scarlet…”  
  
“Great…”

Barry slowly moved towards Cerberus and he lifted his hand in a not threatening way to try to touch him. Cerberus was huge and really fluffy. His long black hair was really smooth. Cerberus moved one of the heads to stare at Barry and the young god jumped from the shock. The dog started to breath in the scent of the God of Spring…the smell of wild flowers and a fresh forest.

Len smiled looking at Barry moving like a slug.

“For today Barry…”

“Holy drachmas! You scared me Len!”

“Just touch him!”

Barry smiled and the dog lowered one of his heads and Barry eagerly touched its head. Barry laughed excited and nervous.

“Len I did it!”

“Yes…impressive Scarlet.”

Barry raised his eyebrows. “I don’t appreciate your sarcasm.”

Len laughed and Barry smiled thinking that there was no better sound than Len’s laugh.

Barry moved to pet the other head but when he touched the second one a loud blast startled him. He saw a massive black cloud of fur and dust explode and he closed his eyes covering his face with his arms. When he opened his eyes again Cerberus was gone.

“LEN! OH MY GOD!! I KILLED YOUR DOG!” Barry yelled worried with his hazel eyes wide open. “I’M SO SORRY!”

Barry saw the black dust disperse like mist and he felt suddenly terrible.

“It turned in to smoke!” Barry said coughing. “I’m sorry….”

The God of Spring felt miserable. He just killed the Hound of Hades…now the souls were going to escape from the Underworld and it was his fault. _“Why the hell did he had such terrible luck?”_ He just wanted to make the dog happy because Len was terrible and he had neglected Cerberus love.

Barry turned to see Len with tears in his hazel eyes. “I’m so sorry…I will buy you a new one…or ask Wells to make you one…”

Len burst out laughing like mad and Barry suddenly regretted thinking that Len’s laugh was the best sound in the world. “It’s not funny you idiot! I killed Cerberus!”

“Scarlet…calm down you didn’t kill it. Look down.”

Barry sniffed and looked at his feet a cute little ball of black fur asking for attention.

“Cerberus can shape-shift. He wanted you to pet him and hold him so he adapted to fit your size...”

Barry slowly crouched and grabbed carefully the small three-headed dog up. “Wow he is so cute and small! You scared me you little hellhound!”

Cerberus whined and Len smiled. Barry hugged the adorable dog feeling relieved.

“Who is the fluffiest dog in the Underworld?” Barry continued raising the dog up and Cerberus waved his tail like crazy and Barry smiled when the dog licked his face.

“Scarlet don’t spoil him…” Len said a little worried with the sight. He knew Barry was going to leave soon and that Cerberus was going to hate him for taking the young god away from him and the Underworld.

“Who’s a good boy?” Barry continued.

“Your Highness…” Mark said suddenly appearing from the shadows followed by Mick, Hartley, Shawna, Cisco and Wally. “The chariot is ready.”

“Is that a three headed dog?!” Cisco asked amused.

“It is!” Barry said proudly holding the dog in his arms. “It’s Cerberus! The Hound of Hades!”

“Awesome!” Cisco added. “Though I imagine it to be a little bigger…you know… a little more intimidating…”  

Barry laughed and released Cerberus to the ground. Cisco approached the dog to pet it but it started barking madly.

“Oh I think he doesn’t like me…”

“Ramon…” Len said. “Don’t annoy my dog.”

Cisco rolled his eyes and pouted.

“Are we all here?” Mark asked looking at Shawna, Hartley and Mick.

“No Lisa was finishing to pack some stuff.” Mick added moving towards Len with a map.

“Everyone get in the chariot!” Len ordered. “We need to leave fast.”

“Wait!” Barry said. “I forgot something at Len’s room…I will flash quickly to grab it and I’ll be right back. Wait for me…”

Len nodded while he turned to instruct Mick the fastest way to the Olympus, Wally was distracted  looking at the little Cerberus following the King of the Underworld  and Cisco yelled. “Run Barry…run!”

The God of Spring rolled his eyes and disappeared followed by a yellow lightning.

Barry swiftly entered Len’s dark room and looked at the forbidden pomegranates on the main table of the room. Barry slowly reached for a ripe, blood red fruit and with trembling hands he opened it. He wanted to be with Len. He wanted his life in the Underworld. He was tired of everyone telling him what to do with his destiny…especially Zoom, Joe and Wells. He wanted to make his own decisions…he wanted to follow his heart...so was going to secretly seal his fate. He cracked the fruit in half and lifted a side of the crimson pomegranate in to his soft lips…

“BARRY STOP!” a woman’s voice yelled.

Barry halted and he opened his eyes to see the beautiful Goddess of Night and Gold at the door of Len’s room.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Barry?” Lisa asked startled. “If you eat that you will be bound forever to the Underworld.”

“I know…I’m tired of everyone deciding my fate…I just want to be with your brother…” Barry confessed ashamed. “I love him…I know that maybe I don’t deserve his love but I won’t be able to live without him Lisa.”

The goddess smiled sadly at Barry.

“If I return to the Olympus…I know that Joe and Wells are going to make me stay there with them in a golden cage and I will be miserable…they won’t allow my union to the King of the Underworld and I thought…that maybe… if I eat half of this fruit I will be able to return here and they won’t be able to stop me…so please don’t judge me I will do anything in my power to be with Len…”

“Eat six seeds…” Lisa added softly and Barry’s eyes widened. “If you eat six you will be able to return and stay here for six months…if you eat more you will doom life on earth because you won’t be able to leave the Underworld and they need you at the Olympus as badly as Lenny needs you here…I know he loves you deeply but he is terrible at expressing it…”

Barry smiled and nodded. “Thank you Lisa…and please don’t tell Len…not yet. I’m not sure he is going to like my decision.”

Lisa scoffed. “I promise…but I can assure you he will be probably be really mad and then silently delighted with your decision…you just need to be aware that this choice you are making will bring a lot of consequences you will need to face when the time comes…”

“I know…and I’m ready.” He said biting his lower lip with anticipation.

The God of Spring smiled and he ate the six sweet crimson seeds sealing his fate for eternity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! sorry for the long wait!  
> I hope you enjoyed this update! Let me know your thoughts! :3  
>    
> A/N: Thanks for reading! You guys are the best, and again, thank you for the amazing comments and reviews that inspire me to continue writing!! I will try to update as soon as I can! ;) Love you all and sorry for the crazy chapter!


	7. Life & Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I’M FINALLY BACK! ♥  
> With a new chapter! Yay! Enjoy!! :3  
> A/N: sorry for mistakes...no beta haha

  **“He wears light and darkness equally well,**

**He has always been half heaven & half hell...”**

 

* * *

 

When Len’s carriage finally arrived to Mount Olympus the battle had already started. Len and Barry swiftly descended from the black chariot and walked towards the golden gates that were ominously open and unprotected.

“Ugh the air at the Olympus is too fresh…” Mick groaned loudly descending from the black carriage. “It’s seriously disgusting…”

Barry and Lisa scoffed at Mick’s remark and Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Let’s move quickly.” The Ruler of the Dead said to the group. “It’s seems like Zoom already started his attack at the palace.”

Len and Barry crossed the golden gates and the God of Spring halted at the sight that received them. There were tall columns of smoke over the golden city and there were gods and goddesses fighting against Zoom’s followers while Typhon, the abominable creature, approached Mount Olympus making the whole earth tremble.

“Len we need to reach Well’s Palace as soon as we can!” Barry added worried for his family, thinking of Iris, Caitlin, Joe and Eddie. “I need to know that they are safe!”

“That’s the plan Scarlet.” Len murmured observing the battlefield suddenly fearing for the safety of Barry’s family. It was a terrifying chaos and the wind was carrying the scent of ashes and smoke. The immortal horses were flying over the city scared and the nymphs were running towards the meadows trying to escape the clash.

“This is madness…” Cisco said staring at the destroyed landscape and Lisa nodded silently.

“Come on! Ee need to find Wells...” Len stated looking at Typhon who was approaching fast, walking through the ocean, creating colossal tsunamis on his way.

Everyone nodded and followed the King of the Underworld silently. They ran up through the marble staircase into the town set above the clouds. In the middle of a plaza Barry saw Iris, Caitlin and Eddie fighting a huge chimera. A fire breathing- three headed monster with one head of a lion, one of a snake and another of a goat. It had lion claws at the front and goat legs behind with a long snake tail.

“IRIS!” Barry yelled flashing to help his friends.

“BARRY! You are back!!” Iris said stunned to see him.

“Yes and I brought help!” Barry said proudly turning to see Len.

Leonard saw Barry disappear with a flash of lightning and turned to see the group.

“Hartley, Mick, Mark, Cisco and Lisa…stay behind to help Barry’s friends to fight against Zoom’s army of lower gods and creatures… I will take Barry to find Wells to stop Typhon.”

Everyone nodded and the group dispersed trying to defend the Olympus from the massive attack.

The God of Spring created some vines to hold the chimera in place to protect Iris, while Eddie the God of Sun, created a golden ray of hot light to burn the monster down and Caitlin shoot a beam of ice to kill the creature.

Len ran towards Barry and grabbed the speedster’s wrist. “Scarlet let’s go find Wells… stopping Typhon should be our priority now.”

Barry nodded and turned to see Wally and Cisco fighting against the God of Sand and the God of Mist under the chill green steam that was spreading with poison.

“Go Barr…” Caitlin said and Iris and Eddie nodded. “We can handle this…”

Barry nodded and he started to run together with Len trough the long hallways of white marble columns towards the Celestial Hall where Zoom was probably with Joe and Wells. In their way they saw the destruction made by Hunter. The gardens Barry loved so much were now burning and the plants and flowers were dead or withering…but he couldn’t blame it all on Zoom…his short absence had caused the plants to decay. Barry exhaled feeling guilty but decided to put the painful thought aside. Suddenly there was a loud blast and the whole Parthenon trembled hard. Barry and Len halted to see the three Horae, Laurel, Thea and Sara fighting with a group of harpies, that were creating with their black wings destructive winds.

Barry grabbed Len’s hand and pulled the King to the left. “Let’s go this way…” Barry said trying to avoid the battle to reach as soon as possible the Council Hall of the Olympian gods. They were running on their way when a massive column fell before them with a messy explosion creating a cloud of debris and dust. Barry covered his face on time and when the dust dispersed a loud shriek made him jolt. There was a massive Sphinx on the ground with two arrows piercing her heart.

“Barry you are back…” the God of Archery said surprised helping the Goddess of Wisdom to move through the stones and the wreckage. “How can you have super speed and always be late?”

“Ollie! Felicity!” Barry said eager to see them safe. “Yeah...sorry Ollie..I just arrived!”

“I can see…and with the Lord of the Dead…” Oliver said annoyed narrowing his green eyes at Len…the deceiving god who dared to kidnap Barry from the Olympus.

“Yes! Len will help us defeat Typhon.” Barry said smiling brightly.

“I don’t trust him…” Oliver said glaring at the King of the Underworld walking towards the speedster.

“Good to know…” Len said smirking. “I don’t trust you either…Queen.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at the two bickering gods and ran towards Barry and hugged him dearly “Barry! I was so worried when you went missing.” She broke the embrace and hit him hard on his arm. “Don’t do that ever again.”

“Ouch…” Barry said pouting. “I promise…”

“Are you okay Barry?”

Barry nodded. “Yes, I’m fine…Felicity do you know where’s Joe? Wells?”

“I saw Joe ran to the Council Hall…” she added and Oliver nodded. “He was going to help Wells stop Typhon.”

“Thanks…” Barry said grabbing the hand of the King of the Underworld. “Let’s go Len.”

“Barry be careful Hunter is insane.” Felicity said worried looking at the God of Spring and then she glanced to the side to see the King of the Dead. “Protect him.”

“I will…” Len stated.

The ground trembled hard and a huge rift opened.

“Felicity!” Barry yelled and Oliver grabbed the goddess in time to pull her away form the deadly opening in the ground. They all turned to see the God of Earthquakes sneering. “Welcome back God of Spring…our Lord will be pleased to see you again.”

“Geomancer…” Barry said annoyed.

“Barry, Leonard go…” Oliver said preparing to shoot Geomancer with this bow and arrow. “Stop Typhon…I will stop Geomancer.”

“We will… _together.”_ added Felicity narrowing her eyes at her husband.

“Yes honey we will…” Oliver said and Leonard scoffed.

“Thanks Ollie… be careful.” Barry said pulling Len’s wrist and they started running away.

Barry felt something dreadful in his heart when he saw the colossal and impressive door of the Council Hall in ruins. He entered the golden venue and his hazel eyes widened with the terrifying sight. Typhon was really close to Mount Olympus and the stars were falling like rain in to the earth, Wells was fighting with his lightning against Hunter and Joe was on the ground hurt and not moving.

“JOE!” Barry yelled running to check his father and Leonard followed the God of Spring looking at Zoom and Wells having a powerful match of lightning.

“Joe wake up!” Barry murmured at his father noticing that the God of the West Winds was badly injured with a lightning that hit him in his chest. “Please wake up!”

“I’m glad you decided to join us Leonard.” Zoom said with an evil smirk. “And thank you for bringing my betrothed to me…I was starting to miss him.”

“He is not yours Hunter…” Len said annoyed and Wells seized Zoom’s distraction to throw at the evil speedster a lightning but Zoom catch it with ease and threw it back hitting Wells and making him stumble back.

“Do you think you can defeat me Wells?” Zoom asked angry. “You may be the god of lightning but you don’t have our speed. You are weak…you don’t deserve the throne.”

Wells glared and touched the ground softly and two bolts of lightning traveled breaking the golden floor with a massive force towards Zoom. The speedster grinned and flashed away from the strikes but Leonard channeled a blast of ice towards Zoom freezing the evil speedster’s back. Hunter growled irritated and kneeled on the ground losing balance due to the pain.

Barry flashed the unconscious Joe away from the Council hall, looking for Caitlin to treat him.

“You won’t defeat us Hunter…” Wells said with a voice that echoed like thunder. “Surrender.”

Zoom laughed. “I will never surrender…your throne will be mine and I will rule the Olympus with your son.”

“You won’t.” Len said glaring at the evil speedster.

“You have always been an annoying god Leonard.” Hunter said turning to see the God Ruler of the Underworld. “I must confess that I’m impressed that you defeated the Titans.” Hunter added but grinned looking at the horizon where Typhon was approaching. “But you won’t be able to stop Typhon and you won’t be able to stop me…I will sent you back to your disgusting Realm.”

Zoom flashed forward to kill the King of the Underworld, but Leonard created a strong blast like a blizzard with icicles and frost to slow down the speedster. Barry appeared at the hall after taking Joe to a safe place with Cait and he flashed Len away from Zoom’s path on time.

“Len! Are you okay?”

“Yes! Thank you Scarlet…” Len said feeling his heart beating wildly and suddenly noticing that he was on the floor with Barry on his side.

Zoom turned and stared at Barry and Len talking and he felt a surge of jealousy. Typhon suddenly roared and everyone turned to see the monstrous storm giant laid siege to heaven creating devastating storms issued from the vast ocean on his feet with his massive wings.

“Len help Wells stop Typhon…I will distract Hunter.” Barry murmured standing up.

“No. It’s too dangerous…” Len stated quickly grabbing Barry’s wrist.

“Don’t worry…I will be fine. Hunter won’t kill me…” The God of Spring said.

Leonard turned to see Wells standing up and creating a massive lightning to strike Typhon.

“Len…please.” Barry pleaded looking at Wells. “It’s the only way.”

“Fine but don’t die.” Len stood up and pulled Barry in for a passionate kiss and the younger god blushed.

“I promise...”

Barry flashed in front of Zoom to attack the evil speedster and the God of the Underworld ran towards Wells.

“Leonard! We need to slow down Typhon! We can’t let him reach the Olympus!” Wells yelled through the massive storm that reached the Parthenon. Rain started falling from the clashing clouds in the sky and Len observed the constellations in the sky disarrange with every step Typhon took. The stars started falling towards the earth and at the Olympus like blue fireballs burning everything in their path. The scene was impressive but devastating.

“I can try to freeze the water of the ocean surrounding him.”

Wells nodded creating with ease a huge lightning. “Hold him in place and I will strike him.”

Leonard nodded and lifted his hands invoking ice to attack the monstrous creature.

 

* * *

 

The God of Spring flashed in front of Zoom.

“So you came to me…” Hunter said pleased looking at Barry’s lean body wet from head to toes thanks to the unforgiving rain.

“I came here to stop you Hunter!” Barry stated dryly feeling the cold rain striking on his smooth skin and the wind almost strong enough to push him back. “You are insane! You know that Typhon only wants the sovereignty of gods and men! He will destroy you too!”

“He won’t…he obeys me!” Zoom roared as loud as the thunders that Wells was creating to subdue the massive monster. “He will obey us…”

“Typhon seeks to destroy the world and the Olympus!” Barry yelled looking at the darkness surrounding them and the blue fireballs creating blasts on the city of the sky where his family was fighting. “If you let Typhon reach the Olympus you won’t have a Realm to rule!”

“Then so be it!” Hunter yelled angry and flashed towards Barry and grabbed the younger god by the arm. “We will create a new realm together from the ashes!”

“Let me go Hunter!” Barry yelled while a white flash of light caused by Wells lightning illuminated Hunter’s evil smirk.

“I don’t care if everything is destroyed…as long as I have you…you are life.” Zoom said leaning forward to catch Barry’s lips in a kiss but the speedster managed to hit Hunter with his fist in the face.

“Don’t you dare to touch me again!”

The evil speedster groaned but tightened his grip on Barry’s arm hurting the younger god.

“I will take you away from the King of the Underworld…You are mine...Only mine!” Hunter whispered in to Barry’s ear. “I will have you and you will please me for eternity…”

The God of Spring smirked with his secret.

“I will never be yours Hunter…I ate the _pomegranate seeds._ ”

Hunter’s eyes widened and growled angry striking Barry on the face with impressive strength and the young god stumbled and fell to the wet golden floor feeling the sweet taste of blood in his mouth.

Barry groaned in pain and lifted his glance to see Zoom suddenly start laughing like a maniac. “You are so naïve…nothing in the universe will stop me from having you Barry… _nothing…not even pomegranate seeds.”_

The speedster moved backwards on the floor where flowers were starting to bloom shyly.

“You just made things more interesting…” Hunter said looking down on Barry and walking forward. “I will just have to kill the King of the Underworld and become the King of Hades to be with you.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare to hurt Len...”

“Or what? What are you going to do?” Zoom asked teasingly while laughing. “What is the beautiful innocent and weak God of Spring going to do to me Lord of Chaos?”

Barry stared at his enemy. His was blood boiling with rage. He turned to see Len fighting bravely against Typhon with Wells and he felt his heart clench with the thought of losing his beloved. He needed to stop Zoom on his own. Barry summoned vines with thorns to trap Zoom but the speedster managed to avoid them.

“I won’t fall for the same trick twice Barry…you see…I will always find a way to achieve what I want…” Hunter said pleased with Barry’s shock. “We will spend some time here at the Olympus and some time at the netherworld ruling together. We will own everything….”

“No…” Barry said standing up. “I will live with Len the Underworld and no one will stop me. I made my choice.”

Zoom smirked thrilled. “Then catch me if you can Barry…because nothing else is going to stop me from killing Leonard now.”

Hunter laughed and ran towards the King of the Underworld to attack him from the back and Barry barely grabbed Zoom’s robes and threw him to the side away from Len. Barry and Zoom flashed around the throne room and the sound of thunder and the flashing of blue and yellow lightning illuminated the darkness of the Olympus. Leonard turned to see Hunter and Barry fighting and he was going to run to help the young speedster when Wells grabbed him by his arm.

“Leonard you need to concentrate on your own fight…”

The King of the Underworld nodded worried looking at Barry’s lightning collide with Zoom’s force and he turned reluctantly to summon a deathly blizzard towards Typhon. Wells smiled impressed with Len’s powers and he summoned his lightning to hurt and weaken Typhon.

“We need him to fall in to the deep abyss of the Tartarus!” Wells instructed. “Can you create a rift to the prison in the Underworld?”

Len nodded. “I can.”

The King of the Underworld breathed deeply and with one hand he kept the blizzard over Typhon and with the other he created a massive rift in the depths of the earth to swallow the monster inside the Titan’s prison. Len started trembling and panting, he was using too much of his powers. He could feel his power draining him from energy. He wasn’t going to be able to hold the rift for long. Wells increased the power in his lightning and Typhon roared in pain with each strike, stumbling slowly.

 

* * *

 

 

Caitlin, Cisco, Wally, Lisa, Hartley and Mick were fighting against Zoom’s followers in the center of the golden city. Their enemies were the lower deities that were promised a new place in the Olympus under Zoom’s reign of chaos. The group had already defeated the God of Sand and the God of Mist and they were currently fighting the God of Shades.

“Mark!” The God of Fire yelled through the loud noise of the battle. “Go help Len and Wells!”

“Are you sure Mick?” Mark asked feeling the earth tremble and watching the stars fall and ignite the temples and the forest.

Mick grunted. “Just go Mark! We will follow you when we finish here!”

Mark nodded and ran as fast as he could towards the edge of the Council Hall. He saw on his way the God of Archery and the Goddess of Wisdom fighting with the Horae against the annoying harpies that were destroying and killing the nymphs on Wells garden and the God of Mirrors fighting against a huge sphinx in a nearby lake manipulating the water as an amazing huge reflective surface. He exhaled and turned left to run through the hallway until he arrived to the room where Wells, Len, Barry and Zoom were fighting. The sound of the battle was deafening and The God of Spring was barely holding his ground against the God of Chaos. Mark sighed worried and approached the edge of the Council Hall and stood behind Leonard impressed. He saw his friend and King trembling while opening massive rift on the earth leading towards the gates of Tartarus. It was an extraordinary sight.

“Leonard!” Wells yelled and his voice was loud as thunder. “Guide him towards the opening.”

“That’s what I’m doing old man!” Len yelled annoyed at Wells.

“Len!” Mark exclaimed and Leonard turned to see his rogue god staring at him in shock.

“Mark! Do a blizzard and I will use my powers to create shadows to bind the monster!”

Mark nodded and used he his powers to create a massive storm over the ocean to strike the monster. Len swallowed and concentrated to invoke the souls of thousands of spirits to create a chain strong enough to hold and pull the monster in to the dark abyss. From the depths of the netherworld thousands of pillars surged up in the shape of wild whirlwinds to create massive chains around the body of the monster. The howls of the spirits were dreadful and frightening. Len’s body was emanating a dark cold black aura and Mark stared in awe at his King. It was the first time he saw Len use all of his powers.

Soon Iris, Eddie, Wally, Lisa, Mick, Caitlin and Cisco overpowered their enemies and they ran towards the Parthenon to see Wells and Len fighting. Wells’ lightning bolts were illuminating the horizon and they sounded like the sky was ripping open. The God of Heaven finally created a massive thunderbolt that made the frightening creature fall to its knees and stumble towards the massive rift. Len pulled the soul chains wrapping on the monster’s body and made him fall in to the deep pit of Tartarus with a loud roar and shriek.

Wells smiled and Len collapsed to his knees while they saw the threatening creature fall defeated in to the Titan’s prison. The stars finally stopped falling from the black deep sky and Mark gasped seeing the creature create a massive explosion on the ocean and disappearing in to the deep core of the earth.

Zoom halted his fight with Barry when he heard the vile cries of Typhon through the storm and he narrowed his eyes to see the creature slowly fall ominously in to the deep prison of Tartarus in Leonard’s realm.

“NOOOOOOOO!!” Hunter yelled angry realizing his plan of conquering the Olympus failed.

Barry halted as well and he saw Len on his knees turning to see the evil speedster.

“Surrender Hunter!” Wells exclaimed threatening. “We defeated Typhon and now as you can see…you are alone.” He said looking at the group of gods who already defeated Zoom’s army. Mick, Lisa and Cisco smiled proudly and Oliver smirked.

“You are outnumbered.” Wells continued. “You have no way out.”

Hunter glared at the Overlord of the Olympus. “You will never catch me Wells…maybe you delayed part of my plan but I can still have my sweet revenge!”

Zoom smirked looking at the weakened King of the Underworld and he threw a deadly blue lightning at Len to pierce the King’s heart. Barry’s eyes widened and yelled at the King of the Underworld to move. Barry felt that everything was happening in slow motion. Everyone turned to see Leonard who was still on his knees too tired to stand up and escape from Zoom’s deadly attack. Lisa closed her eyes scared and Mick yelled Len’s name.

Wells swiftly reacted and created a massive shield of energy to protect the King of the Underworld and Zoom’s blue lightning collided against it, creating a massive white blast of electricity that almost blinded all the gods in the Hall. Len quickly opened his blue eyes and he felt the ground below him disappear when he noticed that Zoom and Barry were no longer on the Parthenon.

“Scarlet!” Len screamed angry and his voice faded in to the storm.

Lisa ran towards her brother. “Lenny are you okay?”

“He took him…Zoom’s attack was just a distraction to take him away.” The King of the Underworld whispered angry feeling strangled by the air around him.

“We will save him.” Wells said walking towards the small surface on the table that seemed liquid, like a cold mirror.

"How?" Len asked. "We don't even know where he took him..."

“I told you… I know everything Leonard.”

Wells moved his hand over the liquid, which suddenly created ripples and showed Barry’s location. Len’s eyes widened and he clenched his hands painfully…ice started to disperse through the golden floor like wild fire. He was trembling from rage and his heart was racing with wrath. “I’m going to kill him.”

 

* * *

 

Zoom grabbed Barry amidst the confusion of his impulsive attack. He knocked down the young god who tried to run towards Len to assure his safety and he flashed him unconscious to the farthest temple hidden in the green and lush gardens of the Olympus.

Hunter inspected the structure of the temple. It was a huge circular construction surrounded by columns, in front of a beautiful and peaceful lake, sheltering the statue of a winged horse…probably Pegasus. Zoom smirked and threw the unconscious God of Spring to the floor and tied his arms with a special golden thread to stop Barry from using his speed to a marble column on the side.

The flickering flames of some terra cotta lamps dimly lighted the place.

“I will have fun with you…” Zoom whispered slapping Barry’s face with a hard dry blow. The younger god slowly opened his hazel eyes startled. Hunter smiled pleased at Barry’s panic and the young speedster tried to move his arms but they were tightly and painfully restrained on his back.

“Release me Hunter!” Barry said angry but the fear other older man was clear.

“Glad to see you awake….” Hunted said smirking. “That thread will block your connection to the speedforce…”

Barry was confused, one minute he was standing in the Parthenon with Len and Wells and now he was far away in a temple tied with a thread that was blocking his speed. Barry groaned feeling a sting of pain on the right side of his face.

“Let’s have some fun.” Zoom said leaning forward invading the Barry’s personal space and he smiled cruelly seeing how uncomfortable the young god was. Barry felt a paralyzing fear spread through his body like icy liquid metal and he turned his face to side.

“You are beautiful…” Zoom said inspecting Barry’s face and the freckles on his long exposed neck. “So pure… almost ethereal… tempting…”

“Don’t you dare to touch me Hunter!” Barry exclaimed frightened and he saw a forest nymph that was hiding between the trees run silently away from the temple towards the Parthenon probably to alert Wells of his fate. Maybe he could buy some time and try to distract Hunter.

“You know that they are going to figure out a way to stop you right?”

Hunter scoffed. “Who? Leonard? Wells? No…nobody can stop me now…not anymore…they don’t even know where we are…”

“So what’s the plan?” Barry asked trying to delay the inevitable. “We defeated Typhon and the Titans! You are alone Hunter! You won’t be able to kill every god by yourself! You are doomed!”

“I don’t want to kill everyone _Scarlet_ …” Zoom said staring at Barry’s pure and untouched body lustfully.

“Don’t call me that!” Barry snapped narrowing his eyes full of hate.

Hunter smiled lopsided thrilled with Barry’s anger. “You say you are not like me but I have seen the beautiful darkness inside of you Barry… all you have to do is unlock it and rule with me...forget about Leonard…I can give you power.”

“I will never join you Hunter…” Barry affirmed angry. “Why don’t you understand that I love Leonard? I will never be yours!”

“You will…”

Hunter grinned and grabbed Barry’s smooth hair and pulled him for a greedy rough kiss, capturing the younger god against the marble column. Barry’s eyes widened open but then he tightly shut them as he firmly tried to purse his lips close to avoid Zoom’s disgusting intrusion. Swallowing back his whimpers, Barry tried to release his hands squirming against Zoom and the marble column, but he quickly realized that he couldn’t phase out of his bonds. Hunter pulled Barry’s hair painfully and Barry groaned. Hunter grinned and licked the young god’s bottom lip, seeking an entrance and pulled harder Barry’s hair while he bit his bottom lip and Barry moaned, earning a wide smirk from Zoom who finally managed to slip his tongue in.

The God of Spring tried to move his hands to no avail. His body tensed. He needed to escape from Hunter’s touch. Zoom deepened the kiss, knowing perfectly that Barry was inexperienced and he started asphyxiating the younger god.

Barry couldn’t breath and he could feel a hand roaming all over his chest, giving him chills down his spine. His face was heating and he could feel his cheeks bleed pink at the unwanted kiss that was getting, messier, wet, deeper and rougher. Hunter was devouring his soul.

Suddenly he had a wild thought and he kissed Zoom back catching the God of Chaos completely off guard. Barry moved his lips like Hunter in a perfect rhythm giving and electrifying pleasure to the older speedster that was deep lost in the desire of tasting Barry’s sweet lips. Barry smiled in to the kiss and leaned forward deepening their lustful battle…Zoom was thrilled feeling the sudden sweet flavor of cherries….or berries… Hunter loosed the hard grip on Barry’s hair and his hand tenderly moved to one side of Barry’s face to hold him properly. The God of Spring opened his eyes and saw Hunter with his eyes closed intensifying the kiss. Barry moaned searching for the perfect timing and Hunter leaned forward over him on the floor to deepen more his touch. Barry swiftly and with all the energy and strength he had kneed Hunter hard on his stomach.

The God of Chaos growled with relentless wrath for getting tricked and grabbed the young God’s throat and tightened his grip. Barry fought against his bonds, feeling his neck get constricted. He was panicking. His breathing was getting shallow and rapid. Barry squirmed silently in Zoom’s deathly grip, trying to kick the older god away but he couldn’t and when he thought he was about to faint Zoom released him. Barry coughed and tried to speak but his voice was gone.

“If you thought I was going to kill you quickly you were wrong…” Zoom said tearing Barry’s wet tunic open and the God of Spring glared.

“If I can’t have you willingly I will have to train you through pain until you obey my commands.” Zoom said grabbing Barry’s arm and he charged his lightning to shock the God of Spring. Barry felt the charge of blue lightning curse through his body and he screamed arching his body in painful agony.

“I will hurt you until you start screaming my name!” Zoom whispered in Barry’s ear.

“S-stop…” Barry pleaded feeling that it was more than a slight tingle that ran underneath his skin, it was more like fire burning each and everyone of his nerves. Zoom intensified the charge.

“Say my name Barry…”

Barry’s ethereal body convulsed as the violent electrical current pulsed through him.

“SAY IT!”

“H-hunter…”

Suddenly the pain ended. The young god fell limp against the column of the temple hyperventilating and sweating.

“I will show you your place beneath me.” Zoom said grabbing the speedster’s knees and he separated them roughly. His hand traveled up caressing Barry’s tight and he... coughed. Zoom suddenly felt dizzy and his mouth dry but he ignored he needed to claim the young god. Barry started struggling faintly but he couldn’t even breathe properly, Zoom leaned to bite Barry’s neck and he closed his eyes scared feeling Hunter licking his wet and smooth skin.

Hunter shivered and he started feeling suffocated. He couldn’t breath properly. He was feeling weak…and suddenly he understood.

“Nightshade…” Hunter murmured feeling the sweet taste of berries on his lips. His vision was quickly blurring and his skin burning.

“My new favorite plant… _deadly nightshade_ …” Barry whispered smirking. “You wanted to taste me… to see my darkness…well my lips are venomous as poison.”

Zoom roared angry feeling the poison running through his veins. “This won’t kill me…”

“No but it will slow you down…” Barry said pleased. "I will be your downfall..."

Zoom noticed between gasps that the flowers surrounding them were all purple…

Suddenly there was a loud sound of a whoosh and Hunter groaned startling the young god. Barry opened his eyes and saw a lot of golden blood over him and Hunter panting.

The God of Chaos stood up slowly and faced the King of the Underworld with a menacing aura and Barry saw three sharp icicles piercing Zoom’s back and his friends running towards the temple. Wells, Cisco, Mark, Wally and Hartley arrived first, followed by Iris, Eddie, Oliver, Felicity Caitlin, Lisa and Mick who were accompanied by a forest nymph. Barry smiled at them feeling finally safe.

“Attacking from behind?” Hunter growled angry feeling a massive headache from the venom. “Where’s the honor in that Leonard?”

“That was just a warning…. and I have no honor.” Len said smirking. “And I certainly don’t care what other Gods think of me…”

Hunter scoffed. “You are pitiful… so much wasted power and talent…are you sure you don’t want to join me?”

“Release Barry!” Caitlin said angry looking at Barry shivering surrounded by beautiful purple flowers.

“I don’t want to…so why don’t you all come and try to get this deceiving whore from me?”

Cisco and Caitlin attacked from afar the speedster who easily avoided their powers and Lisa joined them and Hunter laughed entertained avoiding the frost, the blast of vibes and the streams of gold.

“Is that the best you can all do?” Hunter said but his voice was fading.

Mick channeled his flames against the speedster and Oliver shoot a rain of arrows but Hunter just avoided them as well.

“You are all painfully slow…” Hunter said moving suddenly at the speed of sound with difficulty to strike the column beside them creating an enormous blast but Wells managed to protect the group with his shield of energy.

“Too slow Hunter…” Wells said angry holding the powerful lightning shield. “You can’t defeat us.”

Iris and Lisa ran towards Barry followed by Caitlin and they unchained the God of Spring who leaned to his side and Lisa caught him on time.

“Barry! Are you okay?”

“Thanks Lisa… I’m fine…” Barry murmured weakly. "I just used a lot of my powers to poison Zoom..."

Lisa nodded and turned to see her brother and Zoom.

“You wont be able to stop me!” Hunter roared angry starting to have hallucinations and he stumbled. He was getting really weak and he was seeing double.

Wells scoffed. “You dared to defy me Zoom! You brought Typhon to my Realm and you injured my son! You don’t deserve a place in the Olympus…you deserve a place besides the Titans…in the deep Tartarus... Leonard now!”

The King of the Underworld opened a new massive rift in the ground and the souls of the dead started to appear howling to merge in to deadly chains to grab the speedster. Zoom tried to escape but Leonard sent a blast of ice to freeze his legs and managed to finally restrain him. Hunter tried to phase but the power of Leonard’s ghostly shackles were too powerful for him to escape.

“RELEASE ME!” Hunter bellowed.

“Enjoy your eternity with the Titans…” Wells said calmly.

Hunter gasped and growled annoyed and Wells released his lightning to hit Hunter in the chest. The God of Chaos screamed and shrieked and his deep howls pierced the air.

Leonard moved forward where Zoom was screaming and panting immobilized with his chains and stared at the evil god.

“I hope you enjoy my Realm as a prisoner.” Len said making a shiny dagger of ice.

“You know you will never have him Leonard…” Hunter stated with an evil grin looking at Barry. “Wells won’t allow your love for the God of Spring…he knows you can’t make Barry happy…He will die in the Underworld…you will kill him…you will make his life miserable. He deserves more than that deep shithole you call home…”

“That’s not your decision to make…” Len whispered smiling looking at Hunter’s eyes. “That’s Barry’s decision.”

Leonard pierced Hunter’s heart with the ice dagger and Zoom yelled from the cold and the pain.

“You will kill him Leonard…” Zoom said through gritted teeth. “If he doesn’t kill you first…”

The ice started to expand through the speedster’s body until he finally froze completely. Leonard pushed the ice statue towards the edge of the Tartarus and swiftly closed the terrifying bottomless pit.

“Len…” Barry exhaled with a hoarse voice smiling weakly.

The King of the Underworld moved towards Barry and kneeled in front of him.

“Scarlet…” Len said softly looking at the beautiful young god trembling. “Are you okay?”

Barry nodded softly and he dived forward to embrace the Lord of the Dead.

“I was so scared when I saw Zoom attack you...”

“I’m okay…” Len said embracing the young god back. “It’s all over…you are safe…”

Barry closed his eyes feeling Len’s warm hold wishing he could stay like this forever. Cisco, Caitlin, Mick and Lisa smiled at the sight but Wells sighed knowing that they won’t be able to stay together for long. “ _A cursed couple…life and death.”_

“Thank you Leonard for helping us…” Wells added smiling. “The peace at the Olympus will prevail thanks to you.”

Leonard nodded. “I promise Hunter won’t be able to escape Tartarus…”

Wells agreed. “We should get back to the palace…” Wells said and Len nodded. “We need to treat Barry’s injuries and you all need to rest…. tomorrow we will have a feast to celebrate our victory.”

“A feast!! Awesome!” Cisco added eager and he turned to see the beautiful Goddess of Night and he felt his heart flutter when Lisa smiled at him.

Mick and Mark beamed thinking of all the awesome food and wine they would be able to eat at the Olympus...that they didn’t have at the Underworld and Iris, Eddie, Oliver, Felicity and Caitlin were more than thrilled to have their cute God of Spring back and safe at home.

Barry smiled and he turned to see Len’s beautiful blue eyes and he slowly leaned forward kissing, without poison, the King of the Underworld, gaining the shock of his friends and family who clearly didn’t expect him to fall in love with the cruel coldhearted Lord of Hades.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Let me know what you guys think! :3  
> Finally Zoom and Typhon defeated but...the problems for our lovely couple are far from over...  
> Stay tuned!


	8. Golden Thread of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I’M FINALLY BACK! With a massive new chapter!  
> I'm still not happy about it but I'm going to post it anyways because I'm stuck haha!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

 

  **“I am death and when I love you is forever** **.”**

 

* * *

 

The young God of Spring broke the passionate kiss and smiled at the Lord of the Dead who seemed pleased and a little surprised with Barry’s impulsive and reckless decision to kiss him in front of the Olympian Gods.

Lisa, Felicity, Iris and Caitlin were smiling at the sweet display of love but Oliver stared coldly at Leonard knowing too well that this situation was only going to bring trouble and pain to Barry. Wells on the other hand sighed worried knowing that the love of the couple before him was going to suffer through a lot of trials like the Fates once told him eons back.

Before the war with Typhon and Zoom’s demanding requests of Barry’s hand in marriage, Wells visited the Moriai worried for his adoptive son’s fate. The three fates and goddess of destiny were pleased with the unusual visit of the Lord of the Olympus and under Wells’ command they examined Barry’s golden thread of life.

The Fates were mean, pitiless and unfeeling and even Wells feared them since they were also the ones who decided how long the rule of the gods should last, so even him, was powerless to change their decision.

When the three Moriai found Barry’s life thread they were shocked to see that it was different from all the Gods of the Olympus’ threads…it’s light was shattered and in some places was slowly fading away. They swore to the Sky and Thunder Overlord that they didn’t know what it meant…that they had never seen anything like that before.

The Fates contemplated the strange thread and some time later they prophesized Barry’s inescapable destiny of pain and suffering. The God of Spring was meant to die in the hands of his lover and his passing will herald the change of seasons symbolizing the birth and death of all life on earth. Wells felt his heart shatter at the ominous fate and since then Wells started fearing the day Barry was meant to meet his soul mate. He veiled for years the Fates’ prophecy from Joe. At the beginning he thought Zoom was the one who was going to cause Barry’s suffering and death, so he constantly denied the evil speedster’s requests for marriage but now with Hunter imprisoned in Tartarus he understood that the King of the Underworld was the god who was meant to hurt his beloved son and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“I’m going to head back to the Parthenon…” Caitlin stated stirring Wells out of his thoughts. “I need to check up on Joe…I already treated his wound but Zoom’s lightning burned his chest badly. The energy of that lightning bolt could have killed him if Barry didn’t arrive on time and flashed him away from the fight to receive proper treatment.”

“Thank you Caitlin” Iris said and the healer goddess nodded.

“I will go with you.” Barry said eager standing up with the help of the King of the Underworld. “I want to see him as well…I’ve missed Joe and I need to talk to him.”

“He is going to be glad to see that you are back with us.” Iris added happy to see her brother safe. “He was really worried about your abduction.”

Leonard felt a pang of guilt listening to Iris words, he knew there was no ill intention behind her comment but he couldn’t stop feeling uncomfortable and ashamed of stealing Barry from the Olympus even when Wells gave him the consent to do so. He could also feel the fear and dislike from the other gods. He wasn’t really welcomed at t heaven and they probably blame him of Barry’s suffering. He was starting to feel miserable when he felt Barry’s warm hand grab his cold hand and smile brightly at him.

“Len will you accompany me to meet Joe?” Barry asked softly tightening his grip reassuring Len and the King felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t deny anything to the young god before him.

“Sure…” He whispered knowing that this was probably a bad idea. He turned to see Wells who kept silent and Oliver gave him a cold glance.

“Thanks Len…” Barry said happy and they started walking slowly hand in hand following Wells and Caitlin through the path in the palace’s garden. Len couldn’t stop having a bad feeling about everything. He knew his time with Barry was going to end soon since Joe will never allow him to take Barry back to the Underworld and least of all marry him.

The Lord of the Dead observed the long pathway before him. It was a lovely passage through Well’s garden full of tall trees and flowers that were barely visible in the darkness of the night. They were leaving behind the small temple near the lake and Leonard couldn’t help but wonder how beautiful would it be to have a private garden for Barry in Hades…it would have to be a space near his room where Cerberus wouldn’t enter to eat the flowers or dig massive holes ruining the grass. He was really concentrated in his own daydreams and thoughts when he felt Barry’s grip on his hand loose and he turned to see the young god halt and close his eyes tightly.

“Scarlet?”

Barry was about to say something when he felt dizzy and everything went suddenly black. The God of Spring was falling slowly and Len moved fast to catch him from hitting the floor.

“Barry? Can you hear me?!” Len whispered softly but the speedster remained silent and with his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted.

Mick and Lisa rushed to Len’s side and Caitlin and Wells turned to see the Ruler of the Dead holding the young unconscious god against his body.

“Barr!” Iris exclaimed worried and Caitlin moved next to Len’s side to check his friend.

“Is he okay?” Lisa asked worried thinking of the pomegranates Barry ate, she wanted to tell Leonard and Caitlin so badly but she swore she wasn’t going to tell anyone. It wasn’t her secret to tell.

The healer goddess swiftly inspected the young god for a wound. She quickly noticed that the speedster had a small fever and she relaxed a bit concluding that Barry fainted because he was extremely exhausted from the battle and probably from using his powers to poison Hunter. “He is fine…” she whispered and everyone released the breaths they didn’t realized they were holding. “I think he fainted because he used all of his energy fighting Hunter…it was just a dizzy spell. He really needs to rest and as soon as he wakes up he needs to eat and drink something.”

“The doll sure knows how to give us a heart attack.” Mick added with a nervous laugh and Leonard agreed feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“He is going to be okay…don’t worry.” Caitlin added looking at Len’s blue eyes and he nodded silently.

Iris noticed that the King of the Underworld was genuinely worried for Barry and she smiled witnessing how Leonard carefully lifted her brother in bridal style.

“Where should I take him?” The King of the Dead asked quickly.

“I can show you the shortest way to Barry’s room.” Cisco offered trying to be helpful and Lisa smiled warmly at him.

“That would be great!” Iris added. “Caitlin and I will go to check Joe meanwhile Cisco and Len can take Barry to his bedroom.”

Caitlin nodded. “I will go check Barry after I finish with Joe.”

“Thank you...” Leonard said holding in his strong arms the unconscious young god who stole his cold heart.

“Leonard…” Wells added and the King of the Underworld turned to see him. “After you take Barry to his room meet me at the Council Hall at the Parthenon.”

“Will do.” Len said politely and bowed his head courtly.

Wells smiled pleased and disappeared with a lightning and white flash.

“Show us the way _Cisco_.” Lisa said with a flirtatious voice and Len rolled his eyes.

“Sure.” Cisco added smiling brightly at the beautiful goddess and he gave her his hand to help her walk through the debris in the garden and palace hallways. Len silently followed her sister with Barry in his arms and Mick, Hartley and Mark followed their King talking about the battle and the feast.

Caitlin, Iris, Wally and Eddie started walking to the other side of the palace to Joe’s room leaving only Oliver and Felicity alone in the destroyed garden.

“So…what are you thinking?” Felicity asked curious to the Archer God who was her handsome and strong husband. “I know that look …”

“Nothing…” Oliver replied dryly.

“Tell me…” The Goddess of Wisdom insisted taking Oliver’s handsome face in her hand to force him to see her. “Don’t hide your thoughts from me my love.”

Olive sighed. “I think Wells is hiding something…”

“I believe so too…” She confessed worried.

“I fear for Barry’s safety and happiness. He is like my little brother.” Oliver explained. “Leonard is deceiving and cold…I have a bad feeling that he is going to hurt him.”

“You don’t know that.” Felicity added.

“I hope I’m wrong.” Oliver said looking at the destroyed Parthenon and sighed. “Barry has already been through a lot...”

“I agree.”

 

* * *

 

Joe slowly opened his eyes and he saw Iris seating in a white divan beside his bed next to Eddie, while Wally was pacing back and forth in the beautiful room decorated with marble and gold. Joe groaned and shifted to seat on his huge bed.

“Dad!” Iris said grabbing Joe’s hand and tightening her grip. “I’m so glad you are awake! We were so worried! You were almost killed by Hunter.”

“I’m okay Iris…” Joe whispered.

“You really gave us a fright!” Wally added and Eddie agreed.

Caitlin advanced towards the bed to inspect Joe’s wound and she smiled to see that it was almost healed. “It seems tomorrow you will be completely healed.” Caitlin said relaxing. “Tonight you just need to rest.”

“Thank you Caitlin…” Joe said looking down at the bandages surrounding his chest.

“No problem!”

“What the hell happened?” Joe asked still a little groggily. “Did we win?”

Iris nodded pleased but she looked tired. “We won…we are safe. The battle is over.”

“I’m glad…I’m really glad you are all safe” Joe said but frowned when he noticed that Barry was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Wells appeared in the room with the loud sound of thunder and a bright white light that startled Iris and Eddie.

“I’m glad to see you awake.” Wells added approaching the God of the West wind. “I owe you one Joe…I should be the one injured, not you my old friend.”

Joe scoffed. “You were the only one who could stop Typhon and it t is my duty to protect the Olympus and my family.”

“Still, I will always be grateful for your help…” Wells said and Joe nodded pleased.

“Where is Barry?” Joe asked worried. “Is he safe? Was there any losses?”

“No losses and Barry is safe.” Wells explained and Iris continued.

“Yes…he is in his room dad. He fought bravely against Zoom but he was exhausted, he used a lot of his powers to stop Hunter so he fainted, but don’t worry he is just sleeping.”

Joe nodded feeling a little better knowing that Barry was safe and sleeping in his room.

“And Typhon?” Joe asked waiting for an explanation.

“We managed to contain the creature in the deep prison of Hades, but being the colossal fire-breathing monster he is, Typhon struggled to become free causing earthquakes and volcanic eruptions each time he moved… he managed to create a volcano that mortals are calling Mount Etna…but the Lord of the Underworld assured us that he won’t escape from his realm.”

Joe nodded silently assessing the information.

“Do you believe him Wells? Joe asked raising his eyebrows. “After what he did?”

“I do…” Wells confessed thinking of the loyalty and power Leonard displayed in the battle. The King of the Underworld was formidable in war and he proved his ferocity and skills in the Titanomachy sixteen years ago and now against Typhon and there was no doubt that Leonard was loyal to the Olympus and truly and madly in love with the God of Spring. A love that seemed requited after Barry’s impulsive kiss…a love that the Fate’s warned him that would be the God of Spring downfall.

“Well I don’t trust him…” Joe stated defiantly and Iris sighed.

“We owe Leonard a lot.” Iris added quickly. “We won thanks to him...”

Joe ignored his daughter’s statement clearly bothered. He hated the Lord of the Underworld… he was cruel, deceiving, stern, cruel, cold and he kidnapped his young son. He was a dark god who was feared by everyone and even the mortals were too afraid to utter his name. He wasn’t a good suitor for Barry who was light, beauty, kindness and life.

“How much damage was done to the city and the Parthenon?” Joe continued.

“Enough…” the Overlord of the Sky added tired. “The stables were completely destroyed; some columns and hallways of the palace collapsed and are currently being swiftly restored by the Cyclops, the Great Hall suffered some damage on the golden floor but the Goddess of Night and Gold with Cisco’s help, is repairing it…soon the Parthenon will be better than before and the Olympus will prevail.”

“That’s good.” Joe commented and Iris nodded.

“We will have a feast tomorrow night to celebrate our victory.” Wells added and Joe’s eyes widened with fear.

“Will the God of the Underworld attend?” Joe asked dryly.

“Yes, he will stay for the feast.” Wells stated. “I invited him and he deserves the honor to accompany us after all his done.”

“I don’t want him to attend the feast…he is a traitor and he doesn’t deserve a place at the Olympus.” Joe stated struggling to seat on the bed and looking at Wells defiantly despise the pain he was suffering from Zoom’s lightning.

The King of the Olympus sighed. “Joe, don’t be unreasonable.”

“Unreasonable?!” Joe repeated exasperated. “I’m not being unreasonable Wells…I don’t want the kidnaper of my son near him.”

“He helped us defeat Typhon.” Wells replied.

“I don’t care… I just don’t want him anywhere near Barry.”

“Dad…don’t you think you are overreacting?” Iris asked concerned.

“How the hell I’m overreacting Iris?” Joes asked angry. “Barry almost died attacked by a massive Hydra. I need you to understand that if Barry dies all things that blossom on earth will die with him. He represents life and we can’t lose him.”

“He didn’t die...he is back and safe.” Iris explained understanding a little her dad’s concern. “In fact Leonard saved him from Hunter. You weren’t conscious during the battle but Leonard was really amazing!”

Joe exhaled. “If that God is staying tonight at the Olympus I want him in the farthest room of the palace away from Barry.”

“I already talk to him about the accommodation after they took Barry to his room. Our Underworld guests will stay at the temple of the God of Fire that it is indeed the farthest room in the palace…” Wells explained and Joe nodded relaxing a little.

The truth was that Wells was anxious as well. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Fates’ prophecy so he decided that Leonard should stay away from Barry even though he knew it was too late to change fate, it didn’t matter distance or time… Barry was already doomed.

Joe silently turned to look at his window. It was late at night and everything seemed peaceful and quiet. Thankfully there were no sounds of battle or screams, only the sounds of the wind and the flames flickering on the torches illuminating the bedchamber.

“He is my responsibility.” Joe whispered silently reminiscing the past. “I promised Nora and Henry that I will protect him and keep him safe from harm.”

“He is back and safe dad…” Iris murmured sadly seeing the burden his father felt with a vow he made years ago.

“He shouldn’t have been taken in the first place…” Joe added turning to see Wells. “We could had lost him and all living things on earth would had started to wither.”

“We already had this discussion Joe…” Wells sighed. “Barry is in my best of interests…”

“You used him to convince Leonard to fight with us…explain me how that is in the best for Barry’s interest?” Joe snarled. “Accept it Wells…you used him.”

“Dad...” Iris whispered worried trying to stop the incoming fight.

“Not now Iris…” Joe said with a menacing tone. “I don’t want that deceiving god near my son Wells…Barry deserves better.”

“Dad…you don’t even know what you are talking about!” Iris added getting angry. “Leonard protected Barry from Zoom, he cares about him and Barry is in love with Leonard…”

Everyone in the room suddenly paled and Iris tensed realizing her big mistake.

“HE IS WHAT?” Joe asked in shock turning to see Wells for an explanation. “How can Barry fall in love with that coldhearted King that kidnapped him? Tell me this is a bad joke.”

Iris sighed. There was no sense in hiding anything anymore sooner or later Joe was going to find out that Barry was in love with the Lord of the Dead and maybe she could help soften Joe for Barry’s sake.

“I saw them kiss and they were happy dad…like _really happy_. Barry finally found the happiness he so strongly desired and that he deserves. I can see that they are soul mates and meant for each other.”

“He kissed Leonard?” Joe repeated incredulous.

“Dad you know that Barry has a way of seeing the beauty and goodness in others, and perhaps most especially, when they couldn’t see it in themselves.” Iris explained slowly. “He saw a light in Leonard that no one knew that existed.”

“Because it doesn’t exist Iris!” Joe exclaimed. “Don’t be so naïve! Leonard is darkness and pain. He rules the dead and he will doom Barry to suffering.”

“You can’t know that!” Iris argued. “You are being so blind!”

“No you are wrong Iris! You should know better that love is blind! Wells I forbid their union.” Joe added sternly. “Barry needs to stay at the Olympus to give life to the mortal domains and he is too pure to be tainted by that thief! He cannot live in the Underworld.”

“I will talk with Leonard…” Wells stated trying to calm his best friend’s fury.

Iris sighed angry and glared at Joe. “Dad! Barry is old enough to choose his fate and the god he loves and he is responsible enough to keep up with his duty as the god of spring and harvest…you are acting so selfishly…”

“Iris…”

“No dad…this is wrong they love each other and love shouldn’t be denied of forbidden.” Iris said exasperated. “They had been through a lot…both of them…they deserve to be happy.”

Joe felt his heart clench to see his daughter mad at him, but he knew that Iris was completely unreasonable and biased with the topic of love, when she was the goddess of love herself.

“You will hurt them!” Iris said fuming and her voice trembled with rage. “You are dooming Barry to be miserable for the rest of his eternal life if you keep them apart!”

“He will get over it!” Joe replied. “We will find a better suitor!”

“You are wrong!” Iris yelled. “He found his true love… do you even know how difficult is that?”

“Yes I know Iris!” Joe replied angry. “I did have a soul mate…and I lost her a long time ago.”

“So then you should know that he will never be over this and you need to understand that you can’t stop their love. It’s not fair for them.”

“I can. I made Nora and Henry a vow.” Joe growled. “So I forbid it…besides this is not your fight Iris.”

Iris gasped feeling hurt and she swiftly stood up. “It is my fight! I am love and I want Barry’s happiness and Leonard makes him happy. They deserve each other!”

“Leonard is an evil god Iris! He will hurt Barry...he doesn’t know happiness or kindness and he won’t be able to make Barry happy.”

“He won’t hurt him! I saw him today worried for Barry’s safety, I saw pure and selfless love.”

Eddie, Wally and Caitlin stared silently the crossfire of words of the fight.

“You don’t know him like I do Iris!” Joe yelled raising his hand to hold his temple. His head was aching and Iris was being too stubborn. “You don’t understand! You will never understand.”

Iris narrowed her beautiful brown eyes at Joe. “Maybe I don’t understand…but you should let Barry decide…this is not your choice.”

The Goddess of Love quickly stormed off Joe’s room and Caitlin worried follower her.

“Iris wait!” Caitlin yelled running behind her through the hallway and Iris halted feeling angry and sad. “I need to check on Barry…do you want to come with me?”

“Sure…” Iris murmured defeated.

“Are you okay?” Caitlin asked anxious.

“Yeah…sorry.” Iris added sadly. “It’s just that I can’t understand where does my dad’s hate for Leonard comes from? He is being unreasonable and he wants to forbid their union and I know that his decision is going to hurt Barry so badly…it’s going to break his heart.”

Caitlin nodded. “I know…”

“Barry once told me he was afraid of ending up alone, he felt lonely and sad and today when I saw him kiss Leonard, the happiness he felt and the love I sensed from both of them was so pure and bright that I don’t want them to lose that. They deserve to enjoy it and Joe and Wells are basically going to destroy it if they manage to break them apart.”

Caitlin sighed. “You are right, I have never seen Barry look so bright and happy than when he is around the Lord of Dead.”

“I know…” Iris said glancing towards the white marble columns and the starry night. “What an irony…life and death in love…”

“Well life and death cannot exist without each other.” Caitlin murmured thinking.

“Indeed.” Iris said. “Love is truly a strange and beautiful mystery…”

“But seriously… do you think Barry would say no to the gorgeous, dangerous, brooding man who offered him his kingdom and his love?” Iris asked.

“Hell no!” Caitlin said laughing. “King Leonard might be a little bit scary and cold, but he is quite a good suitor and he is completely in love with Barry, they are perfect for each other.”

“You are damn right they are…” An unknown voice joined the conversation startling Caitlin and Iris who quickly turned to see a beautiful blond goddess appear behind them from the shadows of the white marble columns. Iris suddenly recognized Leonard’s sister and she smiled to the Goddess of Night and Gold.

“Don’t mind me…” Lisa added smiling warmly. “I was just stating the obvious. They do love each other...you should have seen them together at the Underworld.”

“I can imagine…” Iris added smirking.

“They are both idiots.” Lisa said and Iris and Caitlin agreed.

“Look things are going to get difficult.” Lisa whispered quickly. “I need you both to take care of Barry when we are gone.”

“What are you talking about?” Caitlin asked.

“Lenny talked to Wells after he brought Barry to his room to rest. Wells told us that our accommodation for tonight was the fire temple, far away from Barry.”

Iris nodded. “Yeah we heard.”

“And Wells then asked Mick, Mark, Hartley and me to leave the room. He wanted to talk alone with Lenny.”

“That’s weird.” Iris said.

“I thought the same.” Lisa said. “I don’t know what they talked about but Lenny is acting weird. I can see he is suffering so it is probable that we are going to leave soon the Olympus and I can easily guess that Barry won’t be coming with us…so they will be apart and I need you both to take care of Barry and tell me if anything happens. I need spies up here and I think you both have the same interest of seeing Barry and my brother happy...I just need heads up of everything that happens here while we are away.”

“We can definitely help with that.” Iris said and Caitlin nodded.

“Thanks…” Lisa murmured smiling. “I should be going, the Fire temple is pretty far away and I really need to sleep. See you tomorrow at the feast.”

“Good night.” Caitlin added and Iris watched Lisa fade in to darkness.

“I like her…” Iris added and Caitlin agreed. The two goddesses continued walking until they finally arrived to Barry’s room. They entered the room of the God of Spring and they smiled looking at the beautiful evergreen garden with lush vegetation and exotic and unique flowers that surrounded Barry’s bed. The room smelled like fresh pine and wild flowers. They soundlessly approached the bed and Iris smiled noticing that Barry was completely asleep. Her brother looked so young and handsome.

“Barr…wake up.” She said poking Barry’s face playfully.

The speedster groaned and he slowly opened his hazel eyes and he blinked adjusting to the darkness surrounding him.

“Iris…Cait…”

“Barry…” Caitlin whispered. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I could sleep for the rest of my eternal life.” Barry said slowly seating on the bed holding his head. “W-what happened?”

“Well…you kissed the King of the Underworld…” Iris said accusingly.

Barry’s eyes widened and blushed feeling warmth in his heart. “Right…I remember…”

“And then you fainted in his arms…” Caitlin added dryly.

“Ugh…I remember that too…” he said ashamed covering his face.

“You gave us quite a shock by the way, you used a lot of your powers to poison Hunter and the strain on your body from the lightning and the strangulation was a lot to handle so you collapsed.”

Barry nodded letting the information sink in. He was at his room in the Olympus, it was still dark and he could easily see the stars in the sky. He was surrounded with small blue flowers and he remembered the Underworld.

“Where’s Len?” Barry asked suddenly worried and a little sad that he wasn’t beside him.

Caitlin exhaled and Barry felt nervous.

“Please, don’t tell me he is gone…”

“No, he is staying at the furthest room of the Olympus. In Mick’s old temple with Mark, Lisa and Hartley.”

Barry looked confused. “Why were they sent to the furthest place of the Olympus when there’s a lot of rooms available in the main palace?”

“Wells and Joe’s orders.” Caitlin added softly.

“I see…” Barry said glancing to the side worried. “Is Joe mad with me?”

“No…he is enraged, but not at you…he hates Leonard.” Iris explained.

“Just perfect…”

“I tried to talk to him…I tried to convince him that Leonard is a good god and that you love him.” Iris confessed a little ashamed that maybe it wasn’t her fight like Joe told her but she really wanted to help Barry.

“Iris…” Barry whispered worried. “What did you told him?”

“The truth…I’m sorry Barry, but he needs to know and the sooner the better…I tried to warm him up to the idea of you and Len, but his hate for Leonard is ridiculous…I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I appreciate your help…” Barry said looking at her sister’s brown eyes. “I know why he hates Leonard…”

“Because he kidnapped you.” Iris replied.

Barry shook his head. “No. He hates Leonard because he believes your mom was taken too soon from him…he blames the Lord of the Dead.”

Caitlin and Iris remained silent clearly in shock

“I didn’t knew…” Iris confessed.

“I know.” Barry said sadly. “It was a long time ago…he tried to convince Leonard to bring her back from his Realm, but he said he couldn’t.”

“How did Francine die?” Caitlin asked curious.

“Well you know that we are immortals…there are basically few things that can actually kill us, but during the Titanomachy the Titans were too strong as well as Eobard. Francine died in a Titan attack the same day my mom and dad were killed by Eobard.” Barry explained.

“I see…” Caitlin added. “Poor Joe.”

“He blames himself for Francine’s death...he said he should have been there to protect her, but he was in the palace fighting to protect Wells and the city.” Barry added. “It’s a wound that never healed and probably never will.”

“I’m sorry that my father is so hurt that he needs to take revenge on Leonard.” Iris said. “I’m really sorry Barry.”

“It’s not your fault…don’t worry Leonard and I will find a way to be together.” Barry said smiling knowing that the pomegranates will give him the destiny he wanted in the Underworld beside Len.

“I hope so…” Iris added thinking of how stubborn Joe was acting against Len.

“Barry do you want us to bring anything to eat or drink?” Caitlin asked.

“No …I’m okay I really want to continue sleeping. I feel really tired.” He said yawning. “I will deal with Joe and Wells tomorrow. There must be a way to make them see that I really love the King of the Underworld.”

“We will help you.” Iris added. “If you need anything just tell us…”

“I will.” He said smiling. “I love guys.”

“We love you too.” The goddesses replied in unison. “Good night Barry.”

Barry waited for Iris and Caitlin to walkaway from his room and he quickly moved out of his warm bed and grabbed a cloak from his clothes and he silently peeked out side of his room. The long hallway of white marble columns was deserted and barely lit with torches. He smiled and silently flashed towards the temple where he knew the God of the Underworld was sleeping. He noticed on his way that the Cyclops were still working on the palace to arrange all that was destroyed during the battle. Barry halted when he reached the Fire Temple, even though it was the farthest sanctuary of Mount Olympus it was beautiful. Barry silently examined that no one was following him and he reached the garden and moved between the bushes and flowers surrounding the huge structure with the only mission of finding Len and talk to him.

 

* * *

 

Leonard couldn’t sleep. He was resting on his comfortable bed thinking of the young God of Spring. He wanted to know if Barry was already awake, if he had asked for him? He wondered if it was a good idea to ask the Fates about his destiny with Barry again like eons or if it was better to not know his future…he closed his eyes thinking when a weird noise between the bushes of the temple’s garden distracted him. He silently sat on the bed and he heard the noise again, but this time it was closer to the bedchamber. Leonard looked at his side and Lisa, Mark, Mick and Hartley were sleeping peacefully. He rolled his eyes and stood up from his bed and he carefully approached the balcony.

He knew he wasn’t welcomed at the Olympus and that maybe someone might decide to attack him in his sleep so he decided to put a trap and he iced the ground around the balcony and waited in the darkness to see the intruder. Suddenly there was the sound; a flash of yellow lightning, a loud yelp and Barry fell on the cold ice on his back in front of Len.

“Ouch!” Barry exclaimed trying to stand up on the slippery cold ice.

“Barry?”

“Len!”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Len said quickly helping Barry to stand up. “I almost attacked you! I could have hurt you!”

“I wanted to see you.” Barry said grabbing Leonard’s hand. “And why the hell did you put this ice here!? Are you insane?”

Len scoffed. “I don’t trust the gods of the Olympus .You can’t never be too careful.”

“Right…” Barry said ashamed of falling in front of the Lord of the Dead. “Well I just wanted to talk to you.”

Len smiled at Barry. _“Who knew that the young God of Spring would be so unpredictable?”_

“Lisa and Mick are asleep…” Len said quietly. “So how about if we go for a night walk under the starry night Scarlet?”

Barry smiled brightly. “I would love that.”

Len offered his hand to Barry and the two gods walked silently through the scenic gardens, some parts were a little destroyed with the battle but the beauty and peace remained even in the darkness of the night. The King of the Underworld was honestly pleased to see the stars in the sky. He missed little things like this that he couldn’t enjoy in Hades.

“I like this.” Len said coldly and Barry shyly glanced at Leonard. The powerful God looked so handsome under the dim light of the stars and white moon.

“The stars?” Barry asked

“The light…the colors… I don’t get to see it normally at the Underworld.” The King confessed. “Like the blue sky or the green grass of the meadows, the light reflected on the ripples of the cerulean water of a lake or the colors of the sunset.”

Barry nodded mesmerized with the ethereal sight of the handsome King beside him. He unconsciously held his breath and felt a pleasing shiver run down his spine listening to Len’s deep voice. Leonard feeling observed turned to see the lovely God of Spring and smirked.

“What?” Len asked playfully knowing that Barry was staring at him.

“Nothing…” Barry said quickly feeling ashamed and he turned to see the flowers of the garden and the Lord of the Dead smiled.

“It’s a shame some parts of this beautiful garden were destroyed.” Len stated.

“It could had been worse if it weren’t for you Len so thank you for helping us defeat Typhon and Hunter.” Barry added softly. “I know it wasn’t your duty or even your fight but I really appreciated, you saved me and my family. I will be forever in your debt.”

“You don’t owe me anything Scarlet…” Leonard murmured. “I did it all for you.”

Barry halted.

“All I have ever done since the first moment I saw you, was to keep you safe and to make you happy, I was wrong to kidnap you but I wanted to be with you, to share some time together and I knew that as the Lord of the Dead no one wanted me here at the Parthenon so I thought stealing you was a solution...well truthfully it was Mick’s idea…”

Barry chuckled. “I will have to say thanks to Mick.”

“I guess is true when they say that love make us fools…” Len added. “I don’t care about the Olympus or Wells’ throne...since the moment I saw you my heart and soul was only yours.”

Barry smiled shyly but then he suddenly frowned.

“Len…”

“Mhmm…”

“I was wondering…” Barry murmured. “Exactly… when was the first time you saw me?”

This time was the King’s time to turn crimson and start walking slowly away.

“Len? Where the hell are you going?” Barry asked looking at the older God flee from him and Barry laughed in shock. “Len! Don’t you dare to escape!” Barry sprinted and grabbed Len’s wrist. “Answer me…” He insisted leaning forward to face the Lord of the Dead. “When did you first saw me?”

Len sighed defeated. He knew he was going to dig his own stupid grave.

“The first time I saw you, you were bathing under the warm light of a sunset in a waterfall in this same garden…it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.”

Barry gasped and turned red like the pomegranate he secretly ate.

“Oh my gods! You already saw me naked!”

Len smiled at the memory and nodded. “It was a lovely accident.”

The God of Spring quickly released Len’s hold and covered his heated face with both of his hands.

“I knew I was being watched…” Barry added mortified. “You idiot!”

“I’m sorry Scarlet, but the view was so captivating that I couldn’t stop looking at you…you were the perfect image of beauty, innocence and wild nature-”

“Shut up!” Barry said groaning feeling his face heat and he moved swiftly one of his hands from his face to Len’s lips. “Please…shut up!”

Len scoffed and kissed the palm of Barry’s hand and moved it away from his face.

“I was so mesmerized by you that you almost caught me…I had to use my Invisibility Helm…”

Barry laughed and Len noted it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“You are a pervert…I fell in love with a pervert…”

“Well at least you didn’t call me a Satyr…”

“I might change my opinion and call you a Satyr!”

“Please don’t…” Len laughed and grabbed Barry’s soft hands to uncover the young beautiful face before him and lifted the hands to kiss them. “You are my weakness Barry, my muse and my everything...you give sense to my whole existence.”

The words sank in to the God of Spring’s mind like a stone cast into still waters and the ripples bounced against his heart.

“I love you Len… but why me?” Barry asked curious and feeling a little insecure. “Why choose me from all the countless nymphs, maidens and goddesses in the world? I’m so inexperienced in love, in battle…I can’t be the worthy companion of a King who rules a realm as vast as yours…so why?”

Len smiled softly. “Because death cannot exist without life, and life is meaningless without death.”

Barry smiled and took a step forward closing the distance between them.

“You could have chosen a warrior goddess to rule with you the Underworld… I know the other gods see me like weak and fragile…so why do you want me Leonard?”

Len took another step forward. Their noses were almost touching and Leonard released Barry’s hand to cup the young face before him. It was a hold that made Barry feel safe and for the first time really loved.

“I want you because you are rebirth. Through you, the dwellers of my realm are given light and life and they are allowed to enjoy once again the warmth of the sunlit lands just with your bright presence. Through you Scarlet, death is no prison… and _I love you_.”

Barry’s heart was beating wildly. No one had ever said something like that to him. Barry drew a deep steadying breath in to his lungs and smiled.

“Len what have you done to me?” Barry asked startled thinking that he could no longer live without the Lord of the Dead. He wanted the Underworld, the darkness, the cold and the strong and powerful god before him. “I love you too and I want you so badly…take me back to the Underworld with you…I can’t live without you.”

“Yes my Prince. I will.” Len whispered tightening his grip on either side of Barry’s face and pulled the God of Spring in to a fierce and passionate kiss. The garden suddenly blossomed and time stopped. It was the first time the King felt the night more alive and bright than the day. Leonard in that moment made up his mind. He was going to fight for the God of Spring, he was going to ask Joe and Wells for Barry’s hand in marriage. Barry smiled feeling Len’s hand travel down his back sending hot shivers through his body. Len grabbed the young god’s waist and pulled him closer and the young god moaned in to the smooth and rough kiss full of devotion and unsaid promises. Len pushed Barry against a tree and Barry groaned at the impact. Barry’s pulse was beating fast, his heart was throbbing and it was as he was about to suffocate, nevertheless, he wanted more…much more. He wanted to be completely ravished by the Lord of the Dead, he wanted the hot and addictive friction of their bodies, he wanted to be tainted by the King’s possessive love and scream Len’s name in ecstasy for eternity.

The loud sound of a golden chariot crossing the sky made them break the kiss and turn their glance skyward. They saw Eddie high in the twilight vault bringing the dawn.

“Why is it that our time together is never enough?” Barry asked feeling the fire of lust consuming his soul and Len’s touch burning the skin of his uncovered tight.

“Some day it will…” Len promised feeling confident in their fate.

“What if Joe doesn’t let me go to the Underworld with you?”

The Lord of the Underworld smiled and leaned to whisper in Barry’s ear in a low deep voice. “The I will have to come back and steal you again…”

“You don’t have to steal me Len…” Barry smiled mischievously. “Since I will go willingly to the ends of the world with you.”

Len kissed Barry with a quick and chaste kiss. “You should head back to your room…”

Barry nodded and met Len’s gaze. “See you later _my King_ …”

Len smiled and saw Barry disappear with a flash of yellow lightning.

 

* * *

 

The day at the Olympus passed terribly slowly for Barry. After he returned to his lonely room he closed his eyes for a little while trying to get some sleep but he failed so he decided to watch the colors of the dawn instead. Afterwards when all the gods of the Olympus were awake he accompanied Iris, Cisco, Caitlin and Lisa to have a breakfast at the new shinny and beautiful finished Feast Hall. Lisa and Cisco were talking about the new golden floor but Barry was idle hoping to see Len early in the morning but his dream was shattered when he realized that Len wasn’t coming to enjoy the first meal of the day. Reluctantly Barry ate since Caitlin insisted that he needed a lot of food to regain completely his energy but he was honestly more preoccupied thinking about the Lord of Hades than food.

In the afternoon Barry decided to walk with Lisa, Hartley, Mick and Mark through the gardens since they wanted a tour of the Olympus. Cisco decided to join the group since he was trying to court Leonard’s sister and Barry was honestly entertained with his friend’s’ efforts to impress the beautiful goddess.

“Mick…” Barry murmured walking beside the Fire God. “Why isn’t Len with us? As a matter of fact I haven’t see him at all? Is he angry or feeling unwell?”

Mick looked at Barry and he hesitated before answering. “I can’t tell. I’m sorry.”

Barry’s heart started beating hard in his chest wondering if he did something wrong to upset Len. Maybe Len didn’t want Barry to visit him last at night…maybe he wanted to sleep and Barry ruined that for him. “

Mick…please tell me...I’m dying here.”

Mick halted and he let Mark, Hartley, Cisco and Lisa continue walking ahead to stay behind with the God of Spring.

“I promised Len I wasn’t going to tell you.”

“I promise you, that I won’t tell Len that you told me what you promised him not to tell me.” Barry vowed with pleading hazel eyes and Mick stared silently at the young god.

“Honestly that confused me there for a bit.” Mick added puzzled and Barry smiled playfully.

Mick sighed he couldn’t say no to Barry. He was like a goddamn cute little hellhound puppy.

“Fine. I’m telling you but promise me that you won’t yell or get angry or do anything stupid. Deal?”

Barry frowned confused not sure of what to expect. “Sure…I promise.”

“Wells requested Len to stay at the temple today far away from you except during the feast.”

“WHAT THE FU-” Barry yelled angry and Mick quickly silenced Barry with his hand a little in shock of hearing the young innocent god of spring cursing. Barry continued cursing through Mick’s hand and the Fire God whispered him to calm down.

“Kid what the hell did I just tell you…” Mick said turning to see Cisco, Lisa, Hartley and Mark staring with wide eyes at them. “Calm down…this is why Leonard didn’t want you to know.”

“Sorry…” Barry said with his voice muffled between Mick’s fingers. The God of Fire released Barry’s face and the young god felt a lingering taste of ashes in his mouth.

“We are good…” Barry said looking at his friends laughing nervously and they continued walking.

“They don’t know…Len knew that if he told Lisa about this, she was going to get angry and make a big deal out of it so he told her that he was feeling tired and that he wanted to rest for the feast. He wanted her to enjoy the beauty of the Olympus and have some fun flirting with your best friend.”

Barry smiled but he felt bad. No. He felt terrible. He remembered Len saying that he wanted to appreciate the beauty of the Olympus, the colors and the light and now because of him he couldn’t even get out of the stupid temple.

“I can’t believe this…”

“Yes it sucks…” Mick added annoyed. “But don’t do anything stupid doll…”

“Why not?” Barry asked angry. “Len saved us! He deserves to be with us.”

“He wants to follow your father’s wish to give him a good impression…”

“Since when Len cares about what other gods think of him?”

“Since the moment he decided he wants to ask Wells for your hand in marriage.”

Barry’s eyes widened in shock and his heart started beating wildly and suddenly he couldn’t breath. Mick smiled looking at Barry’s cute blush.

“So don’t do anything stupid kid.”

 

* * *

 

The night suddenly arrived at the Olympus with a velvet black sky full of shinning stars. There were no clouds and there was a beautiful full moon brightening the dark vault. Leonard finally stepped out the Fire Temple followed by Mick, Lisa, Hartley and Mark.

“You look really handsome Lenny.” She said inspecting Len’s black robes and the silver crown on his head. “I can see you made an effort to impress Barry.”

“Shut up Lisa.”

“Jerk!” she said smiling knowing to well that Len was really making and effort not only to impress Barry but Wells and Joe. He wanted to show Barry’s guardians that he was a good suitor worthy of the love of the God of Spring. When they arrived to the Feast Hall, Mick and Mark whistled impressed noticing the luxurious golden room full with music, dancers, gods, nymphs, and a huge banquet, but what really stole Len’s breath away was Barry who was talking to his best friend and sister, wearing a red toga and a beautiful crown of crimson flowers stealing the glances of all the guests at the Parthenon.

“Are you guys thinking the same?” Mark asked and Mick nodded seeing the amazing food.

Len suddenly turned and frowned at his followers. “You are all thinking of marrying Barry?”

“WHAT? NO!” Mick and Mark added in unison while Hartley answered, “ _YES!”_

Len sent a deadly glare towards the young god of sleep who quickly ran through the crowd of Olympian gods to hide from the scary rage of the King of the Underworld.

“What the hell Lenny?” Lisa asked laughing. “You are seriously an idiot.”

“Well I was honestly thinking about that…” Leonard added watching Barry in the distance laughing with Cisco, Iris, Sam, Caitlin and Felicity that soon joined their conversation.

“I love you Lenny…” Lisa added warmly turning to see Barry who looked really handsome in red. “Go to talk to him. I want to see you happy and you both deserve each other  more than you know.”

Len frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Not telling…” she said playfully walking away to talk to Cisco thinking that if Barry was willing to risk his freedom eating a pomegranate just to be with Len, he was more than worthy for her stupid older brother.

Len hesitated. He could see Joe and Wells looking at him from their respective thrones waiting to see if he decided to approach Barry. Oliver and Ronnie were sending cold glances his way probably because they were overprotective of Barry and he couldn’t blame them at all since he was like that with Lisa. He sighed feeling lost in the massive feast. He didn’t know what to do so he decided to play it safe and go for a drink. When he was pouring some wine to a silver goblet an attractive young nymph approached him to flirt.

“I heard that the Lord of the Underworld was a scary god but the stories failed to tell how handsome you are... _My Lord.”_ The forest nymph murmured touching Len’s strong arm and staring lustfully at the King from head to toes.

“One cannot rule the dead if you don’t inspire fear and respect.” Len stated dryly trying to ignore the sensual creature.

“It’s a shame you never leave Hades…I’m Valentina.” She smiled playfully and leaned forward to whisper in Len’s ear giving him tickles. “How should I call you _Your Highness?”_

Len turned to see the nymph and smirked. “You shall not call me.”

“Cold…” The nymph laughed and she glanced to see the God of Spring looking at her.

He was obviously worried and jealous. The kid was so pure and easy to tease. She smirked and turned to see the King.

“I know you desire what you cannot have _my Lord_.” Valentina added turning to see Len’s blue eyes. “Such an innocent and naïve little god you wish to claim, so bright and fragile…I wonder how his light would slowly fade in Hades.”

Leonard stared irritated at the beautiful nymph before him. “Did Wells send you?”

“No.” She said curving up her crimson lips. “Let’s say Joe did, but it is really a pleasure for me to be in charged of distracting a gorgeous and powerful god like you…can’t wait to see how well endowed you are _your Highness_.”

Len smirked. “You will never know.”

“Want to bet?” She added playfully lowering her glance and Len took a step back.

“Joe wants me to distract you from his perfect adoptive son during the feast, but I can easily see it is a pointless job. You are already so deep in love with him that you don’t have eyes for anyone else…you heart is already conquered by the warmth of spring.”

Len sighed annoyed that Joe sent _a forest nymph_ to distract him from Barry.

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this _Your Majesty_ , but what you desire is impossible.” Valentina said turning to pour some wine in a goblet. “When you get tired of waiting…I promise will be there for you.” She smiled lifting her goblet and drank a sip of her wine moving away from her target. “I will give you unimaginable pleasures that the innocent and dull God Spring will never be able to give you _my Lord_.”

Len glared at the nymph who walked away from him smiling mischievously at him. “We will have a lot of fun.”

“Len…” Barry said shyly from behind. Len turned to see the young god holding nervously a cup of nectar in his hands. He clearly heard what the nymph said and he looked hurt.

“Scarlet…”

“Are you okay?” Barry asked concerned lifting his glance to meet blue eyes.

“Yes…why?” Len added observing how young and handsome Barry looked in crimson robes.

“I was worried that I didn’t see you through the day and Mick told me what happened…that Wells and Joe didn’t want you near me. By the way I promised Mick that I wasn’t going to tell you that he told me what you made him promise not to tell, so please don’t tell him I told you.”

Len stared. “Barry you are rambling…”

“I’m nervous.” Barry said softly thinking also that Mick confessed that Len wanted to ask Wells and Joe his hand in marriage and he blushed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…” Len said raising an eyebrow noticing that Barry was blushing.

“What the hell are you thinking Scarlet?” Len asked teasingly. “You are turning red…”

“Nothing…”

“Really?” Len leaned forward towering over Barry and the young god smiled brightly.

“Really.” Barry said laughing nervously.

“What else did Mick tell you?”

“Nothing.”

“Such a terrible liar.” Len said guessing that Mick probably told Barry his plans of asking for his hand in marriage.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Barry offered in a whisper. “I can feel everyone staring at us.”

“Well I certainly draw bad attention and you look really stunning in red Scarlet.”

“I don’t feel comfortable.” Barry confessed feeling Valentina’s eyes on him.

“I’m sorry but we can’t leave I don’t want Wells to hit me with a lightning bolt.”

“He wouldn’t dare…not after all you’ve done to safe his Realm.”

“He would. Believe me.” Len added. “So…how about we join your friends for a while?”

Barry nodded defeated and grabbed Len’s hand to enjoy the rest of the evening with everyone. They sat on a large marble table next to Mark, Hartley, Jesse and Wally and in front of Eddie and Iris. Barry started eating and trying all the different kinds of food while Iris insisted on interrogating the Lord of the Dead about his dark and eerie realm. On the far end of the table Mick was busy competing with Ronnie about the intensity and the color of their fire while Caitlin was talking to Felicity and Oliver.

Barry finished eating his meal and Len smiled wondering where the hell all of that food went since the speedster was so lean. Len watched annoyed some of the gods and goddesses dancing and laughing loudly after the excessive amount of wine. He wondered if Barry liked to dance and glanced at his side and he chuckled to see the speedster yawning.

“Are you tired?” Len asked amused.

“I think I ate too much…” Barry explained ashamed. “And yes I am about to fall asleep…”

“Do you wish to go to your room?”

Barry nodded and Len helped him stood up. They excused themselves from the table saying their goodnights and the King glanced at Joe who was casting a venomous glance at him.

“Let’s go…” Barry whispered softly and Len agreed. They walked silently through the long hallways until they reached their destination.

Leonard was suddenly impressed with the beautiful chamber. He had been once before in Barry’s room when he brought the unconscious speedster but he was so worried that he didn’t had the time to notice the beautiful hanging garden. It was like a small private paradise very unlike his dark cold room at the Underworld and there were a lot of beautiful flowers he had never seen before in his life.

“Do you like it?” Barry asked nervously turning to see the King.

Len stared at the innocent speedster before him. “It’s beautiful.”

Barry smiled bashfully and Leonard moved towards Barry and grabbed the speedster’s hand. The young god smiled and Len lifted Barry’s hand and kissed it closing his eyes. He knew the moment to say goodbye was approaching fast. He opened his eyes and Barry was staring at him puzzled but smiling brightly.

“I want to be with you…” Barry pleaded softly. “Stay with me tonight...”

“You know I can’t…” Len said fighting his desires. “At least not yet…”

“Then promise me that you will take me back to Hades with you…that you will take me back home.”

The King nodded. “I will.”

“Then I will wait for you…” Barry promised kissing Len’s cold lips. The King of the Underworld smiled and kissed Barry’s forehead before leaving the room and head back to the Fire Temple.

 

* * *

 

Early in the morning Wally went looking for the King of the Underworld. He flashed through the gardens and arrived to the last and farthest temple of the Olympus. The sound of lightning stirred Len out of his thoughts.

“Your Highness…” Wally said entering the threshold.

“Wally…” Len said turning to see the young speedster and Messenger God.

“Wells is requesting your presence at the Parthenon, he wishes to discuss some important matters with you immediately.”

Len nodded feeling anxious. “Tell him I will be there…”

Wally smiled, nodded and disappeared to deliver the message to the Overlord of the Gods.

Len exhaled trying to calm his beating heart. It was time to face his worst fear. He didn’t know what he was going to do if they denied Barry’s hand. He could always defy Joe and Wells but that could mean a war.

Hartley, Mark, Mick and Lisa, who were walking through the Olympus gardens appreciating the beauty of the morning and the bright colors of nature, suddenly appeared in the temple entrance talking about how could they improve the decorations at the Underworld. Len rolled his eyes at their discussion.

“Everything okay Lenny?” Lisa asked looking at her brother who looked nervous.

“Wells requested my presence at the Council Hall.”

Lisa smiled excited. “Ready to ask for Barry’s hand in marriage?”

“I am…” Leonard confessed a little tense. “Wish me luck…”

Lisa smiled mischievously knowing that Barry already sealed their fate with the pomegranate. “Believe me silly you won’t need luck Lenny you both are meant to be together.” She added confident.

“Yeah…” Mick added. “The doll belongs at Hades…”

Len nodded thinking that Barry was his only light in the cold darkness of the Underworld.

“He does indeed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure about the chapter...any thoughts? Was it bad?  
> Seriously this chapter was so difficult to write haha *cries in a corner*  
> Hopefully next chapter will be easier to write and I will try to post soon! :D Stay tuned.
> 
> A/N: Borrowed Valentina Vostok from Legends of Tomorrow.


	9. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New short chapter! Enjoy!! :3  
> Warnings: *angst and feelings*

 

**“A shadow doesn’t have a heart, doesn’t feel pain and doesn’t hesitate.”**

 

* * *

  

The King of the Underworld left the Fire Temple swiftly to attend his meeting at the High Council Hall with Wells and Joe. He walked alone through the ethereal gardens enjoying the warm breeze and the soft sunlight of the morning. His crown was casting a cold radiance with the light it never received at Hades. With every step he took he could feel the weight of his fate and Barry’s on his shoulders, he knew the God of Spring wanted to go with him back to his dark Realm but he also knew that if Barry decided to go with him the mortal world was going to slowly wither. He wondered if he was acting greedily to want Barry ruling with him the Underworld.

When he arrived the Parthenon he walked straight across the hallway seeing the impressive waterfalls through the huge white columns. He quickly arrived to the golden doors of Well’s throne room and rested his hands against the cold metal. He could feel his heart beating loud and his confidence faltering. “ _Could he really make Barry happy in the darkness of his Realm?_ _Was it fair to take him away to a land where only shadows and death roam free? Where pain and coldness was all there is? When he knew that the Fates warned him eons ago that his lover was fated to suffer?”_ Leonard took a deep breath and pushed the double doors open. When he entered he was surprised to see that Joe was already waiting for him and Wells appeared with a flash of lightning startling the King of Darkness.

“Leonard...” Wells said smiling. “Just on time.”

“Harrison, Joseph…” Len said politely bowing his head courtly and he noticed that Joe was glaring coldly at him.

“Did you enjoy the feast?” Wells asked trying to cut the brewing tension.

“I did. Everything was _peachy._ ” Len added slowly trying to forget how annoyed he was with Valentina’s presence. “I’m glad to see the Olympus reconstruction is almost finished. The Cyclops have done an impressive job.”

Wells nodded. “Indeed. The Olympus will prevail and we are grateful for your help against Zoom and Typhon.”

“It was my duty to protect the venue of the Olympian Gods and Barry’s family.” Len added. “You don’t need to thank me.”

Wells smiled pleased. “You have proved to us once again that you are loyal to the Olympian laws and that you are a skillful warrior.”

“You honor me with your kind words.” Len stated at the Olympian Overlord.

“I’m just stating the facts.” Wells replied pleased.

The King of the Underworld nodded feeling that maybe he could try to convince Wells that he was a good suitor for Barry. If he managed to at least gain Wells’ favor, he would be able to go against Joe wishes without breaking the rules since Wells laws were definite.

“So…you must be wondering why we summoned you to this reunion.” Wells added kindly.

“I think I have a vague idea.” Len murmured trying to not look tense.

“We wanted to present you some gifts as a reward to your help against Typhon...” Wells continued walking towards a round golden table. “And we wanted to offer you an open invitation for Lisa to assist all our feasts, she reached the perfect age to look for a worthy consort here at the Olympus.”

Len’s eyes widened. The invitation was a really good opportunity for Lisa to leave once in a while the Underworld and she would be pleased to visit Cisco. He nodded thankful.

“We also wanted to present you an undying Lightning of Heaven to illuminate your throne room, the Zephyr of Favorable Winds if you need to use the wind to carry your voice through the world, five winged Hippoi Athanatoi for you, Lisa, Mark, Mick and Hartley and this Scepter created with Aegis that would help you channel your powers here and in the Underworld.

“Those are impressive gifts.” Len stated feeling a little overwhelmed. He knew that nothing was free in this world.

“Is what you and deserve after all you have done for us...for the Olympus.” Wells explained and Len suddenly sighed silently understanding that all the gifts presented to him were some kind of payment to avoid the conversation that was inevitably coming about the God of Spring.

Joe nodded. “We know you need to return as soon as you can to the Underworld so we didn’t want you to leave without this presents or keep you here more than we should. Your Realm can’t be without his rightful Lord for long since chaos could arise and the mortal domains could destabilize. The dead can’t roam freely.”

“I’m grateful for the presents.” Len added looking at the table full of invaluable gifts for him. The scepter was indeed magnificent but now that he knew what they really meant he didn’t want them. He just wanted Barry.

“When are you going to return to Hades?” Joe asked impatiently and Len lifted his glance from the table to see the older god trying to politely kick him out of the Olympus.

“As soon as I finish speaking with both of you…” Len stated slowly. “I have a request.”

Joe and Wells knew what was going to be requested. It was obvious for all the Olympus that the King of the Underworld was infatuated with the God of Spring. Joe clenched his fists and Wells exhaled dreading the request since he was the only one who knew Barry’s fate of suffering.

The Lord of the Dead was going to speak when the golden doors of the luxurious chamber opened and some Olympian gods started entering the venue.

Len glared. “I had the idea our meeting was going to be private.” Len retorted glancing to his side to see Oliver, Stein, Julian, Sam, some other gods he didn’t recognize and to his surprise Valentina seat in the massive amphitheater. The forest nymph looked at him from head to toes and smiled at him hungrily. Len ignored and he inevitably felt like he had fallen in to a trap.

“We will hear your request, but be warned that not all demands and desires can be agreed upon and that my word is law.” Wells explained and the strength of his voice seemed to shake the white marble columns.

Len felt like a vessel of cold water had been thrown at him. They were going to deny his request and Wells and Joe invited witnesses to see his downfall to avoid a conflict. He started getting nervous but he needed to face this challenge. He breathed in and closed his eyes. He saw Barry’s warm and bright smile and that gave him the courage enough to request the fate he desired.

“I want to ask for Barry’s hand in marriage.” Leonard stated with the courage and power fit of a King. “It will be a honor for me to have the God of Spring as my consort and Prince of the Underworld and I ask respectfully for your blessings.”

A dreadful silence fell in the Pantheon and Joe stared at the King of Hades. Len felt that time suddenly stopped. Len’s blue eyes stared at Joe who looked livid and Wells looked somewhat worried. Something was off…Len quickly felt like there was something Wells and Joe were hiding.

“No.” Joe stated unyielding. “I won’t allow you to take Barry to Hades. I forbid this union.”

Len swallowed hard. Joe’s words had an air of finality to them and he knew that no matter how hard he railed against them, nothing would change his stubborn mind but he needed to try for him and for Barry.

“Wells promised me after the Titanomachy a betrothed and -”

“A betrothed Leonard…NOT _Barry_ …” Joe replied sardonically. “I will allow you to roam the halls of the Olympus and choose the goddess, maiden, nymph that you desire and take them to your dark prison, but I forbid you to take the God of Spring...”

Leonard sighed. “But I-”

“How about Valentina?” Joe interrupted looking at the forest nymph. “She seems eager to please you. She is somewhat similar to Barry…hazel eyes, brown hair, bright as him, and she can even give you a heir…something that Barry can’t do.”

Len was shocked with Joe’s words. “ _How far Joe’s overprotective nature could harm his own son? He was completely sabotaging Barry’s love.”_

“I don’t want anyone except Barry…” Leonard confessed feeling Valentina’s green eyes on him. “I will take care of him and protect him from harm.”

Joe scoffed incredulous. “Leonard…excuse me if your words seem to me a little hard to believe when my son almost died attacked by a Hydra!”

“It was an accident.” Len refuted trying not to get angry and freeze the goddamn hall with everyone inside. “I killed the Hydra and protected Barry. I fought for the Olympus and I would do it again if I have to. I have proven my loyalty and I am the wealthiest God. I can assure Barry will live a comfortable life in my Realm. He will have everything he wishes for.”

“I don’t believe your empty lies.” Joe said glaring. “How can he have everything he wishes for if you don’t respect him…you kidnapped him Leonard against my wishes and his consent.”

“I made a mistake.”

“YOU KIDNAPPED MY SON! That’s not a mistake Leonard _that’s treason_.” Joe yelled angry casting a venomous glance at the King of the Underworld and causing a massive wind in the chamber. “You should be glad I don’t request Wells to put you in Tartarus alongside the other traitors and the Titans.”

Len stared silently at the older God of the winds.

“Your behavior was deceitful…” Joe continued fuming. “Even Hunter requested first Barry’s hand in marriage…he showed respect. HUNTER! That _psychopath_ had more sense than you! And now you come here to ask for Barry’s hand in marriage? You must be joking or delusional to think I would ever consider you as a proper suitor.”

“l learned from my mistake Joseph and yes I kidnap him because I fell in love with him…I was so dazzled by him that I lost my mind and I was trying to protect him from Hunter.” Len added turning to see Wells expecting the Overlord to support him, after all he did give his consent to kidnap Barry…but the King of Heaven remained silent and unmoving…which was weird.

Leonard took a deep breath and his voice did not waver.

“I love him and I will fight for him.”

“Don’t you dare to say that you love him, Leonard… you don’t even know what love is…” Joe said unfairly and Len turned his gaze to the side feeling hurt.

“The God of the Underworld and Ruler of the Dead can’t possibly understand the matters of the heart since you don’t have one.” Joe spat angry thinking on how Len was a cruel god. How he didn’t gave him a chance to say goodbye to Francine. How he took the love of his life and now he wanted to take Barry away to an awful realm of pain, oblivion and torture. “You cant possible love him…”

Len gritted his teeth from the effort to remain silent. True he was a deceitful cold god but he had feelings and what he felt for Barry was real and beautiful and he wanted that happiness and light in his life for eternity. He did have a heart but it was slowly shattering with the realization that his love, like Valentina said, it was impossible.

“You can’t take Barry away from the Olympus.” Joe stated. “That’s my last timeless decision. I forbid it.”

Leonard turned to see Wells since Joe was too stubborn to even try to convince him.

“Wells…you have the last word as the Olympian Overlord...You know I deserve to be with Barry and deep down you know that the God of Spring wants me as well. He would be Prince by my side and he would rule Hades, I will give him love, happiness, power, my Kingdom and all the wealth of the world. I can make him happy.”

Wells nodded thinking but he remained silent while Joe’s silent anger started filling the room.

The God of Heaven walked towards his throne and sat clearly worried with the situation. Wells knew that Barry’s fate was full of inevitable pain and sadness caused by his loved one, who he thought it was Hunter at the beginning but know all seemed to point out that it was Leonard…He knew Joe would start a war if he allowed Barry to go to Hades to live in the cold darkness and there was a bigger problem…if the God of Spring decided to live at the Underworld he wouldn’t be able to give life to earth so soon everything was going to start to decay and the mortals will start dying. Wells sighed looking at Leonard. The Lord of the Underworld looked angry and nervous which was a weird sight in a fearsome and powerful warrior like him but his blue eyes were full of hope.

“I need you both to understand that my word is law.” Wells added to Joe and Leonard. “The decision I take seeks peace to all the immortal realms and I won’t tolerate a war or battle against my pronouncement.”

“We understand.” Joe and Len replied solemnly in unison.

“If you were to betray my word I will punish the traitor with a fate worst than Tartarus.” He warned and Joe smiled and Len nodded dreading Wells words.

“I won’t allow the marriage.” Wells stated and Len paled feeling a void in his gut, like all the wind was punched out of his body.

“The God of Spring belongs to the Olympus and he needs to fulfill his duty for the mortal realms. He can’t leave.” Wells explained trying to avoid the Fates’ prophecy. He wanted to keep Barry safe. “I’m sorry Leonard. I did promise a betrothed for you so as Joe kindly stated earlier you can choose the goddess, god, nymph or mortal you wish, but not Barry.”

Leonard felt rage, anger, sadness, grief and sorrow. He felt betrayed. He took a step back. He was going to be sick. He didn’t want anyone else. He wanted Barry. He wanted Barry’s beautiful hazel eyes and bright smile beside him forever.

“I don’t want anyone else.” Len murmured and his voice was cold and sharp. His heart was slowly freezing.

“Then this reunion is over. A decision is been made and you swore to abide to it.” Joe murmured with a sardonic smile. “You can take your gifts and return to your dark and pitiful Realm and I don’t want to see you ever again near Barry. You are not capable of loving and you can’t make him happy. Barry deserves someone better than you Leonard.” Joe stated. “He deserves a God who can give him the beauty of the world, the light, the sun, the stars, and you can’t give him any of that.”

Len lowered his glance. Every word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of him. True…he knew he couldn’t give Barry a lot of things that he enjoyed at the Olympus but that wasn’t Joe’s decision or even his...it was Barry’s choice to state what he wanted.

“Let me ask you something Joe…” Len said coldly glaring at the older God. “You accuse me of kidnapping your son, of taking away his freedom, that I don’t respect him…but have you even asked Barry what does _he want_? Does he even have a choice about his fate?”

Joe narrowed his eyes angry. “I know what you are trying to do.”

“I’m not trying to do anything. I’m just stating the facts.” Leonard added angry stealing Wells words. “Just think about it and try to deny it to my face…SAY IT!”

Joe and Wells turned to see each other silently.

“You can’t because both of you are worst than me...” The King of the Underworld added angry taking a step forward. “Wells, you used Barry to convince me to fight against Typhon and Joe you treat him like a prisoner in a golden cage. He isn’t happy here and you are both too blind to see that…you are the ones hurting him. You are the ones that will make him miserable if you don’t let him speak his mind. Barry might be light but he wanted darkness and I am more than pleased to give it to him.”

Joe growled and pushed Len with a gust of wind but Len block it with a shield of ice.

“If you can’t respect our laws, you are not welcomed here anymore.” Joe stated angry.

“I can’t respect something that is going to hurt the god I love…” Leonard snapped back and the temperature suddenly dropped on the room. Anger and hatred were starting to get the better of him. “Your laws and decisions will be Barry’s downfall.”

“No he would be miserable in your lifeless realm!” Joe argued.

“You don’t even know that!” Len groaned annoyed. “And you will never know since you don’t even take the time to talk to him…or ask him what he thinks or feels.”

“And you do?”

“Yes I do!” Len yelled loosing his composure with cold fire in his blue eyes.

“Leonard…” Wells warned trying to stop Len from freezing Joe. The King of the Underworld had his knuckles white from clenching his fists too hard and ice was starting to form around him. He wanted to fight and hit some sense to Joe and Wells. The wrath that was starting to consume him was engulfing his morality and destroying the boundaries of loyalty.

“A decision had been made.” Wells stated emotionlessly. “If you don’t have anything more to add you can return to your dark realm and remember if you betray our law your fate will be worse than Hunter’s fate…I suggest you to leave peacefully for the safety of your family and dwellers of your Realm.”

Leonard suddenly started laughing and everyone stared at him puzzled like he had finally lost it. “Are you threatening me?” Leonard asked Wells.

“No. I’m warning you Leonard…you don’t want anything bad to happen to your sister and friends.”

The King scoffed feeling powerless against his cursed fate. He couldn’t believe that after all his made to keep the Olympus safe this is how they repay him. They denied his true love, they mock him in front of other gods, they kick him out and they even threatened his family. It was like a bad joke. The King of the Underworld took the threat as a cue to leave and bowed his head briefly before leaving the room.

“You can take the gifts with you…” Joe added and Leonard laughed louder and his cold laughter resounded like echo while he exited the golden chamber.

“I don’t give a damn about your gifts…”

 

* * *

 

 

Barry exhaled picking some beautiful flowers from his room and Iris was watching him from his bed drinking red wine.

“You know…” Barry started shyly. “Sometimes I feel like I really don’t belong here….like I’m supposed to be someplace else…”

Iris smiled warmly at her brother and Barry scoffed.

“I know it doesn’t make any sense…”

“No I think it does Barr…” Iris added happily.

“I have often dreamed of a far off place…” Barry continued picking a blue flower. “I dreamed of an unknown road to darkness where I embrace my fate.”

“A place like at Hades?” Iris asked him playfully. “You fell in love with him… Tell me the journey down to hell was worth it.”

“It was…” Barry said smiling thinking that maybe it was time to tell Iris that he ate the pomegranates.

Iris smiled wildly. “Isn’t it wonderful and strange to be loved by a God who hates all else?”

Barry laughed. “Len doesn’t hate everything…he hates a lot of things but not all else…”

Iris chuckled. “I love how you are able to see that Leonard is not a cruel God…your love for him is so pure that just being near you make me feel warm fuzzy feeling…”

Barry beamed. “I love him and I wandered through a road without no return and it was worth it… I made a decision Iris…you know that people do crazy things when they are in lov-”

A gust of wind interrupted Barry and Wally appeared in front of the God of Spring and Iris followed by a yellow lightning.

“Wally!” Barry exclaimed startled dropping some flowers to the ground.

“You seriously need to learn how to knock!” Iris added amused resting a hand over her chest to calm his beating heart. “You almost killed me from a heart attack!”

“Sorry Iris, but there’s no time!” Wally yelped.

“No time?” Iris said rolling her eyes. “You do know that times means nothing to us…”

“I am sure you are about to change your mind…” Wally added. “Barry! Wells and Joe summoned Len to the High Council in to a private meeting.”

“What?” Barry asked turning to see Iris feeling his stomach drop. “I thought their meeting was going to be in the late afternoon.”

“No…they moved it.” Wally explained quickly. “They didn’t want you to know. I stayed to spy for a while and I saw that they denied his request of marriage.”

Barry paled and all the color left his young face. “I have to go…” Barry quickly flashed out of the room towards the Parthenon and Wally followed him taking Iris with him. Barry was suddenly scared he couldn’t let Len leave without him. He couldn’t stay at the Olympus… he was already bound to Hades. Barry swiftly opened the golden doors and he was startled to see the chamber empty.

“Where the hell is everyone?” Barry asked suddenly afraid of being too late and a soft voice suddenly replied him.

“They all went to the gates of the Olympus, the Lord of the Underworld is leaving right now.” Stein explained. “I’m sorry Barry…it is clear that your love is true and pure as his…but Wells and Joe won’t allow it.”

“No…no...please don’t….” Barry murmured feeling the panic blind him. “I can’t stay here…he can’t leave me.”

“Run Barry…you might be on time to stop him from leaving!” Stein added and Barry disappeared in a flash of lightning. When he arrived he saw all the deities of the Underworld already inside the black massive carriage, Cisco was saying his goodbye to Lisa and Mick was holding the door for his King while Len finished talking to Joe and Wells.

“JOE!” Barry yelled through the madding crowd of gods reunited to see the King of the Underworld depart to form the Olympus. Barry pushed everyone and the gods and goddesses started to move to give the God of Spring space to walk towards his beloved and he let out a relieved sigh when he noticed that he wasn’t late.

“Wells! Don’t blame Len… I wanted to visit the Underworld I agreed to go with him…he didn’t kidnap me. I went with him willingly…” Barry lied and Wells sighed. “I wanted to go away from the Olympus to travel!”

“Barr you don’t need to lie to me.” Joe murmured softly grabbing the young speedster. “It’s okay…you are safe.”

“No! It’s not okay! I’m not lying!” Barry exclaimed moving away from Joe to stand in front of the King of the Underworld.

“I love you Len! I will follow you to the depths of the Earth…” Barry said softly trying to grab Len’s hand and the King moved away from his touch and Barry’s heart clenched tightly.

“Len?”

“Don’t worry Joe…” Leonard added quickly with an icy tone on his voice. “We are leaving, we won’t impose our presence on the Olympus anymore.”

“What?” Barry asked surprised at Len’s unexpected answer. “No! You can’t leave me.”

“I’m sorry Scarlet…” Len added dryly trying to hide the pain behind his words. He couldn’t put his sister and realm in danger. He couldn’t start a war selfishly just for love and he couldn’t condemn the mortal realms to die without Barry…The God of Spring belonged to the Olympus not in his shadow realm.

“Len please… I don’t understand….please don’t leave me here.” Barry said grabbing Len’s wrist using his speed. “I love you Len…I want to be with you…you promised me to take me with you.”

The King of the Underworld closed his eyes defeated. He was caught between wanting to let go and holding on to what they could be.

“Len I love you…” Barry pleaded and his hazel eyes were full of tears. Everyone was staring at him and his shameful display but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be with Len.

“I’m sorry.” Len whispered lifting his gaze to see Joe and Wells waiting for him to depart. The King of the Underworld took a deep breath and escaped from Barry’s warm and soft grip.

“You promised me…” Barry whispered defeated feeling his heart shatter. “You said you were going to take me home…I can’t live without you…please Len.”

“Your home is the Olympus Barry.” Len added and the God of Spring felt the tears trailing down his cheeks. “You have a duty here...you can’t let the world die.”

“No Len! No…please don’t…”

Everyone stared sadly at Barry’s pain and breakdown silently. Felicity, Iris and Caitlin had tears in their eyes but they couldn’t do anything. Wells’ words were the law. They couldn’t defy him. Valentina smiled pleased at Barry’s defeat.

“You don’t belong in Hades.” Len stated coldly and Barry stared at Len’s blue eyes petrified.

Barry felt like he couldn’t breath. He was going to choke on air.

“Len don’t do this.” Barry pleaded dreading to stay in his golden prison. “Don’t do this!”

“This was just only a brief nice dream but we need to wake up.” Len stated to end the conversation. “You knew that this wasn’t meant to be...we can’t be together. I’m sorry.”

“No...no… this wasn’t just a dream…Len it was real…what I feel for you is real… please take me with you.” Barry begged starting to lose his voice. “I…I promise I won’t spoil Cerberus…”

“You are not longer welcome at Hades.” Leonard stated with his stoic face and Barry’s heart broke and fear started to flood his soul. He took a step back and his lips tightened into a line and he looked away from the King.

“Lenny!” Lisa gasped and she suddenly stepped away from Cisco, she needed to tell Len that Barry ate the pomegranates that he needed to come back eventually to the Underworld and that they deserved to be together but Barry saw her with red puffy eyes and he shook his head and stopped her with a discreet wave of his hand.

Len turned to see his black impressive chariot and started walking away without turning back and grabbing Lisa’s wrist. Len’s actions could be seen as cruel but the only thing harder than walking away… is not looking back and see for the last time the god he loved. He couldn’t endure to see the God of Spring crying desperately because of him. If he turned to see him he would start a war against the Gods…against Wells and the Olympus laws…he wanted to take his speedster away from the Parthenon to rule beside him at the Underworld. He was leaving his light, love and heart at the damn Parthenon and he couldn’t do anything. He knew deep down in his heart that he was darkness and nothing more...Barry’s light didn’t belong at his side. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his cursed eternal life. Len helped Lisa climb to the chariot and she felt her brother’s whole body trembling from sadness and anger and she closed her eyes tightly trying not to cry and remained silent. Leonard took a step forward and started climbing to his chariot feeling miserable when he heard deep in his soul Barry’s faint words. _“I will wait for you.”_ Leonard was suddenly tempted to turn back but he didn’t. The King of the Underworld shut the door of his black chariot. He closed his blue eyes feeling cold tears fall silently while he cursed his damned fate.

 

* * *

 

Six long months passed and everything was blooming at Well’s garden at the Olympus and the mortal domains. Everything was bright, perfect and lively except The God of Spring who was depressed and feeling anxious since Len left him alone in his golden cage. Every time Barry closed his eyes the only thing he could see was Len’s back departing from the Olympus to return to his Realm. The young God of Spring felt like his entire life had come to a complete stand-still and somehow the joy in his life had been sucked out leaving an empty pitiful shell.

The first month Barry waited silently at the golden Gates of the Olympus with the Horae thinking that Len’s words were only for show and that he was going to come back for him. Laurel, Thea and Sara tried to comfort him everyday but their attempts to cheer the innocent God always failed when Eddie soared through the evening sky with his golden chariot pulled with immortal horses to end the day with a colorful sunset.

The blue hour always made Barry’s weak heart shatter in pieces. Day after day the beautiful predominant blue hue in the horizon remind him of Len’s blue eyes and the cold void of having to spent another night apart of the God who stole his heart. Barry exhaled miserable and turned to walk defeated back to the palace. Laurel, Thea and Sara felt sad to see the God of Spring so miserable. It was heart wrenching to know that the only one who could save Barry from his sadness was the cruel and cold God who was causing the pain in first place.

The second month Barry secretly escaped every night from Wells’ palace to lie down in the meadows under the starry night sky pretending the green grass was Len’s bed on the Underworld. There in the cold loneliness of the night he closed his eyes tightly thinking that maybe someday he would be able to see the Lord of the Dead again and feel his cold hands trailing his warm body. He wanted Len’s lustful kisses trailing the freckles on his neck. He wanted his handsome God of the Underworld holding him in his strong arms.

Barry opened his hazel eyes sadly and felt warm tears falling silently remembering the walk in the starry night with Len. Every memory was shattering slowly his soul and it was painful and the wounds didn’t seem to heal. He always wondered if Len missed him as badly as he did. It was madness and he knew it but he couldn’t get the memories out his mind…he replayed every lovely word Len ever said to him…again and again. _“You are worth all the trouble Scarlet… you are the most amazing god I have ever met…I am supposed to let you go yet I’m afraid I might lose you forever…. maybe if we are lucky there will be a right time for us…we will have to wait eons but it will be worth it…. I would rather had one kiss from you than eternity without it…to touch you...to feel you now… to be able to hold your face like this…do you know what that means to me?… do you know how much I love you?… I did it all for you…all I have ever done since the first moment I saw you, was to keep you safe and to make you happy…since the moment I saw you my heart and soul was only yours…you give sense to my whole existence…Through you Scarlet, death is no prison...then I will have to come back and steal you again…_ Barry knew it was foolish, stupid, unwise and reckless to hang on to hope when Len’s last words to him were that he was no longer welcome at the Underworld. He was seriously a fool and the agony was swallowing him whole. 

The third month after a long walk with Cisco and Caitlin through the meadows and the forest where Len kidnap him eons ago, he had the idea to try to create a beautiful blue narcissus to give Len as a surprise for the day he came back for him. Everyday for a month Barry made his best effort to create the perfect flower while he waited for his beloved…but as time passed the hope of seeing Len again started to fade…the blue flowers withered fast and Barry was left with a room full with dead flowers. Barry took the last narcissus he made and he threw it against a white marble column with rage. He fell to his knees crushed. He was losing the only thing that kept him from the edge. He was losing all hope.

“I miss you so badly…” Barry said looking the blue petals surrounding him. “Len… please come back to me…I need you…you promised me to take me back to Hades… _I’m waiting_.”

At the Underworld Len suddenly felt Barry’s presence and sadness. Len closed his eyes imagining the beautiful God of Spring. _“I miss you too…”_ He said from his ebony throne opening his eyes and staring at the empty throne beside him. “ _I miss you so badly…”_ He whispered even though he knew Barry couldn’t hear him.

The fourth month everyone at the Olympus was starting to get worried to see that Barry was becoming more withdrawn, serious and silent. The lovely God didn’t smile anymore and his heart was completely broken. Time didn’t matter anymore for him. Flowers stopped blooming in the gardens. Iris, Caitlin and Felicity tried their best to cheer his friend but every time they tried to do something for the young speedster, he would only give them a forced fake smile.

Barry couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat or breath…he felt broken and lonely. Every night before trying to sleep he would plead for Len to appear in his dreams _. “Len…just in a dream…come on and rescue me…”_ But no matter how many times he repeated those words they fell on an empty void or space. So he decided to ask Cisco to help him get in to Len’s dreams but when they tried they found out Hartley had made a barrier to block Cisco’s powers. _“I’m sorry Barry…”_ Barry nodded to his friend and that night he returned to his room alone and cried silently in the darkness of his cold room. He was slipping from the edge holding from a delusion… Len didn’t want him anymore and his life had turned in to an endless nightmare.

The fifth month arrived swiftly and Barry tried to accept his fate. He didn’t expect Len to care anymore. He understood that the King of the Underworld wasn’t coming for him and that he was doomed to loneliness and oblivion thanks to Joe and Wells. He refused to talk to them. He had lost his place and reason to hope…he had found happiness and now he needed to learn to survive without it.

 _“It was all only just a dream and we need to wake up.”_ Barry flashed to the waterfall where Len saw him for the first time and he entered the cerulean cold water with his clothes on and he threw himself back on the water to float watching the beautiful starry night. He loved the cold…it made him feel near the Underworld. _“I’m tired of waiting…”_ He murmured sad, feeling the tears fall. He was drowning in despair and his only fresh air was Len. He had taken the choice of eating the pomegranate seeds but he didn’t manage to escape the golden cage that the Olympus was for him.

Barry stood up in the middle of the water lake and he stared at the ripples created by his movements blur the reflective cold surface _._ He didn’t recognize himself. He was thinner and he looked sick with deep shadows under his eyes. It was funny to see how the reflections changed when you start becoming something else… _“Come back Len I can’t live like this… I don’t want it to be only just a dream…please.”_ Barry cried Len’s name to pierce the dreadful silence of the night but the King was too far-gone to hear. He screamed until his throat hurt and his voice faded. It was foolishness but he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t welcomed in the only place he wanted to be.

The last night of that month Iris and Eddie found by coincidence an unconscious Barry wet and shivering on the bank of the lake of the waterfall. He just wanted to fade into darkness…maybe death was the only way to be reunited again. Iris worried about Barry’s life and light slowly fading decided to finally talk to Wells and Joe, and she asked them the permission to let the King of the Underworld to court the God of Spring. The older gods promised her that they were going to do something about it soon before it was too late and she nodded thankfully.

The sixth month arrived and the young god sighed looking at the garden and the skies from the balcony of his room. He was now a shadow of his former self. He missed Len so badly and he had waited like he promised but Len at the end refused to come for him and kidnap him again. He clenched his fists over the white marble balustrade feeling angry and broken. He thought that eating the seeds would help him seal his fate…help him return to his beloved King but it didn’t work…the seeds were maybe just a silly myth of the netherworld or maybe Lisa was wrong, maybe he needed to eat more than six seeds to be bounded to the Underworld. Barry inhaled deeply feeling that he had lost his opportunity to be with the God he loved. He should have ate the whole damn basket of pomegranates until his stomach hurt. He groaned. He never thought that he could feel so lost…heartbroken and miserable. His body trembled from sadness.

“Barry…”

The God of Spring turned to see Wally at the entrance of his room looking concerned.

“Wells and Joe are requesting your presence immediately at the Parthenon…”

“I don’t want to talk to them...” Barry whispered. He was tired and feeling hollow. “Tell them I decline their request.”

“They said that he have a gift for you and a surprise...” Wally explained. “They say it was Iris’ idea since she was worried for your well-being these past months…”

Barry lifted his eyebrows a little surprised. “A gift?” He asked softly a little confused.

Wally nodded smiling. “He suggested that you should use your best attire to meet a very important guest that came to visit you.”      

Barry’s eyes widened with hope and his heart skipped a beat.

“Did they tell you who was the guest?”

“No…but I saw a black chariot outside the gates of the Olympus and the three Horae were gossiping excited.” Wally said beaming.

 _“Len!”_ Barry’s heart started beating wildly. “ _It’s been six months…Lisa told him that eating six seeds was going to bound his soul for six months at Hades…Len finally came back for him.”_

The God of Spring smiled brightly to his brother.

“Tell Wells that I’ll be there as fast as I can...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the feelings... don't kill me.♥ Let me know your thoughts! :3  
> I promise Barry will throw the pomegranate bomb next chapter!  
> Sorry for the mistakes... no beta and I was a little tired and I didn't have time to edit!


	10. Still Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Yaaay!  
> Are you ready?  
> ♥ Enjoy!

  **“I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me.** **”**

 

* * *

 

“Tell Wells that I’ll be there as fast as I can...”

“Will do!” the younger speedster said pleased finally seeing his older brother smile again full of light and hope after six months of sadness. Wally stared at Barry entering his room in a rush clearly excited and nervous and he chuckled.

“What?” Barry asked lifting his eyebrows wondering what Wally found so amusing.

“Nothing…just thinking…” Wally confessed entertained.

“Thinking about what?” Barry asked curiously while narrowing his hazel eyes.

Wally shook his head. “It’s just that I find it funny that you fell in love with the scariest God of all… The God of Spring in love with the God of the Underworld…seriously I think you startled all the Olympus with your kiss the day the battle ended and then with your confession when he left the Parthenon.” Wally explained pleased leaning against the edge of a table. “Think about it…if you marry Leonard…you will become the Prince of the Underworld…Prince of _the Dead_ … you have to admit that is quite badass.”

Barry laughed. “I guess… I haven’t given it much thought…”

“I think you should start thinking about it.” Wally added grinning. “It seems that’s going to be your fate…”

“Yeah… you have no idea…” Barry added thinking about the pomegranates and daydreaming about his life with Len in the Underworld.

“I will go and announce Wells that you will be there right away…” Wally added. “And then I will immediately go and tell Iris, Caitlin and Felicity the good news that Leonard is back or else they will surely kill me…”

Barry scoffed. “I don’t doubt it…”

“Good luck _Prince of Hades…”_ Wally added teasingly taking a green apple from a bowl in the center of marble table and he took a bite.

“Hey! That’s my apple!” Barry murmured chuckling. “And don’t run eating!”

Wally smiled playfully and disappeared with a flash of yellow lightning and Barry shook his head amused. The young god of spring flashed to the other side of his room to inspect his clothes. He hesitated looking at his togas and robes and he finally took a royal blue tunic and a black chlamys with silver decorations since those colors made him remember the blue of Len’s eyes and the darkness of the Underworld.

_“Prince of the Underworld….”_

The thought brought a shy smile to his lips. It had a nice ring to it…but the best part was to finally be able to be with Len.

The God of Spring changed his clothes in seconds and rushed to a huge mirror in his room and he exhaled. He looked truthfully…. _awful_ and he felt his heart drop. He looked sick, weak, thin and pale. He sighed trying not to panic to the fact that Len was going to see him looking like shit. Barry quickly fixed his messy hair and smiled trying to bring back the light he had lost months ago. He needed to charm again the God who gave a meaning to his existence and reason to live.

He needed to convince Len that they were truly meant to be together and confess to him that he ate the pomegranates bounding himself to Hades. He had waited so long for this moment.

Barry breathed in hoping that his heart won’t fail him. He was getting really nervous. He couldn’t believe that the day he had waited for so long had finally arrived. He was going to embrace and kiss Len so hard and rough that the King of the Underworld was going to need to ask for mercy and then he was going to kill him slowly for making him wait for six long months. Revenge sometimes could be sweet.

The God of Spring flashed out his room and in seconds he was standing before the massive golden doors of the Great Hall. The doors slowly opened for him and he breathed in slowly trying to calm his nerves. He hesitated. His heart was beating wildly. He couldn’t figure it out what was making him more nervous; to see Len again after his last words were “ _you don’t belong at Hades”_... or the fact that he had been avoiding Wells and Joe for so long to avoid a fight and to avoid turning them in to a fern and a cactus respectively.

 Barry exhaled and wore a smile on his face when he walked in followed by a trail of blossoming pink flowers and green grass. Joe and Wells were waiting for him in the grand chamber of the Parthenon. When they heard Barry’s soft steps the older gods turned to see their favorite young god appear shyly.

“Barry…” Wells said looking with warm appreciation at the young speedster. It was the first time in months that he managed to convince Barry to see him and Joe and with a pain in his heart he noticed that Iris was right. Barry’s light had faded and his son looked weak and tired. He was no longer the happy God of Spring who was usually bright and full of life.

“I’m glad you could join us...you look stunning like always.” Wells lied with a pain in his chest seeing how his decision of forbidding Barry love had caused a deep pain on the young speedster.

“Thank you…” Barry smiled as radiantly as he could, expecting to see Len appear from the shadows at any moment to sweep him of his feet and take him finally home. He missed the darkness, the cold, the river of flames, the annoying ghouls’ crying in the background, Mick, Lisa, Mark, Hartley and the cute fluffy Cerberus.

“Barr…” Joe added sad walking to embrace his son.

“Joe…” Barry added accepting the warm hug. He didn’t want to fight anymore.

“We summoned you here today to apologize…” Wells explained feeling regretful and Joe nodded releasing Barry from the bear hug. Barry nodded silently.

When he entered the Parthenon he wasn’t sure about what to expect. He had been so angry with Wells and Joe…but he was so tired and deep down. He couldn’t hate his overprotective guardians. They were trying to shield him away from every hazard and they didn’t realize that by doing so they were hurting him the most. He needed to explain them that he made a choice. That he wanted Len. That he ate the pomegranates.

“Iris is worried about you….” Joe murmured. “Well truthfully we all are and you have been avoiding us for far too long Barr.”

“I’m sorry Joe…” Barry added weakly walking towards the grand golden table to grab the edge for support. “It’s just that I was so angry and sad…I was angry with both of you…I was angry with Leonard and mad at myself.” He explained sadly. “I was angry because I noticed that if I were to be truly to be myself I would break the hearts of everyone I love.”

“We understand.” Wells added and Joe nodded.

“I’m not sure you do…” Barry whispered unsure lifting his glance to see Wells. He needed courage to finally tell them.

“You have been feeling miserable since the fight with Typhon and now we realized… a little too late that it was partly our fault since we took away from you the opportunity of being happy…”

Barry nodded. “I’m glad we can finally talk about this…” He said trying to sound brave but he knew he failed since he wasn’t okay. He was really nervous.

“Iris gave us a light… _an idea_ of how to mend things…” Joe explained. “We want to see you happy Barr… we made a vow eons ago to your mom and dad to keep you safe and to give you the best of the world.”

Wells nodded. “We understood that we were wrong all along to hide you away from love...”

“You did?” Barry asked anxiously turning to see Joe who agreed ashamed.

“To our surprise you learned about love surrounded by darkness and you wish to have someone to share the rest of your eternal life with…”

Barry nodded silently and feeling butterflies fluttering in his navel.

“That’s why Joe and I accepted the request to give your hand in marriage to a God who proved during the last battle against Typhon that he was willing to fight bravely for the Olympus. A God who swore to take good care of you in his Realm and who is powerful...”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened with hope and his heart skipped a beat. Len finally asked again for his hand in marriage. He was going to cry from happiness.

“Greet your betrothed…” Wells said smiling warmly and gliding his hand through the air towards the God hiding in the beautiful cold shadows behind him. Barry turned swiftly to see Len and he… _froze_ in his tracks when he realized that the God before him wasn’t the Lord of the Underworld. The god before him was tall, fair white skin and dressed in a golden armor. His hair was blond, he used beard and had beautiful green eyes.

“Sam Scudder, God of War and Master of the Mirror World…”

Barry felt his soul leave his body with the shock. He swallowed and his expression was suddenly strangled feeling the panic suddenly roaring through his whole system. He was going to throw up. He was trembling.

“Pleased to see you again Barry…” Sam added walking towards the young God of Spring.

Barry turned to stare in open shock at Wells and Joe. This couldn’t be real. This had to be a really bad joke _. A nightmare_. All they said about listening him, about love about understanding his pain was a damn lie. _A fucking lie._

“He is a brave and powerful God.” Wells explained solemnly. “Sam defeated a massive Sphinx by himself in a nearby lake manipulating the water as a huge reflective surface…”

“It was nothing.” Sam added with modestly. “Just my duty to protect the venue of the Gods.”

Wells nodded pleased. “And you did a great job son…”

“Thank you for your high praises my Lord.” Sam replied proud.

“He is also the Ruler of the Mirror World…” Joe added. “I know how you always wanted to travel…he is a good suitor for you Barr…the mirror world is known for it’s beauty.”

Barry suddenly felt his anxiety stabbing him like a cold sword in his heart. He couldn’t go the Mirror Realm. Len would never be able to find him there. He would be doomed.

“I don’t want to travel anymore…” Barry lied and Joe furrowed his brow confused and Wells laughed with Barry’s unexpected comment.

“I brought you a present from my Realm.” Sam added smiling handing Barry a small black box with golden ornaments. “I hope you like it.”

Barry was still in shock. He hesitated and looked at Wells who nodded. Barry turned to see Sam and carefully grabbed the black box and he felt Sam’s fingers touch his hands tenderly and linger. Barry felt a shiver run through his skin and gulped moving away to the round table to open the gift away from Sam. He suddenly felt like Pandora wondering what was inside the mysterious elegant box. Barry noticed it was a small mirror of the size of his palm.

“A mirror?” Barry asked puzzled lifting his glance to see Sam’s green eyes. “Thanks it is a nice detail. I’m sorry I don’t have a gift for you since no one cared to tell me about this unexpected _arranged marriage_.”

Sam chuckled. “It’s okay Barry…”

The God of Spring sighed. _“No it was not okay…it was far from okay.”_ Barry thought. Once again he was being used and he knew it was pointless to fight. No one cared about his feelings, about his opinion, he felt invisible...and he felt used.

“And is not a mirror…” Sam explained breaking Barry’s thoughts. “It’s more like a reflective surface that can show you anything your heart desires to see.”

“Anything?” Barry asked suddenly curious looking at the cold surface that was reflecting his miserable face.

Sam nodded. “Anything, anyone and anywhere…”

Barry clutched tightly the priceless gift in his hands trying to hide how eager he was to use it to see Len in the Underworld. He would finally be able to see if Len was okay…sometimes he worried thinking that maybe something bad happened to him and that it was the reason why he didn’t came back for him. He wanted to see once again the King’s blue eyes and his roguish smile. He wanted to flash away _right now_ to his room to use the mirror.

“This gift will also let you communicate with me anytime you want…” Sam added softly inspecting Barry from head to toes. “Just whisper my name and I will always answer your call…”

“Can I communicate with others?” Barry asked quickly thinking that maybe he would be able to also talk to Len. “Like if I wanted to talk to Iris?”

Sam chuckled taking a step forward in to Barry’s personal space. “No. You will be able to see her if you desire but you can only communicate with me since I’m the master of the mirror world.”

“Right…thanks.” Barry nodded dryly taking a step back. “Awesome.”

Joe and Wells smiled to see that Sam was sweet and courteous with Barry. Finally they found a proper suitor for their adoptive son. Sam was the King of a huge Realm, a powerful god that would protect Barry and who was loyal to the Olympus…a god who could give the God of Spring the beauty of the world, the warmth of the sun, the light of the stars, the colors of the world…instead of a cold dark hell.

“Well…” the young god of spring added slowly trying to finish the reunion and escape his fate. “I think it’s time for me to go…”

He needed to return to his room as quickly as he could to see Len.

“Barry…” Joe suddenly interrupted. “Why don’t you give Sam a tour at the Olympus…show him how the Cyclops arranged the Parthenon after the battle and show him the waterfalls, the forest or maybe the meadows that you love so much...”

“I rather go to my-” Barry tried to excuse himself but Sam’s voice interrupted him.

“I would be delighted and honored.” Sam said smiling sweetly at Barry.

“ _Right_ …right…” Barry said smiling and feeling cornered with Joe and Wells staring intently at him. He put the mirror carefully in the box and exhaled.

“Sure…why not...” Barry murmured defeated.

“Yes…you two lovebirds go and enjoy the beautiful day.” Joe suggested looking at the stunning blue sky and Barry cringed.

Wells nodded. “Tonight we will have a dinner in your honor Sam and we will announce the marriage to all the Olympian Gods.”

Barry felt his stomach churn and sank. This was madness. “Joe can we talk for a minute… _privately….please.”_

“Sure after the dinner…” Joe added calmly dismissing Barry.

“What? No. I mean _RIGHT_ _NOW!_ ” Barry insisted sending an apologetic look at Sam.

“I will give you all some privacy. I will wait for you outside.” Sam added smiling at Barry and walking towards the golden doors leaving the room with the confidence of a victorious warrior.

Barry sighed, breathed in and yelled.

“WHAT THE HELL JOE?” The God of Spring asked frustrated dragging his hands through his hair. “Are you both _insane?_ I can’t marry the God of War. Seriously? _SAM?_ ”

“Why not? He is a good suitor…” Joe argued firmly. “He clearly likes you. Sam told us that he was captivated by your beauty and wild soul…that you were perfect and that he would be honored to make you Prince of the Mirror Realm.”

“First of all I’m not perfect…” Barry groaned annoyed. “And no way in hell I’m marrying Sam.”

“You are.” Joe insisted.

“I love Leonard.” Barry stated angry. “I only love him and I vowed I will wait for him…why can’t you both respect that? Why can’t you both understand that I already decided who I love?”

“You can’t marry him.” Joe added stubbornly.

“WHY NOT? He loves me!” Barry complained feeling his face heating. “We love each other…. isn’t _that enough?”_

“He hasn’t come back for you and he won’t come back Barr… _forget him.”_ Joe added and Barry glanced to his side. He felt a thorn twist in his heart. He was aware that Len gave up on him and that hurt, it hurt like hell and Joe reminding him that was a low blow.

“I’m leaving the Olympus.” Barry said starting to walk away ending the conversation and Wells suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of the God of Spring with a white lightning.

“You can’t leave.” Wells stated. “I forbid it and you won’t marry Leonard.”

“I don’t understand.” Barry said letting out an aggravated breath feeling like he was tied to a fate he didn’t want. “I’m old enough to make my own choices. I love him and he makes me happy…I am going back to Hades and I am going to speak with him, I deserve to talk to him about us… I just don’t have anything left to lose.” He explained trying really hard not to breakdown in front of his guardians. It was finally his time to fight.

“I’ve waited six months for Len to come back or for both of you to understand that I love him. I can’t keep living like this. This is not who I am…and this life here in the Olympus is not what I desire. I want darkness and coldness.”

“You can’t be serious Barr…”

“You have no idea how serious I am.” Barry rebelled turning to see the golden doors ready to flash away. “I might be a hopeless case but I need to try to talk to Len…I need a second chance.”

“Stop!” Wells commanded. “There’s something you need to know before you take a choice.”

Barry turned to see the Olympus Overlord. “There’s nothing you can tell me to stop me from seeking Len.”

“If you seek him you will die.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I’m sorry Barry eons ago I asked the Fates about your future…”

“You did WHAT?” Barry asked in shock. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“After your parents were killed I was worried about you…”

“What did the Fates tell you?” Barry asked desperate walking towards Wells. “What the hell did they tell you? What aren’t you both telling me?”

Joe looked as surprised as Barry.

“You asked the Fates Barry’s fate?” Joe asked startled. “Why didn’t you tell me anything Wells?”

“I didn’t want you to worry Joe.” Wells explained. “The Fates prophesized that Barry has and inescapable destiny of pain and suffering… that he is meant to die in the hands of his lover and his passing will herald the change of seasons symbolizing the birth and death od all life on earth.”

Joe’s eyes were as wide as two round drachmas and Barry was in shock.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Joe…” Wells whispered and turned to the God of Spring. “I have reasons to believe that Leonard is the one who will hurt you.”

“That can’t be true…” Barry reasoned trying to fight the tears that were coming. “The Fates must be wrong…Len would never hurt me…he…he wouldn’t _kill me._ He loves me. _”_

Wells heart shatter seeing Barry’s fear and sadness.

“I thought that prophecy meant Hunter so that’s why I always declined his requests to marry you…but now I finally realized that I was wrong all along…the Fates were talking about Leonard...and I won’t allow him to hurt you Barry.”

“You hided this from me?” Joe asked furious and incredulous at Wells.

“There was nothing you could do about it Joe. This was my burden.” Wells added dryly.

“Your burden Wells?” Barry asked frantic. “IT’S MY FATE! I deserved to know! You hided this from me all this time…Is this the reason you don’t want me to marry Leonard?”

“It is…”

Barry laughed with tears falling from his eyes. He couldn’t believe this… so Joe didn’t want him to marry Leonard for a grudge and Wells for a stupid prophecy.

“Barr…” Joe murmured concerned.

“Don’t…” Barry said taking a step back. “I can’t believe you decided to hide this from me… I can’t believe I thought of forgiving you both. Clearly you don’t care about me…if you did at least you would talk to me…ask me what I desire, but the only thing that you both do is hide things from me, use me, deny me the life I want, forbid me to enjoy love…your overprotection is what’s killing me…yeah the Fates nailed that part of the prophecy…six months of pain and suffering…I’m fucking done… I’m leaving.”

“No…Barry wait…” Joe grabbed Barry’s wrist. “You can’t leave the Olympus, you have a duty here.”

“I don’t care about my duty anymore Joe…I only want to speak with Len and you both kicked him out when he was the one who was right all along. He is the only who cared enough for me…at least he never betrayed me, he was always honest.”

“You can’t Barry.” Wells intervened. “We can’t let you. You can’t die. You need to give the earth life. I’m sorry but you can’t be with Leonard and that’s the end of our discussion. Sam is waiting for you outside”

“Barry you need to understand that you will die.” Joe repeated.

“And you both need to understand that I’m unafraid of the future as long as I am with Len. So please let me go…” Barry pleaded. “I need to see him again…”

“I can’t…” Joe stated angry. “I made a vow to protect you. Leonard is going to hurt you and I can’t let you die.”

Barry shook his head. “The Fates are wrong, Len would never hurt me…you know the Fates tell things that are open to many interpretations and misunderstandings…”

“He is cold and cruel Barry…why the hell don’t you understand?”

“Cruel? He has never do me wrong?”

“He kidnapped you…” Joe replied. “He took your freedom away.”

“Like you are doing right now…” Barry replied narrowing his eyes. “You know…I would have go with him if he had asked…so you might start thinking that I went willingly with him…”

“Barry he is not a good god…”

“Why because he took Francine?” Barry asked. “Joe you now well that it wasn’t Len’s choice. You know that the Fates are the ones that dictate our golden life threads; they are the ones that put and end to our existence. Len just rule the dead. He couldn’t do anything and you need to heal that old wound…you did your best at the Titanomachy and Francine knew that, she was proud of you and she wouldn’t be happy to know that you keep a stupid old grudge because of her death…you are a great dad but sometimes loves blind you so badly…you need to set me free.”

“I can’t when I know I’m going to lose you Barr…I’m sorry but I won’t allow you to go to Hades, to contact Leonard or to marry him…that’s my unwavering decision.”

“I agree with Joe.” Wells added ending the discussion. “Sam awaits you Barry…don’t make your betrothed wait.”

Barry closed his eyes defeated. He knew we wouldn’t be able to convince Wells and Joe to stop the marriage by arguing...they were too stubborn to change their minds. He needed to escape from the Olympus as fast as he could before the news of his marriage arrive to Len at Hades. He didn’t want Len to think that he didn’t love him…that he didn’t wait like he promised him, so there was only one choice left…he was going to escape the Olympus after the feast and he was going to need all the help of his friends.

“Go and make our guest feel at home Barry…tonight everyone is going to be delighted with the good news…I promise you that Sam is worthy of your heart and that you will be safe.” Joe commented and Barry felt himself getting angry and he took a deep breath. He was so tired of everyone choosing from him. Sadly his voice wasn’t strong enough to escape his fate so he needed to act. Barry nodded silently…submissively and Joe smiled pleased. The three gods walked towards the golden doors and they exited the room to see Sam leaning against a column waiting for them to finish their private reunion.

“We don’t want to keep you both here anymore…” Wells added putting and end to their gathering. “Enjoy the Olympus…and see you both at the feast.”

“Thank you Your Highness…” Sam added properly and Barry stared at the God of War. He had seen Sam in various meetings and feasts at the Olympus but he had never talk to him properly. Sam was indeed powerful and handsome but he had never liked his nature. He was overwhelming, insatiable in battle, destructive and man-slaughtering. Honestly they were just two strangers and he didn’t want to get to know him, he just wanted Len.

Sam offered his arm and Barry took it reluctantly. They walked away from Wells and Len and Sam turned to see Barry’s face. The God of Spring was crying silently. Sam halted and Barry stopped and raised his hands to wipe away the silent tears.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked dryly.

“Yes.” Barry lied and Sam sighed.

“Where are we going first?” Sam asked and Barry wondered why the universe fucking hated him so much.

“Gardens….” Barry said weakly clearly indifferent about it.

“Lead the way…” Sam added and Barry nodded.

They walked side by side for a couple of minutes in silence. The day was beautiful but for Barry it was the worst day of his existence. Sam turned to see Barry deep in thought. The kid was clearly devastated. He looked weak and unhappy.

“You look tired.” Sam said glancing at Barry’s frail appearance. “When I last saw you during the fight against Typhon you looked brighter, stronger and sharp…”

“I haven’t been able to sleep for months but you probably already know that.” Barry confessed coldly.

“Nightmares?” the God of the Mirror Realm asked concerned. “You should ask your friend Cisco to help you with that.”

“It’s not nightmares…is heartbreak.” Barry said halting between the lush and green garden. They were far away from the palace and he needed to end this farce away from Joe and Wells who would probably interfere.

“I’m sorry but I can’t marry you Sam...I don’t doubt that you are a good and amazing suitor but I love another god and I made a choice...I will wait for him.”

Sam stared impressed at Barry’s nerve and laughed.

“You love Leonard…the coldhearted King who doesn’t care about you…how long since he left the Olympus Barry? Six months? Did he try to contact you?”

Barry shivered and Sam took a step forward almost towering over the young god.

“Where is he?” Sam added grabbing Barry’s arm. “He doesn’t love you Barry…forget him.”

“I can’t…” Barry whispered breaking their eye contact. Len’s hold, unlike Sam’s touch, was safe and ironically warm, it caused a wild storm in Barry’s heart. He missed Len and the love and happiness his heart briefly got to know. He yearned darkness.

“I’m sorry…” Barry released himself from Sam’s hard grip and tried to walk away when Scudder grabbed his wrist roughly and pulled him back. Barry collided against Sam’s broad chest.

“Ugh…”

“How long are you planning to wait for Leonard?”

“I vowed that I was going to wait for him for an eternity.”

“Even if he is cheating on you?”

Barry felt his heart stop and he blinked confused. “W-What?”

“Maybe you waited for him like the naïve innocent little god you are…but he didn’t wait for you.”

Barry suddenly felt an ache so deep that he could hardly breath.

“The King of the Underworld is fucking the forest nymph he met at the Feast…he got tired of you and he invited her to his Realm. She shares a beauty similar to yours…bright hazel eyes, your wild nature and soul, your smooth white skin and brown hair…I can easily understand why Leonard desired her…but you are a thousand times more beautiful than her.”

“I don’t believe you.” Barry said feeling weak on his knees. “You are lying.”

“I don’t need to lie.” Sam said smirking. “You can see it by yourself.” He added glancing down to the gift on Barry’s hands… the mirror that could show him any place he desired to see.

“I trust Len…I don’t need to spy on him.” Barry whispered weakly but his voice betrayed him.

“You trust him? Or are you just afraid to confirm my words are true?” Sam asked looking at the young god trembling badly. “I have no reasons to lie Barry.”

“I…” Barry lowered his glance. “I can’t believe you…”

“Six months and he is not coming because he already has someone to please him…unlike you who still remains pure and ready to be claimed.” Sam stated moving his hand up from Barry’s arm to the young god’s fragile neck and up to clean with his thumb the trail of tears.

“He was mocked and kicked out from the Olympus by Wells and Joe…he is angry and he isn’t planning to marry you anymore…especially not after his humiliation at the Parthenon...he doesn’t want you…you are not worth the fight or the time for him when he already have someone to warm his bed.”

Barry moved his face away. “I’m sorry Sam I can’t….”

“Use the mirror Barry…set yourself free. You need to move on.” Sam explained looking at the pained beautiful face before him. “I know you don’t trust me but I know for sure that Valentina traveled yesterday to the Underworld…”

Barry lowered his glance and opened the box and took the cold surface on his hands.

“Just close your eyes…” Sam whispered to Barry’s ear. “And focus on Leonard and you will see him.”

Barry did as told. He closed his hazel eyes and thought of Len. He remembered Len’s voice, his scent of ashes and cold winter, he remembered the deep blue eyes, his rogue smile and cold hands and he opened his eyes shaking his head.

“I can’t do this…I trust Len…he wouldn’t cheat on me.” Barry explained quickly. “I believe in him. Sorry Sam but I have to go.”

“You aren’t going anywhere…” Sam stated angry. “You are mine.”

Barry lifted his glance. “I will never be yours…my heart and soul belongs to Hades.”

“Wells and Joe gave us their blessings…you can’t defy our Overlord rule…it’s the Olympian law…besides I already asked them permission to take you to the Mirror Realm after the announcement of our marriage.”

“What?” Barry asked afraid. He didn’t want to go to the Mirror Realm. “No I can’t go…”

“I will show you the beauty of your new home.”

“Sam please don’t do this.” Barry pleaded. Len wouldn’t be able to find him in the Mirror Realm. “I really can’t go…”

“He isn’t coming for you…”

“He is…” Barry stated stubbornly. He needed to believe it. “He is…” he repeated struggling to get as far away from the older god.

“He is not…you need to let him go.”

“I don’t want to…” Barry said crying openly. “So please let me go…forget about me Sam… I can’t make you happy.”

“Oh yes…you can.” Sam grabbed Barry’s chin and kissed the speedster roughly.

“Mphhh!” Barry pushed the older god away feeling his face blushing.

“That’s it… I desire my lovers feisty.” Sam said pushing Barry against a huge tree and trapping him against his body. “Fight me Barry… war always excites me.”

“Stop!” Barry said angry trying to punch the god but Sam grabbed Barry’s wrist easily.

“You can’t even stop me…you are so weak that you can’t summon strength to use your powers right?” Sam asked smirking. He had the God of Spring right where he wanted him… defenseless and weak far away from the palace and at his mercy.

“Yes I can…” Barry summoned black thorns to trap the God of War to the ground. The vines wrapped around Sam’s legs and the older groaned in pain and Barry smirked. “I’m sorry to break it to you but I’m not as weak as everyone thinks.”

Sam scoffed a little surprised and pleased. “I’m the God of War…do you think you can _fight m_ e? You are bound to lose against me.”

Sam moved his legs and he released himself from Barry’s powers. The speedster’s hazel eyes widened feeling despair.

“The King of the Underworld really broke you…” Sam added. “I might thank him later for that.”

Barry tried to punch Sam and run away but the other god grabbed him and they stumble and fell to the ground.

“Ugh! Get off me Sam!”

The god of war pinned Barry to the ground under his strong body.

“So beautiful.” Sam murmured seeing Barry’s eyes. “I can’t wait to make you mine...In my realm I will ravish you, taste you and fuck you until you understand that you belong to me.”

“I will never be yours…” Barry challenged. “You might taint my body but my soul will always belong to Len.”

Sam leaned down to kiss Barry’s neck and bite hard. Barry groaned trying to escape the older god’s hold.

“Since the moment I saw you Barry… I couldn’t stop fantasizing how I will claim you.”

“Stop this Sam…I’m not yours.”                                                                                               

“By the Olympian laws Barry, you are already mine. Joe and Wells already accepted the marriage.” Sam added looking up, his lips almost brushing Barry’s. “The moment I saw you at the Feast I was dazzled by your beauty and I knew right there and then that you were meant to be mine. Forget Leonard, he is an idiot and he doesn’t deserve you...he doesn’t even have a heart if I were him I would have come long ago to take you to my realm…”

“You are wrong! He has a _heart!”_ Barry added glaring and still struggling. _“He has mine.”_

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. “A broken heart is useless Barry especially if he doesn’t want it at all...may I remember you that he is fucking the forest nymph.”

“I…” Barry turned his face to the side hiding the tears falling. “I can’t believe you…”

“He is not coming…” Sam stated. “Give up…I will please you and make you happy…”

“There is only one god who can make me happy and that’s not you.” Barry added kicking Sam hard in his stomach while flashing away from his unwanted betrothed.

 

* * *

 

Barry was fuming. The night finally fell on the Olympus and he was supposed to attend the stupid feast where his fate was going to be sealed forever to a god who was an abusing bastard. He was pacing back and forth when he decided it was time to use Sam’s gift. Barry walked towards his bed eager and took the box in his trembling hands. He was scared and nervous. He didn’t know what to expect. Barry seated at the edge of his bed and closed his eyes thinking of Len…thinking of the Underworld, he needed to see Len’s deep blue eyes again… Barry opened his eyes and was startled to see that Sam’s gift _actually worked._

Barry felt his heart skip a beat to see in the reflective surface Len walking towards his ebony throne. He looked so handsome dressed in black barely illuminated with the blue cold fire of the Underworld. Barry smiled feeling despair. He wanted to be with Len at Hades. Barry gasped when he suddenly saw Mick and Mark enter the throne room. Mick casually poured a goblet of wine while Mark was talking with their Ruler. Barry smiled. He missed Mick, Cerberus and Lisa…he would give everything to see them again…six months away from them was too much.

 _“Len…”_ Barry whispered and he noticed that the King of the Underworld lifted his hand to shut up Mick and Mark. Barry’s eyes widened. _“Could Len hear him?...Impossible…”_ Barry smiled excited and tightened the grip on his mirror.

“Len…I miss you…come back please. Come back to me.” Barry pleaded waiting to see Len’s reaction. The King stood up looking at the horizon and Barry’s heart started beating wildly and he stood up as well. He walked towards the balcony of his room and he felt the cold breeze collide with his warm skin.

“Please…please… Len… come back…”

Leonard started walking away from his throne and he stopped at the middle of the royal hall.

_“I love you…I miss you so badly.”_

Barry waited silently without noticing that he was holding his breath.

Everything happened so fast.

Suddenly there was a slow blur of green reflected in the cold surface of the mirror and Len almost stumbled back when someone… _a goddess…a woman…or more probably… a nymph_ …jumped to embrace the Lord of the Dead and kiss him with wild passion. Barry stared at the scene feeling his soul shattering in a thousand pieces. He couldn’t breath. He was suddenly going numb. He was being shredded by pain from the inside.

Time stopped and he felt the mirror slowly slip from his trembling hands and fall in to the cold marble floor shattering like his broken heart. Barry was suddenly unsteady…he didn’t know that betrayal could hurt so much. Barry slowly leaned against a white marble column and slide down to seat on the floor surrounded with the glittering light of the mirror shards. He was going to die. Len had… he had moved on with Valentina like Sam told him. Barry tried to swallow but he couldn’t he was choking with his emotions. Barry closed his eyes and cried between silent sobs and violent shaking alone, yearning a love that the Fates prophesized was destined to kill him.  

 

* * *

 

Leonard walked towards his ebony throne. He was angry, sad and feeling miserable. He missed Barry so much. He couldn’t believe his last words to the love of his live were that he wasn’t welcomed anymore to the Underworld when it was completely the opposite. He was an idiot. He should go back and take Barry away from the golden cage the Olympus was but he knew he couldn’t start a war and it wasn’t unfair to the earth to steal the god that gave life…but he missed Barry’s bright hazel eyes, his light, his sweet smile, his fresh scent of wildflowers, his laugh and his infinite cute nonsense rambling when he was nervous or excited. He hated Wells and Joe. He hated the fact that they didn’t even considered Barry’s opinion and desires… they just controlled him as they wished.

Len sighed. It’s been six long moths and he couldn’t even focus on his duties. His mind always drifted towards Barry and the Olympus. He always wondered what could Barry be doing? Probably laughing with his friends at the green vast meadows, or bathing naked in the cerulean springs, watching the beautiful sunsets or maybe stargazing the shinning stars of the velvet sky…there was so much to do at Wells’ palace that he kind of understood why Joe and Wells didn’t want Barry to live at the boring and cold Hades.

Len sighed thinking when Mark and Mick entered the throne room. Mick causally walked towards the wine and poured some in to a silver goblet while Mark approached the throne room to talk to Len.

“You Majesty…we wanted to inform you that there was a breach at the gates of the Underworld.”

“A breach?” Len asked suddenly wondering if it could be Barry. “A speedster?”

Mark raised and eyebrow surprised with the question but quickly denied with his head.

“No…I’m sorry your Majesty, it wasn’t a speedster.”

Mick drank a gulp of his wine.

“So who was it?” Len asked and suddenly he heard him.

_“Len…”_

“Scarlet?” The King murmured and Mick turned to see Mark puzzled.

“He’s finally lost it…” Mick commented bewildered.

Mark sighed. “Your High-”

Len lifted his hand to shut up Mick and Mark.

_“Len…I miss you…come back please. Come back to me.”_

The King stood up looking at the horizon wondering how the hell he could hear Barry calling him or if he has finally gone insane from missing him. Suddenly he regretted not taking Joe and Wells’ gifts, especially the wind that could carry his voice everywhere. He wanted to answer Barry…he wanted to tell him that he loved him too.

_“Please…please… Len… come back…”_

Leonard started walking away from his throne and he stopped at the middle of the royal hall. Mark and Mick were a little startled with their King’s awkward actions.

_“I love you…I miss you so badly.”_

Everything happened so fast. Len was standing and the black doors of his throne room were opened and he saw a blur of green running towards him and he felt someone collide with him hard, embracing and kissing him passionately. He was so startled he couldn’t even react. He couldn’t breath. He quickly pushed his assailant away from him and he noticed it was the forest nymph.

“Valentina!”

“Surprise! I came to visit you _darling_ …” she added eager fixing her long brown hair.

“Your Highness…” Mark added a little in shock. “She was the breacher.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Len asked furious pushing he away. “And how the hell you entered my realm?”

“I just came to tell you the news….” She added smirking. “Clyde let me pass and then I convinced Mark here that I had important news about your beloved God of Spring.”

Len rolled his eyes. “What news?”

“Barry is going to marry your rival. Sam, the God of War and King of the Mirror Realm.”

Time stopped and Len took a step back. He couldn’t believe it.

“You are lying.”

“I don’t need to lie.” Valentina added pleased. “They are going to announce it tonight at the feast. I told you that what you desired was impossible and I promised you that I would be here when you need me…so it would be an honor for me to _please you.”_

 

* * *

 

Barry slowly stood up and he was shaking badly. He couldn’t believe Len was in love with Valentina…sure the nymphs were beautiful young maidens who loved to dance and sing, they were usually very erotic and voluptuous… _and who the hell was he kidding? They were perfect._ Barry lowered his glance feeling destroyed, lost and insecure. His heart couldn’t handle the pain. He knew he could never please Len like Valentina probably did…he would never be able to gave him an heir and he wasn’t as sexually experienced like her.

“Barr?”

Iris voice reached Barry’s ears. “Are you ready for the feast?”

Barry was startled with her presence so he wiped away his tears and flashed to get ready before she noticed that he was wrecked.

“I am…” He said smiling and walking towards Iris wearing a red toga with golden ornaments and his crimsoncrown of flowers.

“You look really handsome…” Iris added beaming. “Is this look for Len? He is going to love it.”

Barry’s heart dropped and he lowered his glance breathing in. Wally probably told them that Len came for him but it wasn’t him.

“No.”

Iris frowned her eyebrows. “No?”

“It wasn’t Len who came to the Olympus…the black chariot that arrived today was Sam’s.”

Iris was confused. “The God of War and Mirrors. What did he want?”

Barry swallowed trying to find the strength to explain his new situation; he couldn’t say the words without breaking down. “H-he asked my hand in marriage.”

Iris clasped her hands over mouth. Her brown bright eyes were wide with the news.

“HE WHAT?”

“I’m going to marry Sam, Iris. Joe and Wells gave him their blessings and you know that the Olympian laws are unbreakable...” Barry said with his voice starting to break. He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t want to worry her anymore, but he couldn’t fight the pain drowning him. He was ruined and hopeless. He didn’t know what was killing him more the fact that he was going to be forced to marry an abusive God or the fact that the love of his life give up on him and chose a beautiful forest nymph over him.

“Oh Gods! Barry…you can’t marry him. You love Len… and he loves you too…I don’t understand.” Iris said afraid and in shock. “I told Joe and Wells that they needed to give Len the opportunity to court you Barr… I never expected them to make a decision like this. I’m so sorry…oh my gods this is all my fault.” She added with the dreadful realization.

“What? No…Iris, this is not your fault.” Barry added shaking his head. “Don’t you dare to feel guilty about this… _ever._ ”

Iris nodded feeling tears falling from her eyes. “Barry what are we going to do?”

“Nothing…I used to hope for Len to come back to me but not anymore…”

“Why?” Iris said walking towards her brother to lift his face. “Barry what happened?”

“Len…”

Iris stared at Barry hazel eyes anxiously. They reflected so much pain.

“I saw him with Valentina…they kissed, she is at the Underworld with him.”

Iris narrowed her eyes. “Barr…how can you possibly know that?”

“Sam gave me a mirror, a reflective surface like the one Wells have in the throne room, that can show me what my heart desires to see…I wanted to see Len and…and I saw him with the forest nymph.”

Barry closed his eyes and he saw the scene over and over again. It was torture.

“Barr…” Iris said embracing him hard. “I’m so sorry…”

“He doesn’t love me. He gave up on me.” Barry murmured hopeless. “I thought his last words were a lie…that I wasn’t welcomed at the Underworld, but now I think he was saying the truth…I was so naïve to hope for him to come back and take me away from this golden cage.”

“You are not naïve Barr…” Iris said. “Love is hope… and what’s meant to be always will find a way.”

“I’m not sure that we are meant to be anymore.” He confessed crushed.

“Barry wait…” Iris said having an idea. “You just said that Sam gave you the mirror.”

The God of Spring nodded sad. “He did.”

“What if it was a fake?” Iris whispered. She knew she could be wrong but she needed to give Barry hope. “What if what you saw was an illusion to trick you to lose your hope with Len so that he could marry you?”

Barry contemplated the idea feeling a silver lining of hope. “Do you think that’s possible…it seemed so real? I don’t think it was a trick Iris. I want to believe in Len but it all seemed so real…I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Barr if there is doubt there is hope.” Iris said smiling. “We just need to confirm it.”

“How?” Barry asked confused.

“We will ask the Horae if Valentina left the Olympus, they know who enters and leaves the palace…and we will go to the Underworld.”

“Iris you know we can’t go there…it’s forbidden.”

“If that stupid nymph managed to go to Hades we can do it too…”

“Let’s go to the feast… we need to ask Sara, Thea or Laurel what they know.”

Barry nodded and they exited the room quickly.

 

* * *

 

Barry and Iris entered the Feast Hall. The place was filled with laughter, dance and music. Oliver and Felicity were laughing with Caitlin and Ronnie. Eddie was talking with Cisco, Laurel and Sara. Barry and Iris crossed the hall quickly with their only mission to ask Sara if she knew where the forest nymph currently was.

“Sara!” Barry exclaimed quickly. “Can I talk with you for a second?”

“Sure Barry…” Sara said following him away from everyone and Iris followed them as well.

“Sara do you by any chance know if Valentina has left the Olympus?”

“The forest nymph?”

Barry nodded worried.

“Yes she left to Hades…why?”

The God of Spring suddenly felt unsteady and weak. He wasn’t expecting to hear that.

“How did she manage to travel to the Underworld?” Iris asked quickly.

“She used a mirror.” Sara explained. “A mirror Sam gave her…you know that to enter to the Underworld there are few possibilities, you get invited by someone there, you have Wells’ permission and protection like Wally to carry messages or to trick Cerberus.”

“Cerberus!” Barry exclaimed with an idea. Maybe he could get in.

“Thanks Sara…” Iris said and Sara nodded and walked away to rejoin Cisco in her conversation.

Barry lifted his glance with hope…so maybe there was a slight chance that what he saw was a hoax if Sam was involved and maybe he could manage to get inside the Underworld.

“Barr there’s hope that everything was planned to trick you.” Iris explained excited. “And there’s only one way to figure it out. You need to talk to Len, you need to go to the Underworld….you are a speedster you can go there like Wally does.”

“Iris but I’ve never left the Olympus…I don’t know the way.”

“Wally can show you the way…”

Barry nodded anxious.

“Let’s go look for Wally.”

Barry nodded and Iris saw Wally at the balcony of the Feast Hall talking to Jesse. They started walking towards them when Barry gasped and closed his eyes tightly feeling a hot white pain in his chest. “Ughh…”

“Barr?” Iris asked turning to see her younger brother frowning. ”Are you okay?”

“Ughh…yes…I’m okay…” he lied smiling awkwardly and Iris stared at him.

“Just getting hungry…speedster metabolism.”

Iris scoffed and rolled her eyes. “It always amazes me that you can eat so much and stay so lean like Wally.”

Barry smiled. “Yeah…”

Iris eyes widened. “Oh shit, Sam is coming this way.”

Barry turned to see the God of War walking towards them.

“We need to move away.” Barry whispered frantic. “I don’t want to talk to him.”

“We can’t… too late.” Iris whispered and she suddenly gave the God of War a fake smile.

“Barry…” Sam said looking at Barry from head to toes. “You look stunning as always.” He said taking Barry’s hand and kissing it. “Your beauty puts to shame the other gods and goddesses in every Realm.”

“Thanks Sam.” Barry said a little overwhelmed with the flattery.

“Iris…lovely as always.”

The Goddess of Love smiled. “Thanks Sam…”

“Sorry for the interruption, so what were you both talking about?” Sam asked lightly. “Care if I join the conversation?”

Barry smirked. “I was telling Iris that I never knew freedom until I saw his endless night kingdom. That Leonard is the only one I yearn for.”

Iris paled and gasped and Sam’s clutch on his silver goblet tightened dangerously.

“Barr…” Iris warned taking Barry from his arm. “Excuse us Sam for a minute…”

“Sure.” The God of War said dryly looking at how she took Barry away from him. He felt a surge of jealousy and possessiveness overwhelm him.

“Barry are you insane? Don’t confront Sam like that.” Iris murmured softly and clearly worried. “He has an awful reputation of being really violent. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Iris I don’t care…no one can hurt me anymore. I already hit rock bottom.” Barry confessed feeling that his fate was ominous. “Can’t you see everything is already broken? Right now I feel like there’s nothing that could make my life right again…I’m hanging by a thin and weak thread of hope. What if I decided to go to the Underworld and found them together? It is a high possibility…and I haven’t forgot the prophecy.”

“What prophecy?” Iris asked suddenly taken aback.

Barry shut his mouth suddenly caught off guard. He had forgotten he hadn’t told her that the Fates prophesized that he was going to die because of his lover.

“Nothing…I will tell you later, let’s find Wally first.”

“Promise you will tell me later.”

“I promise.”

Iris sighed looking at the night starry sky between the white marble columns and nodded.

“Ok, let’s focus on how to get inside Hades. You deserve to at least talk to Leonard one last time…you need the truth from him and you need to finally take the reigns of your fate Barr…you need to stop waiting for him to come back and you need to act now before it is too late.”

“I think it is already too late…” Barry sighed. “It’s been six months Iris… I just don’t want to go to the Underworld and be a burden for him…what if he doesn’t want to talk to me? What if he loves Valentina? I’m not sure of what to do…”

“Barry…” Iris whispered sad. “I don’t think Leonard will see you as a burden ever. The King of the Underworld clearly loves you. He kidnapped you and he tried to ask your hand in marriage!”

“You didn’t see the kiss Iris…and six months could change a lot of things…”

“We still don’t know if that was real Barr…and even if Leonard loves Valentina you deserve to know to end this.” She said starting to walk to the balcony to talk to Wally. Barry followed tense.

“He told me that if Joe and Wells denied our union he was going to come for me and take me back and he didn’t… I believed his every words…”

“I guess he did too when he said them Barry…” Iris offered silently feeling sorry for Barry he was really brokenhearted and suffering.

“I’m not sure I can’t move on or survive without him...with this pain I can’t believe I’m still alive...Iris I’m afraid. I don’t think I’m brave enough to go to the Underworld to talk to him...he said I wasn’t welcome anymore…”

Iris stopped. “Do you love him Barr?”

“I do…I will always love him no matter what he does.”

“Then you need to built up some courage to achieve what you want. If you want Len… it’s _you_ who should try fighting for him for a change…fight for a chance to win him back.” Iris said starting again to walk away, they needed to ask Wally the shortest route to Hades. Barry was following her but suddenly stopped feeling suddenly dizzy and weak. He couldn’t breath.

“Maybe you need to impose your decision more stubbornly against Wells and Joe and make them see that you refuse to get married with Sam no matter what...” Iris continued. “Fight for Len…make him your choice.”

“I al -already did...”

Iris turned around to see the God of Spring sway to the side and collapse to his knees trembling in the middle of the luxurious golden Hall. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t talk…his skin started to get cold and pale.

“Barr! What’s wrong?” Iris asked running towards her brother and everyone suddenly gasped and started turning their glances towards them. The music and dance halted and Oliver, Cisco, Felicity and Caitlin started to move through the massive crowd of gods when they saw Barry collapse. Joe’s drink fell to the floor and the metal sound reverberated with echo in the Great Hall. Caitlin and Ronnie ran to help the young god that was panting on his knees, one hand on the floor and the other on his chest. He was clearly in pain.

“I-Iris…I did make a decision months ago…” Barry said breathless and with tears in his eyes. He was shivering badly. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…”

“Barry! What did you do?” Iris asked grabbing the lean god in her arms before he hit the ground. She was suddenly also on the cold marble floor trying to help her brother surrounded by a tense crowd of gods and goddesses startled with the scene.

“Barry talk to me! BARR?!” Iris said lifting Barry’s head carefully resting him on her lap carefully. “HELP! SOMEONE!” she screamed looking at Barry fading away in to darkness. Caitlin was the first to reach Iris’ side.

“Barry stay awake! Breath!” Caitlin exclaimed getting worried when he touched his unnatural cold skin. “He is too cold!”

“Give him some air!” Oliver ordered pushing the gods and goddesses back with Cisco’s help.

“Don’t leave me please!” Iris pleaded with her voice breaking to see her brother fading. “What did you do Barr?”

Sam, Wells, Eddie and Joe and appeared and they crouched next to Iris who was crying and screaming Barry’s name to the air.

“Barr!” Joe yelled looking at his son.

Barry’s crimson flower crown fell to the floor ominously. The young god tensed in Iris arms and arched his back feeling a massive pain curse through his body. He wanted to scream but his voice was long gone. He suddenly wondered if he was going to die and finally be with Len… he wondered if that _was what the pomegranates were going to do to him? Kill him?_ The pain was too much. Barry closed his eyes tightly trying to suppress the pain and dizziness. He was worried… “ _What if Leonard really didn’t want him back and he was now bound to his realm…he will have to live in a place where he wasn’t welcome anymore and in a place where he was going to see Valentina and Len happily together for eternity.”_

Barry’s tears were rolling form his face to Iris’ lap. He could hear Sam’s angry voice yelling and Wells fighting with Joe, they were trying to help him but he couldn’t listen properly, understand nor see anymore. They probably wanted to save him from his fate but this was finally what he wanted…he wanted darkness. If he could, he would have laughed. It was too late. He made his choice and no one would be able to stop him. His beating heart was swiftly slowing down and his fist clenched around his red toga until his strength faded away completely.

“Barr…please stay with me…what did you do? Talk to me…” Iris cried desperate. “BARRY!”

Barry smiled weakly feeling finally free. “I chose d-darkness…”

The pain that burned like fire finally faded to an icy numbness. Black completely filled the edges of his vision and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat fading. Barry’s breath came in ragged shallow gasps. Iris felt her heart jolt and Barry closed his hazel eyes fainting in to the beautiful darkness he so strongly desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me....this chapter got so long that I had to cut it...so the pomegranate did happen but until next chapter everyone will know properly. ~sorry~ I really hope you all enjoyed!! :D
> 
> And we are getting finally close to the end of the story! Thank you all for reading and the lovely support! :3  
> Let me know your thoughts!


	11. The Fruit of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! New chapter!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this! :D  
> Long live the pomegranates! haha :3

  **“Sometimes darkness can show you the light.**

**You taught me the courage of the stars before you left;**

**how light carries on endlessly, even after death.”**

 

* * *

 

Two days passed since the God of Spring collapsed and fell in to darkness. The vast meadows of the Olympus started to wither and the lush evergreen garden at Well’s palace was slowly dying. All the green leaves were turning yellow, red or brown and they were starting to fall like rain from the trees. Barry was seriously ill and everything the best healers in the Olympus tried to do to wake him up and improve his health failed. Caitlin was at her wits end and Iris, Eddie, Jesse and Cisco never left Barry’s side.

Wells and Joe worried with the prophecy the Fates made eons ago about the God of Spring, decided to go visit them one last time in their cave in the mountains in Crete.

“What an honor it is to have the God of Heaven and the God of the West Winds in our humble cave…” one of the three Moirai murmured appearing from a white mist that surrounded the cave.

“You know why we are here…” Wells said softly but his voice was as strong as thunder.

“We do…” The three deities answered solemnly. “You are worried about the one who brings blossoms to the earth…”

Joe nodded silently a little overwhelmed by the darkness in the cave and the powerful aura of the three deities who controlled the fate of gods and mortals alike.

“I want to see Barry’s thread of life.” Wells requested dryly. “I need to know if anything has changed.”

“Your wish is our command, your Highness…”

One of the Moirai suddenly disappeared and a couple of seconds later appeared again holding a golden thread in her hands. She carefully handed the life thread to one of her sisters who hummed watching the destiny of the God of Spring.

“He doesn’t has much time…he is dying…” the Moirai said looking at the thread and Joe felt his stomach drop. “Our prophecy hasn’t changed Wells…as you can see the golden light is still shattered in pieces, and I can feel that the young owner of this thread has suffered a lot this last months…”

Wells agreed letting out an aggravated breath.

The Moriai talking lifted her glance to see the Lord of the Olympus. “The pain and suffering we prophesized this lovely god was going to live has already happened and it was by caused by you both by forbidding a love that was meant to be…”

“That’s bullshit!” Joe groaned angry with the three old deities. “Barry’s pain was caused by Leonard!”

“Your fatherly love for the God of Spring has blinded you Joseph.” A Moriai explained wisely. “The young God of Spring is weak…and he will die in the hands of his lover very soon.”

Joe closed his eyes confused and hurt. He couldn’t let Barry die. “This is all Leonard’s fault!”

Wells sighed. “What happened to Barry? What illness is affecting him?”

The deities and incarnations of destiny and life looked at each other like reading their own minds until one spoke.

“The illness that you speak off is not illness at all Wells…it’s the natural cycle of all living beings… _is death.”_

“There must be a way to stop this!” Joe exclaimed anguished. “He is too young to die!”

“There is a way…but that’s up to both of you.”

“What should we do?” Joe asked miserable at the Moirai. “Please I will do everything in my power to save him!”

One of the Moirai smiled. “Your heart will tell you when the time arrives…you will have to make a decision… listen well Joseph…deep inside your soul lies the answer.”

 

* * *

 

Wally was on the room pacing back and forth feeling anxious and Eddie and Jesse were setting on a corner watching the scene. The Goddess of love was quietly holding Barry’s cold hand.

“He will be okay…” Caitlin whispered to Iris but the words were more for her own sake, trying to convince herself that Barry was going to get well. She had done everything she could think off to help her friend but nothing worked. She didn’t want to give up on Barry but she no longer knew what to do. All seemed to indicate that Barry was inevitably going to die.

Iris lifted her glance to see the healer goddess. “I don’t understand he was okay…he was talking to me at the feast and planning how to get away from the arranged marriage and then he just collapsed out of nowhere…do you believe that he is dying from sadness from a broken heart? Should we summon the King of the Underworld?”

Caitlin sighed unsure. “I’m not sure Iris…do you think Leonard will come? I mean it’s been six months and he didn’t came back for Barry after all this time…”

“I think he will.” Iris added sure. “I think he really loves my brother but he didn’t want to start a war for his hand in marriage, he wants their union to be peacefully and clearly Wells and Joe aren’t helping with that…”

“Should I go to the Underworld and try to speak to the Lord of the Dead?” Wally asked concerned looking at Iris. “Maybe I could convince him to come and visit Barry…”

“I don’t know…” Iris said defeated. “I don’t know what to do…”

“Well Lisa did tell us that if anything happens we should contact her.” Caitlin added suddenly excited. “Wally maybe you should go and talk to her.”

“Perfect I will…” Wally said moving fast towards the door when the golden entrance swung violently almost hitting him square in the face. “What the-?”

Sam, Wells and Cisco entered quarrelling. Joe seemed angry and Cisco a little afraid and nervous.

“Cisco, please vibe him!” Joe pleaded worried. “We need to know what happened and what’s wrong with him…We can’t let Barry die...if he dies life on the mortals domain will be doomed and the Fates denied to tell us what’s wrong with him.”

“You visited the Fates?” Iris asked in shock and Joe nodded. “What did the Fates tell you dad?”

“That Barry is going to die.” Joe explained and Iris gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

“It can’t be…” Iris said miserable looking at Barry’s unconscious form. The God of Spring was beautiful and he looked like he was sleeping.

“We can’t waste more time!” Sam added looking at his betrothed. “Cisco please do it. We need to safe my fiancé.”

Cisco turned to see Wells and the King of the Gods nodded in approval with the request.

“We need to know what happened to him and this is the only way.” The Overlord of the Olympus murmured, but he already had his suspicions of what was wrong with Barry. “Do it.”

Caitlin and Iris silently and a little shocked gave Cisco some space beside the bed where Barry was lying unconscious surrounded with small weak blue and black flowers blooming shyly.

Cisco stared at his best friend. He looked weak and pale and his breathing was shallow and uneven. Barry was clearly fading away. _“What the hell did you do Barry?”_ Cisco murmured softly concerned. The God of Vibes and Dreams held his breath and leaned to touch with his hands his best friend’s cold sleeping face. Cisco closed his eyes and everything quickly blurred and he entered his hazy realm of vibes. Suddenly he was seeing Barry at the Underworld in a dark cold room with blue light… the bedchamber of the King of the Dead…Cisco saw Barry walk to a silver main table in the room and Barry slowly reached for a ripe, blood red fruit with trembling hands. The God of Spring opened the fruit in half and lifted a side of the crimson pomegranate in to his soft lips…

_“Barry Stop!”_

Cisco turned in shock to see Lisa at the entrance of the bedroom. Cisco smiled, she was the most beautiful goddess in existence and he missed her.

_“What the hell do you think you are doing Barry?” Lisa asked startled. “If you eat that you will be bound forever to the Underworld.”_

_“I know…I’m tired of everyone deciding my fate…I just want to be with your brother…” Barry confessed ashamed. “I love him…I know that maybe I don’t deserve his love but I won’t be able to live without him Lisa.”_

Cisco’s heart started clenching tightly in his chest with Barry’s confession.

_“If I return to the Olympus…I know that Joe and Wells are going to make me stay there with them in a golden cage and I will be miserable…they won’t allow my union to the King of the Underworld and I thought…that maybe… if I eat half of this fruit I will be able to return here and they won’t be able to stop me…so please don’t judge me I will do anything in my power to be with Len…”_

_“Oh shit…”_ Cisco thought witnessing Barry’s decision.

_“Eat six seeds…” Lisa added softly and Barry’s eyes widened. “If you eat six you will be able to return and stay here for six months…if you eat more you will doom life on earth because you won’t be able to leave the Underworld and they need you at the Olympus as badly as Lenny needs you here…I know he loves you deeply but he is terrible at expressing it…”_

_Barry smiled and nodded. “Thank you Lisa…and please don’t tell Len…not yet. I’m not sure he is going to like my decision.”_

_Lisa scoffed. “I promise…but I can assure you he will be probably be really mad and then silently delighted with your decision…you just need to be aware that this choice you are making will bring a lot of consequences you will need to face when the time comes…”_

_“I know…and I’m ready.” He said biting his lower lip with anticipation._

_The God of Spring smiled and he ate the six sweet crimson seeds sealing his fate for eternity._

Cisco gasped in shock and suddenly everything started to blur and he opened his eyes to see Barry’s unconscious form.

“ _OH SHIT!…oh shit!”_ he murmured in shock. He turned to see Iris, Joe and Wells who were expecting eagerly an explanation. “Fuck…”

“What did you see Cisco?” Joe asked anxious moving towards Barry’s best friend and grabbing him by the shoulders. “What happened to my son?”

Cisco swallowed nervous to drop the bomb that Barry made a choice about his fate that they weren’t going to like.

“B-Barry…” Cisco started. “He ate six seeds of a pomegranate…the forbidden fruit of the King of the Underworld sealing his fate. His soul is bound to the Underworld.”

Wells closed his eyes dreading his son future and Iris and Caitlin gasped.

“HE WHAT?” Joe asked closing his eyes. The pomegranates were considered the food of the dead and he knew that the fruit was a good example of the deceptive nature of the Underworld…the pomegranate is temptingly sweet and attractive but its power is fatally strong and irreversible.

“He ate pomegranate seeds….” Cisco murmured softly dreading his own words.

“HOW MANY SEEDS CISCO?” Joe asked angry.

“Six…” Cisco added.

“Leonard deceived him!” Joe murmured angry. “Leonard tricked Barry to eat the seeds!”

“No he didn’t!” Cisco added stressed trying to defend Leonard. “Barry decided to eat the fruit…it was his choice. He wanted to stay at the Underworld…he said he was tired of everyone making decisions for him.”

“I can’t believe that…” Joe argued. “Barry wouldn’t make a selfish decision like that.”

“Dad we don’t know if that really happened…it could have been an accident…” Iris said trying to calm her father’s rage knowing perfectly that Barry probably ate the seeds because he wanted to stay with Leonard. “Don’t judge him quite yet until we know everything!”

“Summon the traitor! Bring Leonard to the Olympus!! He needs to pay for what his done!” Joe said angry turning to Wells. “He tricked my son!”

“We will…” Wells murmured worried about the time…it was probably too late to safe Barry. “Wally please go and inform Leonard that we need him at the Olympus right now.” Wells ordered and Wally nodded.

“I will…”

“Do it fast…” Wells added looking at Barry’s weak complexion. The God of Spring was barely breathing. “I’m afraid we don’t have much time any longer.”

Iris stared at Barry’s sleeping form and between her tears and sobs she smiled pleased and proud that Barry sealed his fate.

 

* * *

 

The throne room at the Underworld was silent and cold. Leonard was staring at the blue flames of the fireplace dancing in frenzy. He could hear the ghouls in the background and he took a sip of his red wine thinking about Barry. He missed so badly the kid… he could remember the weak voice of Barry call him as he walked away… it was a calm voice from within the silence and that moment felt like an eternity… every month that passed he sought the silence waiting and hoping he would hear the call again…Barry’s beautiful voice calling his name… for six months he felt like he was dying, which was a curious feeling when he was the Lord of the Dead. Len exhaled and saw Mick enter the chamber silently.

“Len…”

“Mick did you confirm Valentina’s rumor?” The God of the Underworld asked from his ebony throne and Mick nodded.

“She was saying the truth it seems that the doll is getting married.”

“He is getting married…” Len repeated hurt clenching his fists. His cold heart started shattering. “With whom?”

“You won’t like this Len…he is going to marry the God of War and Master of Mirrors.” Mick said sadly pouring some wine to his goblet.

Len felt his heart clench tightly and painfully. The ache in his chest was unbearable. Len ran his fingers through his short hair trying to settle the turmoil within. The King glanced up briefly and let out a defeated sight and he stood up from his throne.

“He didn’t wait for me.” Len murmured sadly. Love was unfair and agonizing.

Lisa suddenly appeared in the throne room with a golden dress and rolled her eyes. “Lenny it’s been six damn months…when were you planning to confront Wells and ask Barry’s hand in marriage again?”

“You know that I already asked their permission and they denied! Joe would never give me permission to marry Barry…and may I remind you that they kicked me out of the Olympus...” Len said sadly. “In fact you were there Lisa…I had to lie to Barry…I lied to the god I loved… I screwed everything. Barry must hate me now. I can’t no longer hear him…nor feel him. I miss him so badly…”

“Come on Lenny…you know that’s not true. Barry will never hate you.” Lisa added. “The kid adores you and I’m quite sure he will do anything in his power to be with you.”

“Not anymore…I told him he wasn’t welcome here… and he told me that he saw Hades as his home and I denied him that…I broke his heart. I betrayed him.”

“Oh Len…don’t give up…” Lisa murmured sad. “Fight for him! Go back to the Olympus!”

“What am I supposed to do when he was the best part of me and I lost him?” Len said feeling choked up. “I can’t do this without him…”

“Wells gave you permission to kidnap him in the first place, maybe you could try to convince him again….”

“Yeah…steal the doll again…fuck the elders!” Mick added and Lisa and Mark that recently joined the conversation nodded approving the idea.

The King of the Underworld shook his head. “Wells used him and he used me to fight his war against Typhon and Hunter…that was it and then he took Barry away from me!” Len snarled angry. “He tricked me and Barry…I was so blinded with my love for Barry that I didn’t realize until it was too late, and Joe is right…I need to let Barry go…the kid deserves someone better who can give him everything he desires. Not me.”

Len sighed feeling doomed. The God of War was a handsome and powerful God; younger than him and King of his own realm…he was indeed a good suitor for Barry. He had waited for Barry so long that now it was too late, he was going to finally lose him. His worst fear was becoming a reality. His weak cold heart shattered.

“Anyways…Barry will be happier at the Olympus with him and rumors says that the Mirror World is beautiful.” Len whispered sad.

“You are an idiot Len…Barry wants you! He doesn’t want Sam or the stupid mirror world.”

“Really? How can you possibly know what does Barry want Lisa?” Len asked angry at his beautiful younger sister. “How the hell does that work? He is going to marry Sam, Lisa! HE MADE A CHOICE!”

“LENNY WAKE UP! He has no choice at the Olympus!” Lisa added angry to her stubborn brother. “And you know that! He is a prisoner up there!”

“Stop defending him…he has a choice! He is not a child! He could say no to the marriage!”

‘“You know that doesn’t work like that Lenny!” Lisa snapped back trying to defend Barry especially since she knew the depth of Barry’s love for Len and what he decided to risk for him eating the pomegranates.

“End of discussion Lisa!” Len roared stubbornly and seated again on his throne. “Mark!”

Mark jumped startled. “Yes your Highness?”

“Update me about the wealth of the Realm…”

Mark raised his eyebrows high. “But you never care about numbers…”

“Occasionally I give a damn…like right now.” Len added irritated. “Give me the damned NUMBERS!”

“W-Well, C-Clyde has informed me that the influx of souls entering the Underworld had increased by tenfold thanks to a war in Troy and a deadly pest in Athens…so our treasury is vastly increasing…”

Len nodded obviously not listening since his mind was flooded with thoughts about the beautiful God of Spring and his cursed marriage to Sam when suddenly the doors to the throne room opened and the God Messenger flashed inside with a strong gust of wind and followed by yellow lightning.

“WHAT NOW?!” Len asked angry from his throne.

“Your Highness…The God of Heaven is requesting your presence at the Olympus.” Wally said panting and startled at Len’s cold reaction. “He demands to see you immediately at the Parthenon.”

“For what?” Len asked bitterly. “Does he want to mock my pain? Does he want to rub in my face that the god I love is going to get married to one of my enemies? Does he wants to ridicule me before the Olympian Gods again?” Len said standing up freezing the air surrounding them and Wally took a step back. “Tell him I decline his damn request. I’m through with his stupid laws, games and decisions. He has no strings on me anymore!”

Lisa stared in shock at Len. Her brother usually didn’t lose his composure like that. He was so clearly hurt about Barry’s marriage news.

“I already understood that I’m bounded to darkness and loneliness, that for them I don’t deserve Barry nor happiness and that I’m not good enough to enjoy love. Tell Wells I decline his stupid invitation. I won’t step at the Olympus EVER AGAIN…and tell Barry that I desire him happiness in his _lovely marriage_.”

Wally stared feeling sorrow for the King of the Underworld. He was clearly falling to pieces and every word he was saying with bitterness was deeply and slowly killing him. He really loved Barry. Leonard’s heart clearly was full of pain, rage and sadness.  

Wally exhaled.

“If Wells want something from me he knows where to find me.” Len said with his words full with venom and hatred. “But I don’t expect him to have the guts to come here and talk to me…”

The God of the Dead turned to walk back to his ebony throne. “We are done kid! Go back to the Olympus and never come back…”

“Barry has fallen ill...two days ago he fainted at a feast in the Olympus and he hasn’t wake up…” Wally explained quickly and Len halted mid step. “They didn’t know what was wrong with him…until Cisco vibed him under Joe’s request.”

Len turned to see Wally. His anger was long gone and replaced with honest concern for Barry. “What did Cisco see Wally?”

“Barry is dying. The God of Spring ate a pomegranate, Your Highness.”

Len felt his heart drop with the news and the feeling of tightening in his chest. Each second seemed to play on forever, as he stood perfectly still repeating Wally’s words in his mind.

“HE WHAT?” Len asked breaking the shock he was suffering. His blue eyes were wide like cerulean sapphires full of dread. He couldn’t believe Wally’s words. The absolute horror of knowing Barry’s fate completely paralyzed him.

“Barry ate pomegranate seeds Your Highness…he is dying…”

Len felt his heart start beating wildly. He didn’t remember being this scared in his whole eternal life. “Mick, Mark to prepare the chariot. We are going to the Olympus! NOW!”

Mick and Mark disappeared in seconds following his King’s command and Lisa smiled brightly. It was time for Len to be finally reunited with Barry again.

 

* * *

 

Joe was fuming and Wells was silent when Eddie entered Barry’s room.

“What’s wrong with Barr?” Eddie asked worried walking to place his hand over Iris’ shoulder.

Iris was combing Barry’s hair back tenderly.

“He ate pomegranate seeds at the Underworld…the pomegranates are the forbidden fruits of the King.” Caitlin said frowning. “That resulted in a special bond between him and Hades.”

“Meaning?” Eddie asked curious.

“Barry cannot be completely separated from the Underworld anymore…he must go back.” Caitlin explained worried looking at Joe’s angry face.

“That was his plan…” Joe murmured heated. “That was his plan all along…to trick Barry and forced him to eternal darkness.”

Sam cleared his throat. “It shouldn’t surprise you Joe…Leonard always take pride of collecting subjects to his Kingdom and is always disinclined to let anyone leave…he did the same to Barry…to my fiancé.”

Iris rolled her eyes annoyed and Cisco and Caitlin stared at each other sharing deep hate from the God of Mirrors.

Wally suddenly appeared in the room.

“Do you have any news?” Wells asked.

Wally nodded. “The King of the Underworld is on his way…”

“Thank the gods…” Iris exhaled feeling a silver lining of hope and Caitlin smiled.

 

* * *

 

The King of the Underworld entered Barry’s room followed by Mark and Mick and they noticed that all the flowers that once were full of colors were all blue and black and swiftly dying. Everyone in the room stared silently at the cold handsome God and Ruler of the Dead.

Len walked towards the bed where the God of Spring was resting unconscious and fighting weakly on the edge of life and death. Barry looked ill and pale…his beauty remained but the light he had six months ago was far long extinguished…he was so thin…this was his fault. Len swallowed the blame that was choking him. He left Barry without looking back, with an evil lie that he didn’t want him and without love…and this was the result. Len tried to hold the tears that were threatening to fall from his blue eyes.  

They were right the kid was slowly and painfully dying. The pomegranate was killing him since his soul was now bounded to Hades and it cannot dwell for more than six months away of the Underworld. The only way to stop the curse was to take Barry back to Hades immediately before the magic completely ended his life.

“Your plan succeeded Leonard…you tricked him and now he is dying.” Scudder said severely with venom in his words. “You win. Go ahead and take your beautiful prize. The world will start dying once again and that was your goal along…isn’t it Lord of the Dead?”

Len ignored the God of War and Mirrors and leaned over the sleeping speedster. He combed Barry’s hair back from his sweaty face and slowly kissed Barry’s soft and cold lips that tasted like sweet ambrosia of the Olympus.

“I’m sorry Barry…I’m sorry I lied to you…I love you and you are welcomed at Hades...” Len said falling to pieces.

“It’s funny how he prayed for you to come back…” Sam added with malice. “He prayed to a God he didn’t believe anymore…to a traitorous God who preferred to _fuck a nymph_ …”

Iris narrowed her eyes with hate towards Sam and Cisco and Caitlin frowned confused.

Mick laughed. “Leonard is so blinded with his love for the kid that he wouldn’t even touch that stupid nymph with a stick.”

“Really?” Sam asked with a cruel sneer and Len turned to see the annoying God of Mirrors. “Then Leonard you will have to explain me why Barry was crying about seeing you kiss the nymph…he was devastated but he finally understood that you didn’t want him…and I was there to cheer him up.”

Leonard felt his blood run cold. Barry saw the kiss with Valentina… _how?_ His mind was reeling. The kiss didn’t mean anything to him but Barry must hate him now… He turned to see the young god barely breathing. He must be feeling betrayed and scared. He needed to explain to Barry that he was the only one he loved.

Iris suddenly stood up. She needed to know the truth. “Leonard… Sam gave a mirror to Barry….he saw you kissing Valentina through it…I think he tricked him!”

“I didn’t trick Barry…” Sam added with an amused expression on his handsome face. “I didn’t need to lie…I just showed him the truth…or am I lying Leonard? Did you kiss Valentina?”

Iris turned to see the King of the Underworld anxious. Everyone remained silent waiting for an answer.

“She did kiss me…” Leonard stated standing up. “But now it all makes sense. _That’s what you wanted. Isn’t it Scudder?_ You gave Valentina a mirror to enter Hades without us noticing…that was how she entered and you wanted to trick Barry in to thinking that I was unfaithful to him to win him for the arranged marriage Wells and Joe agreed… _you hurt him.”_

“No…Valentina really wants you.” Sam stated. “And you were the one who hurt him Leonard…you betrayed him...don’t blame me for your mistakes…and it’s a shame Barry waited for you so naively and innocent…so pure…he even denied my kisses…”

Len clenched his fist angry.

“You dared to kiss him?”

Sam smirked. “I might have scared him a bit…I was a little bit rough…”

The temperature of the room started to drop considerably low and Iris and Caitlin shivered while Sam took a step back. The King of the Underworld turned to sit on the edge of Barry’s bed and stared at his beloved. Barry was probably having a restless sleep since his eyes were tightly closed and his young and tired features reflected pain. Len closed his eyes and leaned to kiss one more time the God of Spring. The kiss lingered and Iris noticed that it wasn’t a normal kiss…Len gave Barry some of Hades essence and magic to wake him up through the soft touch of their lips.

Sam felt jealousy and rage course through his body. Barry was his! He was promised the God of Spring by the Olympus’ Overlord.

“Scarlet…come back to me.” Len whispered softly at Barry’s ear. “I’m sorry…”

Caitlin, Cisco, Wells and Joe waited silently and Iris sighed. It was funny how when death suddenly was threatening everyone finally started listening.

“I came back…” Len added softly. “I came back for you…”

Barry gasped arching his back and slowly he opened his hazel eyes. Joe and Iris smiled watching Barry finally awake but Len noticed that the beautiful light of Barry’s eyes was long extinguished. They were now flooded with despair, hurt and sadness. The God of Spring was too weak to even move and the feeling of guilty flooded Len’s senses.

“Scarlet…” Len whispered looking at Barry, his blue eyes were full of worry. “I’m sorry…”

“L-Len… are you really here?”

“Yes…I came back for you…”

“You are going to kidnap me again?” Barry asked softly with curiosity.

Len smiled. “No…this time I will ask you if you want to be kidnapped again…”

“I…I died every day waiting for you…” Barry said weakly feeling warm tears trailing down his face and Len felt Barry’s words pierce his heart painfully like a knife. “You made me wait for so long…I tried to forget about you, just like you did about me…”

“No Scarlet…I never stop thinking about you…I love you…” Len said grabbing Barry’s face.

“Don’t lie to me Len…” Barry added miserable closing his eyes. “You left me behind…”

Len closed his eyes feeling his heart shatter.

“You knew I was terrified of this golden prison…I called you… I screamed for you… I was falling to pieces….” Barry whispered miserable. “I was willing to left this life behind me…I wanted you...only you.”

“Scarlet…”

“You left me to myself…I waited for you with love bleeding in my hands.” Barry murmured weakly. “I watched as you turned away…maybe you don’t remember but I do…you denied me…and it hurt so badly…I waited for so long…”

“I’m so sorry… I lied to you…I can’t live without you Barry and I will fight for us.”

“You are lying again…I saw you with the nymph…”

Everyone stared silently at the God of the Underworld.

“Barry…I never betrayed you with her…my heart, soul and life belongs only to you…”

“The kiss?”

“Meaningless…”

Barry stared silently at Len’s eyes and he saw the truth behind his words. Barry nodded feeling his heart in peace. He believed in Leonard.

“I thought for so long that you didn’t want me anymore Len…I was so afraid.”

“I’m sorry…” Len said feeling his heart shatter in a thousand pieces. “I’m so sorry Barry…I was wrong to leave you here. I’m sorry that I didn’t came sooner…I was dying as well at the Underworld…you are my light in the shadows.”

Barry closed his eyes tightly feeling a wave of pain and he clutched the sheets covering him with his hands and his knuckles turned white. Caitlin rushed to Barry’s side and Len stopped her.

“There’s nothing you can do…” he said turning to Caitlin. “I need to take Barry back to the Underworld.”

“No.” Joe said stubbornly.

“It’s the only way to save him Joe…” Len stated looking defiantly at Joe. “His soul is bounded to Hades, if I don’t take him back he will die up here and there will be no turning back and I made Barry a promise and this time I will fulfill it. I will take Barry home.”

Joe stared at Len’s determination and love for Barry. _“Your fatherly love for the God of Spring has blinded you Joseph.”_ Joe closed his eyes feeling confused and guilty. _“The illness that you speak off is not illness at all Wells…it’s the natural cycle of all living beings…is death.”_ Joe swallowed thinking of Francine, of Leonard and Barry… He had blamed for so long Leonard for Francine’s death without reason…he just didn’t know how to deal with the pain with the loss…he made so many mistakes and he hurt Barry so badly with his selfish decisions. He had been wrong for so long. He was a terrible father for Barry. In his desire to protect him he was at the end the one who hurt him the most for six long months. Joe turned to see his son dying on the bed. Barry ate the pomegranates because of him…because he unconsciously built a prison for Barry at the Olympus… Joe felt tears falling from his eyes…Barry surely hate him… _“Your heart will tell you when the time arrives…you will have to make a decision… listen well Joseph…deep inside your soul lies the answer...”_

Barry was fading away.

“Joe I need to take Barry to the Underworld now…” Len said urgently feeling Barry’s soul fading away. “I can save him…I promise I will do everything in my power to save the God I love.”

Joe closed his eyes and tried to listen his heart and soul. _“Let him go…Joseph.”_ The voice in his heart was Francine’s…it had been years since he listened her voice…Joe nodded finally in peace with his decision…the line of fear of losing Barry and the blame of hurting him slowly fading. He smiled…this was the right thing to do.

“Save him Leonard…” Joe murmured and everyone stared startled even Leonard. “I gave you my permission to take him to Hades and to court him and if you and Barry desire to marry him...you both deserved happiness and I was wrong all along…I’m sorry for the pain I caused you both.”

Iris clasped her hands over her mouth excited and Mick, Mark, Caitlin and Cisco were in shock.

Len nodded thankful and turned to see the King of the Olympus.

Wells nodded. “You also have my permission to take Barry to the Underworld.”

“WHAT?” Sam yelled feeling insulted. “Barry is my fiancé! Leonard can’t have him.”

“You are not longer Barry’s intended.” Wells added turning to see the God of War. “I was wrong in allowing this marriage.”

“You can’t take your word back! You both promised me the God of Spring! That’s the Olympian laws!” Sam yelled angry. “I wont allow that monster to take Barry away from me! You are all insane!”

“Then you shall fight me Sam, since I won’t give Barry to you.” Leonard added smirking without fear. “Barry will be my fiancé and he will rule with me at Hades! He will be the Prince of the Underworld.”

“I won’t allow you to take him to that disgusting shithole you call home Leonard.”

Mick and Mark glared at Sam.

“Then stop me.” Leonard challenged with a flicker of cold fire in his eyes. “I’ve been dying to make you suffer…you dared to touch what’s mine…you lied to him, you tricked him and you made him cry…you deserve a very slow death.”

“I’m the God of War…you will never defeat me Leonard.” Sam added mocking the King of the Dead. “You are doomed to fail.”

“Let me enlighten you Sam…” Len said smirking with an aura full of darkness and power and taking a step forward. “There’s only one thing that’s _undefeatable and unavoidable_ and that is _death_ … Show me your power _God of War…let me defeat you in battle.”_

“I will show you my battle lust.” Sam summoned a spear of mirror out of thin air and his clothes changed to a short golden tunic a breastplate, helm and greaves. He was insatiable in combat and he was going to show Leonard how wrong he was to challenge him. He was going to slay the older god for tricking his beloved God of Spring.

Iris, Caitlin and Cisco moved out of the way and to the other side of Barry’s bed.

“Shit! Are they going to fight in here?” Eddie asked Wally concerned.

“Seems like it…” Wally said shrugging. He was excited to see the fight of two of the most powerful Gods of the Olympus. “I bet four golden drachmas that Len wins.”

“Wally!” Iris exclaimed annoyed.

“This is a bad idea…” Caitlin said worried looking at the medium space of Barry’s room to hold fight.

Joe and Wells were going to prevent the battle when Len stopped them with his hand.

“This ends right here and right now.” The King of the Underworld stated and Mick and Mark approved.

“I agree.” Sam added with an evil grin.

“Kill him Len…” Mick added excited. “Can’t wait to have Sam at the Underworld as our eternal servant. I will love to burn him for eternity for hurting the doll.”

Mark chuckled at the thought and Sam rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the ground cracked and souls started to flow from the depths of the Underworld. A blue strong light illuminated the room and an unnatural cold invaded the air. The ghouls were screeching and started surrounding the King of the Dead. Sam stared in shock. Len was swiftly surrounded by hellfire and ready for battle.

“I won’t have mercy.” The King of the Underworld stated.

“Good...” Sam added. “Me neither.”

Sam suddenly slashed the air with his spear and a thousand of mirror shards flew against Len. The King easily blocked them all summoning an ice barrier where the shards broke easily.

“You will have to do better than that Sam…” Len teased.

“As you wish.” Sam replied and he suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Len in an instant.

“LEN!” Mick yelled and Caitlin and Iris gasped while Sam pierced Len’s back with a sharp mirror dagger. Len groaned feeling the cold weapon pierce his skin. Sam twisted the dagger and Len grunted and the God of Mirrors laughed pulling out the weapon.

“Too slow…” Sam whispered against Len’s ear.

“That’s what you think…” Len said smirking knowing that Sam teleported using the reflective surface of the golden floor. “You are done.”

Leonard turned and grabbed Sam by the throat and threw him against a marble column. Sam gasped for air and Len walked towards the God of Mirrors. The King of the Underworld created his death chains with the souls of the tormented in the Underworld and imprisoned Sam by his arms and legs. The chains started decaying Sam’s skin quickly and the God started yelling in pain.  

“Yield…” Len said halting in front of the God of War. Len could feel his golden blood leaking from his wound down his back and leg. “Yield and I will spare your pathetic life and soul.”

“Never!”

“YIELD!” The King of the Underworld yelled making the room tremble. “Surrender Sam!”

Sam shook his head stubbornly trying to get free from the deadly chains. “No…”

Leonard nodded. “As you wish…”

The King of Hades summoned more darkness and a dim mist started surrounding Sam completely.

“Then I will show you hell…”

The God of War yelled and his screams echoed ominously Barry’s room. Iris, Caitlin and Cisco stared in shock the terrifying scene and Wally felt a shiver ran through his spine with the dreadful and scary scene.

“I will show you the horrors of war…a little bit of your own medicine…” Len said proudly and the black mist around Sam started swirling fast and Sam fell to his knees, he was feeling the pain and suffering of all those fallen in battle, the fear was crippling Sam completely.

“You can surrender anytime Sam…I have an eternity.” Len added teasingly.

Sam could hear all the cries and sounds of battle. He was trapped in his own mind and the sound was deafening.

“I’m waiting….” Len said bored.

The God of Mirrors could smell the stench of rotten dead corpses fallen in battle, blood and ashes. He could see the sight of fallen heroes and feel the pain of all of them.

“Do you want more?” Len asked intensifying his grip on the chains, which subdued Sam.

“S-Stop…”

“I can’t hear you…”

“Leonard p- please s-stop…”

“I’m not Leonard for you…” Len said uninterested. “Try again…”

“Please Your Highness….make it stop.”

“That’s better…” The King of the Underworld replied coldly.

Len released Sam from the deadly grip of his chains and the mist disappeared. The God of War fell to the ground and he was trembling badly. His skin was burned in his legs and arms. The visions he saw of war and death were terrible and disgusting. He was going to throw up.

“Sam…I need one more thing from you.” Len stated. “Swear to me and to all this witness that you won’t pursue my beloved…he is the Prince of the Underworld and _only mine.”_

“I won’t pursue Barry…”

“Louder!”

Sam gave the King of the Underworld an incredulous look.

“Louder…”

“I won’t pursue Barry…” Sam yelled defeated. “He is yours…only yours…”

“Good.” Len said regaining his composure.

Joe and Wells stared silently at the fearsome God of the Underworld.

“I will take my betrothed to the Underworld to save him…”

“Leonard…” Caitlin murmured concerned. “He is fading too fast…you must make haste!”

“I will…” Len added approaching the bed full of small blossoming flowers.

“I-I almost gave up on y-you Len…” the God of Spring whispered falling slowly in to a delirious state. The young god was sweating cold and he was losing his strength. “You didn’t even look back...I…I would’ve followed you…”

Iris and Caitlin felt tears forming in their eyes with Barry’s confession and Len nodded seeing the young god shivering.

“I know…I’m so sorry…I made a terrible mistake leaving you here.” Len said feeling miserable for the pain he gave Barry. He acted like an idiot. He should have defied Wells and Joe and took Barry with him. He should have tried harder.

“I will take you home…” Len said carefully lifting the young weak god from the bed, in bridal style, and turned to face Wells. “The Olympus will have the God of Spring back…I won’t keep Barry in the Underworld longer than necessary…you can all trust me on that. The earth will have his God of Life back alive.”

Wells nodded pleased and Joe exhaled defeated allowing the King of the Underworld to take Barry to Hades.

“Mick, Mark! The chariot!” Len ordered and the two gods suddenly disappeared.

“I- I w-waited for you Len…six months…” Barry whispered softly closing his eyes. “You finally found me…”

“I will always find you Scarlet… I will take you home…” The King smiled and kissed Barry’s forehead. “Cerby is waiting to see you again…”

Barry smiled weakly and suddenly felt like it was too late. He was fading.

“I’m sorry Len…”

“Why?” Len asked curious holding his beloved speedster.

“I…” Barry gasped and closed his eyes feeling a white pain in his chest. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t tell Len he was sorry for doubting him... he didn’t have more strength to tell Len how much he loved him but he was finally happy to die in Len’s arms.

“Scarlet?” Len asked anxiously and Barry finally fell limp in his strong arms. “SCARLET!”

The King felt his own heart stop like Barry’s.

“WELLS!!” Len yelled terrified of losing the love of his live. “Take me to Hades! NOW!”

Everything happened in seconds Wells quickly moved next to Len and grabbed the King of the Underworld and with a flash of white lightning and the sound of thunder they were gone.

 

* * *

 

At the Underworld the loud sound of thunder and a white lightning announced that the King of the Olympus arrived probably with Len and Barry. Lisa ran through the palace towards Len’s room where the sound seemed to originate dreading that it was too late since Wells never visited the Underworld. When she arrived to Len’s room she saw her brother swiftly rest the weak God of Spring on his blue bed. Barry looked dead. She gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. They were too late…the pomegranates killed Barry. She felt suddenly guilty she should have told Len about it… _please Barry don’t be dead._

“Is he dead?” Wells asked worried at Len.

“Yes…” Len said afraid and his voice was weak. “The journey took a toll on Barry’s health.” Len explained anxious. “But I think his soul is not far gone…I think he can survive. Come on! Time to wake up Scarlet…we are home.” Len said leaning to kiss his beloved. Len stared worried at the speedster. _“Am I too late?”_ He thought worried. _“Come on Barry please wake up…come back to me.”_

Barry remained cold and unmoving. Len knew this was completely his fault. He was an idiot. How the hell he didn’t notice that Barry ate pomegranate seeds.

“Come on Scarlet…I love you… I will love you and only you until the stars are shaken out of the sky…you are my light…I can’t exist without you in my life.” Len murmured kissing the palm of Barry’s soft hand. “Please don’t leave me alone…I need you…come back to me.”

The God of Spring shifted on the bed and he opened his hazel eyes slowly.

“Mgh…Len?” Barry asked weakly and Wells exhaled relieved to see Barry alive.

“Leonard I will go an announce that Barry is alive at the Olympus, everyone must be worried…I will be back again tomorrow, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask and we should let Barry rest.”

“Thank you Wells… I will take care of him…” Len promised.

“I know you will…” Wells said disappearing with a flash of white lightning and Lisa smiled leaning against a black column feeling relieved to see Barry awake.

The King of the Underworld smiled pleased to see his speedster alive.

“Welcome back my love… _my life_ …”

Barry shifted with difficulty trying to sit on the bed and smiled to see the blue darkness of Len’s room barely lighted with blue cold flames.

“The seeds…” Barry said beaming feeling finally at home. “They worked… I’m back! You saved me!”

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Len said suddenly angry and Barry closed his eyes startled. “Why did you take such a risk!? What if I weren’t able to get you back in here in time? You could have died! I could have lost you forever…”

“I’m sorry Len…” Barry said sadly clutching the sheets of the bed. “I just wanted to be with you…to stay in your Realm and I remembered what you said about the pomegranates and I made a choice…I thought that eating them was the only way to have a valid excuse for me to come back to you…at the Olympus no one ever listened to me...I felt invisible…I just wanted to be with you…I’m so sorry Len…”

“Scarlet…” Len whispered defeated but secretly pleased that Barry wanted him so badly to risk his life to be with him.

“I also want to apologize Len…” Barry added with remorse. “I know I was being very selfish… I did things without asking for your permission and I made you look bad at the Olympus…the others now think that you tricked me to keep me down here against my will…”

“Barry I don’t care about what others think…” Len confessed.

“I care! You are so kind and gentle and I wish the whole world could see that…there’s so much good in you.”

“I rather keep my dark and cold reputation Scarlet…” Len said smiling and Barry chuckled.

“And sorry for eating your fruit…I know you didn’t want to share them...”

Len laughed whole heartily.

“Scarlet is not that I didn’t want to share them…I don’t give a damn about the fruits…I was afraid to bound you forever to the Underworld. I was afraid to take away your freedom again... and I’m still honestly angry that you risked your life like that…if you had ate it completely the pomegranate you would have been bounded forever to the Underworld and you would have doomed all live on Earth...and if I didn’t reach you on time you would have certainly died.”

“I didn’t …”

“You did…you died in my arms Scarlet…I was so afraid to lose you… I’m frozen without your touch….without your love Scarlet…you are the life among the dead.” Len said sadly looking at the beautiful and bright hazel eyes in front of him that he missed so badly for six long months.

“I’m so sorry Len…” Barry said leaning forward to touch Len’s handsome face. “I love you…and I’m sorry that I scared you but I will do it all over again to be with you. I would any day die for you.”

“I know…” Len whispered smiling. “How unexpected what you did to my heart Scarlet…”

Barry smiled. “So don’t ever let go again…” Barry said whispering over Len’s cold lips. “Promise?”

“Promise…” Len said smiling and he captured Barry’s warm and soft lips in to a deep passionate kiss that melted the cold away. Barry closed his eyes losing himself into Len. The King deepened the kiss and the God of Spring moaned pleased with the sensation of Len’s lustful touch. Len smiled there was untamed electricity in Barry’s veins that shocked him every time they kissed. Barry lowered his hand on Len’s back and gasped feeling warm liquid staining his hand. The young speedster broke the kiss and lifted to see his hand tinted with golden blood.

“Len…you are hurt!” Barry said afraid of losing Len just when they were finally together again.

“It’s nothing...”

“Are you insane?!” Barry said lifting his hand full of Ichor. “This seems nothing to you?”

Lisa entered the room looking at Len’s injure and Barry smiled at her.

“LISA!” Barry said excited to see her again.

“Welcome back cutie!” she said with an accomplice smirk. “You scared me back there for moment…. thought you were dead”

“He was dead…” Len rectified.

“I’m okay…” Barry confessed. “Just a little tired and worried about Len’s wound.”

Lisa nodded. “I will take him to Shawna… let’s go Lenny…you need to heal that wound…I don’t want you staining the floor or fainting in front of Barry.”

Barry chuckled and Len rolled his eyes.

“Go…” Barry whispered leaning to kiss Len again and resting his body on the bed. He was too tired to stay seating and it was kind of understandable since he apparently just died.

Len nodded defeated since he didn’t want to leave Barry alone.

“Rest Scarlet…I will ask the servants to make you a special meal and I will come back in a while.”

Barry nodded and Len leaned to kiss the speedster sweetly.

“I missed you so badly…” Barry whispered into the kiss and Len smiled and his lips brushed Barry’s.

“I missed you too…” Len said kissing the young God of Spring again.

“Rest…I promise I will be back soon.”

“Soon is not soon enough…” Barry said teasing and Lisa smiled.

“I know…but now we will have an eternity…just you and me making up for all the time that we have lost…” Len said pleased _. “My Prince….”_

Barry blushed and nodded. “Sounds like a plan…”

“Sleep I will back…”            

The God of Spring nodded and closed his hazel eyes feeling finally safe. Leonard left Barry’s room silently with Lisa who was happy to see that everything was finally how it should be.

“You idiot you were wounded! You need to let Shawna heal you.” Lisa said leaving the room and her voice started fading and Len groaned annoyed with his sister.

Barry smiled thinking that Lisa was really similar to Iris.

The God of Spring turned to his side getting more comfortable and he smiled feeling finally free. He finally managed to be with Len at Hades…his plan worked almost seamlessly…he didn’t expect that he was really going to die and scare Len…but everything was fine at the end… It was true that every god was the architect of his or her own future… Life couldn’t get any more perfect. He was finally where he belonged.

He was so tired and blissfully happy that he quickly fell asleep in Len’s comfortable bed so he didn’t notice a forest maiden hiding in the shadows of the black columns of the palace hallway making her way soundlessly through the darkness in to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to confess that I was really nervous with this chapter since you all were expecting this for so long and I really hope that this was good and lived up to the hype and your expectations... haha nervous~
> 
> Second confession: Ok so...there's one more chapter and that's it...end of this fic...and I'm going to be completely honest... this story was supposed to be a oneshot...yep you read that right...a oneshot... or maximum three chapters long...I have no idea of what the hell happened haha...but here we are at chapter 11... haha so I hope you have enjoyed this long journey even if it was fill with angst haha! :3 
> 
> ~Thank you all for reading and the lovely support! ♥  
> Let me know your thoughts and stay tuned for the mythological grand finale haha.


	12. Wheel of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! ♥ I’m finally back from the death!!   
> Ok, first of all I want to apologize for the long wait...I had to struggle with a terrible writer’s block and this chapter didn’t want to be written. Secondly….I have good and bad news.  
> Bad news: this isn’t the last chapter I miscalculated the length of this by quite a lot…so I had to split into two chapters.   
> Good news: This chapter is long yay! :D and I will probably post soon the grand mythological ending since there’s only one scene left to write.   
> **Warning: Shameless Smut**

  **“All the dreams were shattered and all the memories were lost.** **”**

 

* * *

 

 

The King of the Underworld felt warms hands against his lower back where Sam had stabbed him with a mirror dagger. Len closed his blue eyes tightly holding a groan. He suddenly felt a small relieve when Shawna’s powers started healing his deep bleeding wound and the pain slowly faded away.

“Lenny you are an idiot!” Lisa stated. “You seriously need to take better care of yourself…”

“Sis I’m okay…” Len groaned.

“And not only for me…for Barry as well. He was clearly worried about you.” The beautiful goddess added concerned.

Len nodded reluctantly with a shy smile and Lisa melted.

“Oh Gods! you are so in love…” she teased excited to see her brother so happy.

“Are you noticing that just now?” Len asked annoyed raising an eyebrow. “What could possibly have given it away?”

Lisa laughed loudly. “Oh I don’t know _jerk;_ I think it was the moment when you recklessly decided to kidnap Barry and bring him to the Underworld…no wait maybe it was the moment when you fought a massive Hydra to save him from the Tartarus…no…no it was when you defeated Zoom and then fought against Wells and Joe for Barry’s hand in marriage and then you kicked Sam’s ass at the Olympus…Lenny you are not subtle at all… but I think is cute.”

Len laughed. “Now that you mention it has been a long journey….”

“Yes…”

“It’s been worth it.”

“Indeed.” Lisa agreed.

“Done…” Shawna added pleased seeing that her work didn’t leave any scars in the pale and smooth skin of her King. “Your Highness if you feel any discomfort please don’t hesitate to tell me.”

Len nodded. “I won’t.”

“And I’m glad to hear your beloved is back at Hades…” Shawna added cheerful. “You really deserve happiness and Barry is a charming and lively god.”

“Thank you Shawna…” Len added standing up and fixing his clothes to cover his chest. “I need to go back to him…there’s still too much we need to discuss...”  

Lisa agreed. “You both are now forever fated to be together and no one can stop that...not even Wells…”

“I didn’t want him to be bound to the Underworld…” Len explained moving towards the door and Lisa followed him. “I didn’t want him to eat the pomegranate seeds.”

“He made that choice because he loves you deeply…” Lisa added pleased. “And let’s face it Lenny…you are happy that he made it willingly...”

“I’m glad to have him back…but I promised Joe and Wells that he would only remain here the necessary time…then he will return to the Olympus. He needs to fulfill his duty as the God of Spring... I can’t let the whole world die.”

“I know Lenny…” she added rolling her eyes. “But you are lucky for finding someone like Barry…even if it lasts for a minute or eternity...so don’t screw it up.”

“I won’t… but I dread the moment when I will have to let him go again.” The King confessed sad walking through the dark hallways of his palace. “I feel like my heart will break.”

“It will be alright Lenny…” Lisa added grabbing Len’s arm to stop him and to embrace her stupid older brother. “It will be fine since he will always come back to you…”

 

* * *

 

Valentina didn’t believe in destiny or the Fates…she believed she could work hard to take what it was _rightfully_ hers... since the moment she saw Leonard she decided that she desired to own the cold heart of the King of the Underworld and the crown of Hades…she wanted to be the Queen and rule the dead and nothing would stop her from achieving it… but there was still one hindrance in her plan and she needed to act quickly.

 

The forest nymph carefully hid in the shadows and entered the dimly lit bedroom of the King holding a silver goblet with nectar. The blue flames of the fireplace were crackling and she soundlessly approached the bed. She stared at the young God of Spring sleeping peacefully. He was indeed really young and handsome. She sighed annoyed… Sam was supposed to take him to the Mirror Realm but the idiot failed and now she needed a new plan.

The forest nymph contemplated the idea of killing the kid. It would be too easy…he was so defenseless and naïve…but she needed to be careful… if the King suspected that she was the one trying to kill his beloved she will be doomed to his wrath and not his love.

Valentina carefully rested the goblet with nectar over the kid’s nightstand to put her plan in motion. She slowly moved her hand in to her chiton and from a small pouch she took out a small crystal bottle with venom from a Hydra to poison Barry’s drink. She was about to pour it when a loud sound from the door startled her and made the young god stir in his sleep.

Valentina held her breath and suddenly a massive black three-headed dog stomped through the columns cracking the column of the right. Cerberus barked and the made the whole palace tremble with a loud echo that startled Barry who opened his hazel eyes alarmed.

“What the-?”

The hellhound with a blast of dark mist shifted from his enormous size to a small cute puppy and jumped over the bed and then over Barry’s chest to lick the face of the God of Spring.

“Cerby!” Barry laughed surprised while the black three-headed dog moved his tail ecstatic to see Barry again. “I missed you so badly! Good boy!”

Valentina took a step back startled and the God of Spring turned to see the nymph a little bit shocked. He honestly didn’t expect to see her at the Underworld and least of all in Len’s room watching him while he slept. In fact, he was so happy to be back with Len that he had completely forgotten about her existence…but now seeing her again brought the unwanted memory of the kiss he saw in the mirror Sam gave him.

“You…” Barry said narrowing his eyes with suspicions and Cerberus growled at the nymph. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to apologize.” Valentina said hiding the crystal flask feeling sorry that she wasn’t fast enough to poison the drink. “And came to bring you some nectar…I thought you might get thirsty after all you have been through.”

Barry stared at the nymph unsure.

“I also wanted to apologize. I was wrong trying to seduce Leonard…I was encouraged by Sam…” the nymph explained looking at the weak god in bed who was quickly regaining his color and brightness. “I can’t deny that the King is handsome and that some part of me fell in love with him…but now I can see that you both belong together…”

Barry was honestly confused. He appreciated Valentina’s goodness but he knew the nymphs could be aggressive and intense with their love. Something was a bit off.

“I don’t wish you harm…” Valentina explained quickly. “I just came to seek peace with you and myself...”

Cerberus growled angry from Barry’s lap and the God of Spring patted the cute dog.

“It’s okay…” Barry murmured naively. He always wanted to believe in the best of others. “You acted following your heart and I can’t hate you for that…sometimes love makes us do crazy things for the ones we love...I don’t think you need forgiveness but if it gives you peace…I forgive you.”

Valentina nodded a little bit shocked and smiled pleased. “Thank you.”

Barry nodded and an awkward silence followed.

“I heard you ate the pomegranates seeds…”

Barry scoffed weary. “Yeah…I did.”

“Your risked your life and freedom for Leonard…you bounded your soul to Hades.”

“I love him. I will do it all over again if I have to.” Barry said looking at the green eyes of the nymph. “It was worth it.”

“Your love for him is really strong...I’m glad to see that Leonard found someone like you.”

Barry smiled and Valentina took a step back looking at Barry’s cute appearance. He had his hair disheveled and his weak smile was full of love and light.

“I’m sorry I disturbed your rest.” Valentina added. “I shall go and let you to sleep…you seem tired.”

The God of Spring nodded. “Yeah…it’s been six hard months…” the young god confessed remembering the pain and suffering caused by his forbidden love.

“I will go now…” Valentina said noticing the bags under Barry’s eyes. “I hope you recover swiftly.”

Barry agreed resting his back over the pillows and Cerberus moved to rest the three heads over his chest. “Thank you Valentina…”

“For what?”

“The nectar.” He said nodding at the silver goblet beside him.

She smiled and turned to leave the room when she almost bumped against Lisa and Leonard on her way out. Lisa glared at the nymph and Leonard scowled.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Lisa asked bothered.

“I was visiting Barry…” she added innocently. “I wanted to apologize for my behavi-”

The King of the Underworld grabbed the nymph by the arm and pulled her out of the room far away from Lisa and Barry.

“Don’t you ever approach my betrothed again…I don’t want you anywhere near him or my room…in fact you should return to the Olympus. You are not welcome here anymore…you breached my domains with the help of one of my enemies, so clearly I don’t trust you.”

Valentina smirked. “You are handsome when you are angry _Len_ …” She said playfully and licked her lips lustfully. “Don’t worry I’m not interested in the kid…I’m interested in you…”

“You have a day to pack your things and leave my Realm forever.” The King stated dryly. He knew Valentina’s nature was ambitious and dishonest like a harpy. She had a black heart and a horrible soul. 

“You are hurting me…”

Len released the hard grip on the nymph with disgust and turned to leave her alone in the hallway. Valentina released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and saw the King enter his room concerned disappearing in the shadows.

Inside the room Lisa and Barry waited silently for Len to come back.

“Are you okay Scarlet?” Len asked walking towards the bed.

“Never better…” Barry added smiling looking at the King.

Leonard stared the sight before him. Barry was on his bed surrounded with white flowers and with Cerberus resting his three heads over the young god’s chest.

“Cerberus…” Len murmured and the three-headed dog slowly lifted his three heads and started waging his tail excited to see his master.

“Care to explain… if you are here, then who the hell is guarding the damn gates of the Underworld?” Len asked amused raising an eyebrow. The three-headed dog barked and whined lowering his six ears and Barry petted the dog.

“Cerberus…” Len said and the dog howled and Barry pouted. 

“Len...”

“Scarlet he needs to keep the gate guarded. His duty is to prevent the souls of the dead from leaving the Underworld.”

Barry exhaled defeated releasing the hellhound. “Fine... Cerby I promise I will go visit you and give you some treats.” Barry whispered to the dog and Cerberus wagged his tail, jumped out of the bed and transformed in to the massive hound and left the room reluctantly hitting the other column on his way out.

Barry and Lisa scoffed and Len sighed at the destruction.

“Lisa would you give us a moment?” Len asked.

“Sure Lenny…” Lisa said happy to oblige. “I will leave you both to catch up…” Lisa added blinking her eye playfully at Barry.

“Sis can you please prepare everything for dinner and for tomorrow...I expect Barry’s family will be coming to see him.”

“Sure…see you both later.”

Barry smiled and watched Lisa leave the room avoiding the debris caused by Cerberus and Leonard moved to the other side of the bed and sat next to Barry.

“We need to talk.”

Barry agreed. “We do.”

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Len confessed worried and Barry turned to see in to the depths of Len’s blue eyes. “Something that you won’t like.”

“Tell me.” Barry whispered concerned taking Len’s hand.

“The reason why six months ago I left you at the Olympus was because I was afraid.”

“Len…it’s okay I know Joe and Wells were acting really stubbornly…I understand that you didn’t want to start a war…it’s fine…I’m finally here with you.”

“No. It wasn’t that…” Len explained lowering his gaze. “I was afraid of something else.”

Barry stared silently at Len.

“I was afraid of losing you.”

Barry scoffed. “Len that doesn’t make sense…I told you I was going to wait for you.”

“That was what scared me…” Len continued tightening his hold on Barry’s warm hand. “My life has always been filled with pain, battles, darkness, suffering and death…my father was an abusive bastard who thankfully when I was older and powerful enough I managed to imprison him with the Titans at the depths of Tartarus to protect my little sister and that gave me my cruel reputation.”

Barry lowered his gaze silently and Len continued.

“After the ten long years of the Titanomachy War I became the ruler of a realm full of shadows, a desolate kingdom barren of hope…an empire where the dead slowly fade into nothingness…and despise of having Lisa, Mick, Mark and Hartley…I felt empty…there was always a void in my soul that nothing could ever fill. Lisa suggested that maybe I needed someone to rule Hades with me so… long before I met you, I asked Wells’ for a consort to rule with me.”

Barry nodded.

“Wells declined my request since he didn’t want to force any god or goddess to eternal darkness…”

Barry felt his heart clench understanding Len’s sadness and loneliness.

“I have been always feared as the cold King of the Underworld…the mortals don’t speak my name and the other Gods always avoided me. I was young and stupid and I was feeling so lost that I decided, eons ago, to visit the Fates.”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened.

“I didn’t believe in destiny. I hated to think that we weren’t free to choose our fate…but a part of me also wanted to know if someday I was going to be lucky to find love.”

“Len…”

“I was afraid of the future so I went to the Fates seeking some answers...”

“What did they tell you?” Barry asked softly leaning closer to the King. He wanted to feel Len’s warmth.

“They told me that the void I felt was only going to disappear when I found the harbinger of life... they told me that our story would be greater than all others…that love was going to find us and bring us to life in the land of the dead…”

“That doesn’t sound bad…”

Len sighed. “That wasn’t all…they prophesized that the God I was meant to love was going to suffer vastly and die in my arms…I never told this to anyone, not even Lisa…”

Barry felt his stomach drop. It was the same the Fates told Wells about him.

“Len…”

“The first time I saw you I felt truly alive…” Len said lifting his hand to hold the side of Barry’s face remembering the day he saw Barry on the Olympus bathing. “I knew deep down the prophecy was about you, but I was so blinded by love that my fear faded and I wanted you so badly that Mick’s idea of kidnapping you sounded great…”

Barry chuckled and the King smiled.

“I know it wasn’t my finest moment…”

The God of Spring agreed and Len continued.

“But as the time passed and I almost lost you to the Hydra and then against Zoom my fear of losing you increased…suddenly I was fighting Joe and Wells for your hand in marriage and during the fight Joe said something that was true…that you deserved someone who could give you light, sun and the beauty of the world…”

“Len I don’t need any of that if I have you…” Barry confessed softly. “You are everything I want.”

“I felt guilty…” Len said amused almost laughing at his fate. “A thief with a twisted sense of right and wrong…I knew that if the Fates were right all I was going to give you was your own death. My strength and will to fight for you wavered. I couldn’t fight for you if I knew that I was going to be the cause of your demise.”

“You should have told me…” Barry added softly. “You didn’t need to carry this alone.”

“I’m sorry I left you for six months…” Len said miserable. “I died without you.”

“Me too…” Barry said leaning forward to kiss the God who saved him. “Me too Len…I died every day without.”

“You brought me to life Barry…” Len said kissing the young speedster. “You are my only light in this land of shadows for me Barry you are made of stars.”

“I love you Len. I wanted the pomegranate. I would have waited for you a million years… I wanted this…” Barry whispered out of breath. “…and I want you forever.”

“I love you too…” Len whispered and his lips brushed Barry’s ear. “But I don’t know how are we going to make this work, you still need to go back.”

“Six months together, six months apart…” Barry murmured sad. “It will be hard but I will always come back to you…”

Len smiled. “And I will always wait for you.”

The King of the Underworld moved over Barry to kiss him passionately and The God of Spring shivered with lust. Barry felt Len deepening the kiss and he moaned feeling his inexperienced body starting to ignite with raw and fierce desire. He was melting under Len’s strong body. The King suddenly halted and stared at Barry’s bright hazel eyes.

“Scarlet…will you rule the dead with me?” Len whispered and Barry’s hazel eyes suddenly widened feeling his heart about to burst with happiness.

“Barry will you marry me?... I can’t face eternity without you. I will rather give my immortally away than to live all the eons of the world alone.”

The God of Spring felt his heart failing and he smiled brightly. He had waited for this moment for so long.  “Yes! YES! Of course, Len! I will love you till the end of time…”

Len smiled and kissed Barry and the God of Spring faded in to Len. He was falling deep in to longing and desire for the first time in his life. It was a pleasant and a strong addicting feeling. He wanted to be ravished by Len completely. Len slowly trailed some kisses down Barry’s long neck and the young god gasped closing his eyes tightly. The King’s cold hand moved down sliding over his silk robes and down to his thigh. Barry bit his lower lip with anticipation. Len lifted Barry’s robes slowly appreciating Barry’s legs and smooth skin. The younger god flushed crimson and his heart was beating wildly. Len continued lifting the toga until he reached Barry’s chest that was rising and falling quickly.

“Do you want this Scarlet?” Len asked placing a hand over Barry’s navel and Barry nodded opening his eyes and he noticed that white small flowers were starting to bloom all around the blue darkness of the room.

Barry nodded. “I want you so bad…”    

“Raise your arms…” Len murmured and the young god obeyed. Barry lifted his arms and Len finally freed Barry from his clothes completely. The God of Spring blushed deeply feeling totally exposed and vulnerable. This was the first time he was naked in a bed with another god. He was nervous and trembling.

“Gods…you are beautiful…” Len murmured feeling his length hardening with just the sight.

“Don’t stare too much…” Barry added shyly and Len moved his hand over the kid’s naked chest causing Barry to shiver under the tender and teasing touch.

“Can’t do that…I’ve waited for this for too long…” Len confessed completely captivated at the sight before him. “You are gorgeous Barry…if only you could see how stunning you are…No wonder why everyone wants to steal you away from me…”

Barry scoffed nervous. “Then _claim me.”_

Len smirked at the request and parted Barry’s long legs carefully and moved between them.

“Anything you want Scarlet…” He murmured leaning forward to kiss Barry roughly. Barry lifted his hand to hold the King of the Dead closer to his body… one hand on the King’s wide and strong back and the other on the back of Len’s head. He wanted this endless sweet madness to consume him completely.  Barry moaned and parted his mouth easily allowing Len to slide his tongue and map out Barry’s warm mouth with it. It was a hard kiss with desire coursing through his veins.

“ _Len_ …” Barry gasped a little desperately, pupils blown wide and mouth parted.

The King nipped along Barry’s neck, pinning him against the soft bed as he grinds into him hard, both Gods emitting desperate moans at the friction. But it wasn’t enough so Len moved up and removed his own black toga revealing the strong chest and abs of an experienced warrior. Barry stared in awe, breath coming in short pants and his length hardening much more.    

“Now who is staring?” Len asked playfully and Barry blushed. The King leaned to kiss the speedster and his hands traveled from Barry’s long legs up to the kid’s neck.

“For six months I dreamt of you…moaning my name as I make you come.” Len whispered softly in Barry’s ear making the young god shiver. “That kept me sane all this time I was away from you.”

The young god felt his heart set on fire. “I dreamt about you too Len.” Barry confessed turning crimson like the pomegranate he ate to seal his fate. “Every night, I always wished to feel your cold hands trailing my body…”

The King hummed pleased and moved his hands to trail from Barry’s legs to the smooth skin of his navel. “Like this Scarlet?”

“Yes…exactly like that.” Barry chocked feeling on the edge.

Len kissed Barry more passionately earning delightful sounds that issued from the speedster’s throat. He caressed Barry’s stomach before coming up and running the tips of his cold fingers over a nipple. A moan sounded in the room and Len smirked while playing with the sensitive nub, feeling it harden the longer he kept his hand there. The wet and messy kiss broke off and the God of the Dead was pleased to see Barry already looking disheveled.

The kid was beautiful, like that, looking seductive and yet very innocent at the same time. It was clearly obvious that nothing like this passion had ever been bestowed upon him before and Len smiled. The thought of knowing that he was the first to touch Barry this way, the first to taste his sweetness and make him squirm and moan in pleasure, set him on fire.

The King growled lightly and kissed Barry’s neck, sucking and licking the tender flesh. Barry gasped and tilted his head giving Len a better access. The young Olympian closed his eyes tightly and moaned loud when Len began sucking harshly on his pulse point, squirming and gasping as the King’s hands continued toying with his nipples. Len trailed kisses down on Barry’s collarbone down to his nipples, where he began to lavish tender attention on the small nubs.

Barry gasped and then moaned with his head falling back on the pillows. He had never felt so wanted before. Sparks of pleasure were running hot down his spine and electricity was coursing through his veins. His cock was growing in arousal by the second. The young god started panting breathless when Len decided to switch from tongue to teeth biting one nipple while tugging the other hard.

“Mghhh….Len…”

The King felt a sturdy erection between his legs now fueled with the intensity of Barry’s moans and lustful sounds. The speedster’s whole body was flushed, his eyes half closed in pleasure and lips still parted and wet. Len glanced down smiling at the sight of Barry’s length now fully hard and dripping white liquid pearls. He leaned down cupping Barry’s face in his hands and kissing him gently and suddenly Barry’s arms encircled his neck and he was met with fierce passion. Barry was fighting for dominance in the kiss and he smirked. Even if he could tell Barry was inexperienced in love, the speedster was a very-fast learner. The kiss grew hot and rough, neither god willing to give in to the other.

Barry pressed himself closer to Len groaning as their arousals touched. He was loving the fact that he could feel every inch of the warrior god’s naked body against his own. Experimentally he began to rock his hips back and forth and jolts of electricity raced up his spine at the action and he moaned arching his back and closing his eyes tightly lost in pleasure. A moan from Len encouraged the young god to repeat the action and Len smirked rocking his hips in rhythm with Barry as they continued to kiss hotly.

The Lord of the Dead was ecstatic. He had longed this for so long and also Barry’s innocence gave him a sinful desire to make this as pleasurable as possible and to be honest he almost couldn’t believe that Barry was virgin seeing the way he moved so lustfully eager to surrender to his desires.  

“Len…” Barry panted as they broke off another wet and hot kiss. “I want more…”

“Tell me what you want…” Len murmured.

“I want to be completely yours…” Barry gasped seductively lifting his hands to held Len’s face and forced him to see the fire burning wild in his hazel eyes. Len stared at the beautiful god beneath him and his cock swelled even more.

“Make me yours…I want you inside of me.” Barry said softly but his voice held such determined edge that Len couldn’t help but grin.

“Gladly…” he stated before crushing his lips against Barry’s in a brief bruising kiss before trailing his tongue down the younger god’s neck, down to his chest, stomach, and finally inches near the speedster’s aching length.

Len glanced up at Barry who looked puzzled for a second before his face showed a little recognition and Len smirked before swallowing the god’s length whole and then running his tongue along the head. Barry’s back arched and his toes curled in pleasure as Len continued to tease him with his mouth, running his tongue along veins and scraping his teeth along the top. It was the first time Barry felt so overwhelmed with pleasure and he couldn’t stop the numerous moans and cries that came from his mouth.

“Mmhh… Len…” he whimpered breathlessly feeling the King’s tongue delve into his sensitive slit. "Ah! G-gods…”

The King of the Underworld was thrilled with Barry’s moans and cries of pleasure. The lustful sounds ran through his head like a fine wine and the God of Spring essence tasted as sweet as honey.  He continued to please Barry, drawing whimpers and cries from his lips. He began to suck masterfully going up and down on the speedster’s length. Barry’s hips bucked but Len held him in place. It was a slow torture for Barry and he suddenly vibrated and Len arched his eyebrows impressed and drew his mouth away from the kid who whimpered at the loss of the Len’s hot mouth engulfing him.

“Oh God! S-Sorry…I’m so sorry…” Barry gasped lustfully feeling close to release, something that he had only ever before experienced by his own hands. “I can’t control it…I vibrate.”

Len smiled eager with the discovery. “Scarlet don’t worry…truthfully I’m impressed…that ability can become quite handy later...”

Barry nodded feeling his face heat even more. Len stared at his alluring work. Barry’s hair was a mess, his body was slick and covered in glistening sweat, chest rising and falling fast, tempting sweet lips open and panting, his length aching and the tip dripping with his essence.

The King had thought that he couldn’t get any harder and he was absolutely wrong… The sight before him drove him wild with lust and it was a fierce battle of controlling his impulse of slamming himself into Barry right then and there.

“Len I need you….” Barry pleaded feeling needy and Len was brought back from his reverie.

“You are amazing Scarlet…” Len said grabbing the young god’s legs and lifted them up positioning himself onto his knees and sliding forward until Barry’s waist was resting on his thighs. Barry gasped with the sudden movement and the older god let the speedster’s free and the God of Spring immediately wrapped his long legs around the King’s waist. Len smirked. Barry was truly a fast learner. The King brought his hand to the brunette’s mouth.

“Open…”

Barry bit his lip and stared at Len’s blue eyes unsure but slowly opened his mouth. Len slowly touched Barry’s lips with his fingers and Barry licked them slowly closing his eyes. The young god suddenly sucked the three fingers and Len hummed to the sinful sight. Barry drew them deeper in to his mouth sucking gently and running his tongue all over them, tickling the cold tips and running it along the undersides. Len let out a soft groan of pleasure. He couldn’t help but wonder how wonderful Barry’s mouth could feel on his aching cock, but tonight he just wanted to please Barry…show him how good sex could be.

“Scarlet, you are driving me mad with that mouth of yours…” Len whispered hotly into Barry’s ear and the speedster moaned quietly around the fingers. “I look forward to the day we can test this ability with some vibrations added in the mix.”

Barry groaned and Len slid his fingers carefully from his mouth.

“Please Len…” Barry pleaded. “I want you now…”

“As you wish…” he said bringing his hand down to Barry’s inner thighs and the he slid his fingers along the cleft of the speedster’s ass teasingly. He encircled the young god’s entrance before sliding the first one and Barry gasped clenching tightly the sheets of the bed.

“Scarlet…” Len said glancing up. “Did I hurt you?”

“No… no… it just feels weird.”

“Relax…” the king said slowly beginning to move the finger. “It will help you reduce the pain, it might be uncomfortable especially since you are yet untouched.”

Barry laughed breathlessly. “Well this is not what I would call exactly untouched Len…”

The Lord of the Dead smirked. “Ah but I have yet to take you…therefore still untouched.”

Barry pouted and blushed throwing his head back defeated. “Fine.”

Len carefully slid a second finger into the god’s warm and tight passage.

“I will be careful but if anything hurts you only need to say and I will stop right away.”

Barry nodded and took a deep breath willing his body to relax and find the pleasure of the strong fingers moving inside of him.

“You are perfect Barry…” Len said offering some warm comfort to his beloved.

Barry smiled. “No… you are.”

Len chuckled and pushed the fingers a little bit deeper drawing a lustful moan from the younger god

“Are you beginning to enjoy this?”

“Ahh…yes…”

Len slid a third finger in and moved them carefully.

“Agh…It feels so good…”

“It gets better…” Len said pumping his fingers in and out of Barry’s virgin body, drawing soft moans and whimpers from those soft lips. He leaned down and kissed Barry and after a few minutes Len withdrew his fingers and finished the kiss.

“Are you ready Scarlet?

Barry nodded. “Yes…I’m yours…”

The god of the dead waved his hand and a crystal vial with oil appeared from thin air. Barry chuckled at the convenience. The King popped the cap and poured the contents over his cock coating the entire length, wanting to make his entry as easy as possible without hurting Barry.

Len positioned himself at the tight entrance and slowly began to push in. Barry gasped and moaned and Len leaned forward to kiss his beloved. Barry brought his hands to Len’s back in effort to steady himself since he could feel every single inch of the King’s massive length entering him slowly.

“Oh Gods…you are so big…” Barry moaned into a hot kiss and he felt Len grin delighted. The King if the Dead broke the kiss and slid forward a bit further and he felt Barry’s nails on the skin of his back.

“So good…”

Len began to move. It started short and with slow strokes since Barry still needed time to get used to the feeling. Barry gasped as he felt the older god begin to move, pulling out and pushing back in. The young god opened his eyes and he saw Len’s sky blue eyes now dark with lust. He was sweating over him and looking so strong and hot.

“Aaah Len…” Barry panted when Len began to speed up, making his thrusts deeper and harder. Barry was really tight and Len felt in ecstasy with the silken heat around his aching cock. It felt incredibly good…like nothing he had ever felt before.

“Scarlet…” Len whispered huskily seeing Barry whimpering in pleasure beneath him a sight that only served to fuel his lust further. After one particular thrust, Len noticed that Barry saw stars and he smirked. He pulled out more this time and slammed back in. A scream of pleasure echoed in the room as Barry’s vision faded to white.

“Oh g-gods!” Barry yelled as Len began thrusting in and out at a fast, hard pace always hitting the sweet spot that made Barry feel a wild raw bliss. “L-Len… don’t…ah…don’t stop…”

“Believe I have no intention of stopping Scarlet…” Len growled as he went deeper and deeper with intensity in every thrust. “You look so beautiful like this…sweat-slicked and crying out in ecstasy like you are…”

Barry moaned and then cried out as his prostate was hit again harder. “LEN! Oh Gods!”

His nails dug into Len’s back, as he was brought higher and higher into elation. Len steadied the pace wanting the experience to last and Barry’s brain shut down… only his senses were left. He could feel Len’s cock pumping steadily in and out of his body, the saltiness of Len’s sweat when he kissed the King on the neck drawing a satisfying groan from the older god, the scent of sex and the sounds of their wet skin slapping sinfully against each other.

Barry’s hazel eyes opened and the sight of Len lost in pleasure captivated him.  Barry ran his hands over the King’s chest playing with the nipples drawing a feral grow of the King, whose eyes were dark and cloudy with lust.

“Mmmhh L-Len…” Barry gasped feeling the intensity of it all. “Ah! Gods…you are so amazing.”

Barry could feel his orgasm near but it never got closer because of the sweet and torturous pace at which he was now being fucked. Len was such an evil tease.

“Is it good?” Len asked while thrusting deeper in Barry rubbing his whole cock against the youth’s sweet spot and the speedster suddenly vibrated catching Len off guard.

“Fuck Barry!” Len moaned feeling Barry’s hole tightening and vibrating around him. Len was losing it with the intensity of pleasure. Len increased the hard pace and speed up bucking his hips, loving the friction every time their bodies touched. Barry’s cries and moans grew increasingly louder as he neared the orgasm.

“Say my name…” Len gasped breathless.

“Ah…Len…” Barry whispered whimpering as the thrust grew faster and harder.

“Louder…” Len said breathless.

“Mmgh…LEN!” Barry cried after a particular hard thrust. He was so close to the impending pleasure in his body growing higher and higher that he vibrated his whole body blurring at impossible speed.

“Scarlet!”

“FUCK LEN!” Barry screamed and arched violently with his head thrown back as he screamed. Len groaned and thrust in as deep as physically possible and the orgasm hit hard. The King felt Barry’s passage tightening as they came together. Len’s hot thick seed shooting into Barry and Barry’s essence spilling all over his navel. There was a final cry from both of them and they collapsed on the bed without moving for several minutes. Len was far too satisfied and Barry exhausted.

“That was…amazing...for a moment I thought I died from pleasure…” Barry gasped feeling his lungs aching for air and his heart beating wildly. He smiled feeling Len’s weight over him. The God of the Hades shifted to press his lips against Barry’s.

“It was perfect.” Len agreed moving to Barry’s side. “You were perfect.”

“Best sex I have ever had…”

Len scoffed entertained turning his head to the side to see Barry’s hazel eyes. “It was your first time Scarlet…”

Barry smiled. “Yes and that is why it is true…besides you were amazing I don’t think anyone could ever be as hot and perfect like you. You are everything I have ever wanted.”

Len slightly blushed at the compliments and Barry exhaled feeling so alive and sticky.

“We should consider a second round…” Barry suggested touching seductively Len’s chest.  Len’s blue eyes widened. “What? Now?”

Barry nodded biting his lower lip.

“Are you possibly trying to kill me Scarlet?”

“Never…just defying your godly warrior stamina.”

Len laughed and smirked. “Game on.”

 

* * *

 

Nightfall surrounded the Mount Olympus with a beautiful and faint darkness. The stars were shining bright in the sky and the moon was casting an ethereal glow in the palace hallways and gardens. Joe and Wells were quickly walking to the golden gates where the three wardens were expecting them.

“Your chariot is ready your Highness…” Laurel explained while Thea and Sara opened the gates silently and the majestic chariot came in to view.  

“We have some important business to attend.” Wells explained feeling the curiosity of the Horae. “We will go to pay a visit to the Weavers of Destiny.”

“Still worried about the fate of the God of Spring…I assume…” Sara added and Joe nodded.

“If it gives you any consolation Joseph, we believe that your decision was the right one.” Laurel added smiling. “They are meant to be together.”

“Thank you Laurel.” Joe replied with a small and shy smile.

“Let’s go.” Wells added.

The golden chariot pulled by six white winged horses made haste and arrived to the hidden cave of the Moirai at the high mountains in Crete when the moon was at the zenith. Joe and Wells descended from the chariot and entered the mystic place surrounded with a ghostly white mist. The two Olympian gods founded the three immortal goddesses weaving life threads. Joe couldn’t help to be amazed how the three old ladies dedicated their eternal lives to woven sorrow, wealth, life and destiny in to the delicate threads.

One of the Moirai lifted her glance to see their visitors.

“Back again…” she added entertained.

“You know why we are here.” Wells added.

“Indeed…” she murmured standing up. “Joseph wants to know if he made the right choice letting the God of the Dead take his son away to Hades and you Wells…you are curious about what happened to the golden thread of life of the God of Spring…”

Wells nodded. “You are right.”

The old goddess moved to the depths of the cave and disappeared in to the darkness and a couple of minutes later she appeared with two threads of life.

“This is the life thread of the God of Spring…” She explained showing them the ethereal string.

Wells eyes widened at the sight. The golden thread was still divided, it has some parts that shined bright gold like the thread of all the immortal gods that resided at the Parthenon at Mount Olympus but some parts, that months ago were black, now were shinning with an ethereal electric blue light.

“What does this means?” Joe asked curious.

“It means that our prophecy was right.” The Fates answered.

“Explain yourselves…” Wells requested a little tired of their rambling.

“The God of Spring symbolizes more than life, beauty and speed…he is _change_.”

“Change?” Joe asked puzzled thinking about Barry.

“Your Highness…” the Moirai turned to see Wells. “Eons ago when you asked us about the fate of the God of Spring we prophesized that he was meant to die in the hands of his lover and that his passing will herald the change of seasons symbolizing the birth and death of all life on earth…”

“Yes…” Wells added remembering how dreadful the forecast sounded at the time. “I remember.”

“The young god has always lived in a golden prison at the Olympus created by both of you…Joseph your fear of losing Bartholomew and the responsibility of the vow you made to Nora and Henry to protect the kid blinded your reasoning…and Wells your guilt about the death of the kid’s parents at a war where you finally claimed the power over all the gods clouded your judgment about the kid’s life and freedom...”

“I understand. We did a lot of things wrong…” Joe commented mortified. “But please tell me that we finally made the right choice to let Leonard take Barry away.”

“You did the right thing…” The weaver of fate said with a small smile still holding Barry’s thread of life in his ancient hands. “Bartholomew was fated to become one of the loveliest gods of the Olympus, his beauty and innocence was going to be his blessing and curse…his kind soul and purity was destined to attract a lot of unwanted attention from suitors who only wanted to taint him and claim him as a prize, they wanted to dim that light and possess it and they would stop at nothing…but that same light; was also going to be the beacon for an unusual love and unavoidable change...”

“Leonard…” Joe murmured.

The Fate nodded. “The King of the Underworld gave the young god the freedom and the love his soul desired, he made him grow and blossom in darkness…Bartholomew finally made his choice eating the King’s fruit secretly turning the wheels of fate in his favor…”

Wells nodded. “Cisco said Barry ate six pomegranate seeds on his own free will.”

“Six seeds representing six months…” The Fates continued. “The God of Spring is now bound to live six months at the Olympus and six months in Hades…the magic of the seeds will never cease to work, so he will always be forced to go back to Hades even if he doesn’t desire it… if he were to try to remain at the Olympus for more than six months …he will die since now his soul will always seek the darkness of the netherworld.”

Joe sighed.

“That’s why he collapsed and he got sick…the six months at the Olympus were over and it was his time to go back…” Wells murmured suddenly understanding why Barry died.

The Fates nodded. “If the King of the Underworld didn’t arrive on time to take him back to the Underworld before his soul got adrift in to nothingness… you would have lost him for good…”

Joe swallowed hard imagining Barry’s death.

“What will happen now to the mortal domains in Barry’s absence?” Wells asked concerned for the humans and their harvests.

“The Wheel of Time will turn and change the seasons and the perfect cycle of nature will occur.” One of the Fates explained. “While the God of Spring lives at the Olympus the mortals will enjoy and celebrate the spring marked by the blossoms and flowering of the earth and their meadows with the sudden growth of new grains and seeds…but when the time comes for him to go back to Hades the humans will mourn the absence of their young god, since the rough winter will bring decay and death…but fear not since this cycle will also bring renewal and rebirth. That is your son’s fate…to give life, change and hope in an eternal cycle…”

Joe smiled finding finally the peace with his mind and soul knowing that his son was going to be safe and happy.

Wells exhaled. “I still have one doubt left…”

“Your Highness…” the three Fates said in unison.

“Why is Barry’s golden thread of life glowing blue?”

The Fates smiled showing the two Olympian gods two threads, one completely blue and shinning bright and one with golden light and blue.

“Because he is now a part of Hades and his thread shines blue like the thread of the feared King of the Underworld, since his soul is now bounded everlastingly to the Realm of Darkness he strongly desired…but be warned that the young god’s trials are not yet over…”

 

* * *

 

“Scarlet are you ready?” The King asked from the balcony of his room while he stared his infinite dark realm and the five rivers flowing peacefully in the horizon.

“I am.” Barry said and the King slowly turned to see his betrothed.

The God of Spring was wearing a red toga and delicate golden ornaments and bracelets. Len stared silently in awe...Barry looked handsome and his innocence somehow changed in to something more sensual and alluring. The young speedster flashed next to Len in a second and Len felt the strong gust of wind against his skin and the air around him fill with electricity.

“What are you thinking?” Barry asked playfully leaning over the black marble balustrade of the balcony staring at the handsome King.

“I was thinking that I owe you a private tour of your new home.”

Barry hummed softly turning to see the horizon. “You are right…I only know properly your bedroom…”

Len scoffed. “Complaining?”

Barry laughed. “Not at all…you can keep me there as long as you want…”

The King of the Underworld smirked with the suggestion. “Sounds like a plan…six months of everlasting pleasure and bliss.”

Barry smiled entertained with the idea. “Can’t wait…” The God of spring leaned forward and kissed Len’s cold lips softly. He then pulled apart and the young god took a shaky and shallow breath. “I love you Len…” The speedster confessed with hazel eyes full of wonder, love, curiosity and passion. 

Unable to contain himself anymore, the King held Barry's head in his hands and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss with the strength of a windstorm. His hands worked their way down the speedster lean body, feeling each line along his perfect figure. Barry felt himself lost in the moment until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Len’s kisses were demanding and possessive and they always made Barry weak on his knees. The young god moaned and they pulled apart opening their eyes.

“Wait…” Barry said while staring in to Len’s blue eyes full of passion and lust. “The feast…they are waiting for us.”

Len sighed. “We should make them wait, besides I want to steal you _right now..._.” Len added kissing Barry’s neck and the young god smiled feeling his heart beating as fast as the speed of light.

“We can’t…” Barry added feeling his body starting to betray his words. “I want to continue this but after the feast…”

“Fine…” Len added defeated. “No more darkness…”

Barry scoffed. “I am not here to tame your darkness Len, I am here to live in it…so I expect it later.”

Len hummed and Barry leaned forward to whisper huskily in Len’s ear. “I want you to ravish me tonight, fuck me like the warrior god you are…”

Len almost chocked with Barry’s lustful request and his heart skipped a beat.

“Deal?” Barry asked playfully biting his lower lip sinfully.

“Deal...” Len smirked amused. “I must confess I love your innocence Scarlet but this dark side is quite fascinating.”

“Well they say that light is easy to love…” Barry added. “Maybe is time to show you my darkness too.”

“You must certainly do…” Len approved. “Can’t wait for tonight.”

Barry smiled pleased. “I’m glad you like it…since I want to ride you hard tonight.”

Len’s blue eyes widened with sincere surprise.  “Stop teasing me Scarlet or we will not show for dinner…ever.”

Barry laughed. “Fine…no more teasing.”

“So…hungry?” Len asked holding his hand for Barry to take it.

“Starving.” Barry confessed lacing his fingers with Len’s.

The couple exited the main bedroom and walked side by side through the dark hallways of the palace towards the private chamber Lisa requested the servants to prepare for the small welcoming feast for the God of Spring. When Barry and Len entered the room, Shawna, Mick, Lisa, Hartley and Mark were already inside talking and drinking wine.

“Mick you can’t go around incinerating every hero...” Mark added annoyed while frowning.

“Why not?” Mick added with a wicked smile igniting his hand with flames. “I love when mortal heroes burn…besides they make good acquisitions to the Underworld.”

Shawna rolled her eyes and Hartley scoffed taking a drink of his wine.

“Barry! Len!” Lisa exclaimed happy to see the royal couple enter the room.

“Look if it is the cutie…” Mick said smiling war. “Welcome back doll.”

“It is good to be back.” Barry confessed. “I missed you guys.”

“Well it has been boring this last six months without you.” Hartley confessed. “No fights, no Hydra or Titans attacking… no evil speedster, no Typhon, no heists in the Olympus…and Len like Cerberus has been depressed and brooding…it has been _deathly_ boring…”

“I agree…” Lisa said and Len glared.

Barry laughed. “Well Hopefully I won’t give you guys any more problems....” Barry added thoughtful. “I’m definitely not looking for trouble.”

“Really? No trouble?” Mick groaned. “What a terrible way to live Red!”

Len rolled his eyes. “Mick don’t give Scarlet ideas…”

Barry and Mick laughed.

“Let’s eat or the food will get cold!” Lisa added taking a seat and everyone followed. Len sat at the head of the table and Barry next to him. The young speedster stared in awe the banquet made to celebrate his return, there was a lot of amazing looking dishes and he wasn’t sure what to try out first.

“Everything is ready for tomorrow as you requested.” Lisa informed her older brother.

“Thank you Sis.” Len said smiling and pouring some wine in his goblet.

“So who is coming?” Mick asked eager.

“Probably Joe, Wells, Iris, Wally, Jesse, Eddie, Caitlin and _Cisco_ …” Len pointed out and Lisa smiled with excitement at Cisco’s name.

“Sounds fun…” Hartley confessed delighted while Barry drank his wine. “Can’t wait to see the faces of Wells and Joe when they notice that Len fucked Barry… _he deflowered the God of Spring_.”

Barry splashed his wine coughing and Mick laughed loudly.

“Not so innocent anymore…right Barry?” Hartley added leaning over the table and Barry turned crimson.

“HA! I knew it!”

“Hartley stop teasing my betrothed or I will throw you to the Phlegethon river myself.”

Mark laughed at Hartley’s panicked face and Barry smiled pleased with his new family of rogues. They were crazy and different but perfect. Len noticed Barry’s warm and bright smile and reached the kid’s fingers to entwine them his cold fingers.

“Thank you Len.”

“For what?”

“For saving me.”

Mick raised his goblet of wine. “For Barry and Len… Welcome home kid.”

Everyone raised their goblets and drank and Barry smiled finally feeling that he was right where he belonged.

 

* * *

 

After the long private feast Len and Barry excused themselves and Len insisted in giving his beloved speedster a small tour through his realm. They walked through the palace hallways, it was cold and magnificent, a darker version of the Olympus with more wealth and luxury since Len was also the Lord of the riches of the Earth. Colors danced around, shapes shifted in the darkness and shadows and nothing that was there, was ever there again. It was maddening and beautiful so unlike anything Barry had ever knew.

“The palace is magnificent.” Barry added looking at the high black columns and the marble statues adorning the place. It was the first time he had time to really enjoy the splendor of his new home.

“I’m glad you like it.” Len said pleased. “Come on I will show you the gardens, the Asphodel and Elysium fields and the Elm Tree.”

“Elm?” Barry asked intrigued with the nature of the netherworld. “You have trees?”

“Yes, we have some trees and flowers…”

Barry beamed. “Awesome.”

The God of Spring followed the King of the Underworld leaving a beautiful trail of flowers and green grass with every step he took. They walked through a cobblestone path through the plains of judgment where Barry saw a lot of souls waiting for their trial. The souls turned to see Barry and Len.

“They are staring at us.” Barry whispered nervous feeling a little self-conscious.

“No…they are staring at you.” Len added softly. “You are the light in this unforgiving darkness…you are the brightness they miss from their mortal lives.”

Barry saw the souls and he felt a little sad for them. Len probably noticed this and tightened his grip on Barry’s hand. They continued walking and in their path, they crossed scenic stone bridges over the rivers that crossed the realm. Barry stared at the white waters of the Lethe river that flowed eerily and silently calm holding oblivion and he shuddered.

“This is the main garden of the palace.” Len explained. “And this is the Elm of False Dreams.”

In the midst of a beautiful darkness a glowing elm tree was shining bright. It was lonely and ethereal.

“False dreams cling under every leaf.” Len explained while Barry approached the magnificent tree. The leaves were glowing light purple and white. It looked so alive.

“It’s beautiful…and yet sad.” Barry confessed getting near the falling leaves. It was like a rain of white and purple sparkles…like a surreal autumn. Under the tree a vast bed of leaves cushioned the ground. Barry took a step forward and touched the trunk closing his eyes. Energy surged through him. He felt infinite. The energy of the dreams was timeless and pure. Barry opened his eyes and saw Len staring in wonder. The cold light created by the tree made Barry look otherworldly. The King approached his beloved under the shadow of the perennial tree and kissed his soul mate.

“I still can’t believe you are finally here with me.” Len murmured. “I’m afraid that this might just be a false dream like the ones on this tree…and I don’t want to wake up.”

“I feel the same.” Barry confessed solemnly when Len pulled him and broke his daydream.

“Let’s skip the fields, I’m going to show you something better.”

“Is this your smooth way to take me back to your room again?” Barry asked lifting an eyebrow.

Len smirked. “You wish....”

“I wish...”

Len smiled and made Barry follow him to the other side of the gardens, they passed near the Asphodel fields and Barry could see the green meadows from the distance where all the souls were waiting to be sorted in their final resting place of Hades. The meadows looked picturesque and peaceful and he wondered how much more heavenly the Elysium fields were…since the legends said it was a happy place with luminous plains and green valley where souls of heroes enjoyed sun and stars of its own.

“This is a sacred grove.” Len said halting between tall black poplars and sterile willows. “And through this path, at the end, there is a small cave of stars…I used to come here whenever I missed you and your warm light.”

Barry felt his heart start beating with expectation.

“It’s one of my favorite places is the realm.”

The speedster followed slowly the King and they entered a black cave that was sparking with cold shimmering lights. Barry looked up and the entire cave seemed to be adorned with blue and white constellations.

“How?” Barry asked amazed with the beauty. “How is this possible?”

Len smiled. “This cave is filled with diamonds and blue sapphires, there is an everlasting blue flame in the middle of the cave and the light is reflected in every stone so they look like stars.

“Len how can people say that the Underworld is dreadful?” Barry asked in shock. “Everything you have showed me here is a thousand times more beautiful than the Olympus.”

“It is a cold and dead beauty Scarlet…it lacks life and warmth.”

“I think it is perfect.” Barry stated stubbornly.

“I’m glad you think like that…I have a present for you.”

“Really?” Barry asked eager looking at the shimmering lights.

“Wait here and close your eyes.” Len moved to the depths of the cave and grabbed something. Barry did as commanded and remained still surrounded by a thousand stars just hearing Len steps.  The King moved in front of his speedster and softly asked him to open his eyes. The God of Spring did and gasped startled.

“Len…is that…?”

“Your crown.” Len said holding carefully the precious and priceless artwork. “I want you to be my partner Barry. I want you to rule beside me. I asked Mick to forge a crown for you. We designed it during this past six months…I wasn’t sure if ever was going to give it to you but it gave me hope…It made the long gloomy days when we were apart have some kind of meaning while I was dreaming about a future with you by my side…”

Barry was speechless. Len poured his heart to him and he truly felt the same way.  Barry stared the crown. It was made with silver, sapphires and diamonds forming flowers. It was similar to Len’s only smaller and more delicate. It was beautiful but what really made it special is that it reflected all of Len’s hope of a future with him and an everlasting promise.

The King moved forward and placed the crown over Barry’s head in the dim blue-lighted cave.

“Let your light always guide me…” Len said kissing Barry’s forehead. “I love you Scarlet.”

“Len you are the one who has always guided me.” Barry murmured.  “You were the one that set me free…”

Len couldn’t resist it anymore and grabbed Barry’s face roughly to kiss him. Len pushed Barry against a black wall full of shimmering blue. The God of Spring embraced Len surrounding to the hot, fiery, passionate and demanding kiss from the older god. Barry couldn’t think straight anymore. All senses seduced in to madness, burning like a white star about to explode and fade.

Len closed his eyes drowning in his speedster feeling the electric air surrounding them. The King’s hand drifted quickly to Barry’s waist and it settled there to pull the speedster closer. Barry inhaled sharply. He was trapped between the rough wall of the cave and Len’s strong chest. The God of Spring splayed his hand against Len’s chiseled chest and gripped Len’s black toga. His breathing quickened as well as the King’s. Len began nuzzling the kid’s neck with hard kisses meant to leave their mark even if Barry’s speed was going to hide the evidence of their wild lust.

“I want more…” Barry murmured so faint it was almost a whisper. He was so turned on with Len’s strength and fierce claim over him that he was trembling with desire and his voice was hoarse. The King’s head was angled slightly to the side as came closer and closer to Barry’s parted lips. Their breath mingled and Barry’s heart fluttered inside his chest.

“You promised that you were going to ravish me.” Barry said biting his lower lip.

“Like the warrior god I am….” Len said smirking while lifting Barry up. “A promise I certainly intend to keep Scarlet…”

Barry nodded and after a hot passionate kiss that maybe lasted one eternity the speedster flashed them to their room to make Len keep his promise under the blue darkness of the everlasting night.

 

* * *

 

Not that it was particular easy to notice time with eternal blackness surrounding the Realm of the Dead, but it was early in the morning at Hades when Wells, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Wally, Jesse, Cisco and Caitlin arrived in two different golden chariots pulled with white winged horses similar to Pegasus.

Mick and Mark received the guests and swiftly took them to the Throne Room where Barry, Len and Lisa were talking eagerly about some new decorations for the palace. Barry insisted that they needed more green with plants inside the rooms and Lisa agreed with the marvelous idea since she was seriously getting sick of only seeing stone, marble, columns, jewels…old boulders and the eventual dramatic bones and flames in some shady corners.

“Barr!” Iris yelped excited to see her brother alive and well. The God of Spring was wearing a black toga and an impressive dazzling crown of blue gemstones.

“Iris!” Barry said eager noticing her run towards him. She lounged over him and he embraced her tightly. “I’m okay…”

“You scared us. You idiot! I thought we were going to lose.” Iris confessed releasing Barry from her warm hug. “Don’t you ever scare us like that again!”

“I promise.” Barry said feeling a little guilty.

“Dude good to see you alive!” Cisco said hugging his best friend.

“Leonard.” Joe said and The King of the Underworld smiled.

“Joe… Wells…” Len stated with confidence. “Welcome to Hades.”

“Thank you Leonard.” Wells replied. 

“Son…” Joe said and Barry smiled brightly at his foster father.

“Joe…” Barry murmured warmly and embraced the old God of the West Winds tightly.

“I’m glad to see you are okay.” Joe said softly. “I’m sorry for the suffering I put you through… I was so blind to see that I was hurting you. I love you Barr.”

“I understand…and its okay Joe…we all make mistakes and silly things for the ones we love.” Barry added feeling Joe’s protective warmth. “Sometimes too much love can hurt.”

Joe scoffed with brown eyes full of pain and remorse. “Shamefully guilty as charged.”

Barry laughed. “It’s okay Joe…seriously we all made mistakes, the important thing is to learn from them.”

“Barr are you by any chance lecturing me?” Joe asked laughing.

“Oh yes! I certainly am…” Barry said smirking. “You… kind of deserve it for being such an stubborn old god!”

Joe laughed. “True….”

Wells approached the God of Spring. “Barry I was wondering if we can speak privately with Joe as well…”

“Sure of course...” Barry said turning to see Len and the King of the Underworld smiled and nodded.

“We can go to the balcony…” Barry said walking while Joe and Wells followed.

Len and Lisa stared at the Olympian Gods moving out of reach.

“Do you think everything is okay?” Lisa asked a little bit concerned and suspicious of Wells and Joe.

“Yes...I think they finally understood Barry’s fate is his own and that he made his choice.” The King replied. “Don’t worry Sis…”

Lisa nodded and turned towards Barry’s best friend with her flirty aura on. “Hey Cisco…. I thought a lot about you…”

Cisco narrowed his eyes. “Have you really?”

Mick and Len rolled their eyes.

“A goddess can dream…” She said leaning forward biting her lip while playing with her hair.

“Please tell more…” Cisco added and Lisa smiled taking Cisco far away from her brother and towards the drinks.

“Thirsty?” Cisco asked. “Wine or nectar?”

“Wine…” Lisa whispered inspecting the young Olympian God.

Cisco was about to pour some of the crimson liquid to a pair of goblets when he accidentally bumped against Valentina and he was about to say sorry when everything started to fade in to a vibe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little cliffhanger, in my terrible defense that cliffhanger wasn’t supposed to exist at all. I hope you guys enjoyed this update and get ready for the epic finale. (Haha I promise that next chapter is going to be really the last one). Yay! ♥ Let me know what you guys think! :3 Stay tuned!
> 
> A/N: The quote at the beginning: “All the dreams were shattered and all the memories were lost.” is a tease for next chapter and Valentina's evil plan...


	13. The Prince of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back again with the last chapter of this fic!  
> This chapter is huge haha so I hope you guys enjoy it!! ♥

  **“It's funny how no one remembers the end of his story** **.**

**He came in to the Underworld trembling and in hell he became the Prince of Death.”**

 

* * *

  

Wells, Joe and Barry were at the balcony of the palace. Joe was silently appreciating his son’s new and mysterious home. He could easily see the eerie realm and the ethereal Elm of False Dreams glowing in the distance. The leafs of the tree were dancing peacefully to the wind. It was certainly a mystic and timeless realm.

“I’m curious Barr…why did you eat the pomegranates?” Joe asked softly turning to see his son. Barry noticed that there was no rage or judgment in his words just honest curiosity. 

“I wanted this.” The God of Spring stated turning to see the imposing realm and Joe stared at the strong-willed god who refused to let anyone else decide his fate even by risking his own life.

“Did you know that no one, whether mortal or god, can escape the clutches of the Underworld once they have tasted its fruit?” Wells asked interested and with a little hesitation in his voice. “No one will be able to keep you away from this place, but neither could your own desire.”

“I know and I knew it before taking my decision.” Barry confessed remembering how Lisa helped him and smiled. “I wanted freedom and I wanted him.”

“So, let me get this straight Barr…” Joe said amused and honestly entertained with the conversation.  “You are saying that you wanted a freezing cave, five deadly underground rivers, a three-headed hellhound, a dark empire lit by ghosts and a senseless older god too stupid to kidnap you because he was blinded by love?”

“All of it. Especially the very stupid god.” Barry stated warmly thinking on how much he loved the foolish King of the Underworld. “It’s strange what desire make foolish people do…”

“Like eating pomegranates…” Wells asked teasingly.

Barry laughed. “Touché…”

Joe and Wells smiled and suddenly they burst out laughing. Barry was shocked. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had listened Joe and Wells laughing so freely. Their laughs were really contagious. He was suddenly so happy that his heart was fluttering with warmth and small flowers started blossoming all around them. Family even if it is not blood related, even with its differences, problems and arguments was certainly a blessing.

“So, the reason why we wanted to talk to you is that we wanted to finally apologize properly.” Wells added softly. “We made so many mistakes this last few months… We were blinded by fear, but now we can see you are really happy here and that Leonard really loves you…”

“He does…” Barry said lifting his hazel eyes to see Wells’ blue eyes. “And I love him too.”

“I can easily guess by the priceless crown on your head that he already asked you to be his betrothed.” Wells said thinking that the King didn’t ask for his blessing again.

“Yeah…and I know what you are thinking…Len did ask for my hand in marriage twice…” Barry stated grinning.

“True…” the Ruler of the Heaven agreed thinking that Leonard was indeed a smooth thief who in the end managed to steal his son away. “I give your union my blessings Barry, I know Leonard will make you happy and we know you will make him happy as well.”

Barry nodded cheerfully. “Thank you I appreciate both of your blessings. It means a lot to me and I promise I will return six months to the Olympus to fulfill my duties as God of Spring, I won’t let the world wither and die…I will make the earth blossom and the mortals will have their harvests.”

Wells nodded remembering that the Fates had told him that Barry was change and the cycle of life. “We know you will. It will be an eternal cycle, you will create the seasons, when you visit us at the Olympus spring and summer will make the earth blossom, when you come back here to be with Len, mortals will have autumn and winter, everything will start to decay but this cycle will bring renewal, hope and rebirth.”

Barry smiled accepting his fate.

“You will always be welcomed at the Olympus Barr, as well as Leonard if he wishes to visit you every now and then without compromising his duty as Ruler of Hades…”

The young god nodded grateful. Joe’s words of accepting Leonard at the Olympus gave him the strength he needed to move forward without fear or regrets. It made him feel at peace.   

“By the way Barr, before we forget…” Joe continued. “We brought Leonard the presents we promised him.”

Barry was shocked. “Presents? For real?”

“For his help at the war against Typhon. He left them behind when we denied his request for your hand in marriage. He thought we were trying to buy him to leave you alone and to withdraw his request of marriage.”

“Oh…” Barry said narrowing his hazel eyes with suspicion. “You probably were though…”

“Yeah we totally tried…” Wells and Joe replied in unison and Barry rolled his eyes and chuckled. “You both are unbelievable…you won’t even try to deny it...”

The two Olympian gods shrugged and Barry chuckled.

“So, what are the gifts?” the young god asked curious.

“We already gave them to Mark and Mick when we arrived.” Joe explained. “They probably took them to your room already…It was the undying Lightning of Heaven to illuminate the throne room, the Zephyr of Favorable Winds to carry any voice through the world…that now that I think about it…the winds will definitely be of help with your new long-distance relationship when you are away from Hades…”

Barry nodded thankful.

“And the Scepter created with Aegis that would help him channel and increase his powers.”

Barry was impressed. “Wow… those gifts are impressive…and Len declined them all?”

“He did. We offered as well five winged horses…” Wells replied as stunned as Barry. “He really is in love with you. I believe that it was a difficult challenge for a God who loves riches and wealth to refuse such legendary and invaluable treasures like that...”

“I can’t believe Len decline them…” Barry murmured smiling brightly and feeling an overwhelming warmth fill his soul. “Those really are amazing offerings…”

“Invaluable yes…” Wells stated. “But since he saved you I believe he deserves much more than this treasures.”

Barry smiled.

“You will be a great ruler Barry…” Wells added looking at Barry’s crown. “We are proud of you son...”

“Thank you.” Barry said softly. “Thank you for always taking care of me and protecting me… Thank you for giving me a home when I was alone and scared when I lost my parents when Thawne killed them…I know it was an awful burden the vow you both made to keep me safe all these eons.”

Joe shook his head. “You are wrong Barr it wasn’t a burden…” he stated with a smile and teary eyes. “It was an honor…you will always be my son and protecting you will always be my first concern like protecting Iris and Wally. I love you son.”

Barry nodded and Joe embraced the young god tightly.

“I love you too, Joe.” The young god whispered feeling safe and loved in Joe’s arms. “Thank you for everything.”

“BARRY!” Cisco yelled running towards the balcony followed by the Goddess of Night and Gold. Both of them had terror written all over their pale faces. Barry released Joe’s hug and felt panic invade his body and a dreadful icy chill running through his spine.

“Cisco? Lisa?” Barry asked concerned looking at his friends. “What’s wrong?”

“Lenny!!” Lisa exclaimed almost chocking and out of breath. “Valentina!”

“What? What?” Barry asked nervous feeling fear numbing his body. “What happened?”

“We can’t find Lenny! He wasn’t at the Great Hall or his room! I lost sight of him.” Lisa said quickly stumbling in her words with urgency. Barry could feel his heart about to explode. Anxiety blinding his other senses.

“I vibed Valentina.” Cisco explained fast.

“What did you saw?” Wells asked.

“She is going to give Leonard water of the Lethe River and we can’t find him nor her!”

“She what!?” Barry asked in shock feeling his stomach drop and heart stop. He remembered Mick telling him about the rivers of the Underworld… _“The fifth and last river is Lethe, it means oblivion and forgetfulness. The good souls of the dead drink from this river to forget all they had done and suffered when they were alive.”_ Barry suddenly couldn’t breathe.

Joe’s eyes widened with the realization and Wells was turning to say something to Barry when the speedster disappeared in a flash.

“BARRY!” Lisa yelled noticing the yellow lightning path towards the castle and feeling the strong gust of wind caused by the young god.

“Damn!” Cisco exclaimed with the incoming storm of trouble.

 

* * *

 

Barry ran as quickly as he could, he needed to find Len fast… he couldn’t let his betrothed forget about him…they had been through hell and they were finally happy and together. They deserved this bliss. The God of Spring flashed through the Great Hall and the crowd of gods, where all the guests yelped and gasped feeling the strong wing and the electric air he left on his way running towards the Feast Hall.

Barry entered the huge chamber that was nicely decorated for holding the feast in honor of his family when he saw Len with Mick and Mark drinking from a silver goblet laughing and talking about the preparations. Barry furrowed his brow a little confused but he relaxed since he apparently wasn’t late and Valentina wasn’t around. Len was safe. He let out a breath, he wasn’t aware he was holding and was about to speak to the three powerful and deadly rogue gods of Hades to announce his presence when everything suddenly went downhill. Barry saw all happen in slow motion.

Leonard was taking a last sip of his goblet talking to Mick and Mark when he closed his blue eyes tightly taking a step back, slowly stumbling clearly feeling drowsy. The King involuntarily dropped his silver cup to the ground and the crimson wine probably mixed with the water of the Lethe river spilled ominously on the cold stone floor. In that moment Barry saw his future fade and shatter into nothingness. Air leaving his lungs. He felt a cold knife in his gut slowly twisting with the realization that he was too damn late to save the god he loved from oblivion.

“NOOOOOOO!!” Barry yelled feeling his heart stop.

Mick and Mark slowly turned to see Barry in the entrance of the Feast Hall instantly blur in to yellow lightning. Len’s goblet collided with the ground and the metal sound against the cold hard floor echoed loudly through the chamber. The King swiftly tried to grab the edges of the marble table beside him but he slipped and he was slowly falling towards the ground unconscious. Barry’s heart started beating a thousand times faster and he managed to catch Len midair and both fell on the cold ground.

“LEN! LEN!!”

Mark and Mick stared confused at their King on the ground and Barry yelling, they were really trying to grasp what the hell was happening.

“Kid?” Mick said worried and Mark stared in shock the King’s goblet lying eerily on the ground dreading that it was poisoned .

“Nooooo! Nooo…” Barry said grabbing tenderly Len’s cold face. “Len wake up. Please. Len please. No…no…no I can’t lose you again.”

Unexpectedly there was a clapping resounding in the hall. Barry lifted his gaze to see Valentina leaning against a marble column hiding in the shadows with a twisted and cruel smile as she watched Barry’s demise while he held carefully the King of the Underworld in his arms.

“What have you done!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Barry yelled with a spiteful tone full of sadness and pain. His face getting wet from the fresh tears falling.

“Is impressive to see that even with your speed you are always late.” The nymph said smirking while savoring her ill victory. “When the King wakes up he won’t remember about you and I will be here to give him what you can’t…I will be his Queen.”

Barry glared daggers in Valentina’s direction with raw hate.

“I’m going to give it to you Bartholomew, you are hard to kill…you simply don’t die like a fucking disgusting weed, so I had to change my plan, if I can’t kill you well I will just make you disappear from Lenny’s mind...”

“You are an insane bitch…” Mick said stunned and Mark glared in shock at the nymph while everyone started to appear in the Feast Hall. Cisco and Lisa gasped at the sight of a defeated Barry holding Len in his trembling arms.

“I believed you...” Barry said carefully resting the unconscious King on the floor and standing up. “I forgave you…”

“You have been always too stupid and naïve. I never wanted your forgiveness…” Valentina stated darkly with a sardonic grin. “Did you seriously think that I was going to give up on my dream? I was there to kill you that day…if it weren’t Cerberus I would have achieved it. I don’t bring peace I’ve come to slay you.”

Barry felt savage anger igniting in his soul. He knew back then that the nature of the nymphs when they fell in love was strong and sometimes obsessive. He was an idiot for believing that she meant no harm. His stupid mistake was going to costly him greatly. He was going to lose his future with the god he loved.

Valentina scoffed. “Anyways I am more beautiful and superior to you in every way so please don’t feel bad Bartholomew, Lenny was bound to get bored of you eventually…as inexperienced as you are in love I can’t possible imagine how dull must be to have sex with you…”

Barry swallowed his shame and pain. He knew he was unexperienced but Len seemed to have enjoyed their first night together. “You are wrong! Len loves me even if I’m unexperienced.”

“Probably the King likes you out of pity or maybe he just wanted to get the entitlement of taking your innocence and use you like Hunter and Sam almost accomplished...”

Barry closed his eyes feeling every fiber of himself burning with hate and darkness. He was slowly losing control with every word she said.

“Anyways…too late kid…Leonard will be mine now that he will forget about you.” She added clearly enjoying herself. “The water of Lethe is very powerful and there’s nothing you can do about it…you can’t change this. THIS IS FATE! AND THAT CROWN IS MINE!”

 “You hurt my betrothed and you shall pay.” Barry stated feeling the air around him crack with energy. He was losing his control and feeling a powerful frenzy. Lightning started to fall like rain in the depths of hell conveying his wild rage.

“I’m not scared of you.” Valentina said moving away from the shadows and in to the light.

“You should.” Barry stated but Valentina just grinned manically and Mark, Lisa and Cisco inhaled surprised noticing that the nymph had the Scepter of Hades created with Aegis in her hands.

“BARRY RUN!” Lisa yelled.  

“Amazing gift Wells...” the nymph said. “I shall thank you for bringing to me the means to end the life of your son.”

Wells glared and he was about to attack when the nymph turned with haste to cast a spell with the scepter. A massive wall of transparent crystals appeared from the ground diving the Feast Hall separating her, Mark, Mick, Len and Barry from the uninvited witnesses while the ground of the netherworld trembled unnervingly and spirits started roaming aimlessly and shrieking. Hartley took a step back almost falling to the ground and Wells tried to use his lightning to destroy the wall but every time he used his lightning against the wall it absorbed the energy.

“BARRY!” Iris and Caitlin yelled from the other side of the room.

“Barry can’t possibly win against the power of the Scepter…” Hartley added and Lisa punched him hard on the arm. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“Shut up Hart…”

“I’m just stating the obvious.” Hartley murmured annoyed and Iris and Caitlin glared at the young pessimist god. “It’s the truth…Barry is just the God of Spring…”

“He can do it.” Lisa stated looking through the crystal wall hoping that Mick and Mark will help him.

“I must confess that I have been planning your death for months now…” Valentina declared to the God of Spring taking a step forward. “But when Sam came with a plan and offered to take you to the Mirror Realm I agreed thinking it was a good opportunity to solve my problems without getting my hands dirty, but he surprisingly failed…I really thought that he was going to take you away forever but I was wrong and now I will have to deal with you and then with this Scepter I will tear apart anyone who dares to cross me and my beloved King...”

“I won’t let you have Len.” Barry said and his voice resounded like thunder.

“I will kill everyone…starting with you.” Valentina lifted the Scepter and aim it at Barry and the speedster flashed away avoiding the massive black bolt of energy it casted. The nymph fired it again and Barry evaded the powerful blasts time and time again. She was destroying the Feast Hall with every powerful attack. The Scepter indeed granted a lot of power especially at the Underworld.

Mick and Mark moved quickly avoiding the blasts to protect their unconscious King from the chaos and havoc Valentina was creating in her fight against Barry. Mick turned to see Barry sending lightning strikes against the nymph but all of his attacks were easily absorbed by the Scepter.

“Mark! We need to help Barry!”

Mark nodded.

Barry barely managed to escape from a black blast when Valentina saw Mick and Mark summoning their powers to attack her and she smiled naughtily with a plan.

“NO! Mick! Mark! Don’t!” Barry yelled seeing their friends attack head on.

Valentina smirked using her nymph powers, now enhanced by the Scepter, against them. All the nymphs were conceived with a powerful sexual aura and seductive magnetism that was feared by mortals since they had the ability to drive men crazy with their charms. Their powers normally wouldn’t affect male gods since nymphs were lower beings, but with the Scepter Valentina’s power was increased tenfold and she managed to bewitch The God of Fire and the God of Storms in an instant.

Barry’s eyes widened when the two older gods halted their attack against her and turned to see him with wrath all written over their faces ready to kill.

“Mick?” Barry said tentatively taking a step back. The God of Fire was terrifying as an enemy.

“Don’t bother Barry…” The nymph said pleased looking at Mick and Mark. “Now I have two handsome warriors fighting on my side… meet your inevitable doom.”

“Mick! Mark snap out of it! You are being used!” Barry said hopeless. The God of Spring saw the God of Fire ignite his hands with blue flames and Mark create whirlwinds of ice and snow ready to charge.

“Oh shit...” Barry whispered.

“Kill the God of Spring! Bring me his heart and crown!” Valentina commanded and her voice echoed through the hall and chaos ensued.

Fire bolts and deadly whirlwinds flew towards Barry at incredible speed. Barry flashed away to cover behind a marble column feeling his heart in his throat. There was suddenly fire and smoke everywhere.

“You can run….” Valentina said eerily. “You can hide and pray Bartholomew, but I’m going to hunt you down.”

Barry wasn’t sure he could defeat Mick, Mark and Valentina by his own and he didn’t want to hurt his friends. Barry saw on the other side Hartley, Joe and Wells trying to break the barrier with their powers but it was of no use everything they did it was absorbed by the indestructible wall.

Valentina laughed loudly. “Can’t wait to see what the innocent god of flowers can do now...” The nymph mocked entertained. “Show me that I’m right Barry…that you are weak and pathetic and that you don’t deserve that crown upon your head. That crown should be MINE!”

The God of Spring was slowly losing his patience with the nymph.

“Leonard doesn’t deserve you!”  Valentina yelled for all the gods present to hear. “You should disappear forever… you should have died at the Olympus…you are a nuisance!”

Barry was angry and scared. He could feel Mick’s scorching flames colliding with the column and Mark’s lightening blasting the entire hall. He was alone and he needed a plan, he couldn’t hurt Mark and Mick.

“FACE ME GOD OF LIFE!” Valentina challenged and the young god closed his eyes tightly and inhaled mustering all of his strength to finally face his fate. The attacks suddenly halted and Barry slowly appeared from behind the column with cold fire in his hazel eyes.

“Ready to meet your fate?” she asked raising her eyebrows.

“No one hurts my family and friends...” Barry stated seeing Len unconscious on the ground and Mick and Mark being used against their will. “I showed you mercy once Valentina, but now I will show you my wrath…”

All his life, Barry had always been the innocent God of Spring, the god who naively believed in the best of people, the sweet and caring deity who sought everlasting peace and love in every realm even if his voice was always silenced and sometimes ignored by the other gods. He was the bright God who gave life to earth but who somehow was dead until he was charmed by darkness and made the frozen heart of Hades’ King melt into love…but deep down he has always possessed a secret duality, he had always hidden and struggled with the shadows deep within himself that wrapped his heart and soul. He has always been caged and it was time to unleash all the wrath, the rage and the darkness.

He was more than innocence and he was about to show Valentina and all the Olympian Gods how powerful he was. He had descended in to the Underworld unwillingly but he was no longer just the young god who trembled in fear in the dark… he slowly transformed his abduction experience into wisdom and he managed to empower himself. He was now the bridge between the world of soul and flesh, between life and death and he was finally complete. He was now finally alive and free. He was Prince of the Death and consort of the Lord of the Hades and he was going to ensure his success as the Prince of the Underworld. He was ready to reign hell with Len by his side and rule over every mortal soul, and no one should defy him unless they desired punishment.

The ground of the Underworld started trembling. Barry’s black toga suddenly looked as if was made of deathly hellfire and ashes. Ethereal blue fire surrounded the prince and his normal yellow lightning turned in to electric blue like the light of his thread of life. Cisco and Lisa stared, from the other side of the barrier, in awe at the sudden change of the sweet God of Spring in to a fearsome God and warrior ready to fight Mick, Mark and the traitorous nymph.

“You will never defeat me.” Valentina defied moving her weapon to the front. “I have Hades’ Scepter...you won’t be able to match my power here. You will die.”

“That Scepter…doesn’t belong to you and you don’t rule over darkness...I do.” Barry stated slowly taking a confident step forward and with every step he took black thorns blossomed from the earth. Hatred was visible in the air between them. “You will regret messing with me and Len. You will regret defying me for eternity.”

“We will see God of Spring…”

Valentina ordered the two rogue gods under her spell to attack. Barry needed to knock down his friends before they could get badly hurt. Barry flashed towards Mick and the Fire God noticing that the speedster was about to attack him created a wall of red incandescent fire. A wall that would put to shame the everlasting flames of the Phlegethon river.

The God of Spring didn’t stop and headed forward crossing the white-hot barrier that burned lightly his skin. Barry groaned feeling his skin ignite but continued forward. Mick’s brown eyes widened in shock. Barry was so fast that the Fire God didn’t had time to react and the kid punched him hard on the jaw throwing him towards a massive column that blasted with the hard impact creating a wave of dust and smoke and the scary god fell out cold.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry Mick…I wasn’t expecting to hit you so hard..” Barry said impressed of his own strength and gasped shuddering from the pain of the burns that were starting to heal with haste. Valentina narrowed her eyes and nodded to Mark…her second pawn.

“Finish him. NOW!”

Mark invoked a deathly hailstorm and Barry flashed through the unforgiving wind and the thousand sharp icicles grazing his skin to stop his friend. Mark increased his power and Barry felt the wind almost push him backwards, so he invoked his speedforce and in an instant, he was behind the weather god.

“Sorry Mark…” Barry whispered also knocking him down with a blunt hit on the head and Mark fell limp, Barry caught him carefully midair and placed him softly on the ground. This time he managed to control more his strength.  

Valentina stared impressed at the young god and groaned annoyed.

Barry stood up and lifted his glance to glare at the nymph with green fire in his eyes.

“You made me hurt my family.”

The God of Spring lifted his hands and the earth trembled with a loud echo. Valentina took a step back, almost stumbling, noticing how the ground cracked under Barry’s command. A thousand black ghostly vines appeared moving with blurring speed around her and she quickly moved the scepter to destroy the threatening plants with massive blasts.

The speedster grinned without compassion and charged his hands with lightning bolts that he sent against the nymph, again and again. Valentina barely stopped them with the powerful Scepter, but she was now trembling and struggling to keep up against Barry who was full of wrath and in frenzy. The speedster flashed behind the nymph and touched her with his hand full of lightning. The nymph yelled feeling the powerful charge against her skin and when she opened her eyes Barry was in front of her looking down on her. She was gasping on the floor and the scepter a little far away from her reach.

“Do you want mercy?”

Valentina’s instinct told her to run. She was no longer fighting the God of Spring she was fighting a wild demon that was playing with her, showing her how out of her league he was even if she had the Scepter in her power.

Cisco and Hartley looked at Barry who was surrounded by a savage aura and Hartley felt a shiver run through his spine while thinking that Len definitely knew how to choose his betrothed. Barry was fiery and cold and that was _hot._

“Surrender and I will spare your life.” Barry added with a distorted voice that sent shivers down the nymph’s back. He looked scary. “You will just be banished from the Underworld and the Olympus. You shall never put a step on our godly domains again, but you will be able to roam the mortal world. If you dare to come back I will personally throw you in Tartarus and you won’t be able to escape hell.”

Valentina stared speechless at the God of Spring and then she laughed manically pleased to see that Barry even in his crazy frenzy still had some weakness. “I can’t believe this!! You still can’t kill me!” She said entertained. “After what I did…and you can’t even finish me. You are _weak_.”

“You are wrong.” Barry challenged darkly. “Forgiveness is not weakness…”

The nymph rolled her eyes annoyed. “If you don’t end me I will come back stronger to destroy you.” Valentina warned with twisted anger. “I will use all my strength to make you meet your doom.”

Barry stared at the nymph clearly having an awful battle within. He had the power to destroy her in seconds but he couldn’t muster the strength to use it to take a life, especially not since he was the god of life himself and he believed it was a sacred gift. He couldn’t do it. The blue crackling lightning surrounding him started to fade like his rage.

“You can’t even avenge your beloved. Pathetic…I can’t still believe how Len choose you over me.”

The God of Spring lifted his glance from the horrible and lower deity to see Len unconscious on the floor as well as Mick and Mark and he felt guilty, he shouldn’t even hesitate to end the nymph. _“What the hell was wrong with him?”_

Valentina silently lounged towards the scepter and aimed at Barry who was distracted. A black swirling fire bolt collided with Barry’s chest and sent him flying towards the transparent wall of crystals. The young god felt his back tear against the rough surface and his chest burn. Barry groaned in pain falling to the floor. He couldn’t breathe.

“BARR!!” Iris and Joe yelled noticing the golden blood of the speedster drip from his back.

“Let’s end this now!” Valentina yelled aiming at Barry once again. The speedster moved away and the blast collided against the wall sending thousands of shards against the young god. Barry quickly summoned the essence of spirts and created a shield to protect his body from the sharp projectiles. The shield was ominous and filled with dark energy, really similar to a shield Len used eons ago at the Tartarus when he fought the Hydra to protect him. Barry smiled feeling Len’s power course through his soul and Valentina gasped irritated with their strong bond.

The shield faded and Barry was standing up when the nymph seized the moment of weakness to hit him again with a black blast that he barely managed to dodge. The young god coughed with pain, since the first blast did a lot of damage and avoiding the second one was a challenge. Barry glared at the nymph, he had finally reached the breaking point of his tolerance and the nymph clearly felt the same.

“WHY WON’T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE!?” Valentina groaned angry.

Barry laughed. It was pointless to show mercy to a being who clearly didn’t want to be spared. The Prince of Hades stood up and summoned his blue lightning one last time and flashed in seconds to disarm the nymph. He threw the scepter away from her and he grabbed her neck and he shocked her with his blue lightning to immobilize her. He released her and she fell to the floor limp at the feet of the young god. Barry channeled his darkness with no care of what will be left behind and ghouls appeared from the ground to hold the traitorous nymph.

“I won’t die because I am life and death…” Barry stated with a wicked grin. “I am rebirth.”

Valentina stared with horror at the demon Barry had become. She tried to fight against the souls holding her down, their touch was burning hot like flames, but it was useless. She couldn’t escape.

“I will not kill you.” Barry said dryly taking a step forward towering over the defeated nymph. “You defied me and now you will be set as an example.”

Valentina stared in shock and she started trembling, this was finally Barry’s darkest side finally free. He was surrounded with a black mist and blue lightning.  

“Anyone who dares to hurt me or Len will face doom. I curse you to be forever rooted in to the same place. I curse you to serve me for eternity in hell. Your evil nature will be transformed in something beautiful to please me in the afterlife.”

Valentina’s green eyes widened. Barry smirked and the nymph let a terrifying and blood-curling cry that echoed in the netherworld.

“Your fate will be worse than death…” Barry said taking a step forward. “In eternity, your existence will remind my enemies of my wrath with the sweet scent that will cover the rotten smell of decay.”

The nymph groaned noticing that she was slowly turning in to dust.

“Forgive me your Highness…” Valentina pleaded to the Prince of the Dead, with tears in her eyes, while she painfully saw her body transforming against her will in to dirt. “Please! Forgive me!”

“I forgave you once and I offered the opportunity to leave.” Barry whispered while she shrieked. “I can’t forgive what you did to Len and my sympathy and patience is now over.”

Barry’s friends and family stared in shock as Valentina slowly and painfully disintegrated and finally ended like a pile of dust. The God of Spring crouched over the nymph’s remains and hovered his hand over them and swiftly a small herb with green leaves started to blossom from the ashes and Barry smiled pleased.

“This is your new life and you shall be call _mint_ …you will live forever in the gardens of hell.”

Everyone was silently still at the display of Barry’s wrath and the nymph’s fate. Barry quickly stood up, grabbed the Scepter of Hades and with its power disappeared the massive wall that separated him from his friends. Barry released the Scepter that collided with the ground with a metallic sound and ran to Len’s side.

“Len…” Barry murmured softly lifting the King’s head with tears falling from his eyes. “LEN!! Wake up! Please come back to me.” He said worried about what the waters of oblivion did to the King. He was so afraid of losing his beloved again. He wasn’t sure he could handle more pain. Barry leaned to kiss the King of the Underworld on his cold lips and blue lightning traveled from his lips into Len.

“I love you Len. Come back to me...” Barry whispered into Len’s cold lips.

Silence invaded the room and everyone started to approach Barry who despise winning the fight looked utterly defeated and afraid.

“Please Len… tell me oblivion is not enough to tear you away from me…” Barry whispered feeling despair. His voice was fading with fear. “P-Please…”

Lisa, Caitlin and Cisco stared speechless. Iris and Jesse felt a lump on their throats holding their tears back.

“Len please wake up!” Barry cried desperate. “Please! I can’t live without you.”

The King stirred at the sounds and slowly opened his deep blue eyes feeling a little tired and sleepy. He stared at the God of Spring confused and furrowing his brow.

“Len…” Barry said worried expecting the worse. “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough…”

“Scarlet?”

Barry froze startled and smiled with hope. “Len! Yes! It’s me!!  Do you know who I am?”

“W-What?” Len glared puzzled at the lovely young god. “Of course, I know who you are…Scarlet did you hit your head or something?”

Barry let a small laugh of relief and felt his soul return to him. “Thank the gods…”

“What the hell happened?” Len asked confused wondering why the hell he was on the floor with Barry crying over him... his Feast Hall destroyed, the Scepter of Hades on the ground and there was a sweet fresh scent lingering in the air.

“Valentina gave you water from the Lethe river mixed with your wine.” Barry explained concerned looking at Len’s blue eyes. “I thought I lost you…I thought you had forgotten all about me forever…I can’t live without you.”

“Oblivion…” Len murmured and Barry nodded with his heart still beating painfully in his chest.

“I was so scared. I can’t lose you again…”

“Relax Scarlet, the waters of the Lethe don’t affect me the way you think.” Len said moving to sit down on the stone floor. “I am the King of this Realm, for me the water of oblivion is just a powerful drowsy sleep drug but nothing more…she just managed to knock me down.”

Barry exhaled and scoffed. “I was so scared…”

“But for any other god or creature that water is really dangerous, I’m glad she tried it on me and not you.” Len explained concerned lifting his hand to touch Barry’s lovely face. “I’m safe…I’m okay.”

Barry nodded relaxing and quickly moved his hands towards his face to clean his tears. “I was so scared...I thought I was going to lose you again.”

Len grabbed Barry’s wrists softly. “You won’t lose me ever again Barry and I could never forget you no matter what…”

Barry nodded and smiled brightly leaning over Len to kiss him passionately forgetting that he had an audience. Caitlin, Lisa and Cisco smiled. Wells and Joe sighed at the problematic lovers and The King embraced the speedster hard and Barry groaned in pain into the kiss. Len suddenly felt Barry’s back wet and he released the God of Spring and lifted his hand to see golden blood on his hand.

“Scarlet you are hurt!”

“I’m okay…it’s nothing.” Barry said leaning to steal a kiss from the King and whisper. “I heal fast.”

“Still…” Len added stubbornly. “Let Caitlin heal you.”

“What? Now?” Barry asked raising his eyebrows.

“Now!” Len insisted. 

“Fine…” Barry sighed and the healer goddess approached them quickly, not losing time she hovered her hands over Barry’s wounds on his back and a golden warm light suddenly healed the gashes, the burns on his skin and the pain in his chest. Barry smiled at Caitlin.

“Thanks, Cait…”

“No problem…” Caitlin said smiling. “I’m glad you are both okay.”

“Hey Caitlin…do you heal headaches?” Mick asked groaning holding his head.

“Oh Gods!” Barry murmured embarrassed. “Mick I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to hit you so hard! I lost control.”

Mick laughed and rolled his eyes. “Kid, don’t flatter yourself too much… you barely gave me tickles…”  

Hartley rolled his eyes and Caitlin scoffed. “Yes Mick, I heal headaches…come here.” She said approaching the huge God of Fire. Mick smiled pleased feeling her soft hands on either side of his face and the massive headache from Barry’s powerful punch faded swiftly under her helaing powers.

“Doll…” Mick murmured to see Barry. “Can you remind me what the hell did you tell us earlier about not giving us problems?”

Mark smiled. “Yeah…something about not looking for trouble anymore? What was it Barry?”

The speedster blushed crimson.

Hartley grinned. “Ha! My theory was correct. Life is much more exciting with Barry here at Hades.”

Mick and Barry chuckled and Len rolled his eyes.

The God of Spring nodded. “You were right Mick.”

Mick scoffed. “I was?”

Barry smirked. “Yes, life without trouble is a terrible way to live.”

Hartley and Mick laughed loudly while Len stared silently at the young God in front of him and leaned to touch the speedster’s face with his hand. Barry’s toga had changed and it was now made of black hellfire with sporadic blue lightning, his skin was cold and electric to the touch, hazel eyes were shinning bright with confidence and passion, his ethereal aura was strong and intimidating. It was an alluring sight and Len could feel himself getting addicted to Barry’s darkness. There was chaos surrounding them, debris, destruction…and a small green plant blossoming from a pile of dust. Valentina. Len finally grasped what happened and he smirked proud. When hell was blazing on fire, Barry had saved him and he punished those who threatened them. He was no longer just the God of Spring, he was the Prince of Death.

“I had never dreamed that I would ever meet somebody like you…” The King murmured impressed getting lost in the wild green forest on Barry’s eyes.

“And I’m all yours…” Barry whispered leaning forward drowning in Len’s blue eyes.

The King kissed Barry roughly finally sealing their everlasting love.  

  

* * *

 

The wheel of time turned. Autumn and Winter were about to end on the mortal realms and the moment The King of Hades and the God of Spring dreaded with their souls and hearts finally arrived. It was time for Barry to go back to the Olympus to bring the spring and summer back. Six long months had passed but for Barry his time on Hades wasn’t enough… he wanted more, he wanted to stay with his husband. He wanted to wake up every day and see Len’s face beside him, he wanted to fall asleep every night with Len’s warmth protecting him and seducing him in to lustful madness…but he had responsibilities and he inevitably needed to go back and fulfil them. He had promised Wells and Joe that he was going to go back and give the mortals their awaited harvests.

Len turned lazily on the bed to face his young lover and saw Barry silently awake.

“What’s wrong Scarlet?”

“It’s time…” he murmured sadly looking aimlessly at the blue darkness of the room and his heart clenched, he didn’t want to leave.

“I know…” Len sighed sad kissing Barry’s naked shoulder. “I don’t want you to go away.”

“I don’t want to leave you...” Barry confessed miserable. “It’s been six amazing months.”

Len nodded with reminiscence embracing the young god gently into his strong arms. He smiled feeling Barry’s head accommodate over his chest. The Prince of Hades closed his eyes listening to Len’s heartbeat and tried to nuzzle closer to the King. He wanted to memorize the sound of Len’s heartbeat.

“I love you…” Len said kissing the speedster’s forehead trying to remember how his time in the Underworld was like before Barry came to stay and brought so much life with him.

“I love you too…”

After Barry’s battle with Valentina, The King of the Underworld learned that their bond allowed Barry to use the darkness of hell, so he taught the young god how to use and channel it to help him rule their realm. The God of Spring quickly became a feared and respected deity by mortals and gods who now acknowledged him as the deadly and fierce Prince of the Hades, who carries into effect the curses of men upon the souls of the dead along with his powerful husband.

On their second month together, Leonard finally finished giving Barry a complete tour of the realm and in their spare time they always visited Cerberus with Lisa and Cisco to play with the cute dog. Len only stared at them and laughed at Cisco’s lame and pitiful tries to befriend the hell hound. After many attempts, Lisa and Barry finally accomplished to make Cisco and Cerberus get along but it cost them a lot of massive sweet treats for the colossal hound.

On the third and fourth month, changes at the Underworld were starting to get really visible. The grand but barren cold palace, with massive black columns made of marble and human bones with the stone floors and white marble sculptures, that once lacked humanity and warmth was now full of brightness. The palace was now decorated with plants and colors. There was laughter in the hallways and a contagious happy environment. There was hope even for the souls that resided in the afterlife…but despise all of this, the greatest change could be found at the King’s room, where Barry created a private annex toward the back, carpeted in lush green grass with flowering ivy hangs from the canopy of the bed covered in soft pillows and blankets. There were assorted glass pots and planters with exotic beautiful flowers always blossoming sitting on the sill of the tall and pointed windows that surrounded the room and that shined with the blue flames of the fireplace. Len loved the changes that Barry’s presence brought to the palace since it made him quickly forget how much he missed the light of the Olympus, the green of the meadows, the stars of the skies, or the life of the mortal realms…he had everything and more with Barry at his side…but that was about to change… what a dreadful and unescapable fate.  

Barry suddenly kissed Len and the King drifted away from the memories of the last months to the reality threatening their peaceful happiness.

“I have a small surprise for you…”

“Really?” Len asked curious looking at his young speedster.

The Prince of the Underworld nodded excited. “Come on…I will show you.”

The royal couple slowly moved out of the bed, dressed in proper clothes and they walked towards one of the small gardens of the palace that was hidden and private just for them. Barry led the way and he turned to ask Len to close his eyes. The King complied to his lover’s request and Barry gently grabbed Len’s cold hand. The King perceived the sound of a gate slowly opening and he followed Barry’s steps inside.

Barry halted and turned to lean over the King to kiss him and whisper. “Open your eyes.”

Len slowly did, enjoying the suspense and he was impressed by the view that received him. Shock evident in his handsome face.

“What the…? How?”

It was a small grotto decorated with bioluminescent flowers and trees very similar to the Elm of false dreams. It was beautiful and ethereal.

“Scarlet…”

“I know… you always say that you love my light and that for years you missed the beauty of the Olympus, the stars and light… so I decided that I wanted to create a garden that will glow naturally in the dark eternally for you in my absence while I’m at the Olympus.” Barry said bashfully. “Cisco and Lisa helped me a little.”

Len was awestruck with the gift. It was an impressive garden bursting in to life in the darkness.

“It’s perfect…” Len said moving to kiss the young speedster with intensity. “Perfect like you…”

Barry smiled brushing Len’s lips and they continued kissing until they couldn’t breathe…Len’s scent of cold water and winter was flooding his senses. Len kisses were his salvation and torment. The sweet memory of them was going to give him strength during their time apart, but the torment of knowing that he would be missing this passion for six months was going to kill him slowly. Barry closed his eyes feeling lost in the moment but the time to be apart arrived too quickly.

“I know it’s time I let you go, but what I’m supposed to do without you Scarlet?” Len asked with his voice low and husky against Barry’s soft lips.

I don’t know…” Barry said weakly lifting his glance to see into Len’s blue yes. “What do you normally do when I’m gone?”

Len smiled sadly. “Wait for you to get back…”

The speedster heart tightened on his chest.   

“I’ll be back soon I promise… I will come running home to you.” Barry said kissing one last time his husband and then he disappeared with a blue lightning leaving Len surrounded with electric air, a beautiful bright garden and with a painful longing in his heart that won’t disappear for six cold months.

 

* * *

 

For six months Barry lived at the Olympus and the earth blossomed rich like the Fates prophesied with luscious green lands. The mortals were grateful with the harbinger of spring for blessing them with the strong harvest of the year and they celebrated and worshiped Barry’s return to the Olympus with feasts in his honor.  

The God of Spring honestly treasured his time at the Olympus since he loved to spent time with his family and friends, he loved to have picnics in the meadows, he loved to swim at the cerulean pools of the palace gardens, he loved to play with the winged horses, he loved to see the sunsets and the stars shine in the velvet black sky… but he would have trade everything he had in a blink of an eye, just to be with Len again at Hades. He missed the Lord of the Dead badly.

Feeling a million miles away of his beloved and an empty void in his soul, Barry decided to focus on sending every day a beautiful and unique flower to Len with the messenger of the Gods to show his husband that there wasn’t a day he didn’t think of him. Iris and Caitlin were always delighted to witness Barry’s beautiful and fragile creations to show his everlasting love to the Ruler of the Dead even if with time they will eventually and sadly wither at Hades in Len’s hands.

For half a year, Barry and Len also worked in their soul connection to feel each other’s presence, hear their thoughts and sense their feelings through time and space…they always worked on it late at night when both palaces were silent. It was a very useful skill, difficult to develop that required a lot of meditation, slowly they managed to feel their bond get stronger and clear. Barry loved the feeling of being always connected to Len, it made him feel safe and somehow it faded the feeling of loneliness.  

On the fourth month Len was supposed to visit Barry at the Olympus but his chance to visit his beloved was lost when a plague killed hundreds of mortals at Athens and the King of the Underworld had to remain on his dark realm controlling the massive influx of souls. Barry was devastated with the news since he really was expecting Len’s visit with enthusiasm but there was nothing he could do but wait to the end of the six damned months. Wells and Joe tried to cheer him up allowing their son the use of the reflective pool of water of the Great Hall to see Len at the Underworld. Barry was grateful with their effort, it always made him happy to see Len but it also made his heart ache badly.

On the fifth month Len decided to finally use the Zephyr of Favorable Winds to carry his voice through the world and talk to Barry…but the craving to be together was burning hard in their souls so Len on the last month of their long wait, the King ordered Hartley and Cisco to help them to be together…so every night Cisco created a space in his dream realm with Hartley’s help, where Len and Barry could meet privately… a place where their dreams merged and created and ethereal reality that could make any incubus blush badly to presence their lustful and shameless encounters full of passion and wild need. Hartley honestly never complained with what he saw every night, in fact he enjoyed a lot, but Cisco, on the other hand always escaped from his dreamy domains when Barry and Len were together much to Lisa’s amusement.

 

* * *

 

Finally, the six long months at the Olympus ended and Barry returned early to Hades. The God of Spring stepped out of his golden carriage at the entrance of his realm and smiled feeling back at home. Barry didn’t announce his arrival to anyone. He flashed through the Kingdom towards the underworld palace. It was nightfall and thankfully he didn’t see any servant or god he knew on his way since he didn’t want to waste time…he just wanted to see his husband again. The speedster passed through the gardens and he halted noticing from afar, on the third floor a blue light shining from a tall arched window…

_“Len…”_

Barry smiled ready to make up for all the time that they had lost. The God of Spring sneaked swiftly into the majestic stronghold to carefully surprise Len. With every silent step, he took in the grand palace he left a small trail of flowers and green grass on his path. Barry arrived to the main bedroom and found Len silently working probably checking the input of souls and the status of his dark empire’s wealth on his bed. Barry silently appeared in front of Len and the King lifted his gaze from the documents surprised feeling the lovely scent of wildflowers.

“Scarlet?”

“I’m back.” Barry said eager to see Len again and blushed to see Len’s stunning smile. “I’m finally back…”

The King’s heart skipped a beat when he realized it wasn’t an illusion and moved out the bed, letting the manuscripts fall to the ground. He moved as fast as he could to embrace and kiss his beloved and Barry flashed towards Len since he couldn’t wait or resist anymore. Six months was a very long time. Barry jumped over Len, wrapping his legs on the King’s waist, grabbing Len’s sides of his handsome face and they kissed passionately and roughly, it was messy and raw, needing to feel that the moment was completely real. That they were finally together again. Barry moaned in to the demanding, fiery and hot kiss losing himself senses completely seduced by the perfect King of the Underworld.

“Len…” Barry inhaled sharply. 

“You are back early.” Len said breathless and dying from happiness, holding with strength the lean speedster in his arms. “You are back…”

“I wanted to surprise you. I asked Wells permission to come back to you sooner, Joe helped me convince him.” Barry explained eager. He had waited so long for this moment.

Len kissed Barry’s neck giving shivers to the young god. “Gods…I missed you much...”

“I missed you too… so badly and now I’m finally home…” Barry whispered. “I want you Len…I want to be with you now and then every hour, every minute…I want to feel you, kiss you and love you for every month we were apart, make me forget the loneliness and cold… I’m all yours tonight... ravish me Len.”

Len growled with lust at Barry’s words feeling the terrible need that tortured him for six longs months as well. “I will give you what you want Scarlet…” Len said watching Barry bit his lip sinfully with anticipation. “I will make you mine.”

“Please Len...” Barry breathed with a shameless lust. “Make me yours…I want it all.”

The King bit Barry’s neck hard and walked them towards their bed throwing Barry over the blue sea of silk sheets. The speedster yelped and smirked playfully moving up on the bed parting his legs to give Len the access to lean over him and kiss him. Len’s strong body pressed Barry in to the bed and the friction was a bliss. Barry’s breath faltered as his lover sucked and traced a sinful path down on Barry’s freckled neck while his right hand lifted Barry’s toga from his legs and up. Barry shivered feeling Len’s cold hand on his tight and up, exposing his warm skin to the cold of the Underworld. Barry shifted and helped Len to finally undress him completely from the red toga. Len quickly undressed as well of his black linen toga. The God of Spring blushed seeing Len’s chest chiseled to perfection. Len was gorgeous, strong and captivating.

The King smirked at the beautiful sight of his speedster naked on his bed surrounded by crimson flowers. Barry felt a hot flush of shame across his skin as Len took his time to enjoy the view of his nude and exposed body.

Len moved his hands over Barry’s chest and his nipples hardened against the cold skin of Len’s palms. The King trailed his fingers down teasingly over Barry’s navel and down to palm Barry’s hard and aching cock, Barry involuntarily thrusted against the touch of Len’s hands and groaned.

“Oh gods! Len… I need you.” A desperate whine left the speedster’s soft lips. “I died without your touch this last six months…please.”

Len leaned forward over Barry and whispered to his ear. “Patience…I promise I will ravish you tonight.”

Barry growled with frustration. He wanted more. He wanted to lose himself in lust and madness. The young god lowered his glance and saw Len’s massive cock thick and heavy with arousal. Len aligned himself between Barry’s spread legs and settled himself over the speedster until their hardened lengths were pressed against each other and the Lord of the Dead braced his weight on his forearms trapping Barry under him. He grinded his cold erection against Barry’s hardened dick, earning a moan from the younger god thanks to the electrifying friction.

“Ahh Len…”

 “I can’t get enough of you Scarlet…if you only knew how many times I dreamed of having you moaning my name this last six months, asking for more, you riding me…I was losing my mind.” Len confessed staring in to the deep hazel eyes. “Every time I touch you, I need more…much more.”

 Len’s blue eyes were heavy-lidded with wild and possessive desire.

“I feel exactly the same. You drive me crazy Len…and I want all of you.”

Len’s lips quirked with a playful smile and leaned down to kiss the beautiful god writhing under him. The King claimed Barry’s sweet lips for a deep and addictive kiss. The younger god moaned at the powerful domination of Len’s desire over him.

“Come on Len…” Barry pleaded lustfully. “…fuck me.”

Len scoffed resting his forehead against Barry. “Scarlet, you make it so difficult to keep my _cool…_ ”

Barry chuckled. “Well…that’s perfect since I want you to lose control with me.” Barry stated with his voice rough pushing Len to the side so both rolled over the comfortable bed and now Barry was straddling Len’s waist. “I can’t wait anymore…I need to feel you inside of me.”

The young god stretched over Len and took from the small table next to the bed a little flask of oil.  

“I will ride you tonight.” Barry stated lustfully with his lips curled in a devious grin while pouring the oil in to his hands. Len felt his heart skip a beat and his blue eyes widened with expectation and desire.

Barry resumed his position straddling Len’s tights and smirked playfully. “I will please you tonight…”

Len hissed through his teeth at the feeling of Barry’s hot, slick palm sliding up and down his hardened length. Barry started stroking Len’s cock slowly and teasingly driving Len mad with the torturous pace. The young god increased the speed and Len involuntarily thrusted into Barry’s grip and a moan was ripped of his throat when the young god started vibrating his hand with sparks of blue electricity.

 _“Agh…Fuck Scarlet!”_ Len gasped arching his back as the charge of energy sent tingles of pleasure flowing through all his body and nerves and back again to his massive cock. Barry leaned down confident and powerful to whisper in Len’s ear.

_“Do you like it?”_

Len smirked defiant fighting the pleasure. “I-Is that the best you can do Scarlet?”

Barry chuckled at the challenge. “How about _this?”_ Barry increased the speed and Len groaned closing his eyes tightly, fighting the urge to come as his cock got harder and pulsed stronger with each jolt of speedforce that Barry was giving him through his playful touch. Len’s cock was so swollen with blood that it ached to be released but the Lord of the Dead was determined to keep his cool and win the battle against his rogue body. Len dug his fingertips into Barry’s thighs with a loud growl and Barry halted since he wanted Len to come inside of him.

The King of Hades opened his blue eyes and he felt his heart stop seeing Barry preparing himself to take him.

The young god had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open feeling his fingers opening his own tight entrance. Len stared at the alluring sight. Barry was indeed beautiful and ethereal. His skin was lightly shining and his small moans were music to Len’s ears.

“Scarlet…let me help you...you are driving me crazy…” Len said noticing a delicate and sweet faint scent on the room…like flowers, maybe lavender or jasmine…

“Aah.. I feel the same way about you…” Barry said breathless scissoring his slick fingers and then vibrating them thrusting them in and out in a fast pace.

“Aghhh…” Barry moaned breathless. The young god was trembling over Len and his hardened length was starting to leak precum. Len couldn’t breathe from the sinful sight. It was captivating and addictive and he wanted this for eternity.

“Agh…I-I’m ready…I’m ready for you.” Barry said with a cocky and playful tone as he leaned down and slid Len’s slick length against his ass earning a moan form the older god.

The King captured Barry’s lips and kissed the speedster roughly with euphoria feeling a taste of vanilla. Barry moaned and Len gasped feeling his body ignite. He kissed Barry’s neck and the young god’s sweat also had a sweet essence.

“Scarlet…” he whispered hotly against Barry’s skin with his voice hoarse.

“Mmhhh…” Barry murmured increasing the friction of Len’s dick on the cleft of his ass.

“You taste sweet…”

“Aphrodisiacs…” Barry said breathless looking at Len’s blue eyes that were almost black clouded with pleasure. “Nature has a lot of scents and flavors I want to use to please you…do you like it?”

Len scoffed amazed remembering how Barry used nightshade to defeat Zoom. “I love it…”

The young god gripped Len’s thick hard cock as he moved until the crown was aligned with his tight entrance.

“I will give you what you want…” Barry panted and the Lord the Dead smirked feeling his body getting desperate as he replied breathily. “You are all I want.”

Barry smirked and aligned himself and started lowering his body moaning as he felt Len’s cock entering his small tight hole.

“Oh fuck…” A tremor ran through Barry’s frame as he gasped and Len cursed at the feeling of Barry’s warm passage wrapping him tightly. Barry was panting and slightly vibrating as he rested his hands against Len’s broad chest while he continued to slide down deeper on the King’s cock until his ass rested on Len’s thighs. Len couldn’t stop staring the sight before him. Barry’s lean body over him, sweat glistening his smooth skin barely lighted with the blue flames of the fireplace, all his toned muscles flexed, hardened length leaking and the silver crown on his head…he looked perfect. The young god was bright and his light ignited Len’s soul and burned away all the doubts, darkness and cold. Len felt like his whole world was on fire.

“Oh God! Scarlet! it feel so good inside of you…”

Barry smiled feeling full and shifted a little trying to adjust to Len’s thick huge length stretching and filling him. Barry lifted his hips up and rested on his knees and sank back down with a loud moan while arching his back. The King felt his heart beat wildly and groaned at the intensity of having Barry in control riding him wildly. Barry’s hands trailed up on Len’s chest roughly towards the hardened nipples of the older god and back down to Len’s navel and to his sides to get some balance and set a slow, tortuous pace of riding Len’s cock.

“Scarlet…” The King growled at the pleasure of Barry’s hips moving on top of him up and down, the sweet scent, the flavors and Barry moaning loudly. He was losing control. Barry’s hip started to move faster and Len swore that the young god was trying to kill him of pleasure, but he couldn’t complain since it would be the sweetest death he could ever dream or ask for. Barry intensified his movements up and down, impaling himself hard on Len while panting almost breathless.

“Scarlet…fuck…slow down…”

“L-Len!” Barry moaned slamming down hard. “I c-can’t I need… m-more…nghh…”

The Lord of the Dead grabbed Barry’s sensitive and swollen leaking length and started pumping it roughly. Barry gasped and shivered at the sensations while swaying his hips.

“Harder Len…Oh God! I feel so hot…”

“The King smirked and grabbed with his other hand Barry’s lean waist and he pushed his hips up to bury his cock deeper inside the younger god’s twitching tight ass. The speedster threw his head back and cried out as Len’s hand squeezed Barry’s shaft up and down.

“Len…more…”

The King forced Barry to ride his cock harder and faster and Barry closed his eyes tightly lost in pleasure, wanting to impale himself harder while thrusting his dick in to Len’s cold hand.

“Barry…”

“Len… anghhh….it’s too deep…”

Barry couldn’t speak anymore with the intensity of the climax threatening to blow his mind and soul. Len’s hand sped up and his thumb slid over the slit of Barry’s cock and the younger god started trembling and the King closed his eyes feeling Barry’s vibrations and blue lightning enveloping him and driving him crazy.

“Fuck! Scarlet…”

Len thrusted his hips up once again into Barry’s clenching and wet passage hitting Barry’s sweet spot and a wordless cry of ecstasy tore from Barry’s throat echoing in the room. The speedster’s long neck was exposed and Len could see the constellations of freckles run down to Barry’s chest.

The younger god gasped for air every time his slippery ass slammed down hard against Len’s thighs with the sinful sound of wet flesh slapping together, until his whole body stiffened and shuddered with a hot wave of bliss, frenzy and ecstasy washing over him.

“Anghh L-Len I’m coming…”

“Come for me…”

The King of Hades continued milking Barry’s length until hot seed erupted from it on to Len’s chest while he thrusted his cock deeper into the young god who was blurring from the endless pleasure with his mind completely blank. Barry’s cries suddenly faded and his body went limp and he collapsed over Len.

“Scarlet…damn are you okay?”

Barry gasped breathless and nodded. “Yeah…but you haven’t finish…”

“Almost there…” The King rolled them over the bed and kissed the speedster that looked ethereal and Barry melted under the strong god of darkness. Len started moving his hips in back and forth to thrust his cock in and out of the slick tight ass of the younger god below him. The God of Spring with the last ounce of energy in his body vibrated his body to pleasure Len. The King closed his eyes feeling his body lose his control.  Barry could feel Len’s cold mint breath mixing with his own gasps, their noses almost touching…with a hard-thrust Len felt his climax reach spilling his hot seed in furious waves inside of Barry’s tight hole.

 _“Scarlet…”_ Len groaned in pleasure and the young god moaned at the sensation that made his whole-body shudder and the King collapsed over Barry.

“That was amazing…” Len said between gasps. He felt like he was burning hot like blazing fire.

“It was indeed….” Barry said exhausted looking at Len’s blue eyes. “I love you Len...”

“I love you too Scarlet...” The King confessed and then he kissed softly the lovely god until both were breathless with the connection of their souls full of bliss.

“I waited for this for so long…” Barry confessed touching Len’s face tenderly. “For the past six months, all I wanted to do is come running home to you…”

Len smiled rolling to the side of the bed to lay side by side since he didn’t want to crush Barry with his weight.

“I will always be right here waiting for you to run back to me Scarlet…”

Barry moved swiftly over Len’s chest tangling their bodies together and the King smiled.

“I will always wait for you…”

Barry smiled brightly under the dim blue light of the whispering flames of the fireplace and kissed the cold King of Hades.

“Then all my life I promise to keep running home to you Len.” Barry vowed kissing his lover softly and the Lord of the Dead closed his eyes feeling his blue eyes watering at Barry’s words.

“I know that our future is rough…six months together and six months apart... and I can’t change what the future may hold for us Len, but I want you in it…every minute, every hour for eternity…"  Barry said softly. "I am meant to be wherever you are next to me...”

Len swallowed and nodded silently feeling exactly the same. He loved Barry so much he felt like he needed the young God of Spring more than he needed the air to breathe.

 “I feel the same…”

Barry hummed falling slowly asleep. Len stated caressing Barry’s back until the speedster’s breath was even.

Len smiled. “It’s funny how I knew it right from the start…” Len whispered softly closing his eyes. “That you would be my light in the dark…”

 

* * *

 

Len slowly woke up and found Barry deeply asleep beside him with a small sized Cerberus at his side and smiled rolling his eyes. He was just starting the six months of happiness with his lovely young god and he was planning to enjoy them vastly. Len moved over Barry and started kissing the lazy cute speedster in his bed showering him with faint kisses that were almost as soft as a whisper. Barry started waking up feeling faint tickles all over his body.

“Mnghh…Len”

“Time to wake up Scarlet.”

“No…not yet…” he said turning around and Cerberus woke up feeling Barry squeezing him with his weight. The hellhound waved his tail and barked and Barry smiled.

“Cerby…”

Len kissed Barry’s neck and whispered against the younger god’s skin. “Wake up…you are killing our dog.”

Barry moved to the other side and collided with Len’s strong chest.

“Mgmmmh”

 Cerberus fled from the bed and sat next to the divan.

“Scarlet…wake up…”

“Are you insane? …it’s too early…” Barry said smiling with green eyes fluttering lazily.

“I have a surprise…” Len whispered against the young god ear, sending shivers down the speedster’s spine. “And it’s not early Scarlet… it’s almost mid-day…you lazy speedster.”

Barry chuckled. “Well you destroyed me last night…so now I blame you for my laziness.”

“I destroyed you?” Len asked in shock. “You were the one riding me remember? You almost killed me.”

Barry chuckled and nuzzled into Len’s arms. “You can’t die…you are the Lord of the Dead”

Len lifted Barry’s chin and kissed the young god and Barry replied eagerly.

“I promise you will like it.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“No…”

“Len, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“For real?”

“Yes…”

“Like really sure?”

“Scarlet…”

Barry laughed defeated. “Fine…”

Len moved out of the bed anxious wondering if Barry was going to like the surprise. The King quickly put on a black toga and Barry followed the King dressing himself with a silky crimson gown.

“Follow me…” Len said taking Barry’s warm hand and they walked inside the luxurious annex of their room…the room that Barry had created like a small garden. “I hope you like it.”

Barry turned to the side and gasped in shock feeling his hazel eyes widen and his heart flutter wildly.  “It can’t be… impossible…” Barry said feeling his eyes getting wet with warm tears.

“Do you like it?” Len asked curious and a little nervous.

“Len…” Barry whispered taking a step forward in to the small garden. “I can’t believe this…”

All the flowers he had sent to Len during their six months apart were turned in to diamonds and sapphires. It was a garden that shined with blue gemstones like the cave where Len gave him his crown months ago. Barry stared awestruck. He noticed that some of the flowers had been also dipped into white gold so they were preserved forever. The God of Spring felt the warm tears fall from his eyes.

“Scarlet?”

“Len…this is perfect. I love you Len…I thought for sure that the flowers were going to wither…I never imagined that you were going to keep them.”

“I couldn’t let them die…”

Barry chuckled and smiled brightly.

“If we continue like this I think we will have enough flowers to fill the entire palace…” Len whispered amused. “Hades will stop being a dreadful place…it will be a blossoming garden…what have you done with my cold and fearsome reputation?”

Barry laughed. “I love you Len... _my coldhearted King.”_

“Love you Scarlet…” Len said smirking.

Barry kissed Len deeply trying to deliver the sense of how deep his love for him was. He didn’t mind the darkness, the starless and eternal nights, neither the whispers of the dead souls nor the wails of the ghouls…he loved everything and the pomegranate will always be his favorite fruit.

 

**~THE END~**

The most beautiful stories always start with wreckage.

 

“They said that the God of the Underworld tricked the young and innocent God of Spring, that he didn’t want to stay at the invisible realm made solely for the dead, but they forget how winter drags on and how each year it creeps in sooner, leaving bones aching for a hint of warmth, and it is not because the King of the Dead will not let his beloved leave to the Olympus to fulfill his fate, it is because the God of Spring doesn’t want to be away from Hades and its King, and after many centuries, it still hurts as the first day to be apart, but they knew that as the wheel of time turns, soon they will be together again.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So finally the end...I'm going to miss writing this story so badly. ♥ I tried my best and literally poured my heart and soul in to crafting this crazy fic… so I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope you’ve laughed, smiled, and cried with me. Thank you again for reading this. You are all the best! ♥ And if you made it to the end don’t forget to review. ;) Let me know your thoughts! :D
> 
> ***Good news!!***  
> Now I will have time to work in my other fics, Timeless Fate and Veiled Prophecy and if you like Pirate AU... stay tuned to set your sails with my new coldflash fic! I will probably post soon the first chapter! ~yo ho! yo ho! A pirate's life for me!~ 
> 
> Also I will probably post on my tumblr (www.tumblr.com/blog/lotusvalkyrie) a behind the scenes of Realm of Darkness with a lot of notes about the real Hades/Persephone myth compared to my fic if you are curious to know more... :3 Also my ask box is always open in tumblr if you want to chat about my fics! :3
> 
> Again thank you for reading and supporting this fic!  
> Love you guys! ♥ See you on the great next coldflash adventure!


End file.
